


Долгая дорога к себе

by Aerdin, Mi_two



Series: Дороги, которые не бывают короткими [3]
Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games), Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, M/M, Mystery, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 75,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerdin/pseuds/Aerdin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi_two/pseuds/Mi_two
Summary: история, случившаяся во время беспамятствахронологически сразу после 30 главы
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Fujimiya "Aya" Ran, Isabel Greyhound/Raelag
Series: Дороги, которые не бывают короткими [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605511
Kudos: 4





	1. Черные маки

Ничего не произошло. Огни погасли один за другим, исчез даже Юки.  
Пожалуй, это было к лучшему: пугать своей паникой ребенка Кроуфорд не хотел. А иначе пришлось бы - он сам остановился буквально в шаге от грани, когда почувствовал, что среди всех отправленных в реальный мир Аи не было. Кажется, кто-то попробовал нарушить обещание.  
Предвечный свет Асхи, явленной в мир, истаивал, и сейчас Кроуфорд мрачно смотрел на мягкие взмахи огромных черных крыльев. Незнакомый ангел в одеждах некроманта протягивал ладонь лишившейся тела Изабель.  
Похоже, для неё сейчас был совмещены два пласта реальности, и сквозь панораму догорающей битвы проступал мир духов. Королева казалась сейчас совсем юной, и синее платье послушницы едва держалось на узких плечах.  
\- Ты ещё можешь вернуться в тело, дитя, - голос ангела напоминал скорее тихий шепот, чем резкие и звонкие голоса серафимов, - всякая вина с тебя снята.  
\- Но метка Ургаша осталась! Обещай мне, - Изабель шептала лихорадочно и бессвязно, цепляясь за протянутую ладонь, - обещай мне, что Асха позволит мне не перерождаться в Шио! Позволит вплести свою душу в барьер, который я пошатнула!  
\- Дитя, никто не может заставить тебя переродиться...  
\- Дары Асхи и Ургаша невозможно отнять! - Изабель едва не сорвалась на крик. - Прошу тебя, Белкет, разве ты послан не за этим?  
Арантир рядом, павший на одно колено еще при появлении ангела, вздрогнул и только ниже опустил голову.  
\- Белкет? – одними губами спросил Кроуфорд.  
\- Основатель некромантии, изгнанный из рядов ангелов за то, что не поддержал их крестовый поход против Безликих, - едва слышно ответил Арантир. - Он стар... Ровесник Михаэля, не младше. Белкет застал ещё империю Шантири и её гибель. А вот почему ты до сих пор здесь, живой?  
\- Потому что твоя Паучья Богиня не держит слово! – Кроуфорд стряхнул с плеча слабую руку Шаниль и выпрямился во весь рост. – Она вернула не всех!  
\- Безумец!  
Чужая мощь упала на плечи, придавила, показалось даже, что стиснутые зубы сейчас размелются мелкой крошкой. Едкий пот катился по лбу градом, заливая глаза.  
\- Изабель! – кто-то встал рядом, и давление ослабло, опало. – Прочь от неё!  
Крохотная искристо-голубая бабочка вспорхнула с ладони ангела ввысь, к огромной луне, словно свитой из мириадов паутинок.  
\- Так я и знала… - распластанная по камням Илайя силилась подняться, - так я и знала, что он ввяжется… Мать Теней, верни ему разум…  
\- Темный эльф… - шепот Белкета приблизился, усилился до глуховатого рокота, - что за беспокойная тварь. Опять ты.  
\- Тебе не кажется, Белкет, - Раилаг задыхался, но стоял, опираясь на старый посох со штандартом, - что в отношении старого знакомого это не слишком вежливо?  
\- Тебе не кажется, - от силы этого голоса дерево у основания штандарта перекосилась, потом трещина зазмеилась все ниже и ниже, - что ты вмешиваешься в чужую судьбу, да ещё и на много рождений вперед?  
\- В истории с Сандро тебя это ничуть не смущало, - дерево отслоилось, но внутренности посоха оказались намного прочнее – блеснул незнакомый лиловый металл, навершие просияло недобрым светом. – Или ты забыл, чем мне обязан? Я не хочу заставлять, но если придется…  
\- Безымянный посох, - Илайя все-таки смогла приподнять голову, - и после этого он ещё смеет избегать своего долга!  
\- Раилаг, - Белкет покачал головой, уменьшился в размерах и заговорил тише и спокойней, - и ты, и я, и даже Кха-Белех можем уговаривать её, но не принудить. После обряда Истинной Природы ей была обещана свобода воли. Жить дальше на Асхане, вернуться в круг перерождений, покинуть его… Изабель выбрала. Прими это.  
\- Нет. Нет!  
Так, достаточно. Кроуфорд отодвинул раздавленного своей потерей Раилага чуть в сторону: тут оставалось только смириться, а это можно делать и без Белкета.  
\- Еще один живой, - ангел смотрел хоть и устало, но с любопытством, - чего тебе?  
\- Сделка выполнена, и мы должны были уйти, - из-под темноты капюшона поблескивали глаза, облегчая контакт, - но Асха отпустила не всех. Где он?  
\- Заклейменный? – Белкет, казалось, оживился или же был рад сменить тему. – Да, интересный экземпляр. Но он захотел остаться сам.  
\- В самом деле? – осторожно и аккуратно. Тщательно контролируя голос и тон.  
\- Ну да, - ангел задумчиво вертел в пальцах посох, - Асха заглянула в его душу в момент перехода и увидела там незажившую рану. Рану, которая напомнила ей её собственную. И потому он был отправлен туда же, в Колыбель Печали.  
\- А… территориально это где? – задача все больше становилась инженерной. Решаемой.  
Белкет вздохнул, сетуя на чужое невежество.  
\- Между островами Пао и Нефритовой империей есть место, которое считается родиной Матери Намтару. Боль и воплощенные кошмары Асхи истекали оттуда, как из раны в теле мира, пока она не исцелилась. Это все?  
Слушать ответ Белкет не стал. Взмахнул крыльями, поднимая ветер, и одним упругим толчком взвился в небо. Черно-серые небеса, словно испачканные сажей, приняли его, будто открылись диковинные врата из грозовых туч, а потом фигура ангела потеряла четкость и наконец исчезла.  
Мир Духов отступил следом, и через него уже проглядывала картина чудовищной бойни. Повсюду лежали тела демонов, густо запорошенные прахом погибшей нежити. Командиры отрядов собирали в походные порядки войска и оценивали ущерб.  
С самого ухода Белкета Раилаг так и не сдвинулся с места, кажется, даже не повернул головы. Поднявшаяся с колен Илайя осторожно глянула в его сторону, покачала головой и уже собралась отойти, когда Кроуфорд поймал её за плечо:  
\- Постой. Объясни мне, что конкретно Белкет имел в виду.  
Хранительница глянула без восторга, но не возразила – видимо, понимала, что проще ответить на все вопросы сразу.  
\- В конце Эпохи Мифов израненная Асха пришла к своим детям за исцелением. Помочь ей могли только Маласса и Шаласса, - Илайя шла неторопливо, кидая короткие взгляды на армию темных эльфов, и шевеление в отрядах от этого внимания немедленно ускорялось. – Шаласса приносила целебные воды, которые врачевали тело. Маласса, используя Мир духов и властвуя над сознанием, смогла сделать боль и кошмары Асхи реальными, дать им имя и плоть, после чего их стало намного проще исторгнуть из себя.  
\- Так появилась Мать Намтару, - припомнил разговоры некромантов Кроуфорд.  
\- Именно, - Илайя коротко кивнула, - очень долго Мать Намтару была заключена в гроте острова, названного Колыбелью Печали, и один из великих посохов был создан как раз для того, чтобы очищать воды вокруг от миазмов её яда.  
\- Что произошло дальше?  
\- Дальше появились некроманты и начали почитать третий аспект Асхи. Они вошли в силу, а Посох её почти утратил – и Мать Намтару была приглашена в каньон Нельшама в Эреше. Белкет сделал это по личной просьбе Нефритовой императрицы, озабоченной безопасной жизнью своих подданных в этих водах. Потом пути владык Эреша и Нефритовой Императрицы разошлись, и теперь остров – предмет спора между нагами и орками островов Пао.  
\- Как туда попасть? – Кроуфорд сосредоточенно прикидывал, какого отряда будет достаточно для такого путешествия. – Может, просто погрузиться на корабль в Шамале и отплыть в ту сторону?  
Илайя глянула с откровенной иронией, почти с насмешкой:  
\- Как только ты без позволения нарушишь территориальные воды Хасимы, радуйся, если поднявшийся шторм просто отшвырнет вас обратно, а не разнесет корабль в щепки, - она покачала головой, - воевать с нагами на море – безумие.  
\- Тогда как?  
\- Я слышала, что герцогство Волка – единственное в империи людей и вообще на Асхане, чья династия имеет и титул даймё, - Илайя задумчиво покусывала губу, - им принадлежит один из островов в Хасиме, так что торговые пошлины для купцов герцогства на островах минимальны, а дары моря славятся по всему континенту. В Уотервэе даже есть святилище Шалассы, и инквизиция это терпит. Но получить содействие от герцогов Волка, чтобы они позволили войти на территорию Хасимы, еще нужно суметь. Это то немногое, что мне известно, но я никогда особенно не интересовалась нагами.  
Хорошо, но мало. Придется заказывать информационную сводку в Йешаде, решить, как просить о помощи Аэсте…  
\- Хотя на твоем месте я бы вспомнила о более насущных проблемах, - ехидно промурлыкала рядом Илайя, и Кроуфорд удивленно поднял голову: за мыслями он почти успел забыть, что Хранительница ещё здесь. – Как только ты выйдешь из долины, тебе придется отвечать на вопросы твоей Матери клана.  
Выпустив эту парфянскую стрелу, Илайя фыркнула и, тряхнув роскошной гривой, отправилась дальше по своим делам.  
Кроуфорд только покачал головой и приотпустил поводья Грина, позволив ящеру самому выбирать путь. Лихорадка паники, сменившая в момент перехода тяжелое марево горя, медленно отступала. Приученное к саморегуляции тело вошло в ритм дыхательных упражнений, проясняя сознание, и Кроуфорд смог, наконец, задать себе самый важный сейчас вопрос: почему он был так уверен, что Ая не покинул виртуальность вместе со всеми? Что позволило сейчас безошибочно утверждать это даже перед ликом великих?  
Итак, что тогда произошло? Он прикрыл глаза, восстанавливая по возможности даже телесные ощущение. Воля Асхи выдернула их всех из тел, и сознания двинулись за лиловым пламенем, которое все они привыкли считать дружественным. Кроуфорд помнил, как перед внутренним взглядом мелькнули все, от Фри до Хидаки с женой, и уже собирался шагнуть сам. Что-то его остановило.  
Там, в пламени… была едва заметная паутина нитей, связывающая их всех. Третью ипостась Асхи называют Прядильщицей Судеб. Ая говорил, что некроманты видят духовные нити, которые и позволяют им поднимать нежить. Каждая паутина строится на нескольких направляющих нитях. И вот одна из нитей тогда протянулась за пределы пламени. Вот что его остановило. Сознание и сила Аи оказались разделены.  
Эта нить и сейчас трепетала совсем рядом, до странности хорошо видимая. Не паутинка, скорее пуповина – при попытке коснуться её в груди что-то отозвалось одновременно болью и сладостью. Мелькнули темно-лиловые от воды волосы, кокон какой-то слизи, стенки вокруг, смутно напомнившие раковину жемчужницы.  
\- Вождь!! – чей-то вопль разорвал медитацию, и Кроуфорд вздрогнул, заполошно распахивая глаза. Инстинктивно дернул поводья – Грин едва не споткнулся от рывка – и посмотрел вниз. – Постойте!  
Ликто приближалась быстрыми, стремительными прыжками, с опасным безрассудством перепрыгивая с камня на камень и едва не оскальзываясь. В самый последний момент она все-таки не удержала равновесие, тяжело впечатавшись плечом в бок Грина и повиснув на стремени. Ящер хоть и не покачнулся, но недоуменно повернул голову, всхрапнув.  
\- Вождь, Юки! – владычица смотрела с тревогой, но страха за проваленное задание в её глазах было меньше, чем самого искреннего беспокойства, - Юки пропал!  
Отстраненность медитации ещё не прошла, и потому Кроуфорд слушал молча:  
\- Мы сидели в шатре-ставке командира отряда, - Ликто заговорила торопливо, глотая слова, - ждали своей очереди, пока после некромантов нас выпустят на поле. Все было плохо, Изабель едва не отбили демоны, и Юки даже пустил слезу, когда вас от церберов прикрыли баньши – решил, что увидел Аю. Потом на долину пал свет… а когда он начал отступать, пришло лиловое пламя.  
\- Оно окутало Юки и повело за собой, - эльфийка едва не отшатнулась от тона, но у Кроуфорда сейчас не было сил контролировать голос, - потом он исчез.  
\- Все так, - Ликто сглотнула, коротко дернула головой, не закончив кивок, - но в пламени исчезло все. Надетые артефакты, одежда вплоть до белья, не говоря уже о теле. Ни одно поисковое заклинание не сработает. Как мы будем…  
\- На что настраивается поисковое заклинание? – вытирать сопли взрослым бабам сейчас было некогда. – Думай быстро!  
\- Лучше всего частицы тела, - Ликто наконец отцепилась от стремени и инстинктивно отступила, - кровь, волосы… Хуже – одежда. Артефакты – совсем плохо, в лучшем случае даст приблизительное направление.  
Значит, Найерис, если не выйдет – Корин. Стоит ли вообще…  
Кроуфорд передернул плечами, по-собачьи отряхиваясь – какое-то странное ощущение мурашками ползло по коже. Что такое?  
\- Вождь… - Ликто вдруг с ужасом вытаращилась ему за спину, - бежим!  
Кроуфорд не стал оглядываться, подхватил владычицу перед собой в седло и пришпорил Грина. Теперь и он чувствовал: тени вокруг, под серыми, тусклыми небесами сгущались, шептали, оживали.  
Лабиринт Теней. Почти что проявившийся в реальность. Что произошло?!  
\- Ходу, ходу! – успевшая выстроиться в походный порядок армия Игг-Шайла организованно ринулась в сторону перевалов, на выход из долины. Воины видели слишком многое сегодня и нисколько не желали попасть под случайный огонь. Особенно под дружественный.  
Где-то за спиной набухало сердце тьмы, росло, разрасталось, словно диковинный плод, поднимаясь до самых облаков. Шепот в ушах заглушал любой голос вернее крика.  
Когда раздался первый, самый тихий зов, почти стон, они едва добрались до подножия.  
\- Аэллэиалла! – прокатилось над запорошенными прахом и заваленными трупами демонов землями, - илээаихи!  
Вслед этому голосу тяжко качнулась магия. Неодолимая магия. Так и не узнавшая крови демонов, она танцевала над остовами степных трав.  
Кроуфорд закашлялся, почти падая на землю, даже не спешившись – умница Грин тут же согнул колени, приникая к земле, рядом, опираясь на холку, юркой ящерицей скользнула Каор, и стало можно обернуться. Вокруг Раилага, замершего рядом с обзорной скалой, казалось, таяло и разламывалось само пространство.  
Этот крик не закладывал уши, как тот, которым убивали баньши, нет, он был почти тих и напевен, но тени разносили его до самых краев долины.  
\- Это староэльфийский, еще времен Арниэля, - Каор рядом расслабилась и оперлась на луку седла, устраивая подбородок на ладонях, словно девчонка в опере, пробравшаяся на галерку. Точно, она этим увлекается, вспомнил Кроуфорд. Он даже пару раз застал их с Аей за спором над какой-то из баллад. – «Плач по Туидхане».  
Вряд ли кто-то здесь знал этот язык кроме Шаниль, но Маласса не зря была богиней тайн и самых старых секретов. Скорбь её адепта была сейчас внятна всем, вне зависимости от расы или образованности.  
\- …моя любовь, о любовь моя, женщина, которая виной тому, что стал я никчемен, женщина, зло от которой мне дороже, чем благо любое от иной женщины, - на англоязычный слух язык напоминал ирландский, но даже годы жизни рядом с Фарфарелло не помогли Кроуфорду в свое время осилить этот ужас. А Раилаг пел, шептал в серое небо, воздев руки, забыв об армии вокруг, и его сила рвалась наружу, плавя гранит, - мое сокровище, о сокровище мое, женщина с зелеными глазами, женщина, на сгибе руки которой никогда не покоиться моей голове…  
\- О них тоже будут петь, - Шаниль, чуть морщась от давления силы, прижималась к плечу Арантира, и тот молчал, глядя на чужую скорбь, не вспоминая о бесстрастии. – От Стоунхельма до Ироллана, от мыса Бурь до Гримхейма.  
Скала перед Раилагом текла ручейками, словно кусок мороженого в пустыне, и, прищурившись, Кроуфорд понял, что ошибся. Раилаг не собирался уничтожать обзорный пункт, с которого Изабель сволокли демоны, нет. Он выливал свою скорбь творением, а не разрушением, и серый бесформенный гранит под его усилиями облекался в новый образ.  
\- Моя любовь, о любовь моя, женщина, которой я обессилен, женщина, которая обо мне не вздохнет, - шептал он, и даже нежить, вечно плачущая только о себе, умолкала: стихли шорохи и стенания, вопли и крики, - женщина, которая никогда не воздвигнет мне камень надгробный, за что я повинен так перед богами, что ставлю его тебе?  
Шаниль тихонько шевельнулась в объятиях Арантира, скользнули по черному плащу лиловые пряди, и тот вопросительно опустил голову:  
\- Как ты думаешь, почему она выбрала себе такую судьбу перед ликом Асхи?  
\- Королева Изабель? – задумчиво переспросил он. – Не знаю. Она странная женщина.  
\- Не думаю, что есть необходимость гадать, - неторопливо пророкотали сзади, и Гештуру степенно поклонился, отдавая честь вождям армии. Арантир коротко кивнул, предлагая продолжить. – Хозяин сказал бы, что её выбор очевиден. Её душевная слабость перед ликом Асхи исчезла, и её величество захотела того же, что посчитала своим последним долгом – преградить дорогу Кха-Белеху, буде он снова попытается попробовать на прочность стены своей тюрьмы.  
\- Навечно вплести свой дух в барьер, созданный Сар-Эламом… - Арантир покачал головой. – Достойно уважения и освободит её от опасности когда-либо переродиться в Шио.  
Раилаг закричал-застонал снова, и сейчас Кроуфорд был ему благодарен: упоминание «хозяина» опасно пошатнуло с трудом нащупанное душевное равновесие. Чужая скорбь, выпетая, брошенная в серое небо, высекаемая в камне, странным образом облегчала его собственную. Великая, мать её, сила искусства.  
\- Моя тайная любовь, о тайная любовь моя, женщина, которая и слова со мною не молвит, женщина, которая забывает меня, едва покину ее, - смотреть на Раилага было невозможно. Сияние силы опаляло, истошность боли – заставляла отводить взгляд, а силуэт статуи становился все четче. Фигура королевы, поднявшей на дыбы боевого жеребца, со вскинутой в запрещающем жесте ладонью. Свет серых небес ложился на отполированный магией гранит, и казалось, что статуя действительно облачена в рыцарский доспех из сверкающей стали. - Моя избранница, о избранница моя, женщина, которая не глядит мне вслед, женщина, которая со мной не помирится.  
\- Светлая, - Шаниль вздрогнула и повернула голову. Давно стоявшая в тени Илайя говорила негромко, словно сомневаясь, что поступает правильно, - есть здесь ручьи или нужно спускаться вниз, к побережью? Вы лучше чувствуете такие вещи на поверхности. Этот плач длинен, в нем больше сотни строф, а нам нужно думать не только о мертвых, но и о живых.  
\- Да, - нимфа торопливо кивнула, - я покажу. Конечно, нам нужна вода, здесь неподалеку небольшой горный ручей. Можно будет хотя бы наполнить фляги.  
Армия зашевелилась торопливо и словно бы с облегчением. Хмурые владычицы прятали глаза, мегеры и фурии, не стесняясь, вытирали лица. Кажется, даже наездники на ящерах не перешучивались в своем обычном стиле, не говоря уже о показывающей удаль вольтижировке. Не то чтобы это особенно помогало – тени продолжали шептать.  
\- Мое желание, о желание мое, женщина, которой нет дороже под солнцем, женщина, которая не видит меня, когда сижу с нею рядом, - монотонный, нескончаемый речитатив. Словно тот, кто знал его наизусть раньше, лишь сейчас осознал, что именно кроется в этих словах, и только они теперь защищали его рассудок от безумия. - Женщина, сокрушившая сердце мое, женщина, по которой вечно вздыхать мне, услышь меня хотя бы там, где ты теперь.  
Нужно было выдергивать себя из этого общего горя, но, как назло, местность вокруг до самого побережья оказалась словно выметена – ни единого, самого завалящего отряда развеяться дракой. Оставалось только заняться армией.  
Вызов пришел внезапно, прорвался к Кроуфорду, словно таран, пробивший каменную стену – мало что не осыпал крошками. Такой экспрессией обладали эмоции только одной женщины. Кроуфорд с невольной иронией подумал, что рядом с долиной драконы явно слышат лучше, но просить у них чего-либо нужно с удвоенной осторожностью.  
\- Что с Юки? - Най не кричала, но явно была к этому близка. – Он исчез из моих вассалов!  
Судя по несвоевременности появления, Найерис успела прочно утвердиться в категории "начальство". Впрочем, это было даже к лучшему. В конце концов, с чем едят гуся, с тем же можно съесть и утку:  
\- Юки пропал. Неизвестное пламя слизнуло все - теперь ни тела, ни одежды, ни артефактов. Ликто не нашла ничего.  
Найерис подобралась моментально, словно готовилась к удару, и немедленно обнажила оружие в ответ.  
\- Ая знает? Что он сказал? – не было нужды гадать, что за чувство звенело в ее голосе. Желание сорваться с места, воспользовавшись первым подвернувшимся поводом, лежало на поверхности.  
\- Если бы он был здесь или хотя бы был жив, он бы, несомненно, что-то сказал, - согласился Кроуфорд. - Но Арантир решил, что командир баньши ему нужнее... а пламя, унесшее Юки, было лиловым.  
Вот теперь это было тяжело, даже с учетом того, что Найерис даже ничего не сказала в первую минуту. Будь на месте Кроуфорда кто-то другой – да та же Ликто, например, - его бы сбило с ног. Ая был прав, из Найерис, как ни крути, выйдет очень сильная Мать клана.  
\- Что значит, был бы жив? – прошипела она, приподнимаясь… на чем там она сидела? Кроуфорду не особо было дело до предметов обстановки. – Что значит, был бы здесь?!  
\- Здесь была битва с Кха-Белехом. Арантир спросил, возглавит ли Ая отряд его баньши, и поскольку мертвый некромант намного сильнее живого… - Кроуфорд развел руками. Собственная боль отражалась в Най, словно в кривом зеркале. – Потом нас почтил своим вниманием сам Белкет, так что в лучшем случае Ая теперь где-то отдыхает от трудов праведных. В тепле и в приятной компании. Хорошо бы не в Шио, но я бы на это денег не поставил.  
Найерис сделала рукой резкий жест, будто отсылала кого-то, находившегося рядом с ней, с глаз долой, а потом зло прищурила глаза и... да, больше уже не сдерживалась.  
\- И ты это допустил! Отлично! Просто прекрасно! Да даже последняя гномиха, предназначенная для ямы, и та проявит большее участие к тому, с кем делит постель! А ты даже не знаешь, что с ним стало! Да будь я рядом, такого никогда бы не случилось!  
\- Истерика его спасет, несомненно, - ждать, пока проорется? Вот еще. - А если не спасет, так воскресит. Ну, или сильно поможет найти, если вдруг ты не замолчишь и не начнешь действовать.  
\- Не тебе мне указывать! - тон Найерис стал еще жестче. Натренировалась на подчиненных, не иначе. - С Арантиром говорил? Он-то уж точно знает, как можно найти того, кто носит метку Асхи! Даже если Ая в Шио… Даже туда можно найти путь!  
\- Метки на нем больше нет – его сделка с Асхой были признана выполненной, - Кроуфорд пожалел о сказанном еще до того, как договорил. Но было поздно. - А с путешествиями в Шио сейчас большие проблемы - Изабель своей гибелью только что как следует укрепила тюрьму Кха-Белеха.  
\- Значит, остается кровь! - зло воскликнула Найерис и тут же осеклась, едва заметно дернулась назад и двинула рукой в защитном жесте, закрывая живот. Не глупа, этого у нее отнять… - Если сделка выполнена, Асха дала ему новую жизнь. Некромант ей уже не нужен, - она явно сбивала Кроуфорда с какой-то мысли. - Арантир должен знать больше. Он один из величайших некромантов, сильнее был только…  
И она снова одернула себя на полуслове. Неизвестный некромант сильнее Арантира. Отличная перспектива. Гештуру расспросить, что ли?  
\- Остается кровь. Когда ты начнешь? - шевелись же, бесполезная стерва.  
\- Начну что? - Найерис незримо ощетинилась. Да что там, отрастила иглы в локоть длиной.  
\- Искать. Ты собираешься вообще его искать? - не рычать. Не рявкать. Как с уважаемой, но умственно отсталой. Если есть шанс сильно сократить дорогу, им надо пользоваться. - Или придется ждать, пока ты родишь?  
\- Искать отсюда, из Эреша? - едва ли не зашипела Найерис, вскочив на ноги. - В моем положении? Когда клану нужно постоянное руководство? Когда сам Ая заставил меня сидеть в этих проклятых некромантских землях?! - она снова перешла на почти крик, но теперь что-то выдавало в этой истерике фальшь. Как будто прима-балерина переигрывала партию, перетягивая на себя взгляды от захромавшего партнера.  
\- То есть ты не будешь его искать? Что, все нежные чувства на этом и закончились? Одобряю, - мелочь, а приятно. С паршивой овцы, как говорится...  
\- Не тебе судить о моих чувствах! - выкрикнула Найерис, похоже, задетая за живое. - И не перед тобой мне отчитываться, ты!.. - она проглотила ругательство и снова опустилась в кресло - да, теперь Кроуфорд вполне различил и высокую спинку, и резные подлокотники.  
Сидя Найерис явно чувствовала себя уверенней. А может, отсутствие необходимости придерживать живот положительно влияло на её самоконтроль.  
\- Я не собираюсь помогать тебе, - уже гораздо спокойнее произнесла она, но последнее слово выдохнула так, что любое ругательство меркло на фоне. - Ты использовал свой шанс, и если упустил его – это твои проблемы, Кроуфорд.  
"Его" тоже можно было понимать двусмысленно. Легкой прогулки не вышло. В принципе, Кроуфорд не особенно надеялся, но, чем черт не шутит, могло и получиться.  
\- Хорошо, не помогай и сиди там сиднем, пока не преодолеешь барьер. Сколько там тебе осталось до двадцатого уровня, чтобы суметь вернуться порталом? - правду говорить легко и приятно. - Раз уж ты желаешь поиграть в "кто поймает Аю первый".  
\- И об этом я тебе тоже не обязана докладываться, - с удовлетворением сообщила ему Найерис, улыбаясь с нескрываемым самодовольством.  
\- Не смею больше задерживать высокородную, - Кроуфорд только надеялся, что ответная гримаса вышла достаточно ядовитой.  
Найерис вздернула подбородок ещё выше и оборвала связь, не попрощавшись.  
За привычными хлопотами опустилась ночь. Кроуфорд сам не знал, что его привело к этому костру на самой окраине лагеря, но здесь степь скрадывала шум устраивающейся на ночлег армии, и стихший до шепота голос Раилага был особенно слышен.  
Удивленный ассасин из армии Илайи только молча отступил в тень, позволив вождю присесть на нагретый солнцем камень. Сама Хранительница явилась чуть позже.  
В темноте и молчании время словно исчезло, и сумерки обняли адептов Малассы словно мягким пуховым одеялом.  
Свет исчезал постепенно, и ночь, словно туман, скапливалась в низинах. Совсем рядом запел, защелкал соловей, и Кроуфорд без удивления переглянулся с Илайей, когда в освещенный круг от костра осторожно влетела нимфа, оставив сопровождающего её призрака за его пределами.  
Осмотрелась без ложной неловкости и, подобрав ноги, устроилась на выступе нависающей над костром скалы. В неверном красно-рыжем свете было видно, как она вытягивает над потоком теплого воздуха босые ступни и блаженно жмурится.  
\- Как вас угораздило? – в голосе Илайи, казалось, был только искренний, вполне себе праздный интерес. Нимфе не понадобилось уточнений – не иначе, какая-то особая женская магия.  
\- Случайно, как и все в этом мире, - Шаниль пожала плечами. – Когда я добралась до соснового бора рядом с некрополисом Суму-Иркин, я действительно нашла там Источник вечной молодости. А вот бор оказался занят.  
\- Вампирами? – Илайя подняла брови и поерзала, садясь поудобнее и обнимая колено.  
\- Не только, - Шаниль чуть вздохнула, - одна из неупокоенных душ осознала, что именно может помочь ей уйти на перерождение. Душа оказалась орочьей шаманкой, поднятой неправильно.  
\- Хорин? – Кроуфорд был практически уверен.  
\- Ты знаешь её имя, - Шаниль по-птичьи склонила голову, - достойно изумления. Да, Хорин. Она посчитала, что воздвигнутый на землях Эреша храм Матери-Земли, наконец, принесет ей покой, и долго искала место, где это возможно сделать. Когда в лесу появилась я, она обрадовалась и прицепилась ко мне хуже репейника – тот хотя бы молчит, а не сквернословит.  
\- Почему она пристала к тебе? – непонимающе протянул Кроуфорд. – Вокруг было полно некромантов, которые способны разговаривать с духами.  
Шаниль отрицательно мотнула головой:  
\- Некроманты подчиняют духов, а не разговаривают с ними и уж тем более не отпустят в новую жизнь, пока ты не послужишь им в этой, - она развела руками, - Хорин сделала все, чтобы, напротив, не попасться им на глаза.  
Шаниль помолчала.  
\- Мы много говорили, пока я искала по округе все необходимое для алтаря. Это было увлекательно – находить в чужой культуре еще не знакомые тебе, но несомненно родственные аспекты Силанны, которую орки почитают как Мать-Землю.  
Илайя усмехнулась.  
\- А потом вы перешли к менее умозрительным практикам.  
Шаниль зябко повела плечами.  
\- Все так. Необходимость принести кого-то в жертву, чтобы орочий храм был услышан Матерью-Землей, пугала меня, да и сил на кого-то из волков мне бы не хватило. Хорин возмущалась беспрерывно, в лес даже перестали заходить вампиры – она все больше теряла разум, и все шло к тому, что она так и останется неупокоенной. Но потом, - Шаниль сглотнула, - в вампирский особняк пригнали крестьян.  
Эльфийка так сильно стиснула пальцы, что нежно-голубая кожа их почти побелела.  
\- Все они были уже не по разу укушены, так что их разум был подавлен. И вот однажды ночью… - она вздохнула, - я перелетела через стену в загон и унесла на себе самого ослабевшего.  
\- Что было самым сложным? – Илайя, кажется, допытывалась с неподдельным интересом.  
\- Установить с ним связь, какую мы протягиваем между собой и энтами, - Шаниль смотрела перед собой остановившимися глазами, - но не начать исцелять, я даже не позволила ему напиться из источника. Я плохо помню дальше – устав ждать, Хорин обезумела окончательно и вошла в мое тело. А потом… мы его убили, и кровь окропила алтарь. И храм ожил, а магия оставила на мне след*.  
\- Я обнаружил на карте в самом сердце земель невесть откуда взявшегося героя и бросился ликвидировать прорыв, а нашел нимфу в орочьем храме, - пророкотал подошедший Арантир, и Шаниль птицей слетела со своего насеста, бросившись ему на шею. – Мать-Земля обнимает крепко, и живых, и мертвых – ты сама мне говорила. Все уже совершено. Не терзайся сделанным.  
\- Но многое ещё нужно сделать, - глухо пробормотала Шаниль и снова подняла голову, - Тир. Ты принес?  
Арантир в ответ приподнял объемистый кожаный мешок, похожий на тот, в котором герои носили золото.  
\- Да. Одно зерно на мешок, - Шаниль смотрела на него без страха, но с обреченностью. - Но ты уверена?..  
Только сейчас Кроуфорд понял, что тени больше не шепчут – похоже, Раилаг закончил и свой плач, и свой труд ваятеля. Рядом с костром в траве застрекотал сверчок, потом затих. Степь жила своей жизнью.  
\- Пора. Тени замолчали.  
Некромант отдал Шаниль свою ношу и отступил, пряча ладони в рукавах черной робы. На плечо ему вспорхнул соловей. Лунный свет посеребрил голубую кожу и бледно-сиреневые пряди нимфы, когда она вылетела за пределы круга света от костра.  
Кроуфорд поднял и машинально протянул ладонь Илайе. Хранительница недоуменно повела ушами, но ухватилась, поднимаясь, и благодарно кивнула.  
Отсюда, с небольшого пригорка, было хорошо видно, как Шаниль приближается к статуе быстрым серебристым светлячком, замирает на мгновение, а потом распускает горловину мешка, выпуская рой… чего-то.  
\- И что там внутри? – Илайя поинтересовалась с привычной иронией, но Кроуфорд впервые услышал в её голосе нотки страха.  
Арантир недобро улыбнулся.  
\- С зерном Силанны можно посеять все, что угодно, и оно все равно взойдет. Даже, - он посмаковал паузу, - зубы драконов. Так что если Кха-Белех снова попробует прорваться здесь, его ждет большой сюрприз.  
Костяной рой вился над долиной, и зубы опускались прямо в трупы демонов, пока все эти жутковатые семена не нашли каждый свою лунку. Шаниль ступила на землю, уперлась в неё ногами и вытянулась в струну, словно поднимая какой-то груз.  
Дитя лесов взывала к Силанне, Драконице Земли, и её услышали. Первыми поднялись высокие степные травы, сменившие цвет – их словно навсегда припорошило тем прахом, который остался от нежити, нашедшей в долине последнюю смерть. В травах и сделавшейся вязкой, словно болото, земле тонули тела, стирая любую память о вторжении.  
Последними подняли головки багрово-черные маки, развернули венчики, и над долиной поплыл густой сладковатый опийный запах – их алые близнецы отцвели на всем остальном Асхане уже полтора месяца как. Шаниль ступала по земле, и, словно круги по воде, от неё катились темные волны распускающихся цветов.  
Раилаг шел следом, бледное лицо было скорее опустошенным, чем спокойным, и обычное давление его силы чуть ослабло. Он коротко кивнул, проходя мимо, и Илайя только задумчиво посмотрела вслед. Когда следует приотпустить поводья, Хранительница знала прекрасно.  
Зерно в ладонях Шаниль потухло в паре десятков шагов от лагерных костров. Нимфа попыталась взлететь, не смогла и едва дошла, пошатываясь, до дожидавшегося её Арантира. Некромант поднял Шаниль на руки с неожиданной легкостью и унес куда-то вглубь лагеря.  
Ветер, стихший на время колдовства, качал багрово-алые бутоны и серебристые метелки травы, и казалось, что по земле от статуи Изабель разбегаются волны цвета запекшейся крови, лавы и праха.

*Специализация героя - Объятия Матери-Земли  
Этот герой связан духовными узами с существами своей армии до конца сражения. Когда существа получают урон, запас маны героя увеличивается.  
Восстанавливается (Уровень Героя)*1 мана за каждые 150 единиц нанесенного урона, округление вверх.


	2. Обещание покоя

Над головой опасливо переговаривались двое.  
\- Русалочье племя, что ли, штормом выбросило? Жемчужница-то их, как только что с кораллового рифа, - смутно знакомый акцент, похожий на окинавский. Что-то больно сдавило живот и поясницу, словно собралось перекусить пополам, но так и не осилило.  
\- Разуй глаза, акулья сыть, откуда у рыбоногих такие уши? И где, по-твоему, локтевые плавники? А перепонки между пальцев куда делись?  
По спине медленно скатывалась вязкая слизь и грозила вот-вот плюхнуться на волосы. Ая продолжал дышать, так же размеренно, как и без сознания. Что-то произошло. Это совершенно точно не реальность. Но тогда почему они говорят по-японски?  
Правое плечо ныло, словно выкручивало на погоду сломанную конечность. Спину припекало солнце, ободранную поясницу обжигало морской водой, будто огнем, и гулко стучало в висках – похоже, он валяется вниз головой уже довольно долго.  
\- Так чего, куда его? Бросим здесь, пусть море забирает, раз принесло?  
\- Вот потому, что ты дурак такой, Юген, тебе и не светит ничего кроме твоих сетей, да и те, глядишь, следующим же штормом унесет, - край ботинка презрительно двинул по правому локтю, неудачно попав в самый нерв, и руку прострелило до самых кончиков пальцев, - почему эта падаль мордой в песок валяется, как ты думаешь?  
\- Ну давай, потешь ветер и воды своей глупостью, сказани чего, ага.  
\- Вылезал он, змеиные потроха, - плохо. Придется обнаружить себя. – Причем вылезал так, чтобы самое ценное, справу какую воинскую али золотишко, от воды морской сберечь. Только скопытился на полдороге, так что нам и стараться-то не придется, заберем из руки да и пойдем себе дальше по холодочку, а то прилив скоро. Его в море унесет – глядишь, и тунца прикармливать не придется.  
Проверять мышцы нельзя – заметят напряжение. Придется так.  
Ая нащупал босыми пятками твердое сочленение – там, где створки раковины сходились с другой стороны, – напрягся и, дождавшись очередной паузы в перепалке над головой, кувыркнулся вперед. Онемевшие пальцы правой руки не подвели, так и не выронив то, что крепко сжимали.  
Перекат вышел не слишком аккуратным, от резкого рывка и перехода в вертикальное положение перед глазами прыгали черные мушки, но дистанцию разорвать удалось.  
Рыбаки заорали и дали деру. Скверно. Они наверняка притащат сюда половину деревни… если не поднимут по тревоге ближайший гарнизон.  
Нужно договариваться, найти каких-нибудь медикаментов или хотя бы пресной воды. Ая машинально облизнул губы, смахивая подсохшую соленую корочку, и во рту стало горько. Правую руку закололо тысячами иголочек, онемение уходило, и он наконец вспомнил, что надо бы проверить, что именно он так берег, что даже пытался вылезти поскорее из раковины.  
Ну конечно. Губы почти против воли скривила невеселая усмешка. Меч. Что же еще.  
Не европейский гладиус или арабская сабля, нет. Привычная, хорошо знакомая катана.  
Ая с интересом рассматривал оружие. Да, это не декоративная поделка, ворох которых он когда-то обнаружил у Акагавы. Это – произведение искусства.  
Цуба и гарда выполнены в едином стиле, как туловище и морда морского дракона*. Кисточки нет, и непохоже, чтобы когда-то была.  
Сталь… как шелковая, идеально гладкое, отполированное лезвие. Гибкое. Острое – брошенный на режущую кромку волос распался надвое.  
Ая со вздохом отправил меч в ножны и попытался вернуть недавнюю досаду. Деньги пригодились бы лучше, драгоценности тоже, правда же? Но перед глазами стоял древний, совершенный в своем исполнении клинок.  
От попытки немедленно выполнить пару ката кое-как удержал здравый смысл и стекшая со спины слизь. Дрянь проехалась по заднице и наконец упала на песок. Ручей, немедленно. Потом в деревню, разжиться хоть какой едой и одеждой.  
И уйти в тень, иначе он обгорит до волдырей.  
Ая качнулся на пятках, неторопливо проверяя мышцы, и непонимающе нахмурился: там, где слизь из жемчужницы прошлась по спине, поясница больше не саднила. Неужели целебная? Впрочем, если он без вреда провел внутри хоть сколько-то приличное время, и за это время на коже не возникло раздражения, то, наверное, так и есть.  
Ая вернулся к раковине, пошарив вокруг, приспособил какую-то ветку из плавника в качестве распорки и торопливо поплескал на себя слизью, покрывавшей мягкое ложе – плоть моллюска. Боль стихала практически мгновенно, и он только понадеялся, что с пленкой из этой слизи обгорит не совсем уж беспощадно.  
Моллюск был еще жив, и, поразмыслив, Ая спихнул его в воду. Твари говорили, что скоро прилив, так что, если повезет, жемчужницу унесет обратно в море.  
Ещё, припомнил Ая, они говорили что-то про сети. Может быть, удастся их найти, а рядом обнаружится хотя бы парус – перспектива и дальше ходить в чем мать родила совершенно не радовала.  
С парусом не повезло – Ая только сейчас сообразил, что змеелюдям, должно быть, не нужны лодки, они ведь движутся под поверхностью воды. А вот сети, точнее, что-то вроде кармана с затянутой узкой горловиной, обнаружились в паре сотен футов, закрепленные небольшом окошке между камней. Видимо, так было проще хранить пойманную рыбу – так она довольно долго оставалась живой.  
На камнях было полно чешуи и внутренностей и кое-где виднелись обрывки цветной соломы – похоже, рыбаки приносили домой в корзинах уже освежеванную рыбу, а кишками прикармливали косяки «на вырост». Но рядом с садком ничего не было – ни ножа, ни гарпуна. Не руками же их ловить.  
Очень хотелось повторить пример незабвенного Терминатора и, поднявшись в деревню, потребовать себе одежду и местный вариант мотоцикла, но Ая отнюдь не был уверен, что в состоянии справиться с толпой селян с дрекольем. Один арбалетный болт в корпус, и свободен.  
И кстати, насчет справиться… Что у нас есть? Окно со статусом отразилось на внутренней поверхности щитов отнюдь не с первой попытки, а потом, разглядев наконец показатели, Ая от души выругался.  
Уровень сбросился до единицы, вернулась первоначальная принадлежность – Лига Теней. Специализация – «Танцующий в сумерках». Из умений – откуда-то Магия Хаоса с Повелителем холода. В книге заклинаний «Регенерация», «Магическая стрела», «Ледяная глыба»… Все максимум второго уровня.  
Но довольно перспективная россыпь, можно жить.  
Нужно найти ручей. Скорее всего, Ая запрокинул голову, прикрывая глаза ладонью, он есть в деревеньке. Имеет смысл пройти по берегу в ту сторону, куда ушуршали рыбаки, и поискать место, где он впадает в море. Если же нет, то деваться некуда, придется идти в деревню.  
Под сенью деревьев оказалось почти прохладно, а из длинных, плотных глянцевых листьев какой-то пальмы вышла сравнительно сносная набедренная повязка. Шлось легко, он настороженно втягивал ноздрями воздух и пытался слушать лес, но, похоже, местные не любили ловушки – за всю дорогу Ае не удалось найти и следов любых силков. Впрочем, возможно, местные крикливые птицы были невкусны или даже ядовиты.  
Переливы ручья, скачущего по камням, послышались издалека. Полноводный; Ая, напрягшись, замедлил шаг, но предосторожность оказалась напрасной.  
В устье оказалась и небольшая заводь, хотя Ая затруднился бы сказать, была ли она рукотворной или так причудливо сложились осколки вулканического туфа.  
Пачкать воду не хотелось, так что Ая набирал её пригоршнями, пока основная грязь не осталась на берегу, и только потом, выдохнув, быстро нырнул.  
Сладкая, чистая… он буквально чувствовал, как небольшой водопад промывает подсохшую соленую корку на волосах. Умиротворение обняло, словно теплый поток, и потому, когда буруны вспенились в паре шагов, даже не удивился.  
На континенте элементали воды напоминали скорее длинных змей, но здесь, на острове, один из них принял форму женщины. Голова её и груди были изукрашены золотыми узорами; присмотревшись, Ая понял, что так движение воды разместило песок и кораллы.  
Рыбаки говорили по-японски. Есть шанс, что он выбран в качестве местного наречия.  
\- Пусть Маласса укроет тебя в тени своих крыльев, а тайны её станут твоими тайнами, - а бог-дракон воды вроде бы Шаласса, - и Шаласса принесет целительные воды для души и тела.  
Совершать церемониальный поклон по пояс в воде и придерживая рукой волосы ему ещё не доводилось. Впрочем, Кикё как-то сказал, что внешний вид не может быть препятствием для воспитанного человека.  
\- Ты учтив и свободно говоришь на языке нагов, сын Игг-Шайла, - она задумчиво склонила голову набок. Было видно, как внутри груди проскальзывают мальки, - это редкость для вашего народа. Я мидзу-ками этого ручья, Тацуи, и, пожалуй, прощу тебе купание в моих водах. Шаласса не отказывает в исцелении тем, кто просит вежливо.  
Ая тихонько перевел дух. Ладно, первую реплику можно признать удачной.  
\- Прими мои извинения, Тацуи-ками-сама, но это единственный ручей, который я обнаружил с тех пор, как меня вынесло на берег, - скорее всего, его видели не только рыбаки, смысла лукавить не было. – Я не смог найти другой, чтобы не потревожить тебя.  
\- На Хасиме нет мертвых ручьев, эльф, - её смех был похож на весеннюю капель, - все они населены, но я, в отличие от моих младших сестер, любопытна. Как твое имя?  
Почему бы и нет.  
\- Я Ран, ками-сама, - он давно не отзывался на это имя. Может быть, стоило попробовать в игре, раз его никто больше не услышит. – Прости, я был невежлив, не представившись сразу.  
\- Лан… Орхидея, да? – Тацуи совсем по-человечески хмыкнула, - упорство и стойкость. И какой помощи ты от меня ждешь, эльф?  
Видимо, ему не удалось скрыть изумление, так что мидзу-ками продолжила:  
\- Тебя вынесло прибоем, и рядом с ручьем лежит ворох листьев вместо одежды, - он невольно покосился туда, - я всего лишь избавляю тебя от необходимости лгать и юлить, придумывая, как бы подвести к этому разговор. Говори.  
\- Все так, ками-сама, - снова поклон, пусть и скорее дань вежливости. Странно, как легко это вспомнилось и как неглубоко, оказывается, было похоронено. – Прежде всего я хотел бы знать, куда именно попал.  
\- Этот остров называется Колыбель Печали, - очень сложно распознавать эмоции только на слух, а черты лица у мидзу-ками были едва намечены колыхающей водой. Впрочем, Ая чувствовал на себе пристальное, сосредоточенное внимание – Тацуи определенно была не просто духом ручья. – Здесь – самый юго-восток архипелага Пао.  
Ая честно попытался вспомнить – для Арантира он перелопатил уйму самых разных карт, но что-то такое было… Точно!  
\- Это острова орков, то место, где потерпел крушение сначала флот Империи Грифона, а потом и эмиссары Эреша, - дикие места. Много злобных орков, никакой цивилизации – кажется, картографы едва удерживались от того, чтобы просто заштриховать область черным и надписать сверху «здесь чудовища». – Но это было… четыреста лет назад.  
Тацуи стремительно качнулась вперед, замерла почти вплотную. Вокруг взбурлила вода.  
\- Ты не похож на старика, видевшего четыре века, Лан, - мидзу-ками выдохнула прямо в лицо. Дыхание оказалось холодноватым и влажным, как ветерок над горным прудом. – И на любителя истории тоже не особенно смахиваешь.  
\- И что теперь? – поколебавшись, он решил все-таки не отводить взгляд. – Ты убьешь меня?  
Тацуи фыркнула и отстранилась. Звонко хлопнула в ладоши, и с небольшого утеса, спружинив на поверхности воды, спрыгнула сначала одна гигантская лягушка, потом вторая – если, конечно, существуют лягушки с пустым черепом, внутри которого плещется вода.  
В памяти смутно шевельнулись воспоминания о старых сказках, услышанных и прочитанных в детстве. Были такие твари, как же их… Каппа.  
\- Не топить, но смотреть в оба, чтобы не сбежал, - велела Тацуи, - я быстро.  
Каппа согласно квакнул, басовито и гулко, и мидзу-ками с плеском рассыпалась тысячей капель. В стороны рванулись мальки, канули на дно песок и кораллы.  
Ая проводил взглядом уснесшуюся против течения вверх, к устью, прозрачно чистую волну, и, пожав плечами, принялся выжимать волосы. Короткая передышка определенно была закончена.  
За полчаса ожидания он успел не только заплести косу, но и найти под деревом что-то вроде дикого льна. Из очищенного стебля вышла сносная бечевка – закрепить переплетенные пряди.  
Возвращения или же нападения он ожидал от капп или от мидзу-ками – словом, со стороны реки, но вышло иначе.  
\- Поднимайссся и з-саа мной, чужак, - прошипели сзади, и Ая резко обернулся, по привычке призывая меч. Уперся взглядом в серо-голубой столб с поперечными полосками и заскользил выше, пока на высоте метров трех не увидел короткую куртку и плоскую змеевидную голову. – Я Синго, кузнец, провожу тебя в святилище. Что это?  
Меч в ножнах лежал под ворохом листьев, и Тацуи могла его не заметить. Но сейчас Ая схватился за него сам.  
\- Это было со мной, - меч явно древний. Если этот, как он сказал, кузнец, то может что-то знать о клинке, так что Ая спокойно протянул ножны наклонившемуся нагу. – Знаешь о нем что-нибудь?  
Наг знал. От одного взгляда на клеймо под цубой его и без того неподвижное лицо заледенело. Спохватившись, он кинул Ае какой-то сверток и даже наполовину отвернулся: хвост чуть изогнулся в середине, и, несмотря на то, что точка опоры не изменилась, вместо головы и рук Ая теперь видел только спину.  
В свертке оказалась длинная тряпица, видимо, на набедренную повязку и такая же куртка, которая была на самом Синго – Ае она как раз сошла за короткую юкату. В одежде было намного лучше, определенно.  
Наг нес меч на вытянутых руках, даже не попытавшись убрать за пояс. Не решился присвоить перед встречей со жрицей? У меча дурная слава? Гадать, поспевая за юркой тварью, можно было без ограничений, так что Ая бежал следом за виляющим кончиком хвоста и строил предположения.  
Деревенька появилась как-то вдруг, Ая даже не сразу понял, что это именно она. Хлипкие стены казались скорее декоративными – в фундамент, сложенный из береговой гальки, воткнули доски, и где-то на холме в центре вулканического озера виднелось знакомое здание в национальном духе.  
\- Это магистрат, - коротко пояснил Синго, заметив интерес, - чиновничья вотчина. Нам сюда.  
Он скользнул ближе к воде, отодвинул ветви, и Ая только с восторгом выдохнул. Святилище было похоже на трехъярусную пагоду с бирюзовой черепицей, и вокруг второго этажа распускались перламутровые лепестки лотоса – скорее всего, из стенок той же жемчужницы. Полностью распустившийся лотос цвел на крыше, словно на чистой глади пруда. Вокруг храма, споря по гибкости с водными струями, танцевали изваянные змеи, а из алтарной части лился туманный сине-зеленый свет, словно сноп лунных лучей упал в прозрачные воды вокруг кораллового рифа.  
Пахло озоном, следом едва прошедшей мимо молнии, и Ая с наслаждением вдохнул этот запах. И поднял голову на едва заметный шелест, с которым жрица выскользнула им навстречу.  
Синго склонился, сложившись едва ли не вдвое, став почти вровень с удивительно небольшой нагини, и Ая, поколебавшись, последовал его примеру. Распрямляться раньше, чем позовут, смысла не имело – чем дольше он молчит и не привлекает к себе внимания, тем больше они скажут.  
\- С-са, Синго, сегодня ты привел ко мне необычного, но очень вежливого гостя, - в слегка пришептывающем голосе слышалось веселье, - кто это?  
\- Митиру-фурен-сама, - кузнец, скорее всего, протянул меч ей, - этот меч был с ним.  
\- Какие церемонии, Син-кун… - она осеклась. Метнулась назад, к алтарю, и немедленно потребовала: - Верни ему меч, Синго!  
\- Но, Митиру-сама…  
\- Быстро!  
Ая поднялся вовремя, как раз чтобы принять у кузнеца клинок. Недоуменно пожал плечами, машинально осмотрев ножны, и поднял взгляд. Его словно окунуло в ледяное течение, с самой глубины океана – руки и ноги занемели, и, кажется, от холода даже посинели губы. Откуда-то издалека донесся голос кузнеца:  
\- Митиру-сама, его вынесло дорогой некромантов.  
\- Я вижу.  
Нагини даже не обернулась. Ая, скованный её взглядом, отстраненно рассматривал необычный наряд: белую тканевую юбку, вытканную золотыми лотосами, шелковый веревочный пояс с тяжелыми кистями, и лиф, словно собранный из сотен янтарных чешуек. Жрица опиралась на высокий, выше её роста посох с огромным янтарным навершием размером с голову, прикрученным к древку чем-то вроде медной проволоки. От посоха пахло озоном. Наконец она заговорила, медленно, четко отщелкивая слова:  
\- Я Митиру, фурен храма Колыбели Печали. Здесь, в городе Кирия, находится одно из малых святилищ. Почему этот меч привел тебя сюда, чужак?  
До этого он никогда бы не ответил на вопрос правильно, но сейчас ледяные объятия словно подтолкнули воспоминания: теперь Ая знал, как и почему оказался здесь.  
\- Меч и я – мы оба жаждем одного и того же. Покоя, но не упокоения – целительного сна, а не свода могилы. Кровь наша кипит, и мы ищем прохлады.  
\- Это возможно, - Митиру чуть приблизилась и вдруг зачерпнула воды из небольшого рукотворного озера, берега которого были выполнены в виде свернувшегося кольцом бескрылого дракона с плавниками, чем-то похожего на ихтиозавра. Выплеснула в лицо, но Ая не стал закрываться. Капли впитались в кожу мгновенно, словно в пустыне, и ледяные объятия чуть разжали когти.  
Вместо этого душу затопил робкий пока покой, и Ая привычно опустился перед жрицей в сэйдза, отпустив ножны меча. Татуированная бирюзово-синим бровь приподнялась: кажется, Митиру была удивлена – и очень, очень довольна.  
\- Синго, на этот раз ты привел ко мне и вправду диковинного гостя, - нагини обвилась вокруг пруда, так что Ае даже не пришлось поднимать голову. – Пожалуй, он действительно сможет… Можешь идти. Я объявлю о своем решении позже.  
Наг склонился и проскользнул мимо, за спину; Ая рассеянно отметил, что сам он даже не дернулся повернуться.  
\- Итак, начнем. Расскажи мне, как ты попал сюда, эльф. И, - Митиру подняла палец, - без имен. Имена тех, кто был с тобой, лишь тени твоего взбаламученного разума, твое имя мы узнаем, как только ты будешь готов выйти отсюда.  
Ая кивнул и, помолчав и собравшись с мыслями, начал:  
\- Я исполнил свою часть договора с Асхой и должен был покинуть мир вместе с остальными. Но Изначальная даровала больше, чем было оговорено – она направила меня сюда излечить духовные раны.  
\- Чтобы найти рану, нужно, чтобы пришла боль. С кем твои узы были оборваны, а кем – оголились? – Митиру потянулась и положила на запястье маленькую ладонь, сухую и теплую. Чешуя на пальцах была такой мелкой, что походила скорее на кожу.  
Ая вздрогнул, закрыл глаза, впервые обращаясь туда, где всю дорогу до Стоунхельма трепетали семь огоньков. Он был настолько убежден, что очнулись все кроме него, что даже не подумал заняться этим, например, в ручье.  
Резерв, разумеется, многократно обмелел, и нити, ведшие к огонькам, будут ощущаться слабее, но от вида темной, без малейшего проблеска бархатной тьмы стало как-то… странно. Кроуфорд, разумеется, должен был вернуться вместе со всеми, и все же Ае постоянно казалось, что тот тоже каким-то образом остался рядом.  
Митиру ждала, не показывая признаков нетерпения, и Ая заставил себя отвлечься, перестать вглядываться в этот живой, шелестящий что-то покров.  
\- Меня гложет пустота там, где должна быть связь, - совершенно честно признался он. – И я хотел бы знать, какие кошмары мне снятся.  
\- Мы покажем тебе, если ты захочешь войти в Мир Снов, - голос у Митиру сделался чуть более монотонным, и Ая напрягся. Лелеемая безмятежность рухнула мгновенно. – Все, что ты будешь готов увидеть.  
\- Чья ты маска? – хотелось выдернуть руки из чужих ладоней, но видимой уязвимостью нагини Ая обманываться не собирался. – Что тебе нужно?  
\- Мы – Безликие, и Митиру – одна из нас. Мы – Колыбель Печали, единство Малассы и Шалассы, слух, внемлющий стонам, разум, врачующий раны, голос, отвечающий на мольбу.  
А ему-то казалось, что он давно разучился удивляться!  
\- Но… как же грот? – Митиру рассмеялась. Кажется, вместе с ней смеялись и Безликие.  
\- Грот – источник нашей силы и мудрости, врата для тех, кто захочет идти дальше. Расскажи мне про меч, эльф, - нагини задумчиво склонила голову набок, - почему вы хотите одного и того же?  
Надо было читать сборники коанов, а не исторические хроники, чтобы не хлопать сейчас глазами. Ая почувствовал досаду – ощущение беспомощности, да еще и при нахождении в родственной культуре, бесило. Но понемногу пробивалось и уважение: возможно, именно так ощущали себя другие боевики, вздумавшие когда-то прийти за мудростью.  
\- Потому что не чувствуя себя с мечом одним целым побеждать невозможно, - наконец сформулировал он, - иначе я вынужден был бы сражаться ещё и с мечом.  
\- Ответ воина, - Митиру усмехнулась, выпуская его руки из ладоней, - ты уверен, что не хочешь просто получить благословение Шалассы и присоединиться к кэнси? Они принимают всех, достаточно сведущих в пути меча.  
\- Я там был, фурен-сама, - Ая подавил желание снисходительно усмехнуться, - не среди них, но тоже в армии. Меня учили и честной драке, и подлости тайного убийства.  
\- Народ Игг-Шайла редко уважает честь, - в голосе нагини слышалось почти лукавство, - для вашей жизни это слишком большая роскошь.  
Митиру зачерпнула в ладони воду из пруда и пару мгновений задумчиво вглядывалась в свое отражение. Потом заговорила:  
\- Чтобы тебе было понятно мое удивление – у этого меча длинная история. Он был создан во славу Шалассы на берегу священного озера, появившегося, когда она оставила подлунный мир ради Мира Духов. Наги чтят работу Шалассы и с Эпохи Мифов приносят к этому озеру дары, прославляющие и мастера, и богиню. Но этот меч так никогда и не коснулся глади священного озера.  
Пауза затянулась, но, как ни странно, Ае она не казалась обременительной.  
\- Мастер Тайси, создавший этот клинок, назвал его «Совершенным шелковым мечом», и его гордость собственным мастерством превысила любовь к Шалассе. Он не смог опустить признанный шедевром клинок в священные воды и бежал вместе с ним на материк, - Митиру вздохнула, - дальше его след затерялся. Я знаю, что другие жрицы осуждают сделанный выбор, но полагаю, что дар Шалассе должен быть подлинным, и хотеть этого должны оба: и мастер, и меч.  
\- Вы полагаете… - Ая едва не смешался под суровым взглядом жрицы, но все же заставил себя договорить, - что у этого меча есть личность? Разум?  
Нагини неодобрительно поджала губы на то, что её перебили, но все же продолжила:  
\- До твоего прихода я полагала, что у меча есть только воля, которая склоняла его временных владельцев к радости битвы и смерти с клинком в руке. Но теперь, - Митиру неторопливо покачала головой, - возможно, я была неправа, и у него есть не воля, а личность. И эта личность повзрослела достаточно, чтобы привести меч в руки тому, кто сможет доставить его к озеру Великого Омовения.  
\- Возвращение блудного сына? – машинально пошутил Ая. Улыбнулся в ответ на нарочито строгий взгляд: - Значит, от меня требуется только принести меч туда, где он был создан?  
\- Только принести! – нагини саркастически фыркнула. – Эльф, этот меч создан в 130 году, и его несут туда уже девятый век.  
\- Но ни разу он не появлялся здесь, верно? – Ае тоже стало смешно. Может, нагини и права, но у игры свои законы. Если квест выдан, то он принципиально исполним. – В чем же разница?  
\- Первый раз меч попал в руки тому, кому он не нужен, - Митиру неловко поерзала на хвосте, - если ты пройдешь через Мир Снов и позволишь нам уврачевать свою рану, грот пропустит тебя внутрь – и ты выйдешь из него сразу на берегу озера.  
\- Значит ли это, что лучше не касаться клинка, чтобы он не передумал? Никаких тренировок, драк и смертей?  
\- На этот вопрос ты должен ответить сам, - Митиру покачала головой, - что касается нагов, то как паломник ты неприкосновенен. Тебя не посмеет тронуть даже тухлая куча водорослей по имени Тиккэн, считающий себя местным дайме, и его свора, несмотря на наши с ним свары.  
Понятно, вот и второй квест. И что это у нас за Тиккэн?  
\- Вы воюете?  
Кажется, нагини впервые разгневалась всерьез. То, что Ае казалось свитыми в дреды прядями волос, взвилось над её головой, угрожающе шипя. Змеи вместо прически, целое кубло. Потрясающе.  
\- Ты здесь с другой целью, _паломник_! – тихо и веско сказала Митиру. – Здесь нет твоих драк, все они будут в Мире снов, и, поверь мне, их будет достаточно.  
Ая торопливо поднял ладони, показывая, что понял, но недоумение осталось. Жрица не была воином, и, будь она способна призвать достаточно сил Шалассы, чтобы уничтожить противника, она бы давно это сделала. Так почему же она отказывается от помощи сейчас? Это было бы вполне понятной платой за исцеление.  
Митиру, кажется, уже успокоилась – во всяком случае, волосы её опустились, вернувшись в обычное неподвижное состояние.  
\- Итак, эльф, у тебя есть два пути. Первый – Мир духов, о котором я уже упоминала. Второй – более короткий, здесь не понадобится даже обряд. Сейчас это используется как боевое заклинание, но изначальное предназначение умиротворяющих чар другое – позволить любому прикоснуться к благодати Шалассы.  
Ая кивнул, соглашаясь, но нагини этого словно не заметила.  
\- Когда ты почувствуешь на себе их действие, не сопротивляйся и помни о своей цели. Шаласса коснется тебя лишь каплей, которая на очень короткое время погрузит тебя в созерцание её сути. Тебе нужно превратить эту каплю в целительный поток, приблизиться к центру духовных вод так, чтобы они обняли тебя.  
Голос Митиру становился все глуше, глаза белели, словно их заволакивало туманом.  
\- Ничего не бойся. Отринь ту часть тебя, которая дрожит от страха и страсти, чувствует боль и голод. Пусть теплые воды омоют тебя, и слуха коснется шелест предвечных волн.  
Все это что-то напоминало, в памяти царапалось какое-то воспоминание, но сейчас Ая отбросил его.  
\- Если ты увидишь бирюзовый свет, иди на него. Если почувствуешь легкий бриз или штормовой ветер, позволь им унести себя. Если тропический дождь окропит твою кожу или капли обернутся градом, возьми их в ладони. Сейчас у тебя нет тела, не существует и боли.  
Не было ни того, ни другого, ничего из перечисленного. Напротив, под ногами распахнулась бездна без единого лучика света, словно дно Марианской впадины. Было темно, и тишина казалась такой абсолютной, что даже не давила на уши. Ая не чувствовал движения воды, словно её не существовало, но ещё понимал, что тает вместе с телом, словно кусок сахара в кипятке. Это было запредельно приятно, но и эти слова стремительно теряли смысл.  
А потом бездна дрогнула и осыпалась, вернув сначала тело. Первый удар заставил его голову мотнуться так, что если бы не придерживающая её рука, Ая точно расшиб бы себе затылок. А вот второй прошел сквозь, словно он был соткан из густого тумана или дыма. Нагини над ним неловко дернулась, едва не упав сверху, и закатила третью пощечину, а потом с силой тряхнула за плечи:  
\- Не вздумай лишиться лика и стать одним из нас, эльф! – голос её дробился, будто эхом или же хором. Бездна неохотно отпускала разум, а от ударов щеки горели, помогая вернуться. Митиру наклонилась сильнее, и одна из змей прически, проскользнув над плечом, впилась в кожу чуть повыше ключицы. – Слышишь меня?!  
От четвертого удара Ая увернулся. Скатился с колен и, пошатываясь, поднялся на ноги. Покачал головой – куда-то исчезли несколько часов: в просветы между колоннами храма заглядывал ясный месяц. Следом выпрямилась и Митиру, грохнув посохом по каменным плитам пола и высекая искры:  
\- Немыслимо! – темно-зеленый полосатый хвост бешеным прибоем метнулся вокруг. – Что у тебя за рана, эльф, если готовность отказаться от своей воли в тебе так велика?! Ты был в шаге от того, чтобы пополнить наши ряды…  
\- Может, это не так уж плохо… - попытался вклиниться все ещё порядком оглушенный Ая, но нагини сейчас было не остановить.  
\- Не скажу, что в этом есть что-то позорное, но стать Безликим не по сознательному выбору и не из глубокой верности к Матери Теней, а _по ошибке_?! – Митиру мотнула головой, и еще одна искра на секунду осветила янтарный шар в навершии. – По небрежности целителя и нестандартности душевной раны?  
Гм. Врачебная ошибка по-асхански. Ая определенно обошелся бы без этого знания.  
\- На худой конец… - жрица обернулась, пристально глянула в глаза, - вы теперь знаете способ, как пополнить ваши ряды, - попытался пошутить он, поневоле глянув на потрескивающий янтарь. – Что же произошло? С теологической точки зрения.  
Митиру тоже подняла голову, досадливо скривила губы и небрежно стряхнула искру в камень – заземлила.  
\- С теологической точки зрения, - ядовито процедила она, - произошло фундаментальное недоразумение. Видишь ли, эльф, большинству паломников для достижения драконьей благодати требуется хотя бы на мгновение отречься от слишком громких воплей своего «хочу» и послушать ту тишину, которая после этого установится внутри.  
\- Нельзя разбудить дракона прежде, чем дракон разбудит тебя, - пробормотал Ая, цитируя одну из местных теологических максим.  
\- В точку. Существует два противоположных пути, Эльрат и Маласса, и их различие ясно видно на примере их творений, - Митиру, почти успокоившись, снова опустилась на хвост, положила руки на первый изгиб, который у человека считался бы коленями. - Мы, Безликие, почти лишены и тел, и границ между разумами – но вместе с тем все наши знания объединены. Каждый шепот, каждая мысль становятся общим достоянием, и пока жив хоть один из нас, Безликие не будут истреблены. Ангелы – иное.  
\- Родовые мечи герцогов, - припомнил Ая летописи Светланы Грифон четырехвековой давности. – Выковывание новых тел.  
\- Ты прав, - Безликая коротко кивнула, - у ангелов первичен их пламенный дух, и не всякое тело выдержит его, потому для того, чтобы вернуть в строй своих соратников, архистратиг Михаил и Сара много поколений укрепляли породу высшей знати империи Сокола.  
Ая криво улыбнулся.  
\- Выходит, у меня недостаточно силы воли?  
\- Бестолочь, - фыркнула Митиру, - знаешь разницу между гордостью и гордыней? Об этом говорят грубо, но верно.  
\- Да, суть заключается преимущественно в размере, - проворчал Ая, - в отличие от гордости при необходимости гордыню невозможно засунуть в задницу – разорвет.  
\- Ангелы пылают нерассуждающей верой и необузданны в своих желаниях ничуть не меньше, чем демоны, - Митиру передернула плечами, - Асхан спасает лишь то, что они жаждут порядка, а не Хаоса. Полагаю, теологическую часть на этом можно закончить.  
\- Похоже, неудача ненадолго смутила вас, - Ая машинально предложил нагини руку, но очень удивился, когда та её приняла. Покачнулась на хвосте, но приноровилась и зашуршала рядом. – Куда мы теперь?  
\- Завтра я собираюсь осмотреть окрестности и переделать массу других дел, - серьезно пояснила Митиру, - а в процессе займемся тем, ради чего ты здесь.  
\- Будем искать мою веру и страсть? – от неловкости хотелось спрятать глаза, но, похоже, попытка обратить чужую серьезность в шутку не удалась. – И я хотел бы наконец представиться.  
Нарисовать в воздухе лиловым три иероглифа показалось более правильным, чем проговаривать вслух. Нагини рассматривала их пару минут, а потом чуть качнула жезлом.  
Иероглифы обвила бирюзовая волна, превратившись в странноватый шар, похожий на шаровую молнию, а потом на пол шлепнулась пара сандалий.  
\- Что ж, Тэнгон Лан****, идем. И раз уж речь зашла о шагах, - Митиру указала подбородком на обувь, - надевай. Я могла бы излечить твои ноги, но делать это каждый раз, как только ты порежешь ступню о камень, не вижу смысла.  
Он молча кивнул и обулся. Традиционные гэта непривычного бирюзового цвета бросались в глаза, но деревянная поверхность обняла ступню, словно мягчайшая из подложек. Сомкнувшиеся вокруг лодыжки поножи не были кожаными, скорее – из какого-то местного растения, прохладного, словно плотный лист. Пробка – или что-то вроде неё – упруго прогнулась, приноравливаясь к нагрузке, и уже на третьем шаге он едва не забыл, что именно на нем надето. Надо будет найти для них местный аналог таби.  
\- Спасибо, - низкий церемониальный поклон показался удивительно уместным; впрочем, он и сам не знал, за что именно благодарит.  
\- Так-то лучше, - Митиру явно была очень довольна. - На суше говорят, что дорога до края света начинается с первого шага. Мы же считаем, что наг учится плавать с того, как доверчиво ложится на воду, позволяя ей нести себя.  
Лан чуть поклонился, снова предлагая жрице локоть, и улыбнулся:  
\- Боюсь, как раз с «позволить нести себя» у меня будут самые большие проблемы.

*  
  
Совершенный шелковый меч  
Оружие династии – Правая рука  
1: +3 Фортуна  
2: Слабые места – Уменьшает физическую защиту врагов на 6%.  
3: Острое лезвие – Урон от критических ударов отрядов героя возрастает на 20%.  
4: +5 Физическая защита  
5: Идеальное лезвие – +15% к урону и +5 ед. к удаче выбранного дружественного отряда.  
Длительность: 3 хд. (Зарядов: 1)  
Требуется: Склонность к Силе  
Описание: В конце Эпохи Мифов Шаласса, Дракон Воды, подобно своим братьям и сестрам, оставила материальный мир Асхана.  
Оставляя свое физическое тело, Шаласса прошла преобразование, высвободившее священные воды из ее тела. Воды Шалассы пролились на изувеченную землю Асхана и стали священным озером, вокруг которого на следующее утро возникли взрослые деревья и цветы. Это событие, известное как Великое Омовение, положило начало ритуалу, который и сегодня выполняют наги.  
Они охраняют пруд как священное место, куда великие художники и ремесленники архипелага приходят, чтобы почтить последний труд Шалассы. В воды пруда в качестве жертвоприношений опускают бесценные творения лучших мастеров. Но есть один предмет, предназначенный Шалассе, который никогда не был принесен ей в жертву, и о нем рассказывают множество историй. Легендарный шелковый меч был выкован на берегу пруда и стал венцом труда шести поколений оружейных мастеров, которые приложили все свое искусство, чтобы создать клинок, достойный Шалассы.  
В 130 г. эры Седьмого Дракона мастер Тайси закончил работу над “Совершенным шелковым мечом”, но, снедаемый гордыней и жадностью, не смог предать его забвению в водах пруда, и сбежал вместе с клинком. Стражи священного пруда и сегодня, четыреста лет спустя, ищут легендарный меч, а Шаласса все еще ждет своего подарка.[/MORE]

**Специализация героя - Танцующий в сумерках  
Стрельба наносит меньший урон. Величина уменьшения зависит от уровня героя.

***  
  
Безмятежность  
Мана: 5  
Стихия: Вода  
Целевой вражеский отряд попадает под действие умиротворяющих чар. Он не может перемещаться, атаковать и применять умения в течение 1.4/1.8/2.2(+stats) хд. Если на отряд напали, “Безмятежность” развеивается. Действует только на живых существ.

**** Тэнгон Лан - именно так читается "Фудзимия Ран" по-китайски ;)

Фурен Митиру  



	3. Оборванные нити

Эта ночь прошла спокойно. Бархатная тьма нежила и укачивала в объятиях, и вместо терзавшей еще вчера пустоты рядом Кроуфорду казалось другое, обратное: что ничего ещё не было, и они только вышли от Арантира, а Ая снова откатился из-под руки в сторону. Кроуфорду слышалось сквозь сон тихое ровное дыхание, и память пополам с Даром обещали: это временно, Фудзимия привыкнет и перестанет отстраняться.  
Кроуфорд выспался за обе ночи, эту и прошлую, бессонную, но тем горше был рассвет. С первыми лучами солнца-Эльрата успокаивающая иллюзия Малассы истаяла, развеялась.  
Кроуфорд заставил себя встать – несмотря на тяжкую сонную одурь привыкшего к другому режиму тела снова задремать не тянуло. Впрочем, даже если бы это удалось, вряд ли любой сон был бы спокойным.  
Найти Арантира оказалось нетрудно. В отличие от своей армии нежити некромант все-таки иногда и спал, и даже любил. Кроуфорд с изрядным удовлетворением оглядел и разворошенную постель в шатре, и однозначные отметины на шее и груди у вернувшейся от ручья нимфы.  
\- Ты слышал Белкета, - Арантир без стеснения разглядывал пришедшего с необычной просьбой ходатая. Или все же явившегося с интересной научной проблемой коллегу-ученого другой специальности. – Для посланника Асхи он дал тебе довольно конкретные ориентиры. Чего же ты хочешь от меня?  
\- Ты не лучше меня знаешь, что удержать Аю на одном месте можно разве что в гробу, - сумрачно возразил Кроуфорд. – И то, судя по баньши, не факт.  
\- Очень деятельная личность. У меня была возможность немного приглядывать, когда он носил Клеймо, - кажется, Арантир одобрял. Такой же трудоголик? Скорее всего. – Но это действительно интересный вопрос – можно ли его найти. Перечисли-ка мне его магические узы.  
Перечислять, к сожалению, было особенно нечего. Зато при упоминании Найерис удалось узнать имя того некроманта.  
\- Сандро! – Арантир выглядел всерьез встревоженным. – Заброшенные некрополисы в тех местах были уничтожены как раз из-за него.   
\- Там сейчас властвует наша Мать клана, - Кроуфорд вздохнул: неужели с Найерис все-таки придется договариваться? – Нужно искать что-то конкретное?  
\- Напротив, - Арантир покачал головой, - не стоит даже подходить к этим гробницам. Отступник Сандро отринул и Порядок Асхи, и Хаос Ургаша, обратившись к Пустоте. Вэйн, посланник тогдашнего иерофанта, Анастасии, уничтожил все, что было возможно, и ваш вождь, Раилаг, присматривал за этим, но вряд ли возможно уничтожить Пустоту. Её можно только наполнить.  
\- Почему бы не спихнуть эти могильники Кха-Белеху? Вы сможете решить сразу две проблемы разом, - предложил Кроуфорд и едва не отшатнулся от сделавшегося смертельно пронзительным взгляда некроманта.   
Арантир почти сразу взял себя в руки, покачал головой:  
\- Это идея для пустого интригана, но не мага, близкого к великим силам. Жар Ургаша, заключенный в самом центре Асхана, согревает землю, а ты предлагаешь впустить туда пустоту? О да, на некоторое время она перестанет нас беспокоить – а потом, пожрав самого Ургаша и всех его безумных отродий, начнет подтачивать барьер.  
\- А потом и развалит его изнутри, - Кроуфорд зябко передернул плечами: похоже, он только предложил самое неправильное из всех простых и привлекательных решений. – Мои глубочайшие извинения. К скрепам мира действительного нельзя подходить из этих соображений.  
\- Возвращаясь к твоей проблеме, - даже если Арантир сознательно предпочел повернуть беседу в безопасное русло, Кроуфорда это более чем устраивало, - в магии поиска существует три принципиально разных категории. Кровь, взывающая к крови, сила, взывающая к силе, и их совмещение.  
Сухой академический тон не слишком способствовал пониманию, и Арантир сжалился над «пустым интриганом», чуждым высоких сфер.  
\- Самой простой и наглядный – сила, взывающая к силе. Если твоя магия знает магию адресата, то вестник найдет его где угодно, тем или иным способом. Вестники, зеркала, шары и даже водная гладь могут служить для скольжения по уже существующей связи между вами, - пожалуй, из него бы вышел неплохой преподаватель.  
Арантир помолчал, видимо, переводя заумные термины высшей магии во вполне реальные примеры, потом продолжил:  
\- Кровь, взывающая к крови – не менее примитивная в основе своей схема. Ею охотно пользуются, скажем, в степи – орки оставляют родичам один из боевых ножей, предварительно заклятый шаманкой. Если лезвие резко поржавеет или покроется коркой, напоминающей запекшуюся кровь, значит, даритель тяжело ранен или же убит.   
Найерис и её дочь, зреющая в неестественно большом для столь хрупкой с виду женщины животе. Оставим на самый крайний случай.  
\- В совмещении либо сила взывает к крови, либо же кровь – к силе. С учетом рассказанного тобой я считаю этот способ наиболее сомнительным: кровь или же сила, которой выкормили этого… Корина, давно уже обернулась в жилах его собственной. Но попробовать можно.  
\- Что для этого нужно?  
\- Желание, - Арантир пожал плечами, - готовность лишиться свободы. В поиске тех уз, которыми Корин был привязан к тому, кто его поднял, он вполне может лишиться тех, которые его связывают сейчас. Которые делают его свободным и счастливым, насколько это возможно для вампира.  
Согласится ли вампир рискнуть своим положением ради вышвырнувшего и продавшего его хозяина? Помрачнев, Кроуфорд споткнулся на этом пункте чернового плана и едва кивнул, когда Арантир аккуратно закруглил разговор и буквально выставил гостя.   
А потом войска нежити начали готовиться к отбытию.  
Весть о том, какая именно армия была разбита неподалеку, до Стоунхельма уже дошла, и потому городской глава без звука согласился предоставить им союзнические права на въезд и даже – разумеется, за звонкую монету – пополнить припасы. Арантир отбыл первым: нежить не нуждалась в фураже, а с учетом почти вполовину уменьшившейся армии мог и уместить её на все тот же один корабль.  
Войска Игг-Шайла двигались ощутимо медленней и покинули окрестности Стоунхельма примерно там, где меньше пары недель назад они с Аей обнаружили Слезу Асхи.  
Кроуфорд задумался было, отчего Илайя не перенесла их всех сразу в столицу вместо сравнительно утомительного марша через все подземелья от Шамаля до Коноса через Ристирис, но по её коротким выжидательным взглядам на Раилага сообразил: Хранительница явно сделала это сознательно.  
Раилаг должен был вернуться победителем, пройдя через все земли, над которыми простирался плащ теней Малассы. Все мелкие вожди должны были накрепко усвоить, что драться за него намного перспективнее, чем с ним. Вряд ли они могли бы четко сформулировать, почему, но самому Кроуфорду было это совершенно ясно: Раилаг провел слишком много времени в империи людей, чтобы не осознать, что насколько ослабляет Лигу Теней бесконечная внутренняя вражда. С учетом его высочайшего сейчас авторитета вождь вполне сможет провести кое-какие, скажем так, преобразования.  
Впрочем, Илайя явно была сторонницей синтетических решений и предпочитала одним ходом добиваться сразу нескольких целей. Кроме уже перечисленных выгод дорога от Шамаля до Ристириса наверняка будет эффективно разблокирована, и Кроуфорд был готов поставить крупную сумму на то, что уже к границам Шамаля Раилаг начнет постепенно уменьшать армию, оборудуя форты и гарнизоны, а дешевые ресурсы Великой Степи обеспечат Игг-Шайлу необходимую базу для рывка. В последней такой заставе на границе владений Иранны армия и встала к вечеру на отдых.  
Встревоженный комендант едва успел к их приезду как минимум отдраить верхние палаты, с удобством расположив вождей, а вся армия потихоньку втянулась в множащиеся помещения вербовочных зданий заставы. На секунду подумалось с юмором, что если случайный герой вдруг решит напасть на безвестный форт, его ждет очень неприятный сюрприз.  
Эта вспышка юмора вспыхнула и исчезла, а после того, как присланный лазутчик проводил Кроуфорда до отведенных покоев, сгладился и её след. На стенах вместо факелов сияли собранные в друзы фосфорецирующие кристаллы, а потолок как никогда походил на звездное небо – кто-то поселил на нем целый рой светлячков. Вспомнилась первая на их пути таверна Свесты и смешная вывеска с двумя пьющими брагу ящерицами.  
Кроуфорд машинально сделал по комнате круг, а потом сел на край кровати и устало вытянул ноги. Стоило, по-хорошему, стянуть сапоги, не говоря уже про то, чтобы сменить пропитанную потом и набитую пылью дорожную одежду, да только шевелиться не хотелось. Кроуфорд поймал себя на том, что сидит, уставившись в одну точку, и следом пришла – почти накатила – мысль, чего, а вернее, кого ему так сильно не хватает, что хоть волком вой. Какая ирония судьбы, если подумать.  
Впрочем, отсидеться одному ему не светило. После короткого стука дверь открылась, и заглянула Ликто: чуть бледная, но решительная.  
Кроуфорд молча глянул в ее сторону - если Ликто принесла на словах какую-нибудь просьбу коменданта, то на словах и ответ передаст. Сейчас Кроуфорд ощущал сильную потребность как минимум выругаться, так что комендант подошел бы идеально.  
\- Купальни свободны, - сухо уведомила она. - Ужин я тоже приказала собрать там. Сходите и возвращайтесь.  
Любой форт темных эльфов ставился на источниках воды, а стремление сократить небоевые потери заставляло остервенело заботиться о гигиене. Спорить с владычицей смысла не имело: после исчезновения Юки она стала намного молчаливей и даже слегка осунулась. Несмотря на то, что у Ликто явно был какой-то разговор, Кроуфорда он волновал не слишком. Дозреет – скажет.  
В купальне его встретила Сорейя. Бессменная глава мегер явно получила вполне четкие указания, потому что буквально вытряхнула его из доспехов и одежды. Если бы мегера могла, она бы ещё и с ложечки накормила, но до этого не дошло. Повезло.  
Завтра стоило попробовать разговорить Раилага. Скорее всего, тот охотно поддержит беседу, чтобы отвлечься и от своей потери, и от испытующего взгляда Илайи.  
Вода мягко колыхалась совсем рядом, в паре шагов от сервированного на плоской каменной столешнице ужина, и полумрак шелковым шарфом ложился на плечи. Вспомнились живые тени над собственным ложем, навеявшие сладкую иллюзию, и прямо сейчас Кроуфорд хотел бы знать: возможно ли сотворить её снова?  
Алый шелк свободного, похожего на кимоно халата, прилип к ещё влажной спине, и перспектива подниматься из купален через несколько этажей в спальню ничуть не радовала, так что Кроуфорд позволил себе чуть смошенничать. Он коротко кивнул Сорейе на остатки одежды и ужина, сгреб доспехи – на теле эта груда казалась то ли легче, то ли просто ухватистей, а шипы позолоченной маски и вовсе уперлись куда-то в ключицу – и шагнул в раскрывшуюся рядом щель портала.  
В спальне дымилась курильница, и что-то бормотала над ней Ликто: то ли колдовала, то ли молилась, хотя не то чтобы для жриц была какая-то разница. Кроуфорд молча прошел мимо нее к креслу, сложил доспехи, а потом присел на кровать, с заметным даже для самого себя холодом разглядывая владычицу. Уже сейчас складывалось ощущение, что разговор окажется не слишком приятным, но первое слово в нем должна была произнести сама Ликто. Так что Кроуфорд терпеливо ждал, пока та решит, что время настало.  
Ликто высыпала на жаровню последнюю щепоть и подняла голову. Вежливо спросила:  
\- Какие сны вождь желает смотреть сегодня?  
\- Твоя работа, - Кроуфорд сам не понял, спрашивает он или констатирует, но раздражения в душе стало больше. Своеобразная бесцеремонность, которую позволяли себе владычицы, порой здорово задевала, даже если в его сферу личного вторгались с хорошими намерениями.  
\- Вы не спали уже вторые сутки, - дымок над курильницей изменил цвет. - Когда он вернется, достанется за ваши кошмары нам.  
\- Возможно, мне нужен был сон, а не сны, - надавил на последнее слово Кроуфорд.   
\- Какой-то конкретный? - поинтересовалась Ликто с интонацией хорошего официанта. Кроуфорд поневоле поискал взглядом карандаш и блокнот для заказа.  
\- Его отсутствие, - тем же бесцеремонным тоном ответил Кроуфорд и вопросительно глянул на владычицу, предчувствуя наставительные речи по сохранению душевного спокойствия.  
\- При вашем текущем душевном состоянии возможно только при использовании сонных зелий, - неодобрительно протянула Ликто, - а они вызывают привыкание.  
\- Я вполне могу обойтись без... этого всего, - пробормотал Кроуфорд с неожиданной усталостью. Тоска наваливалась все сильнее, и присутствие Ликто только усиливало ее. Не владычицу Кроуфорд хотел сейчас видеть, а Аю, и потребность в нём неожиданно оказалась столь сильной, что становилось трудно дышать. Хотя последнему могло быть и другое объяснение. - Что это за состав? - нахмурился Кроуфорд, взглядом указывая на поднимающиеся из курильницы дымные петли.  
\- Успокаивает, снижает тревожность и позволяет ощущать сны более реальными, - четко отчиталась владычица. Помолчала и продолжила чуть мягче: - Если вы позволите мне создать фантом... он будет почти настоящим.  
До этой минуты Кроуфорд не знал, каким бывает искушение. Почти реальный Ая, почти живой, почти рядом... Сердце сжалось, словно в него воткнули ледяную иглу, и Кроуфорд даже закрыл глаза, пытаясь совладать со своей болью и, тем более, не показать ее Ликто. Еще не хватало, чтобы владычица взяла над ним шефство вместо Юки.  
Но ни через секунду, ни через две желание увидеть Аю снова так и не пропало. Это будет просто трехмерная фотография, голограмма, не более того - но сколько ни повторял это себе Кроуфорд, а глупое, совершенно дурацкое чувство все равно не проходило. Он сдался, взглянул Ликто в глаза и кивнул.  
\- Отвернитесь, - она посмотрела с сочувствием и указала подбородком на закрытое деревянными ставнями окно во двор, - и подождите немного.  
Послышалась короткая, на выдохе повелительная фраза, словно прикосновение к спине, потом процокали по каменному полу каблуки, открылась и закрылась дверь. Реагируя на неё, встрепенулись, разворачиваясь, охранные заклинания, поднялся стационарный щит...  
Подоконник под пальцами был холодным и очень твердым - или же это он так вцепился в безвинный гранит? Ничего не происходило, и Кроуфорд начал чувствовать себя идиотом. А потом на серый камень совсем рядом с пальцами легла ладонь в знакомой замшевой перчатке. На одном из узоров даже повисла истрепавшаяся от рукояти меча нить.  
В груди резко плеснуло горячим. Кроуфорд едва успел напомнить себе, что это не Ая, но буквально обрушившиеся облегчение, радость, счастье погребли под собой последние здравые мысли. Он развернулся, впитывая глазами любимый облик, и чуть не застонал от того, насколько Ая был реальным.  
Тот чуть отступил, чтобы его не задело резким движением – колыхнулись от порыва воздуха лиловые шелка, едва заметно вздымалась от дыхания грудь. Ая с интересом осмотрелся и вопросительно глянул на ставни:  
\- Что там?  
Кроуфорд не знал, что фантом сможет говорить, а если бы знал, никогда не согласился бы на эту авантюру. Но теперь он чуть не сошел с ума, слыша бархатные, ласкающие обертоны знакомого голоса. Хотелось подхватить Аю на руки, завалить на постель и снова заставить стонать, теми глухими, страстными стонами, от которых по телу прокатывалась горячая волна и на которые так щедр оказался Фудзимия.  
\- Граница земель Иранны, - Кроуфорд не удивился своему враз охрипшему голосу. – Самый восточный форт.  
\- Иранны Кровавой Госпожи? - Ая нахмурился. Чуть сдвинулись ровные темные брови, дернулся уголок губ - почти неконтролируемые эмоции заставляли подмечать каждую черточку. - Это же полсотни миль от Стоунхельма. Что ты здесь забыл?  
От желания прикоснуться к нему зудело в руках. Кроуфорд сжал пальцы в кулак, не желая разрушить иллюзию, и невольно втянул воздух поглубже в легкие, отчаянно желая вновь ощутить запах Аи. Беспочвенная надежда вдруг обернулась смесью полынных ароматов, мускуса, хвои, чистого мужского тела и ударила по мозгам тараном. Кроуфорд задохнулся и шагнул ближе.  
\- Иду за тобой.  
На этот раз Ая не отступил, и сквозь тонкую ткань вполне ясно ощущался ровный жар живого тела.  
\- Куда я от тебя могу деться? - он чуть наклонил голову, и тяжелая ровная коса, жестко перехваченная плетьми лозы, стукнула по плечу. - Разве нет?  
\- Ты себя недооцениваешь, - выдохнул Кроуфорд, ведя ладонью по его груди и с упоением чувствуя биение живого сердца. - Как я соскучился, - признался он и, поддавшись порыву, обнял Аю и крепко прижал к себе.  
Тело тоже было настоящим - Ая чуть двинулся в объятиях, повернул подбородок, устраиваясь удобнее. Близко всмотрелся в лицо:  
\- Выглядишь отвратительно, - знакомая прямота, и дыхание легким облачком легло на губы. - Ты что, не спал? Тяжелая драка?  
Фудзимия не помнил, не знал - и этот факт странным образом удерживал Кроуфорда в рассудке, не позволяя окончательно раствориться в желанном мороке.  
\- Это имеет значение? - Кроуфорд потянулся к губам Аи. Затылок лег в ладонь так же, как и всегда. Пальцы скользнули по основанию шеи, погладили ямку под волосами, и длинные прямые ресницы словно потяжелели. Ая опустил веки, скрывая блеск глаз, сглотнул.  
\- Ты расскажешь мне позже, - его голос тоже стал ниже и глубже. - Потом.  
От жгучей потребности впечататься в этот рот поцелуем Кроуфорд чуть застонал и, сдерживая себя из последних сил, прижался губами к губам, стараясь целовать мягче, нежнее, но все равно срываясь в отчаянный, жадный, голодный натиск.  
И получил такой же жаркий ответ. Ая вцепился в плечи, с силой дернул на себя, и всякая память о том, что это фантом, морок, развеялась вместе с первым же ответным движением губ и языка. Они пошатнулись и уперлись в ставни, деревянная створка больно проехалась по предплечью, но даже это не заставило оторваться.  
От того, каким Ая был под руками - снова живой, горячий, отзывчивый, не та внушающая смертный ужас глыба силы, в которую его превратил Арантир, - срывало всякие тормоза. Кроуфорд потащил Аю к постели, целуя и жадно срывая с него одежду. Ткань расползалась под руками, тлея и обугливаясь, завязки рвались с мясом, на правом плече показалась ненавистная татуировка, но Ая отвечал, а больше Кроуфорда не волновало ничего.  
При попытке распустить косу ладонь снова ужалила лоза, как и всегда, и Ая, коротко, гортанно рассмеявшись, на мгновение отстранился. Вредное растение неохотно освободило пряди на макушке из зажима и обвилось вокруг столбика кровати. Шелк под руками расползся обугленными клочьями, а про сапоги они забыли оба.  
Кроуфорд даже слова произнести не мог, даже предупредить, мол, берегись, пощады сегодня просить будешь, - сил на осмысленные фразы не хватало, да и оторваться от Айи, даже на секунду, даже на полвздоха, он не мог. Горечь потери, той, которая почти стерла даже восприятие решающей битвы, отступала только сейчас - поцелуями, хваткой на плечах и запястьях, жарким дыханием, шелковым касанием распущенных волос.  
Кажется, они пару раз перекатились по кровати - только принимать ласку Ая никогда не умел и не собирался учиться. От его прикосновений что-то перегорало в голове, словно сыпались белые искры, жгучие и сладкие, и Кроуфорд спешил, торопясь успеть все и сразу. Взбесилась собственная магия, кажется, ставни на окне просто выдавило наружу, но с вежливым вопросом "у вас все в порядке?", хвала Малассе, никто так и не явился.  
Ая вскрикнул, когда Кроуфорд взял его, но на основательную подготовку банально не хватило терпения. Выгнулся, шипя сквозь зубы: "Еще, еще!", и Кроуфорд вмял его собою в постель, вжимаясь бедрами и губами, распластывая под собой и не позволяя двинуться.  
Пот лил градом, заливая глаза и заставляя смаргивать, но мысли о том, чтобы отпустить хоть на секунду, так и не возникло. Ая умудрился приподняться на локтях, не пытаясь освободиться, и каким-то чудом проскользнул мимо губ, чуть выше. Когда мягкий, влажный язык прошелся по лбу, собирая едкие капли, Кроуфорд сорвался. Оргазм едва не лишил сознания. Мучительно-сладкая судорога чуть не вывернула наизнанку мозги, и Кроуфорд, чтобы не сойти с ума, сжал зубами левое плечо Аи, хрипя и выстанывая что-то бессвязное. Проморгаться удалось не сразу, но даже в полумраке было видно, что на коже остался четкий отпечаток, и он наклонился, зализывая отметины. Ая дернулся в руках, заставив инстинктивно чуть сильнее сжать пальцы, и на живот тоже плеснуло семя.  
\- Мы прилипнем сразу в двух местах, - этот голос, ленивый и тягучий от томности, мало что не поднял шерсть на загривке.  
\- Ничего, - выдохнул Кроуфорд, чувствуя, как снова накатывает желание, и сполз по телу Аи вниз, - с одной проблемой как-нибудь справимся, - он провел языком по соску, потом зализал царапину на боку и спустился еще ниже, - а вторую решим.  
Ая приподнялся на локте следом, вплел пальцы в волосы на затылке. Кроуфорд недоуменно поднял голову, и Ая слегка улыбнулся:  
\- Я тоже скучал. Позволишь мне?  
\- Все, что угодно, - прошептал Кроуфорд и слизнул с живота Аи белесый потек. На языке немедленно отозвалось солью и легкой горечью. Его потянули наверх, а потом эта горечь исчезла, растворилась в жаре и влаге поцелуя. Ая скорее вылизывал, чем целовал, и дурман кружил голову. Позволить ему делать, что хочется, оказалось легко. Кроуфорд только запустил руки в длинные прохладные пряди и закрыл глаза, потерявшись в лихорадочной нежности. Эти прикосновения исцеляли смертный ужас перед баньши вернее любой «Регенерации», и на душе было светло, а любые возможные тяготы казались мелочью, не заслуживающей внимания.   
За страстью время пролетело быстро, Ая гнулся в руках и смеялся, что не знает, как завтра сядет в седло. Кроуфорд раньше и не думал, что способен так сильно любить. Эта мысль билась внутри, как пойманная бабочка, пока усталость не утянула их в дремоту вернее любого сонного зелья. Под землей следить за временем было сложнее, но Кроуфорд сказал бы, что они угомонились часа за два до рассвета и теперь лежали в полудреме, так и не разняв рук, остановшись едва ли не на середине движения. На запястье у Аи уже начали наливаться синяки, но под пальцами все так же успокаивающе бился пульс.  
Ая рядом вдруг приподнялся на локте, и Кроуфорд тоже напрягся, не понимая, что его насторожило. Тени появлялись сразу отовсюду, словно комнату захлестывал сюрреалистический темный прилив. Этот прилив погасил кристаллы на стенах, смыл светлячков и вплотную подступил к кровати. Повинуясь короткой команде, стационарный щит сжался до ауры, шара с радиусом в пару метров, но это не остановило прибывающую тьму, а потом стало уже поздно – тело в объятиях обмякло, безвольно мотнулась голова.  
Лицо, только что пылавшее страстью и нежностью, сделалось пустым, и Кроуфорд вдруг понял, что показалось ему странным. Ая ни разу за всю эту встречу не попытался колдовать, его сила не откликнулась, не влилась в любовный контакт, не говоря уже о том, чтобы попробовать противостоять этому приливу сейчас.   
Дурман отступал, словно темный прибой вымыл из воздуха наркотический дым, а фантом рядом стремительно терял материальность. Достоверность.  
Оглушительно хлопнула дверь, когда внутрь ворвалась Ликто, но они оба не успели обменяться еще и словом, как ситуация снова изменилась. Тело фантома налилось холодным бирюзовым светом, смывшим с плеча уродливую татуировку. Ледяное сияние медленно потекло дальше, светлея, словно Аю волоком тащили с чудовищной глубины, на секунду он приоткрыл глаза, встретившись с Кроуфордом взглядом, и его собственная магия отозвалась на это движение, словно впервые знакомясь. А потом призрачное тело рассыпалось на мириады крохотных, но вполне реальных снежинок.   
Кроуфорд поймал несколько на ладонь и поморщился от лютого холода, кожу словно свело судорогой. Потом поднял голову и тихо спросил:  
\- Что это было?  
Видимо, спросил как-то не так, раз Ликто инстинктивно отшатнулась. Вцепилась в косяк, справляясь с собой, и зачастила, глотая слова:  
\- Что-то вмешалось в заклинание… у фантомов не бывает своей магии… у них и плоть-то есть не всегда!  
Неторопливый, полный любопытства и легкого недовольства голос оборвал этот лепет:  
\- Мать Теней едва не обрела ещё одного Безликого сегодня, - Илайя с интересом рассматривала спальню, но всполошенно прикрываться Кроуфорд не собирался. Колким холодом скатилось по спине запоздалое осознание – Ая вполне мог и не выплыть. – Вмешался кто-то, владеющий «Волнами обновления», иначе мы бы праздновали приход нового сына.  
\- Хранительница, я… - пискнула Ликто.  
\- Сочувствие – плохой попутчик в магии, - отрезала та, - если уж ты взялась врачевать чужие раны и утолять печали, не смешивай же их со своими. Куда ты полезла со своим фантомом, не определившись в специализации, да ещё и к лорду в двадцать раз сильнее?  
Ликто, пылая щеками, опустила голову.   
\- Прежде чем колдовать, не худо бы определиться, хочешь ли ты помочь сама или жаждешь, чтобы помогли тебе? Не говоря уже о том, во сколько тебе это обойдется. Как я понимаю, - теперь Илайя обращалась к Кроуфорду, - ты покинешь нас у развалин демонического замка, как раз под землями герцогства Сокола.  
Кроуфорд коротко кивнул. Если Хранительница и ждала каких-то ещё пояснений, то их так и не последовало.  
\- Понятно. Что касается армии – дело твое, конечно, но, по моему опыту, минотавры и гидры плохо чувствуют себя на поверхности. Драконы – другое дело, но нанять их стоит больших денег, и доброжелательности аборигенов они не способствуют.  
\- Может, наоборот? Чем больше драконов, тем дешевле фураж? – Кроуфорда начал разбирать нервный смех.  
Илайя фыркнула в ответ и вышла, не прощаясь, Кроуфорд даже успел услышать, как Каор, вечно мечтательная, обожающая всякие древности, восторженно спрашивает в коридоре: «Вы действительно водили войска на поверхность?!»  
Ликто молча бросила ему халат и, не спросившись, присела рядом на постель, обняв колено и пристроив на него подбородок. Вполоборота, так что Кроуфорд видел только край плеча в пластинчатом доспехе из темной стали и удивительно печальные глаза.  
\- Это всегда так больно? – глухо спросила Ликто, и Кроуфорд даже несколько потерялся, что ответить. – Я имею в виду – он ведь всего лишь молоденький мальчик, один из многих. Ну да, девственник, пылкий и податливый в постели, но не первый же и не последний.  
Слушать, как кто-то говорит о похожей тоске, было странно. Что ей сказать-то?  
\- Юки боится щекотки?  
\- Да! – Ликто даже подняла голову, заулыбалась. – Особенно в центре ступни. Ревнивый.  
Наплевать ей было на ответ. Ей нужен был кто-то, кто согласен поговорить о Юки, и можно было хотя бы в разговоре, в ожившей памяти вернуть призрак его присутствия.  
\- Такой смешной. Ничего не мог сначала после алтаря, шарахался от меня – мне даже показалось, что не хотел. Но он же сказал бы, если бы был против, да? – владычица встревоженно обернулась. – Я ни разу не требовала женской виры, только флиртовала!  
\- Если бы Юки не хотел, ничего бы не было, - заверил Кроуфорд, пытаясь скрыть царапающийся в горле хохот. – По-моему, если он и не умел до встречи с Аей, то после точно научился отказывать и понимать, что именно ему нужно.  
\- Упрямый мальчик, - с откровенной нежностью протянула Ликто и без перехода добавила: - Я отправляюсь с вами.  
\- Вот как?  
Она сосредоточенно кивнула.  
\- Если есть хоть какой-то шанс найти его, Ая это сделает, - владычица небрежно повела плечами, - а Аю вы найдете. И, как я понимаю… - Ликто одним упругим движением поднялась с кровати, - фантом вам больше не нужен.  
\- Это точно, - Кроуфорд криво усмехнулся в ответ, - попробую спать, как получится.  
\- Я спрошу, если посчитаю, что нужно будет колдовать снова, - Ликто понимающе кивнула и вышла.  
Кроуфорд дождался, пока закроется дверь, и снова развернул щиты, укладываясь. Теперь, когда марево страсти отступило, пришло осознание. Он не сожалел об исчезновении фантома и, пожалуй, был благодарен судьбе за форс-мажор. Где-то, где он сейчас, Ая снова во что-то ввязался, но он жив, действует и свободен от клейма Асхи. Тоска по нему не уменьшилась, но словно бы переплавилась в почти осязаемую потребность. Теперь она не отнимала силы, а щедро делилась ими, будто была чем-то почти отдельным. Казалось, если он сам вдруг попробует остановиться, это чувство потащит его дальше волоком.  
Возможно, исчезни фантом, как и положено, под утро, Кроуфорду бы остались хоть запахи и след чужого тепла как память о проведенной ночи, но «волны обновления» смыли и это тоже. Простынь из небеленого холста была прохладной и теперь едва уловимо пахла морем: йодом и солью. Двое здесь смогли бы спать, только крепко прижимаясь, а одному можно было от души вытянуться, как Кроуфорд и поступил.  
Постель все равно не перестала казаться слишком большой.  
Остаток пути до развалин демонического города по меркам темных эльфов прошел скучно. Их движение все больше замедлялось, а шатер Раилага каждый вечер все увереннее превращался сначала в ставку, а потом в штаб.   
Земли вокруг разрушенного Ур-Весфаала взяла под свою руку Ирбет, и Кроуфорд предпочел отделиться чуть раньше, чем нужно, дабы избежать участия в гарантированно неприятной встрече с бывшим начальством.  
Илайя забрала гидр и минотавров и обещала отправить их из ближайшего города в Ристирис первым же караваном. Сарил найдет, как использовать неожиданную подмогу.  
Посольские документы, выданные Найерис ещё в день отъезда, были бессрочны, так что пока она не поставит личную месть выше интересов клана, отзыва их Кроуфорд не боялся.  
Подобрать необременительный, но приятный дар среди попавшей в сокровищницу мелочи было нетрудно. Сапоги магической защиты подошли идеально: при осаде гарнизон города работал преимущественно в защите, а эта обувка давала небольшой, один из десяти шанс на то, что очередное убойное заклинание не сработает. Не то чтобы так уж много, но приятно. Ликто, узнав о его выборе, только одобрительно кивнула.  
Уничтожение демонического замка всерьез изменило расстановку сил на поверхности. На выходе из подземелий вместо временного лагеря уже возвышалась полноценная застава. Хмурый сэр Кэй, державший в подчинении с полсотни арбалетчиков и два десятка монахов, на темных эльфов посмотрел без особого восторга, но и не враждебно. Проводил взглядом сразу двух вестников, к Аэсте и Корину по отдельности, и позволил встать на привал у небольшого горного ручья.   
Вестник вернулся быстро, но зато аж с двумя печатями на подписанной Аэсте подорожной, и теперь им предстоял двухдневный марш до Гнезда. Бесцельно вялиться в седле не хотелось, но сейчас приходилось только ждать. Хотя…  
От пришедшей в голову идеи Кроуфорд замер и медленно закрыл глаза, мысленно воссоздавая тот образ, который так ярко скопировал фантом. Ая, такой, каким он был за секунду до удара Арантира.  
На ладони шевельнулся пушистый комок вестника, обрели форму крылья. Кроуфорд, не дыша, разжал пальцы, отпуская тварюшку, и только шумно выдохнул, когда та неловко шлепнулась назад, едва сорвавшись с ладони. В дороге вестника поддерживали две магии, отправителя и адресата, и вот второй вестник не нашел. Ну, стоило хотя бы попробовать.  
В Гнездо они прибыли поздно вечером, и ещё с час вместе с комендантом метались по цитадели, размещая отряд. Человеческий город жил по солнечным часам, и после заката душераздирающе зевали все, кроме заступившей в ночное стражи. В такое время разделить ужин со снова явившейся Ликто было только в радость.  
Ночь принадлежала другим, поэтому Кроуфорд ничуть не удивился ни тому, что аудиенция у Аэсте назначена на завтра, ни тому, что сообщить это пришел лично Корин. Но волновало вампира совсем другое:  
\- Комендант ни словом не упомянул о некроманте, - Корин быстрым встревоженным взглядом окинул отведенные Кроуфорду покои, отдельно задержавшись на переметных сумах, - хозяин… не с тобой?  
\- Сначала его обратили в баньши, а потом он исчез, - вышедшая из спальни с мешочками трав в руках Ликто избавила Кроуфорда от необходимости отвечать, - и мы ищем его.  
\- Хозяин возвысился до баньши, - задумчиво пробормотал Корин, - вот почему связь между нами прервалась. Но зачем вы здесь?  
\- Найти его магическим путем практически невозможно, - сухо пояснил Кроуфорд, - даже если Найерис сделает это, результатом она не поделится. Но есть сведения, позволящие предположить, что он у нагов, в Колыбели Печали.  
\- Так ты приехал просить рекомендаций к герцогу Волка, - понимающе кивнул Корин, потом встревоженно поднял голову: - А мои узы?  
\- Арантир считает, что неудачная попытка грозит тебе окончательной смертью или как минимум обрывом тех, которые связывают вас с Аэсте, - мрачно признался Кроуфорд, - я даже предлагать не собирался. Тем более сейчас ты сказал, что они оборваны.  
Корин кинул такой взгляд, словно Кроуфорд только что встал вровень с Юстис, и сорвал с себя артефакты: Солнечный крест и созданный Хлоэ Венец отражений.   
Понять, почему вампир оскорбился, Кроуфорд так и не успел – Корин призвал из заплечных ножен меч. По клинку скатилось ядовито-зеленое пламя, и вампир воткнул его каменные плиты пола с такой легкостью, словно они были пластилиновыми.  
Корин упал перед мечом на колени, и пламя начало расти, вздыматься вверх диковинным огненным гейзером. Ликто настороженно сделала пару кругов по комнате, пристально вглядываясь в пламя, и, улучив только ей понятный момент, швырнула в истошную зелень ловца снов с непривычным плетением.  
Пламя загудело, потом выровнялось, словно на дурную силу набросили четкую управляющую структуру, но надолго это все равно не помогло. Изумрудное пламя будто высушивало Корина: истлевали доспехи, заострялись черты, из глазных зубов полезли клыки, но пламя бушевало безответно. Кроуфорд не мешал – он с уверенностью мог сказать, что знает, как остановить этот самоубийственный поиск, и слабая надежда на результат заставляла длить чужую муку.  
Ликто сделала ещё два круга – зло мотнув головой, она подошла со спины и сунула вампиру сгиб локтя прямо под челюсть. Вскрикнула, когда клыки впились в плоть – Корину уже было не до деликатности, он запоем глотал кровь и вгрызался в мясо.   
Ликто ослабла почти сразу же. У владычицы подкосились колени, и она начала сползать на пол. Кроуфорд заставил себя вздохнуть: оказывается, успел задержать дыхание.  
Заклинание билось и корчилось, одна сила корежила два тела, а внутренний хронометр чутко отсчитывал секунды до возможной катастрофы. Он бы дал обоим сгореть в этом пламени, если бы Дар хоть на секунду намекнул, что это привело бы к цели, но нет. А терять союзников в самом начале пути смысла не было.  
Пора. «Безжалостное милосердие Эльрата, отрицающее смерть, обрекающее на жизнь и бой, луч животворящего солнца, стойкость зеленых лиан и вечных дубов, ящерица, отращивающая хвост». «Регенерация» сработала прекрасно.  
Золотисто-зеленый купол обнял Ликто, останавливая кровь и восполняя силы, загнал некромантское пламя снова в меч, словно накрыли крышку кастрюли. Владычица завозилась, слепо ощупывая пол рядом с собой, неуверенно поднялась на ноги. Потом очнулся Корин. Сел, тяжело тряхнул головой, пытливо всмотрелся в лицо и все понял.  
\- Почему? – хрипло и неверяще прошептал он, невольно обнимая себя – восстановленные выпитой у владычицы кровью и силой мышцы подергивались. – Почему у меня не получилось? Почему?!  
Кроуфорд только пожал плечами. Поневоле вспомнился тот короткий миг своего торжества, когда перед уходом Найерис за портал он ухватил короткий обрывок чужого разговора. Ая молча слушал перепалку будущей Матери клана с Илайей и ответил на секунду склонившемуся к нему Фри, что портал в Эреш будет односторонним.  
Оказаться по другую сторону оборванных нитей было… неприятно. Мягко говоря.  
Негромкий стук в дверь стал неожиданностью для всех. Ликто кинула на Кроуфорда настороженный взгляд и, получив согласный кивок, медленно открыла дверь.  
\- Отец Йорген? – Корин изумился, а потом встревожился. – Что-то с Саретом?  
\- Нет, твой сын спокойно спит, - мужчина в бело-синих одеждах младшего служителя Эльрата покачал головой. – Сюда меня привело другое дело.  
\- Поисковая магия, - Ликто гордо вскинула голову, - некромантия и магия тьмы.  
\- Все так, - а вот взгляд у священника оказался отнюдь не кроткий, - прошло много времени с тех пор, как я ощущал благословенное прикосновение Матери Теней. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы, как сейчас, встретить человека, воочию наблюдавшего едва не свершившееся Единение.   
\- Кто вы? – резко спросил Кроуфорд. На Асхане хоть кто-нибудь является тем, кем кажется? – Тайный чернокнижник?  
Йорген только улыбнулся.  
\- Мы больше, чем обычный еретик в цитадели света, как любят пафосно выражаться местные инквизиторы.  
\- Безликий, - потрясенно выдохнула Ликто, - рядом с Соколицей и Саретом!  
\- Я вижу, Мать Теней не зря даровала вам новую силу, эльфийка. Да, мы – Безликий, - кивнул Йорген, - и, насколько я понимаю, в этом поиске вам требуется именно моя помощь.


	4. Граница

Здесь, в Хиневай, в самом центре острова, город был полностью отстроен давно. Беспечно следовать за кем-то было непривычно, но Митиру, кажется, вполне успешно управлялась с мобилизацией, и когда Лан выразил изумление, только серебристо рассмеялась:  
\- Благодарю за похвалу, Лан! – она посерьезнела и продолжила: - Но ты прав. Обычно фурен – только духовные лидеры и полностью полагаются на даймё свох земель в военных вопросах. Моя образованность – наследие просветленной Кацуи, сопровождавшей даймё Дзюбо в её ратных делах.  
Увидев, что понимания в глазах собеседника не прибавилось, жрица пояснила:  
\- Дзюбо – первая и пока единственная за много столетий даймё обширной области родом не из нагов. Четыреста лет назад Хасима предоставила Ирине из рода Грифонов убежище от преследования её мужа, и, подобно обнажающей дно цунами, отступив, беглянка очень скоро вернулась с армией нагов. Ирина добилась покровительства Шалассы, приняв имя Дзюбо, и её потомки до сих пор правят герцогством Волка.  
\- Тиккэн – её ставленник? – Лан нахмурился.  
\- Дзюбо сражалась и здесь, защищая Колыбель Печали от некромантов, и недавно голос Кацуи тоже вплелся в шелест волн этого моря. Скорбь Дзюбо была велика, и она покинула эти места ради путешествия ко двору Нефритовой императрицы, да омывают её целительные воды Шалассы вечно, и оставила здесь наместника из глубинных нагов.  
\- То есть вы надеетесь уничтожить Тиккэна до возвращения даймё Дзюбо и представить ей доказательства его преступлений?  
\- Все так, - Митиру неспешно наклонила голову, - но вернемся теперь к тебе.  
\- Что и как вы надеетесь найти, Митиру-сама? – тихо спросил Лан.  
\- Как и в магии, душа стремится к равновесию, - жрица уже знакомым движением улеглась на землю, сворачивая мощный хвост в толстые кольца, - и там, где вроде бы безраздельно царит Маласса, всегда найдется и лучик Эльрата.  
Лан недоверчиво улыбнулся.  
\- И как вы собираетесь его искать?  
Митиру, казалось, вовсе не тронуло проявленное недоверие.  
\- Ты будешь искать его сам. В Мире Снов, разумеется. Понимаешь, Лан, - пальцы в мелких чешуйках рассеянно перебирали кольца из обточенных ракушек, - всегда есть что-то – а чаще всего кто-то, – являющийся ключом к нашей ярости.  
\- Такие враги у меня закончились, фурен-сама, - возможно, не стоило весело хмыкать, но это и в самом деле забавно. – Уже давно, иначе меня бы не было здесь.  
\- Игг-шайлец, - она фыркнула и задумчиво склонила голову набок. - И все они пали от твоей руки? Ты дотянулся до каждого, ничью смерть не украл у тебя случай или болезнь?  
Лан собрался уже согласно кивнуть: Такатори Рэйдзи был давно и надежно мертв, но жрица продолжила:  
\- Неужели твоего меча не избежали все, кого ты когда-либо ненавидел или презирал, кто причинил боль твоему клану, родичам или друзьям? – и Лан прикусил язык. Старое, почти забытое уже чувство исступленного презрения накатило, бессильная ненависть частым пульсом забилась в висках. Тук-тук, Лан. Помнишь меня?  
Он помнил. Когда-то он, взявший имя своей сестры, мечтал добраться до горла этого человека, но сначала было нельзя, а потом смерть унесла того раньше. Ненависть так и не узнала утоления, перебродила и скисла. Утихла, как ему наивно казалось.  
\- Вы правы, Митиру-ками-сама, - горло словно свело судорогой, и собственный голос показался карканьем. – Больше, чем я готов был признать.  
\- В чем ты его обвиняешь? – Митиру смотрела пристально и остро. – Перечисли мне.  
\- В фанатизме. В уверенности в собственной правоте. В глупости и неумении. В обмане доверившихся, - с каждой короткой фразой говорить было все легче. – В присвоенном праве судить и выносить приговор. В бегстве от ответственности.  
В маленьких ладонях крохотная алая пиала с глотком темной маслянистой жидкости казалась вырванным сердцем, истекающим кровью. Лан обнял эти руки своими и наклонился, делая глоток. Больше всего было похоже на тибетский чай с маслом яка; редкостная дрянь.  
Откуда-то сверху, взвинчивая ярость ещё больше, упала густая капля «Карающего удара». Яростью заволокло свет перед глазами, и он померк.  
Лан проморгался и огляделся, высматривая место для привала. Эта вылазка не понравилась ему с самого начала. Стеречь границу - одно, но скрытно вести через неё чужака, когда обе воюющие стороны не отказались бы втянуть Ироллан в войну? Силанна, что может быть хуже?  
А этот, с позволения сказать, посол тем более не помогал. Он был вежлив, но неуловимо неприятен, старателен, но безбожно шумен, и только слишком пристальный, цепкий взгляд мешал Лану окончательно причислить чернокнижника к когорте придворных идиотов.  
Лес не принимал чужака, подворачивался под его ступни хрусткими ветками и неустойчивыми корягами, выдавал птицами, взлетающими по пути, и паутиной, в которой путались сухие листья. Лану он тоже не нравился. Где-то внутри головы зудело странное ощущение, что он неприменно должен вот-вот что-то понять, но Лан тренированно отбрасывал лишние мысли и вел отряд вперед. По-хорошему, через лог Черного ясеня стоило пройти ночью, но чернокнижник к такому переходу оказался не готов, так что стоянку пришлось обустраивать вечером, а не утром, уже на той стороне.  
\- Мы опаздываем, - тихо сказал Лану Ордейл, оглядываясь на чернокнижника.  
Тот, в золотой маске, немедленно почувствовал взгляд и обернулся. Лан невольно поморщился - его парни были честными рейнджерами, чуждыми придворным интригам, и привлекать к своему секрету внимание высокородных с любой стороны границы он не хотел. Игры правителей опасны; не спасет даже эльфийская удача.  
\- Укладываемся, первая стража ваша, - Лан коротко указал подбородком на нижние ветки дуба. - Пойдем завтра как можно быстрее.  
\- Черный ясень не любит солнечный свет, - напомнил Ордейл едва слышно и вгляделся в темноту, как будто мог увидеть, как там, впереди, лесной гигант шевелит ветвями, и волчьи стаи послушно движутся кругом, словно марионетки, привязанные нитями к чутким пальцам кукловода. Как будто Лан и сам не знал, что волки утром окажутся сами по себе, и тогда придется идти быстрее и бесшумнее. Он уже собрался ответить Ордейлу, но тут гость, будто заподозрив, что речь идет о нем, двинулся к ним.  
Лан, чуть хмурясь, рассматривал приближающегося царедворца. Светить свои козыри раньше времени не хотелось, но выбора не было - без ещё одной пары сапог открытого пути чернокнижник за ними просто не угонится, либо же их всех догонят волки.  
\- Привал, - опередил он вопрос чернокнижника. Из-под лиственной сетки голос звучал глухо. - Поднимемся за два часа до рассвета.  
Чужак промолчал, но при этом так повернул голову в сторону Ордейла, что тот понял без слов: его просили оставить наедине с командиром.  
\- Говори. Или ты не сможешь идти дальше? - Лан вдруг встревожился. Они и так плелись нога за ногу.  
\- Можем мы поговорить без лишних глаз? - спросил чужак вместо прямого ответа.  
\- Глаз - или ушей? - разница была существенной. Только вот приглашения в интригу и не хватало.  
\- И ушей, - обронил тот, и Лану показалось, что чернокнижник напрягся.  
Лан пожал плечами и, приметив в полусотне шагов разлапистую ель, кивком предложил следовать за собой. То ещё дерево, не место ему в борах Ироллана, но из лога иногда приносило всякое. Серо-коричневая кора пахла остро и смолисто.  
Чернокнижник проследовал за ним, снова слишком громко, а потом и вовсе сошел с ума - раскрыл ладонь и поднял с нее слабо светящийся шар энергии. Слабо потрескивая, магический огонь поднялся на уровень глаз и чуть отлетел в сторону, не мешая разговору. Но чернокнижник вновь не проронил ни слова, вместо этого внезапно сняв с лица свою золотую маску. Лан досадливо выругался, торопливо смахнул шарик ладонью и, помедлив, выпустил свой.  
\- Заметят, - пришлось пояснить, - магия Малассы тут словно клякса на пергаменте!  
Чужак с явным недоумением смотрел на Лана, словно ожидал другого ответа.  
\- Ая, - произнес он и нахмурился, как будто не знал, что говорить дальше.  
Лан напрягся и знал, что не сумел это скрыть. Откуда этот знает имя сестры?  
\- Ты обознался, - больше вежливого недоумения в голос.  
Чернокнижник нахмурился сильнее, неверяще мотнул головой, а потом шагнул ближе, нарушая границы личного пространства Лана.  
\- Ты меня не узнаешь? - глухо спросил он.  
Лан осторожно перенес вес на другую ногу и медленно отступил. С нарочитой старательностью всмотрелся в лицо и покачал головой:  
\- Боюсь, это ошибка, - сожаление пополам с легким удивлением. - Откуда простому рейнджеру знать посла Туидханы?  
Света магического шарика вполне хватило, чтобы увидеть, как на лицо чернокнижника наползла тень. Как будто тот, еще не веря чему-то, что следовало из слов Лана, уже пытался совладать с отчаянием.  
\- Что последнее ты помнишь? - спросил он вдруг, вновь сокращая расстояние до минимума. - Арантир? Найерис? Юки?  
\- Ты ошибся, - Лан уперся ладонью в позолоченный доспех, теряя терпение, - и перепутал меня с кем-то. Эти имена мне незнакомы.  
Он нажал сильнее, отталкивая наглеца, и поднял с капюшона сетку. Лан знал, что ничего особенного на его лице не увидишь - в дозоре рейнджеры густо накладывали грим, позволяющий сливаться с мечущимися тенями и солнечными пятнами.  
У этого, чужого, расширились зрачки, будто его охватило нервное возбуждение, и на миг сжались губы - при причине, которой Лан не понимал.  
\- Я не ошибся, - чернокнижник вдруг с легкостью преодолел сопротивление и обнял Лана одной рукой за талию, рывком прижимая к себе. - Как я могу ошибиться, если я чувствую тебя даже не сердцем, а душой?  
\- Ты безумен, - друиды, врачующие скорбных разумом, никогда не спорили с больными, но Лан так не мог, - ты даже не знаешь моего имени. Мать Теней свела тебя с ума, как сведет и вашу королеву.  
Жаль, этого нельзя будет потерять где-нибудь в овраге - Лан успел дать слово, что доставит гостя невредимым.  
\- Тебя зовут Ран Фудзимия, - его прижимали все крепче, будто думали, что он рассыплется пеплом или исчезнет в сумраке ночи. - И это так же верно, как то, что меня зовут Брэд Кроуфорд, и я тебя люблю.  
\- Я Иллан Глициниевая гроздь, - может, ему ещё и дом назвать? - И если ты не успокоишься и не отпустишь меня, сюда сбежится половина леса, а все мои труды по сохранению скрытности пойдут прахом. Ты уже полыхаешь силой.  
Кроуфорд, дали же Драконы имя, еще секунду с жадностью вглядывался ему в лицо, на миг даже показалось, что чернокнижник намерен поцеловать Лана, а потом медленно выпустил из объятий.  
\- Иллан Глициниевая гроздь, - хрипловато прошептал он. - Что ж, тебе идет, Ран.  
И вновь надел золотую маску.  
\- Надо идти, - уже из-под нее продолжил он. – Я чувствую впереди магический заслон, и сейчас он слабее, чем был еще час назад. Возможно, это временное явление.  
\- Ты не пройдешь ещё три часа без привала, - сумрачно возразил Лан, направляясь обратно к дубу. К Ургашу учтивость. - И свалишься на первой же трети пути. Разумней переждать здесь.  
Капюшон, а потом и сетка снова скрыли лицо. Так было... намного спокойней.  
\- Да ты, получается, ничего обо мне не знаешь, - резанул холодом и каким-то злым весельем ответ чернокнижника. - Раз судишь о том, что я могу, только по тому, что видишь сам. Снова шоры на глаза, так же удобнее жить, да, Ран?  
\- Я тебя в первый раз вижу. Тебе точно не нужен лекарь? - Лан с сомнением глянул в его сторону, но взгляд только бестолку скользнул по доспехам. - Я надеюсь, ты не буйный. Нести тебя мне не хочется ни самому, ни в компании.  
\- Разумеется, - ответил тот, догоняя, и зашагал рядом, моментально подстроившись под ритм шагов. - Это же я обычно нес тебя до кровати.  
Лан одобрительно скосил глаза - может же, когда хочет! - и заставил себя проглотить оскорбление. Этому Кроуфорду крупно повезло, что он скромный рейнджер, а не танцующий с их гонором и крутым нравом. Дело могло бы кончиться вызовом.  
Впереди, в черноте ночного лога, переливчато, на разные голоса завыли волки.  
\- Хочешь терять время у костра или же проскочить опасный участок побыстрее? - а тот, похоже, подначивал Лана, да вот только по золотой маске эмоций было не разобрать. Впрочем, в этом вопросе они были квиты, лицо Лана тоже надежно пряталось сеткой и капюшоном. - Ночь в лесу, у огня... так романтично, чем не первое свидание? - или он так тонко издевался?  
Ладно. Ладно. Лан даже почувствовал облегчение. Ну, почти почувствовал. Почти убедил себя, что это было именно облегчение. Высокий гость всего лишь изволит издеваться. Ничего, пробежка по пересеченной местности излечивает и не такое.  
\- Ночью ты шуршишь, как южный элефант, - протянул он в ответ. - Днем всего лишь как... ну, допустим, лось.  
\- Так что ты выберешь, рейнджер? - выпад прошел мимо цели, казалось, чернокнижник даже не заметил шпильки. - Ночь со мной, что уже приятно звучит, или прогулку с элефантом по ночному лесу?  
Укол вернулся обратно с отточенным изяществом, что уже наводило на размышления и единственно возможное решение. Не спорь с ним, Лан. Бессмысленно подыгрывать безумцу, на его поле здоровый беспомощен.  
\- Ты наденешь сапоги и попробуешь угнаться за нами, - бросил он через плечо и коротко свистнул, подзывая своих. - Ордейл, Таларон - снимаемся. Попробуем пройти лог сейчас.  
Эльфы запнулись всего лишь на мгновение, а затем растворились в темноте, и через несколько ударов сердца она обступила гуще - костер погас. В лесу остался единственный свет - от звезд.  
\- Я и так бегу за тобой на край света, - шепнул Лану Кроуфорд, черной тенью заходя по правую руку. - А тебе от меня все равно не убежать, Ран.  
Теплое дыхание легло бы куда-то на ухо, если бы в последнюю секунду Лан не отступил в сторону. Браслет, хранивший артефакт, высек искру, и Лан сунул в руки чернокнижнику пару высоких сапог.  
\- Надевай и поторопись, - он вгляделся в прорези золотой маски, - ты же умеешь это носить? Или шнурки завязать?  
\- Мне всегда нравилось смотреть на тебя в такой позе, - голос Кроуфорда обернулся двусмысленностями и бархатом тонов, которые ласкающе прошлись по коже. - Думаешь, я откажусь сейчас? К тому же, чтобы ты знал, камуфляжный грим тебе очень идет, Ран.  
Силанна, за что ты караешь таким испытанием для терпения? Лан только вздохнул - честное слово, эти авансы становились все оскорбительней. Он скрипнул зубами и слишком сильно дернул за бечеву, выругался шепотом и взялся шнуровать верхнюю треть заново. Не хватало ещё лишиться артефакта, если это чудовище увязнет где-нибудь в болоте.  
\- Нервничаешь, Ран? - судя по голосу, Кроуфорд понимающе усмехался. - Не хватает выдержки? Или душевного равновесия? А может, уверенность потерял? Так может, стоит рискнуть тогда? Сыграем с Фортуной, а?  
Лан еще раз проверил крепления, поднялся и обернулся к Таларону:  
\- Этого в центр, мы впереди, вы замыкаете. И пустите ветерок с ложным следом еще.  
\- Ты не примешь вызова? - окликнул его чернокнижник так, что даже Ордейл тяжело вздохнул. С безумца, вдруг пришло на ум, станется привлечь к ним всех волков Черного лога, а шансы выстоять против несколько сотен свирепых тварей даже не пытались оторваться от нуля.  
\- Чего ты хочешь? - обреченно спросил он. - Мне некогда играть, нужно сделать дело.  
Лан даже притормозил и обернулся, ожидая ответа.  
\- Ты сказал, что я не выдержу перехода, - напомнил Кроуфорд, не обращая внимания на то, что его слушают все. - Если так и случится, можешь считать себя свободным от обязательств.  
\- Нет, - Лан покачал головой, - я доставлю тебя до места, даже если придется нести. Сделаем так - выдержишь наш темп, я выслушаю тебя еще раз. Понимания не обещаю, но попробую. Если нет - ты наконец замолчишь.  
\- Нет, это слишком просто, - вот теперь Кроуфорд засмеялся. - Никакого риска, никакого вызова, никакого выбора... для тебя, - он тоном подчеркнул последнее слово. - Совсем неинтересно. Давай так. Загонишь меня, что я сам попрошу передохнуть, - Кроуфорд подошел ближе и следующую фразу сказал уже тише, - и я действительно замолчу и больше тебя ничем не побеспокою, Иллан Глициниевая гроздь. Если же нет...  
Он сделал паузу и, похоже, ждал, когда Лан сам переспросит, что будет должен сделать в противном случае. Расставленная чернокнижником ловушка чуть ли не светилась в темноте.  
\- Хорошо, пусть так. Принято, - Лан пожал плечами и кивнул Амариэну. Второй, нереальный, исход пари его не интересовал. - Двинулись.  
К счастью, понять, что для него на бегу говорить было бы безумием, здравого смысла у чернокнижника хватило. Лан оглянулся в последний раз, уверился, что сквознячок исправно стирает их следы, и ускорился, нагоняя Амариэна, прокладывавшего тропу. Самый молодой и родовитый из них – не то чтобы Лан знал многих высокородных, но не всякий из танцующих с ветром сменит парные мечи на лук и капюшон.  
\- Ты же никогда не был азартен, Лан, - в тихом шепоте Амари слышалось легкое удивление, - пари, да ещё с этим?  
\- Зато теперь он бежит, - Лан только улыбнулся, - и даже наравне. Все польза.  
\- И почему сопровождать эту холеру досталось нашему секрету? – обиженно пробурчал друг, принимая объяснение. – Твоя удача – странная штука.  
\- Потому что я рыжий, - Лан тряхнул головой, проверяя, надежно ли держит пряди лоза, - почему же еще. А то ты не знаешь.  
\- Да уж, тебя словно закат в макушку поцеловал, - Амариэн тихо рассмеялся и замолчал.  
Лан не отказался бы полюбоваться волчьим хороводом – ночью это было вполне безопасно, но приходилось спешить. Когда лог Черного ясеня остался позади, ребята расслабились, а вот его самого все сильнее терзало дурное предчувствие. Там, впереди, что-то было. Что-то… нездешнее, слишком сильное.  
Лан закусил губу и вскинул ладонь, запрещая двигаться следом. Амариэн коротко кивнул, удерживая гостя за плечо рядом с собой, и краем глаза Лан успел заметить, как Ордейл и Таларон срывают луки с налучей.  
Две сотни шагов – и вот они. Лан затаился в ветвях, быстро оглядывая человеческий отряд. Небольшой: три десятка арбалетчиков, по десятку грифонов и крестоносцев Солнца. Слава Силанне, никаких сияний. Но это не отряд для лесной разведки, скорее уж для штурма поселения. И идут беспечно. Что происходит? Неужели дела Туидханы настолько плохи, что люди свободно чувствуют себя на границе?  
Он вернулся быстро: сама по себе колонна оказалась невелика. Увидев его, ребята чуть расслабились, но слишком успокоиться Лан им не дал:  
\- Делаем крюк, - заговорил он, - придется обходить лагерь.  
На Кроуфорда он не смотрел. Чернокнижник и правда оказался выносливее, чем казался, и пару раз даже реагировал быстрее лесных эльфов, будто заранее знал, что произойдет в следующий момент. Выходило, что если он не свернет себе шею или не сломает ногу в ближайшие час-два, пари Лана будет проиграно.  
Впрочем, бес с ним. Если удастся без происшествий сдать того на руки встречающим, пускай это будет самым неприятным событием дня. Маленькое поражение иногда позволяет выманить большую удачу.  
Через пару часов пришлось сделать ещё один короткий привал и снова круто свернуть, Лан даже отправил Амариэна наверх, оглядеться на высоте. Ничего; только где-то пару раз взлетели и сели грифоны.  
\- Пора сделать привал, - подошедший Ордейл оглянулся на остальной секрет. - До места встречи недалеко, разумнее отдохнуть здесь и выслать вперед дозорного, командир.  
Лан прикинул и согласился.  
\- Устраиваемся. Таларон, пробежишься? - молчаливый напарник коротко кивнул. - Увидишь встречающих - веди их сюда. Нам искать ещё одно место для привала смысла нет.  
Тонкий, как тростинка, и легкий, как пух тополя, Таларон сорвался с места и исчез в лесу. За сына Тилтаноэль волноваться не стоило, он обладал редкой способностью слиться с тенями и бликами, чуть ли не обретая невидимость. Если что, он просто вернется с нужными новостями. А вот самому Лану... Он бросил взгляд на чернокнижника, сидевшего на поваленном стволе белолиста. Самому Лану требовалось расчитаться с долгами, и Кроуфорд, похоже, терпеливо ждал, когда он придет сам.  
Не говоря уже о том, что неплохо бы выяснить что именно.  
\- Что я тебе должен? - проще всего было подойти и поинтересоваться в лоб. Собственно, Лан так и сделал, хотя подозревал, что с поднятым капюшоном и сетью выглядит отнюдь не так внушительно, как ночью на дереве.  
Кроуфорд поднял голову и, не торопясь, оглядел Лана с головы до ног.  
\- Об этом стоило спрашивать до того, как проиграл, не так ли?  
Вот чего ему еще надо кроме победы, а?  
\- Ты победил, - Лан пожал плечами, - а мы добрались без происшествий. Пари того стоило. Не думаю, что тебе нужны деньги... услуга, разве что?  
Чернокнижник отстегнул свою маску и, не глядя, отложил ее рядом с собой на гладкий, не тронутый ни червем, ни тлением ствол. Потом взглянул на Лана, как будто пытаясь найти в его глазах что-то, чего там никогда не было.  
\- Поцелуй меня, как целовал бы, если бы любил и желал меня.  
Он шутит или и вправду сошел с ума, как последователь Ур-Джубаала, Владыки Безумия?  
\- Я не думаю, что смогу солгать с должной убедительностью, - Лан честно попытался почувствовать что-то кроме изумления. - Ты уверен, что не хочешь предпочесть что-то еще?  
Кроуфорд вопросительно поднял брови, но ничем не прокомментировал подобное заявление.  
\- Я жду, - только и произнес он. - Или ты желаешь отойти, чтобы нас никто не увидел?  
\- Мне нечего стыдиться, - Лан отрицательно покачал головой, - в природе встречается и не такое.  
Он оперся коленом на ствол рядом с чужим бедром, осторожно, едва касаясь кончиками пальцев подбородка, повернул к себе голову. Кроуфорд смотрел, не отрываясь, и Лан успел ещё подумать, что не стоит закрывать глаза в ответ на столь искреннее чувство, раз уж в условии было "любил и желал меня". А потом веки опустились сами.  
Внутри словно повернулся ключ, отпирая потайную дверь. Лан опасался зря - лгать ему не понадобилось. Отвечающие на его поцелуй губы были жадными и жаркими, но этот голод грел, несмотря на то, что тепло было явно предназначено не ему. Так не целуют случайный выигрыш, первого встречного, такое чувство следует беречь. Плечо под ладонью оказалось жестким и твердым, когда Лан оперся на него и встал, тенью проскользнув между странно ослабевшими руками. Кроуфорд смотрел, как внезапно разбуженный.  
\- Не стоит проверять так свою удачу, - Лан заговорил серьезно, не желая, чтобы его слова сочли шуткой или издевкой, - эта дама ревнива. Недаром говорят, что тот, кого она одарила благосклонностью, несчастлив в любви.  
\- Моя удача, - Кроуфорд поднялся следом, вдруг протянул руку и провел пальцами по шее Лана с такой нескрываемой нежностью, что ему стало больно. Ласка предназначалась не ему, любил Кроуфорд не его, и от этого вдруг защемило сердце. А чернокнижник продолжил, - привела меня к тебе. Хотя бы так... Я тебя люблю.  
Лан осторожно отступил назад, и протянутая рука еще пару секунд висела в воздухе, словно Кроуфорд пытался до кого-то дотянуться.  
\- Не меня, - он покачал головой и с облегчением обернулся на тихий призывный свист. - За тобой пришли.  
Встречающие выглядели так, что любые мысли о чьих-то чувствах вымело из головы ветром. Кроуфорд, впрочем, тоже смотрел на них без особой приязни.  
\- Что произошло?  
\- Ты сделал свое дело, рейнджер, - лицо у женщины было серым от усталости… или же горя? – Свободен! Возвращайся в безопасный Ироллан!  
Лан аккуратно перехватил занесенную над собой руку за запястье и снял с пояса флягу:  
\- И все же? – незнакомка пила жадно, но обпиться не рисковала – вода из Источника вечной молодости не причинит вреда.  
\- Люди штурмуют саженец* поблизости, - выплюнула она. Казалось, подсердечная ярость давала ей гораздо больше сил, чем любая живая вода. – Хочешь полюбоваться? Могу показать!  
Странно, но никто не возразил ей. Они снова сложились и прошли напрямую там, вокруг чего только что делали крюк. Но все равно опоздали.  
-…и так будет со всякой остроухой тварью, продавшейся Безликим! – донесся до уха Лана обрывок чьей-то патетической речи. – Воины империи Сокола! Радуйтесь!  
Здесь действительно было, чему радоваться. Люди не просто взяли саженец – они _сожгли керсиль_. Не сменили принадлежность города, посвятив его Эльрату, нет. Взрывом чудовищной силы у самых корней керсиль буквально вывернуло из земли, и молодой, полный соков ствол раскололся на несколько частей. У остатков ворот валялся разбитый ключ-камень из большой друзы кристаллов драконьей крови.  
Человеческий вождь был в золотисто-алых одеждах, не в доспехах. Значит, священник, представитель культа. Жрец Эльрата, выбравший Кровь, а не Слезы.  
\- Сегодня ещё одним местом поклонения грязных язычников стало меньше! Мы принесем на эти земли свет Эльрата и наведем тут порядок! Лес перестанет быть опасен для нас!  
Вот где взлетали в свой коронный удар грифоны – при штурме саженца инквизитор отправлял их подавлять позиции стрелков. Лана словно отделило от мира прозрачной каменной стеной. Где-то там, за ней, обвиняюще молчали подданные Туидханы, так и не дождавшиеся от короля Арниэля подмоги, стояли, забыв про маскировку, скованные ужасом и гневом рейнджеры из его секрета.  
А по эту сторону Лан был один. Наедине со своей ослепляющей яростью.  
Неожиданно вспомнился экзамен: им тогда, как они считали, не повезло – среди учителей и будущих командиров для вчерашних курсантов оказались и друиды.  
Лану выпал разговор с не слишком еще известным Тиеру, оказавшимся на удивление вдумчивым и чутким к нуждам границы.  
\- У меня нет сомнений в осознанности твоей специализации, Лан, - сказал он тогда, сбивая посохом шишку с тропинки, - «Эльфийская ярость» хотя и странный выбор для сторожа границы, но вполне почетный.  
\- А в чем есть? – мрачно спросил Лан. Семейство, махнувшее было на него рукой, когда он одинаково отказался и от мечей, и от посоха и ушел на границу, узнав про специализацию, неумеренно оживилось и слало письмо за письмом с намеками и прямыми обещаниями вытащить в столицу – дескать, «Эльфийская ярость» намного выгодней при управлении большими отрядами, а то и целыми армиями. – В пригодности?  
\- Не слушай родственников и не вздумай лезть в столичные интриги, - Тиеру ехидно хмыкнул, - нет, я о другом. Скажи мне, что главное для любого рейнджера в секрете?  
Лан честно задумался, но потом без стеснения пожал плечами.  
\- Ты не стал корчить из себя псевдофилософа, это хорошо, - Тиеру одобрительно кивнул, - но я отвечу тебе. Главное – это Граница. Она определяет тебя и противника, и там, где ты её проводишь, ты и останешься стоять.  
Тогда Лан вежливо кивнул на очередную друидскую банальность – возможно, для жреца Силанны она и имела глубокий смысл, но не для простого рейнджера. Казалось бы, что такого? Где тебя поставили, там и граница, а прочерчивают её в Сайрис-Талле, не здесь.  
Сейчас он понял. Его собственной Границей стал этот безвестный саженец только что отделившегося королевства Туидханы, и больше он отступать не собирался.  
Руки словно сами натянули лук, и чуткий слух отметил, как заскрипели тетивы у рейнджеров его секрета. Благодарность на секунду прорвалась сквозь ярость, а потом сверхъестественно обострившееся зрение позволило увидеть лицо инквизитора.  
Сюити. В пару к ярости рейнджера словно добавилась та, другая. Лан всматривался в лицо, знакомое до мельчайших черточек, которое столько раз видел на экране в комнате для миссий, и потом в жизни, и снова помнил. Слова, полные пафоса и готовности отправить на смерть другого, проносились в голове, вились вокруг, словно воронья стая.  
О, этому мало простой стрелы, честное слово. Лан не обманывался силой своего удара, как и возможностями тех, кто встал бы против стервятников империи Сокола, рядом с ним самим. Но всегда оставалась возможность изменить расклад.  
Инквизитора, слушая проповедь, обступили все. Опустили свое оружие арбалетчики, сняли шлемы крестоносцы, кажется, даже грифоны сели на задние лапы, терпеливо ожидая, пока их заводчики дослушают очередное воззвание. Нужно было сковать их и дать как можно больше возможностей выстрелить союзникам.  
Решение было очевидным: «Кольцо холода». Стрела убьет самого Сюити, а вот «кольцо» скует тех из отрядов вокруг, которых не сможет убить.  
Убойная сила самого заклинания была небольшой, но Лан знал, как это исправить. Вот, значит, как это произошло тогда…  
До сумерек было далеко, но собственная тень лежала совсем рядом, у ног.  
«Слышишь меня, Мать Теней?» - он шепнул одними губами, но знал: его услышали. Охватило чувство дежа вю – он снова просил о силе для мести так же, как мечтал об этом тогда, много лет назад. «Возьми меня, и я буду тебе верен. Даруй мне силу, и в следующий раз я оберну её против твоих врагов. Дай мне возможность погасить ослепляющий свет там, где он давно стал ненавистью и фанатизмом. Укрой моих воинов в своей тени, пусть солнечные копья Эльрата не коснутся их».  
Да, он знал теперь, чем Маласса купила когда-то Туидхану – или купит вот-вот. «Волна Аркан», увеличвающая урон в полтора раза. «Изначальная магия», пробивающая магическую защиту. «Цепь Элементов», позволяющая видеть элементальные цепочки.  
Дух человеческих отрядов сейчас слишком пылает праведным гневом, полон ярости к иноверцам, люди пьяны кровью и разрушениями. Не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы определить стихию. Пламя.  
«Ледяной гнев Шалассы, путы, свитые кирином, венец снежной девы. Долгая зима, песня в полынье, осколки зеркала, ранящего сердце».  
Стрела сорвалась с тетивы, мелькнула в воздухе белым инейстым промельком, а потом вонзилась в открытое горло, ещё изрыгающее фанатичные речи. Лан почти слышал треск трахеи под оголовьем, булькающую в горле кровь и смазанный вякающий звук оборванного слова.  
Ярость, презрение, торжество, понимание – все они смешались в один большой комок, заставляя сердце заполошенно колотиться в груди, так что выплеснутая в лицо ледяная вода почти оглушила.  
\- Тихо, тихо, все уже закончилось, - голос Митиру плыл в воздухе, словно нечто материальное и отдельное вроде туманной дымки над озером. – Не тревожься так.  
Лан дернулся, пытаясь шарахнуться в сторону, и едва не ударился о посох жрицы пылающим лбом. Оперся на локоть, несмотря на противодействие, тряхнул головой.  
\- Выпей, - в этой чашечке из отполированного перламутра над кристально чистой водой вился едва заметный дымок. – Ну же, а то растает.  
Лан быстро опрокинул в себя пиалу и на секунду прижал ко лбу. Восхитительно свежая, какая-то очень вкусная вода смочила пересохшее горло, и стало легче.  
\- Ты ведь был некромантом? – чуть шероховатая ладонь убрала с виска мокрую прядь.  
\- Был, - легко признал Лан. В голове и сердце было пусто и… чисто. – И некромантом, пока оставался живым, и переродился в баньши после смерти.  
\- Пользовался заклинанием «Крик баньши»?  
Надо было удивиться, но сил уже не осталось.  
\- Зачем заклинанием? Достаточно отпустить силу вместе с вполне настоящим криком, - Лан сонно моргнул и улегся обратно. Хвост оказался плохой заменой коленям: слишком твердо, и нет выемки, в которую можно улечься затылком, но сейчас его устраивало и это.  
\- Я так и поняла, - Митиру говорила довольно, словно ответ в решебнике совпал с её собственным результатом. – Я всегда знала, что для полноценного крика баньши требуется какое-то ядовитое, не до конца мертвое, но глубоко похороненное чувство.  
\- Чувство как отрава… - пробормотал Лан. Что-то показалось ему во сне, что-то хорошее, уже перед самым окончанием. Тепло, страсть, схожий гнев… Нет, воспоминание ускользнуло. – Да, пожалуй.  
\- Что ты чувствуешь? Готов ли ты к пути Шалассы? – жрица поправила у него на плече острый край наплечника, зацепившегося за чешую. Надо же, квест засчитали. – Лан, не спи.  
Он вздохнул и заставил себя встать. Этот храм был другим, но, в общем, все жемчужные святилища были похожи. Здесь священный источник, наполнявший озерцо в центре, на выходе разделялся, вливаясь в небольшой водопад. Тихо, успокаивающе шумели струи, над ними звенели от случайных капель тонкие металлические пластины «музыки дождя».  
\- Что будет, если ничего не случится? – спросил Лан, не оборачиваясь.  
\- Тогда мы выльем эту воду и зачерпнем снова, - спокойно ответила нагини. – К Шалассе ведет множество путей, как все ручьи и реки в конечном счете достигают океана.  
Он кивнул и шагнул вперед, ежась от прикосновения ледяных капель. Водопад окатил его с головы до ног, отзываясь на его магию, на плечах и ступнях запульсировали артефакты из набора. Но, в отличие от волос, когда Лан шагнул из водопада наружу, одежда оказалась сухой.  
Из водного зеркала глубокого темного пруда в паре шагов от потока на него смотрел кто-то другой, почти чуждый в своем безмятежном спокойствии. По плечам его диковинными водорослями разметались длинные черные пряди.

*саженец – здесь в значении «небольшое поселение», поскольку размер города у эльфов определяется возрастом керсиля. Этот – только что посаженный, совсем молодой.

*Специализация героя - Эльфийская ярость  
Танцующие с клинками, эльфийские стрелки и друиды, а также все их  
улучшенные версии, получают способность "Ярость" - у существ увеличивается «Нападение», когда полностью уничтожается дружественный отряд в бою (за исключением вызванных заклинанием и воскрешенных отрядов). Бонус к «Нападению» зависит от относительной силы уничтоженного отряда: чем сильнее стек по отношению к общей силе армии, тем больший бонус дается.

Иллан Глициниевая гроздь  



	5. Шанс вернуться в небо

Перед тем, как их прервали, Ая упомянул ревнивую удачу, и Кроуфорд сначала чуть было с ним не согласился. Как можно было выпустить его из рук - светлого, прекрасного, с этими перьями в заплетенных косами волосах, затянутого в кожаный комбинезон с причудливыми вышивками, в сапогах выше колена... Да еще грим на лице! Боги, с этим зрелищем мог сравниться лишь тот случай, когда мегеры расписали обнаженного Фудзимию ритуальными узорами. А потом случился бешеный марш-бросок до сожженного керсиля, и дальше все закрутилось еще быстрее. Но удача осталась с Кроуфордом, что бы он ни решил в первый момент. Сначала ему повезло остаться с отрядом Аи, потом - оказаться рядом в битве, и момент, когда ясное небо раскололось молнией, он тоже успел отследить - и прикрыл Аю магическим щитом, отражая заклинание в ближайшего грифона.  
Показалось, что солнце покинуло небосвод раньше времени - Ая закончил заговаривать стрелу. Маласса пришла в то короткое мгновение между тишиной последней точки в заклятии и перед свистом спущенной с тетивы стрелы. В лицо плеснуло уже знакомое, привычное лиловое пламя, рейнджерский капюшон осыпался сухими листьями.  
Ая замер, кажется, даже не заметив, словно толкая свою последнюю стрелу взглядом, а вокруг алым облаком вились волосы, снова в точности того же цвета, какими Кроуфорд их помнил. Маласса смахнула с четкого профиля и грим, и загар, оставив только молочную бледность кожи, никогда не знавшей света в пещерах, и Кроуфорд совершенно точно знал, что брошенное вместе со стрелой в инквизитора "Кольцо холода" окажется много смертоносней, чем обычно.  
Сердце ударилось в груди и замерло на одно длинное мгновение, запечатленное на земле тенью крыла Малассы. Эльфы отряда Аи, как один, вступили в этот мрак, без сомнений следуя за командиром - и Кроуфорд уже не раз видел подобную преданность. Ящеры словно выросли из-под земли, взметая вокруг кусками вырванную почву, камни и сухие листья, которые летели по ветру и, становясь больше, прочнее и тверже, липли к обнаженным телам бывших светлых эльфов, застывая на них черной броней. Кроуфорд только и успел вдохнуть враз остывшего воздуха, как темный ритуал наполнил и его жилы магической энергией. Новообретенная сила едва не разорвала мозг. Кроуфорд бросил перед ринувшимися в атаку наездниками цепную молнию, сразу же закрывая их всех, - и особенно Аю, на которого и был направлен бронебойный залп арбалетчиков, - «Каменной кожей».  
Эта схватка, короткая и страшная, закончилась быстро, но зачерпнувшие сил Малассы уже не вернутся обратно. Ая дернул рукой, словно вытаскивая что-то, и стрела вернулась к нему. На оперении её ещё поблескивал иней.  
"Пора", - Кроуфорду шепнули из-за спины, и мир вокруг размазался и потемнел. Когда зрение восстановилось, он увидел над собой Йоргена. Корин и Ликто, похоже, давно оставили их наедине. Он резко сел, и священник был вынужден отшатнуться. Впрочем, своего непоколебимого спокойствия тот так и не потерял.  
\- Судя по всему, встреча прошла успешно, - неторопливо прошелестел он.   
\- Успешно, - буркнул Кроуфорд, отворачиваясь. Он переварит эти чувства позже, когда останется один и не нужно будет держать лицо. – Как он… там?  
Йорген только поднял бровь, по-птичьи склонив голову.  
\- Тот, в чей сон ты меня отправил, - пришлось пояснить. – Он исцелился?  
\- А, паломник. Нет, что ты – очень интересный случай. Там потребуется еще несколько раз, - Йорген покачал головой. – Но не беспокойся. Мы-Митиру аккуратна и не причинит ему вреда.  
Слова Безликого Йоргена казались простыми, но Кроуфорд услышал в них сразу несколько пластов вероятностей.  
\- Значит ли это, что опасность ему угрожает с другой стороны? - спросил он, даже не пытаясь скрыть тревогу.  
\- Нет, - тон Йоргена сделался отстраненным, - в Колыбели Печали он неприкосновенен. Асха просила за него, оказав нам великую честь. Маласса скроет его в своей тени, гордясь просьбой. Волны Шалассы обнимут щитом.  
Звучало хорошо только с одной стороны. С другой – Кроуфорд был абсолютно уверен, что подвох существует всегда. Нужно только знать, где копать.  
\- Расскажи мне про Колыбель печали, - попросил он, тщетно пытаясь хоть что-нибудь понять по лицу Йоргена.  
\- Что ты хочешь знать, человек?  
\- Что будет, если пребывающий в ней потерпит поражение в своих собственных снах? - этот вопрос занимал Кроуфорда сильнее всего. - Он сольется с Асхой или станет одним из вас?  
\- Что значит - потерпит поражение? - похоже, Безликий вообще не мог соотнести это понятие с миром снов. - Это Мир Снов. В нем нет правильных решений, только совершенный выбор.  
Кроуфорд почувствовал раздражение. Он привык получать четкие ответы на прямые вопросы и терпеть не мог подмену понятий.  
\- Ты говоришь о выборе, - напомнил он Йоргену, растолковывая ему элементарную логику. - Выбор, который должен принести излечение. Что, если паломник не сможет его сделать? Он уйдет еще глубже во сны и сольется с Асхой?  
\- Его выбор может либо исцелить его, либо углубить рану. Если он выберет боль, сон изменится, чтобы найти причину слабости, - голос Йоргена окончательно сделался монотонным, словно неживым. - Лечение займет больше времени. Больше снов.  
\- Бесконечно много? - это походило на сеанс гипноза, только кто кого вводил в транс, оставалось непонятным. - Так, что даже время потеряет значение?  
\- Волны смягчают даже камень, а живой разум намного более податлив, - кажется, Йоргену тоже пришлось разжевывать собеседнику самые простые вещи, - для живых и даже немертвых бесконечность невозможна.  
\- Тогда получается, можно просто ждать, пока не наступит исцеление? - вновь вернулся к главной проблеме Кроуфорд. - Паломник в полной безопасности, пока находится рядом с Митиру, а потом Асха выполнит его просьбу. Так?  
\- Всё так, - Безликий неторопливо наклонил голову. - Твоё путешествие не является необходимым для него.  
Кроуфорд испытал одновременно и облегчение, и тревогу, причем для последней сначала даже не нашел видимых причин.  
\- Ты ведь точно знаешь, где сейчас находится паломник, раз ты и Митиру что-то вроде одного целого?  
\- Мы едины. Да, знаю. Зачем тебе?  
Теперь в отстраненном голосе почти что проскользнуло удивление.  
Вот этого Кроуфорд и опасался. Слова оставались лишь словами, если не подкреплялись фактами или действиями. Он навскидку прикинул, что может приобрести Безликий, даже не солгав, а просто-напросто скрыв правду.  
\- Мне дорог этот человек, - выбрал обтекаемую формулировку Кроуфорд. - Я искал его до того, как встретил тебя.  
\- Я знаю, - согласился Йорген. - Но сейчас он в безопасности и будет оставаться в безопасности, пока лечение не закончится. Чего же ты хочешь теперь? И зачем?  
\- Я должен… поговорить с ним. Ты же можешь передать ему сообщение, через Митиру? - это было бы почти невероятное везение, и Кроуфорд, успокоившись, что Ае ничего не грозит, и в самом деле остался бы здесь, ожидая конца игры. - Это очень важно.  
\- Тебя нет среди ликов, причиняющих ему боль, - нахмурился Йорген, - но твое послание может нарушить его безмятежность, которой мы-Митиру достигла во сне, заблокировав его воспоминания о прошлом кроме тех, которые необходимы для лечения. Он не помнит тебя, и менять это не нужно. Нет, я не буду этого делать.  
Первое определение, пришедшее Кроуфорду на язык, было "тюремщик". Безликие сейчас напомнили психиатров, заполучивших больного и от греха подальше закрывшего его в комнате с мягкими стенами. Кроуфорд прекрасно представлял, к каким подследствиям может привести подобная забота. Подлинное сумасшествие, на самом деле...   
Пробрало холодом, и захотелось отодвинуться от Йоргена подальше.  
\- Тогда о какой помощи ты говорил? - зашел он с другой стороны. - Это ведь ты вызвался помочь, а не я обратился к тебе первым.  
\- Разве в тебе мало веры в его силу? - протянул Йорген, игнорируя вопрос. - Разве он жаждет боли?  
Мороз, гуляющий по спине Кроуфорда, стал сильнее. Безликих, кажется, уважали даже демоны, и теперь Кроуфорд понимал, почему.  
\- Речь не обо мне, - ответил он. - Что хочешь получить ты, Безликий?  
\- Возможно, ты понадобишься ему в еще одном сне, - Безликий кивнул себе, - Асха нечасто просит нас, и лечение должно быть эффективным. Хочешь ли ты участвовать лично, или мы должны скопировать твой образ?  
\- При чем здесь я? - изо всех сил сдерживая желание ударить, спросил у Йоргена Кроуфорд. - И мой образ к тому же?  
\- У него слишком много вины и долга и слишком мало личных желаний, - почти по-человечески вздохнул Йорген. – Но он желает тебя. Если твой образ необходим для пробуждения его "я хочу", мы сотворим его.  
Вот теперь Кроуфорд почувствовал злость, даже нет, ярость. Эти лишенные индивидуальностей твари собирались использовать его, как пустышку, сунув Айе в качестве раздражителя!  
\- И ты пришел снять достоверную копию с оригинала, так? - процедил Кроуфорд, ощущая, как расползается по комнате магический щит, давя все на своем пути.  
\- Я достаточно человек, чтобы знать и помнить, что оригинал намного лучше копии, - тихо возразил отец Йорген, священник и учитель, воспитатель будущего Мессии. - Если бы я согласен был удовлетвориться слепком, то не возразил бы Митиру в сплетенном ею сне. Разве предложенная мною роль ограничивала тебя? Разве не был ты рад дотянуться до него хотя бы там и так?  
\- Тогда чего ты от меня хочешь? - жестко парировал Кроуфорд. - Чтобы я был твоей марионеткой и служил непонятной мне цели? Что тебе от меня нужно? Милосердие, насколько я знаю, Безликим чуждо в принципе! Что вам нужно от нас обоих?  
\- Его рана стала настолько велика и болезненна, что её заметила Асха. Что ты знаешь о нем, если ничего не знаешь о его боли? - казалось, давление щита проходило сквозь Безликого, не шевельнув даже перьев на орденском одеянии. - Мы - Безликий. Нас заботит лишь знание. Если он спрашивал о познании себя, то должен быть готов услышать ответ. Мы целесообразны. Есть ответы, которые можно услышать только вдвоем. Что же касается тебя…  
Йорген помолчал, перебирая четки, испытующе глянул в лицо.  
\- Ответь себе – почему ты посчитал происходящее вокруг вас в том сне реальностью? Ты понял, что его память не полна, но сам сценарий тебя не смутил вовсе. Почему?  
Потому что это разные уровни одной и той же игры, едва не рявкнул Кроуфорд. Потому что мир вокруг – давно уже не игра, и он влияет на нас, влияет так, что я затрудняюсь предположить, каковы будут последствия в реальности. Потому что, попадая в видение, я начинаю в нем действовать, а не рефлексировать. Как сказать это, собрав все сразу?  
\- Потому что для меня нет разницы между реальностью и видением, - выкарабкалось наконец из внезапно пересохшего горла.  
\- И однажды эта равноценность едва не убила тебя, - негромко закончил Йорген, - пока он не помог тебе сделать выбор между двумя реальностями. Поэтому я все еще разговариваю с тобой.  
\- О чем ты? – Кроуфорду показалось, что на секунду выключили звук: он не услышал собственного голоса. Если отбросить лукавство, на самом деле он знал, о чем речь, но обсуждать это собирался при необходимости только с Аей.  
\- О том, что считать реальность и сон равноценными – это первая ступень Странствующего во Снах, - спокойно объяснил Йорген. – Та, на которую большинство чернокнижников взбирается само и с которой чаще всего падает, разбивая вдребезги разум. Ты можешь дожидаться того момента, как соскользнешь с этой грани, возможно даже, увлекая его за собой, или же поднимешься дальше.  
\- Сколько ещё ступеней? – Кроуфорд спросил почти спокойно. Предложенное было невозможно; с другой стороны, кто помешает ему попробовать?  
\- Две. Как у любого странствия, на дороге сна есть Порог, Путь и Цель, - Йорген был очень доволен вопросом и не собирался этого скрывать. – Застрявший на пороге уязвим с обеих сторон, и разум его хрупок, а преграды кажутся неодолимыми.  
Последнее видение, старый страх поражения, вспомнилось с неугасшей четкостью.  
\- Став на путь, ты знаешь, что ждет тебя впереди, а равенство сна и реальности дает свободу отстраненности, - прошелестел Йорген. – Больше ни ты сам, ни кто-либо другой снаружи не сможет сделать тебя узником твоего же разума.  
Бергер… Пробрала дрожь. Иммунитет к управлению разумом? Возможно ли такое, или это лишь игровой квест, небесталанная попытка свести вместе двух героев?   
В конце концов, что он теряет? Если ничего не выйдет, ситуация с Даром просто вернется на исходную позицию.   
\- А Цель? – Кроуфорд сглотнул и заставил себя спросить ровным тоном. – Что для этого нужно? Учиться?  
\- Откуда мне знать, в чем заключается твоя? – Йорген покачал головой. – Она у каждого собственная. Что же касается обучения… да, так и есть. Прежде чем оставить тебя наедине с твоими собственными видениями, я предлагаю тебе участвовать в гораздо более безопасных чужих, созданных нами для исцеления. Митиру сказала бы, - он усмехнулся, - что люди учатся плавать на мелководье и только потом лезут играть с волнами в шторм.  
\- Что от меня требуется? Там, во сне?  
\- Не знаю, какими будут эти сны, но тебе придется найти там источник твоей немощи – Гребень Теней*. Здесь, в реальности, он увеличивает силу твоего колдовства и дарует заклинание «Подчинения». Там – подчиняет и делает сон более реальным, чем жизнь.  
\- А потом? Уничтожить его?  
Йорген покачал головой.  
\- Если ты найдешь Гребень, это будет значить, что твой Путь закончен, потому что суть Пути – в движении. Что именно ты сделаешь с Гребнем, уже зависит от тебя и твоей цели.  
\- Чтобы попасть в эти сны, мне нужно твое присутствие?  
Йорген неторопливо кивнул:  
\- Пока ты не изучишь магию Тьмы – да. Потом я укажу тебе тропу, а дальше ты сможешь двигаться сам, - он глянул в окно под самым потолком, из которого уже начал струиться серый свет, и двинулся к двери. – Скоро рассвет. Попробуй хотя бы немного поспать, прежде чем владычица людей призовет тебя.  
Тяжелая створка закрылась за ним так бесшумно, словно была нарисованной.   
Аэсте приняла Кроуфорда на позднем завтраке в уже знакомой малой столовой рядом с кабинетом. С учетом её прошлого наряда скромное черное платье можно было считать почти домашним, хотя, насколько помнил Кроуфорд, черный тоже считался одним из геральдических цветов Соколов. Обязательный светский треп перед изложением сути просьбы в этот раз успешно заменили новости из столицы.  
\- Так значит, Архипастырь увенчал Фриду императорской короной, - Кроуфорд задумчиво расчленял ароматный бекон на волокна. – Разумеется, под соусом невнятных предсказаний о пришествии Кха-Белеха и волне слухов из Стоунхельма.  
\- После гражданской войны три герцогства из шести в тотальной разрухе, так что никто из пэров не возразил, - Аэсте мрачно кивнула, - и все понимают, что именно вольница «королевства» в отличие от империи привела к этому. Я только что вернулась с официального оглашения.  
\- Фрида не считает вас угрозой новой династии?  
\- Не считает, - Аэсте хмыкнула, - потому что у Соколов нет таких планов. Знаешь, почему?  
Кроуфорд изобразил вежливое недоумение.  
\- Потому же, почему королевство выстояло в эту смуту с меньшим количеством потерь, - Аэсте вздохнула, - сила империи Сокола строилась на трех драконах успеха: потрясающей связности, которую обеспечивали сияния, единстве и силе Церкви и подтверждении права на дворянский майорат только после службы в армии. А к гибели Николаса герцогства почти что установили внутренние таможни – и это в формально едином государстве!  
Ей явно хотелось выговориться, и Кроуфорд даже не подумал мешать. Аэсте отпила горячего травяного отвара, сберегая горло, и продолжила:  
\- Армия империи Сокола была не меньше, но слабее теперешних, - она хмуро кивнула на окрыленный меч на стене там, где Кроуфорду привычно было видеть распятие, - несмотря на присутствие сияний и крестоносцев Солнца. Помощь Эльрата велика, но конечна. Сейчас же, за исключением ангелов, мы комплектуем отряды только своими силами. И кто основной костяк армии? За каким владыкой она пойдет и в мирное время? И ведь это не секрет.  
Аэсте покачала головой и подытожила:  
\- Ответ проще, чем кажется. За мужчиной. Невесты Эльрата окончательно покинули строй, и поверь мне, чернокнижник, - герцогиня фыркнула, - я считаю это благом. Особенно после рассказов Агбета о жизни в Игг-Шайле!  
\- Вот как, госпожа? – Кроуфорд не стал скрывать изумления. Речи феминистки ему были бы понятны – с создателей сталось бы вложить их в уста что Фриды, что любой другой из правящих женщин. Услышать противоположную точку зрения было интересно. – Почему же?  
\- Потому что я умею считать, - Аэсте тряхнула волосами, и золотистые перышки, вплетенные в косы, уложенные вокруг головы, затрепыхались, - каждая женщина, погибшая на поле боя – это, в зависимости от расы, от трех у темных эльфов до восьми у нас неродившихся детей. Пять веков назад, когда из всей династии Соколов выжила только императрица Гвендолен, наши дела были настолько плохи, что мы отправляли в бой послушниц, только из монастыря!  
Аэсте с силой поставила на стол тяжелый ониксовый кубок:  
\- Их берегли, они спасали жизни, но послушниц! Империя потеряла целое поколение лучших женщин. Только когда удалось переломить это обыкновение, мы смогли перестать обороняться. Поэтому, - герцогиня с видимым усилием взяла себя в руки, - ни я, ни моя дочь не полезем на трон. И поэтому же, - она неожиданно перевела на Кроуфорда немигающий взгляд черных глаз, - на днях Сарет уезжает в турне по всем герцогским дворам. Сначала он поедет к Волкам, так что я предлагаю тебе просто присоединиться.  
\- Его путешествие закончится в столице? – сразу привлекать внимание к своим требованиям не стоило. Да и суть этой комбинации начала прослеживаться.  
\- Да, - Аэсте сузила глаза, - в конце его Сарет прибудет в столицу и предъявит свои права на династический меч Грифонов.  
\- Думаете, меч его примет?  
Аэсте зло усмехнулась, хотя в её голосе было изрядное количество горечи:  
\- А в чьем еще облике Изабель могла подпустить к себе Кха-Белеха?  
Действительно. Демоны копируют оригинал целиком. В сыне Изабель и правда может течь семя Николаса… Соколы не будут претендовать на престол – но никто не помешает им поддержать претензии сына Изабель и Николаса.  
\- Если бы я ещё знала, в чем суть его дара, зачем он демонам! – Аэсте покачала головой. – У Йоргена прекрасные рекомендации от Грифонов и Волков разом, он очень помогает с мальчиком, но мне все время кажется, что я что-то упускаю.  
\- Ваша светлость… - Кроуфорд улыбнулся и позволил голосу этак намекающе затихнуть, и Аэсте настороженно вскинула голову. – Мне есть, чем вас порадовать.  
\- Ты знаешь, - взгляд её сделался хищным. – И чего ты хочешь взамен?  
\- У меня дело к Йоргену, и, возможно, оно будет длительным. Я прошу вас разрешить мне сопровождать его – столько, сколько будет необходимо.  
Аэсте задумчиво подперла щеку ладонью.  
\- Ты будешь защищать Сарета, если в твоем присутствии в этом возникнет необходимость?  
\- Я уже делал это, почему нет? – Кроуфорд пожал плечами. – Вряд ли те, кому он нужен, пожелают деликатно обойти нас.  
\- Что ещё? – нахмурилась Аэсте и в ответ на недоумение пояснила: - Я торгуюсь не с тобой, чернокнижник, а с удачей. Моя благодарность за сведения должна быть соразмерна, раз уж я не могу отплатить тебе деньгами. Чем честнее будет наша сделка, тем ценнее окажутся её плоды.  
Занятно. Похоже, в зависимости от расы удачу подкупают по-разному. Как кланник Игг-Шайла, Кроуфорд рассчитывал бы на обратное – чем больше личная выгода, тем выше вероятность везения. Но пусть так, поиграем по правилам Эльрата.  
\- Мне нужно добиться разрешения на право паломничества к Колыбели Печали, - признался Кроуфорд. Похоже, сейчас честность была лучшей политикой. – Мне сказали, что у герцогов Волка особые отношения с нагами Хасимы.  
Аэсте откинулась на спинку стула, окатила изучающим взглядом:  
\- Немногие знают о существовании этого места. Ты удивляешь меня, чернокнижник. Хорошо, я обещаю тебе употребить все свое влияние, - она решительно протянула руку, предлагая закрепить сделку. Смутилась, поняв, что предлагает скорее перстень для поцелуя, и развернула ладонью вверх. Кроуфорд осторожно сжал маленькие твердые пальцы. – Теперь рассказывай.  
\- Мы встретились с королевой Изабель и вождем Раилагом рядом со Стоунхельмом, у последнего обелиска, указывающего на Слезу Асхи. Тогда же Ая предложил ещё сильнее запутать гончих Кха-Белеха и провести над ее величеством обряд Истинной Природы, - он кинул короткий взгляд на Аэсте и удивился: герцогиня сосредоточенно строчила что-то в небольшой книжечке, висевшей на поясе. – Дело в том, что дар создания, носящего в себе кровь Кха-Белеха, описан пророчествами. Оно способно определять любую судьбу, не считаясь ни с какими ограничениями. Кха-Белех хотел использовать волю Сарета, чтобы открыть врата своей тюрьмы.  
\- Изабель тоже носит эту кровь, - карандаш замер над страницей, и Аэсте невольно накрыла ладонью уже плоский живот, - во время беременности мать и дитя составляют одно целое, а драконы не лишают нас уже пожалованных даров.  
\- Именно так, - согласился Кроуфорд. – Так что этим обрядом Изабель истребовала себе право выбора первой.   
\- Она как-то изменилась после этого? – Аэсте с силой стиснула пальцы поверх карандаша.  
\- Её демоническая половина пробудилась, - пришлось признать это в открытую. Не то чтобы Кроуфорда особенно заботила репутация вдовствующей королевы, но судьба её оказалась слишком страшной, чтобы её стоило трепать слухами и домыслами. - Она зачаровала взглядом Раилага… хотя он и так был влюблен, и после этого суккубья половина её отступила. Ещё раз Изабель спасла нам жизнь перед самой битвой – легион адский гончих подчинился её приказу и вернулся туда, откуда его выпустили.  
\- Но это не главное, Кроуфорд, - Аэсте напряглась, словно щелкнул где-то взведенный арбалет. Её взглядом сейчас, казалось, можно было гнуть чугун. – Главное – другое. То, благодаря чему искусительницы очаровывают, а сами остаются холодны.  
\- Вы правы, - мелькнуло в голове, что все-таки до Аэсте Найерис дорастет еще нескоро. Может быть, никогда. – Вместе с демонической природой Изабель получила иммунитет к любому гипнозу. И поэтому, когда Кха-Белех во время битвы попытался вернуть её себе и заставить опрокинуть сковывающий её барьер, Изабель смогла выстоять.  
\- Что она сделала? – одними губами спросила Аэсте. Карандаш замер над листом и чуть подрагивал.   
\- Она сломала ковчежец со Слезой Асхи и призвала Слепую Деву занять свое тело, - тихо ответил Кроуфорд, и Аэсте побелела. Карандаш с треском сломался в её пальцах. – А потом, когда для неё открылся Мир Духов, потребовала себе от Белкета права больше не перерождаться, чтобы не обрушить случайно барьер вокруг Шио.  
\- А для этого вплела свою душу в этот барьер, и теперь Сарету или его потомкам, чтобы выпустить Кха-Белеха, сначала придется убить мать, - глухо, но с уверенностью продолжила Аэсте. – Так и было, верно?  
Кроуфорд удивился и даже не стал этого скрывать. Он мог предположить, почему в том же самом были уверены Гештуру и Арантир, но откуда это могла знать Аэсте, наверняка в жизни не державшая ничего тяжелее столового ножа?  
Герцогиня вздохнула и поднялась, отодвигая стул, поманила за собой в кабинет. На стене, прямо напротив стола, висел закрытый сейчас ставнями триптих.  
Когда Аэсте открыла центральную часть, сначала пахнуло масляной краской, олифой, вощеным деревом. По раме пробежал свет лампады, резче выкладывая тени.  
\- Это, к сожалению, копия, - голос Аэсте донесся словно сквозь толщу воды. – Оригинал висит в главной обители Невест Эльрата. Его видела каждая послушница.  
Тонкая женщина в очень простом платье из небеленого льна шагнула настречу нависшему над ней пещерному владыке и вскинула ладонь, запрещая тому дорогу. С пальцев её лилось робкое золотистое сияние, напряглась от чудовищного давления спина, к левому боку уже приближалась лапа с выпущенными когтями, но отступать священница не собиралась. Рядом с босой ступней – очень реалистично выписанной, Кроуфорд видел и запыленную, с трещинками, пятку, и запекшуюся царапину на ступне, и едва заживший укус на щиколотке – сидел ребенок, отвернувшись от битвы и играя найденными на дороге камешками. На картину упал ещё один блик, и Кроуфорд, щурясь от неверного света, разглядел между демоном и весталкой чудовищно изломанное тело в доспехах.  
\- Это самая оскорбительная для мужчины картина, которую я когда-либо видел.   
\- Это память о катастрофе, которую мы едва избегли, - Аэсте провела по раме кончиком пальца, - в отличие от всех остальных рас Асхана, с демонами мы воюем на выживание. Я не люблю на неё смотреть, но когда мне нужно принять решение, этот образ всегда помогает расставить, так сказать, приоритеты.   
Герцогиня аккуратно закрыла ставни, но слабый свет ещё сочился сквозь приоткрытую щель, отвлекая внимание. Аэсте присела в свое кресло за столом, руки её теребили ленту на брошенных на столе четках.  
\- Весталками Невест Эльрата назвали намного позже, после прихода в орден императрицы Весты, вдовы Ронана II, - Соколица смотрела прямо перед собой, словно забыв про чужое присутствие. – Она посвятила свою жизнь тому, чтобы найти способ уменьшить потери армии на поле боя, и сейчас каждая девушка, прошедшая обучение, способна исцелять, ведь заклинание «Регенерации» всего-то второго уровня. Если дела империи снова будут настолько же плохи, мы опять присоединимся к войскам.  
\- Поэтому вы благоволите к Ирбет и темным эльфам? – Аэсте вскинула голову, словно разбуженная. Слабо улыбнулась:  
\- Меня пугает история Туидханы, и я не жажду себе подобной судьбы или славы. Но, - она глубоко вздохнула, - чем больше я узнаю об этой войне, тем больше убеждаюсь в том, что вряд ли сама бы поступила иначе.  
\- Что касается дара Сарета… - Кроуфорд решился. Пусть эта женщина получит небольшое преимущество. – Полагаю, его дети будут свободны от любых проклятий, определяющих их судьбу. Во всяком случае, попробовать стоит.  
\- Спасибо, - просто кивнула Аэсте. – Я запомню. Тактику придется менять… но, возможно, так даже лучше.  
Герцогиня задумалась, вертя в пальцах еще один карандаш, и, спохватившись, кивнула:  
\- Полагаю, на этом все. Позови ко мне Йоргена и попроси убрать со стола.  
Кроуфорд откланялся.  
В последний раз он увидел Корина на следующее утро, перед отъездом. Вампир вышел провожать посольский поезд, направляющийся в герцогство Волка.  
\- Ты не едешь?  
\- С Йоргеном я спокоен за Сарета, - Корин покачал головой, - а Аэсте понадобится помощь и защита. Соколы уже не раз вставали на грань уничтожения, поверив, что опасность отступила. Люди верят, что Эльрат сбережет их, но Дракон Света не помогает тем, кто не в силах помочь себе сам. Я осторожней.  
\- Какова официальная цель визита, не знаешь? – такая позиция была Кроуфорду близка.  
\- Официальная – обсудить продление торговых договоров. Неофициальная, - Корин с нежностью улыбнулся, - у Волков хранится Железное Перо, династический меч младшей ветви Грифонов. Её светлость хочет, чтобы Сарет сначала проверил свою кровь на нем, а уже потом ехал в столицу испытывать майоратный клинок и регалии.  
\- Разумная женщина, - Кроуфорд одобрительно хмыкнул.  
\- Здесь говорят: «Свяжи крылья дочери Сокола, и она взлетит с одними когтями», - Корин согласно кивнул. – Удачи тебе в твоем поиске. Вождь…  
Кроуфорд поднял голову на старое обращение, без опаски вгляделся в глаза.  
\- Найди его, - на секунду под паладинскими доспехами проступили черные одежды рыцаря ночи. – Если кто и сможет, то только ты.  
Кажется, к Корину можно было больше не ревновать.  
К концу второй недели путешествия Кроуфорд уже не был так уверен. Похоже, вампир умудрился его сглазить – за все это время Митиру не сделала ни единой попытки сотворить ещё один сон. Йорген только разводил руками: мол, Безликой рядом с Аей видней, когда начинать следующую часть лечения, и молчание означает, что у того много не менее важных дел вне Мира Снов. Кроуфорд язвил в ответ и готов был плеваться ядом. Как Ая управляется с делами, он уже видел. Дар тоже бурчал что-то неразборчивое и в меру бестолковое, но кошмары не снились. И на том спасибо.  
Дорога была почти чистой – пару раз пришлось драться, но Кроуфорд не стал даже просить помощи у сопровождающих Сарета. Его заботило другое. Очередной предел следующего уровня был уже близок, а вероятность выпадения магии Тьмы составляла ничтожные один к пятидесяти.   
С точки зрения эффективности в бою и обычной расовой тактики со ставкой на быструю схватку это было разумно, но сейчас Кроуфорду требовалось совсем иное. Необходимо было найти другой способ.  
Он заговорил об этом с Ликто, и владычица охотно включилась в обсуждение:  
\- Действительно, на первый взгляд странно, что присягнувшие Малассе редко владеют магией Тьмы, - она задумчиво вертела в пальцах повод своего ящера, - но этим Мать Теней и отличается от того же Эльрата.   
\- Снисходительностью? – пошутил Кроуфорд, и Ликто фыркнула.  
\- Нет, целесообразностью. Маласса влияет на вероятности, позволяя нам получать те навыки, которые будут наиболее полезны для самого выгодного способа войны. Если для этого сумеречным ведьмам нужно знание «Карающего удара» - пусть так. В том, чтобы понять силу врага и научиться пользоваться ею, нет позора, напротив, это признак ума.  
Звучало разумно. Беспринципность, рожденная выживанием.  
\- Тогда как мне повлиять на вероятности, чтобы получить магию Тьмы?  
Кажется, Ликто удивилась.  
\- Нужен обряд призыва, чтобы можно было попросить Малассу о милости и желании изучить её тайны. Правда, - тут она нахмурилась, с некоторым унынием глянув на меч на шпиле небольшой часовни, мимо которой они проезжали, - не знаю, как это сделать здесь. На землях Эльрата любая темная магия как на ладони. Маласса слышит нас везде, но для тебя идеально было бы обратиться с просьбой в Халаде, рядом с Силками Теней…   
\- Почему бы не сделать это во сне? – подъехавший Йорген говорил негромко, но, как ни странно, слышно его было прекрасно. Впрочем, решил Кроуфорд, пожалуй, этот навык доступен любому, кто овладел магией Тьмы – помнится, Аю тоже было слышно тем лучше, чем тише он говорил. А Раилага, наверняка певшего о своей скорби почти беззвучно, горлом, сдавленным рыданием, и вовсе слышала вся долина.  
Мать Теней шепчет тихо, но её голос способен оглушить даже Дракона Света.  
\- Согласен, - Кроуфорд кивнул, - что тебе для этого нужно?  
\- Полагаю, это должен быть мой сон, - Ликто кинула быстрый взгляд на Йоргена, нервно облизнула губы, - я была в Силках совсем недавно, лет пять назад.  
\- Да. Такой сон лучше строить на подлинных воспоминаниях. Сегодня же ночью.  
Значит, это будет сон Ликто. Кроуфорд пожал плечами – похоже, Корин был последователен в своем стремлении предоставить пациенту сначала «лягушатник».  
Ликто уснула быстро – пока Кроуфорд ставил вокруг комнаты и постели щиты, сбросила у постели доспех, сняла венец, поддерживающий буйную гриву, позволила хлысту обвить себя сторожкими кольцами и почти сразу задышала ровно и глубоко.  
Закрыть глаза под тяжелым взглядом Йоргена, сбросившего облик человеческого священника было непросто, не говоря уже о том, чтобы впустить того в свой разум, но Кроуфорд справился. Память о собственной беспомощности жгла и подталкивала эффективней пинковой тяги.  
При первом же взгляде на центр лабиринта было понятно, откуда взялось его название – Силки Тьмы. Темнота, свитая в тончайшие паутинные нити, здесь была осязаема. Восемь исполинских кристаллов драконьей крови, окрашенные в густой лилово-алый цвет, сияние привычных кристальных друз – все они отбрасывали дивные блики на молящуюся в центре октограммы Ликто. Неторопливый речитатив был смутно знаком.  
\- ...ибо Тень вечно здесь и там, смотрит вблизи или же издали, пьет слова твои и крики. В бездне чрева Её покоятся все забытые воспоминания, и тайны прошлого схоронены...  
От него тихо кружилась голова и едва заметно расфокусировалось зрение, словно пещеру вокруг затягивало невидимым туманом.  
\- Приди к нам, Мать Теней, и даруй крупицу твоей неизмеримой мудрости, ибо без неё мы слабы и незрячи, - Ликто шептала и шептала, едва заметно раскачиваясь, - даруй нам шепот взамен крика, дорогу во сне, освобождение из плена, знание цепей, что сковывают разум. Не откажи детям своим, которые верны тебе не по слепоте, но из движения сердца.  
Величественная черная драконица соткалась из теней так стремительно, что Кроуфорд не отследил момента. Только что не было – и уже тень её крыльев пляшет по потолку среди сталактитов. Алый раздвоенный язык чутко ощупал воздух.  
\- Я помню тебя, человек, - Малсара тихо рассмеялась, - ты долго бегал от встречи со мной, прежде чем смириться, а теперь просишь о милости. Что же ты не пошел к Слепым братьям?  
Странно было бы ожидать, что богиня памяти забудет его прошлые грехи.  
\- Я выбрал одну богиню, о Мать Теней, и останусь тебе верен.   
Кажется, это развеселило Малсару ещё больше.  
\- Ты выбрал, и ты приложил руку к тому, чтобы в моих городах появились Корни Тьмы, умножив мой народ, - язык скользнул по морде, коснулся кончика носа, - но ты знаешь цену мудрости, пророк.  
\- Я заплачу, - странно, но это скорее успокаивало. Ничто ценное не дается даром. – Чем я смогу послужить тебе взамен?  
\- На своей дороге ты пройдешь до конца и не покинешь моих троп, пока не познаешь не только Путь, но и Цель, какой бы она ни оказалась, - сейчас Малсара говорила серьезно, но Кроуфорду все равно чувствовался подвох. Или он не мог поверить, что все так просто? – Даже если она потребует больше честности, чем ты готов был признать перед самим собой.  
\- Да, Мать Теней, - темная волна мягко ударила в грудь, накатила, накрыла собой, и запахло дивной южной ночью: магнолиями, влагой и мокрым камнем.  
Малсара рассмеялась снова и начала таять, но тени донесли её последние слова:  
\- Ищи потерянное не там, где удобно, а там, где потерял.  
Где-то запел, защелкал соловей. Кроуфорду снилась ночь.

*  
  
Гребень Теней  
Реликвия – Цена: 20000   
+8 ед. к магической силе   
Дает заклинание “Подчинение”


	6. Чужая война

Тропа петляла, и на последнем повороте Лан остановился. Фурен повезло найти арену, и теперь она, в очередной раз потерпев поражение, разбирала с командирами свои ошибки.  
Лан на секунду стиснул губы, но потом заставил себя расслабиться. Он предлагал помощь, но жрица решила, что это не его война. Пусть так.  
Меч тоже не просился из ножен. Лан чувствовал его даже в безразмерном «кармане», в котором все герои таскали неограниченное количество артефактов. Кажется, клинок и сам был изрядно озадачен незнакомым спокойствием.  
Митиру снова рванулась штурмовать арену, и отсюда был отлично виден весь колизей. Лан тихо выругался, когда увидел результат расстановки. Митиру опять выстроила войска «коробочкой», прикрывая стрелков, да ещё и в центре фронта.   
Раз – вражеские каппа-сойя летят через все поле, орошая кислотой сразу три прикрывающих стрелков отряда. Два – они же загораживают дружественным «жабам» поле для прыжка, и те теряют ход, вынужденные отбивать атаку, а не подавлять вражеских стрелков. Три – вместо того чтобы выстрелить, Митиру приказывает жемчужным жрицам исцелять. Ещё один ход потерян. Четыре – вражеские юки-онна накрывают «коробочку» «Кольцом холода», и уже никто никуда не пойдет ближайшие хода полтора. Пять – ну хоть до использования расового умения додумалась! Впрочем, сухой треск молнии, слетевшей с янтарных шаров жриц противника, слышен даже здесь, и Лан, скрипнув зубами, без удивления увидел, как отряд жриц Митиру роняет жезлы и распластывается на песке. Шесть – двинувшиеся все-таки через поле рукопашники Митиру попали сначала в «Ледяные осколки», а потом и под прямой залп обоих стрелковых отрядов. Все, дальше можно не смотреть. Сил нет, честное слово.  
Фурен может книжку написать: как за два такта просрать три четверти армии! И это при том, что магия арены для битвы создает копии, так что смысла беречь войска нет.  
Но нужно было идти. Не стоит заставлять женщину ждать, даже если она упоенно играет в солдатики и пытается понять, почему не получается. Ко встрече с Митиру Лан честно попытался спрятать гнев, но, похоже, так и не удалось. Нагини отводила взгляд, а на вопросительно поднятую бровь только дернула плечом и упрямо выпалила:  
\- Это не прихоть, Лан, - жрица нервно дернула хвостом, коротким жестом распуская на отдых собранную армию, - я знаю, что ты был бы намного лучшим военачальником. Но пока тебе нельзя вмешиваться. Твой дух не готов к этому.  
К чему не готов? Вот тут Лан не мог понять. Не к убийству же.  
\- Ты сам должен понять причину, - Митиру задумчиво кивнула своим мыслям; её досада от поражения почти утихла. – Этот меч знал многих умелых воинов, но ни один из них не принес клинок к священным водам. Тебе нельзя подражать им, иначе ты сойдешь со своего пути и оступишься.   
Лан промолчал.   
\- Скажи мне лучше, понял ли ты, кто станет лицом твоего второго сна? – Митиру, признав поражение, удачно сменила тему. – Со времени первого раза доходит вторая неделя.  
Порядком надоевший за эти десять дней вопрос. Тем более неприятный, что до сих пор ему нечего было ответить. Уже приготовившись отрицательно качнуть головой, Лан в последний момент остановил себя.  
Это непонимание, досада на себя и абсурдную ситуацию вызывали очень знакомую злость. Давнюю, так что он едва не забыл о ней, но все еще грызущую.  
\- Да, - Лан кивнул, и лицо нагини озарилось облегчением, - теперь я знаю.  
\- Этой же ночью, - потребовала Митиру, остро глянув в глаза. – И не спорь.  
Лан и не собирался.  
Тропические ночи не всегда приносят облегчение; вот и здесь, в Хиневае, вместо желанной прохлады ему казалось, что духота стиснула тело, как влажное ватное одеяло. Где-то рядом оглушительно затрещал сверчок, и Лан, еще недолго помаявшись, все-таки заснул.  
Когда Таларон доложился о визите лорда Синитара, Иллан только досадливо скривил губы. Принесло же очередного вельможу на самую границу, словно им здесь мало было стычек с гномами. Но бросать свой секрет на растерзание не стоило, так что, отметив на карте расположение еще пары дозорных пунктов противника, Иллан оставил напарника наблюдать дальше, а сам вернулся в оборудованную для лежки пещеру. Вошел, откинув с входа плащ, мимикрировавший под камень, и с облегчением сбросил с плеча арбалет.  
\- Быть темным эльфом тебе идет больше, - раздался из темноты смутно-знакомый голос.  
Не может быть. Лан недоверчиво покачал головой.  
\- Для человека ты оказался долгожителем, - в котелке над бездымным темным пламенем грелся тонизирующий эликсир, и Лан плеснул себе в кружку. - Все ещё ищешь свою потерю?  
\- И я снова тебя нашел, Ран, - темнота шевельнулась, выпуская из своих объятий чернокнижника, который на этот раз двигался совершенно бесшумно. - Поцелуешь меня за встречу?  
Иллана обняли так естественно и быстро, что он даже не успел сообразить отодвинуться.  
\- Не люблю занимать чужое место, - ну вот, опять начинается. Лан отрицательно качнул головой и аккуратно вывернулся из рук. Несмотря на добровольную смену дракона, свобода нравов в Игг-Шайле все еще коробила. - Так значит, Синитар - дарованное тебе здесь имя. У тебя ко мне дело?   
\- В мои доспехи вплетена регенерационная магия, - словно между делом пояснил лорд Синитар… да нет. Кроуфорд. Память сама подбросила это имя, словно плеснув в лицо горячей водой из внезапно пробудившегося гейзера.   
Кроуфорд кивнул и даже не помешал попытке Лана освободиться - может быть, потому, что в ответ его руки ласкающе скользнули по телу. Маласса, получалось, что Иллан чуть ли не сам обтерся бедрами о ладони чернокнижника! Что за прохвост.  
\- Ты едешь со мной. Я здесь именно потому, что считаю тебя лучшим бойцом, - вот так, с порога. И никак не отреагировал на избирательную глухоту собеседника.  
\- И для чего тебе нужен лучший боец? – Теперь еще и лесть. Не хватало только вляпаться в чужие интриги. - Раз уж ты явился сюда сам. Надеюсь, наверху понимают, что возникший хаос ненадолго - если кристаллы драконьей крови иссякли, найдутся другие способы.  
\- Понимают. Поэтому ты будешь участвовать в перевооружении танцовщиц с чакрами. Я планирую посмотреть, возможно ли перенять стиль боя танцующих с клинками.  
В том, что после посвящения Малассе лук сгорел, оставив ему только старые мечи, Лану виделась своеобразная ирония. Длинные клинки в подземелье не слишком полезны, и потому пришлось освоить человеческие арбалеты - мощнее, лучше пробивают гномьи доспехи, а болты из темной стали вполне можно окунуть в яд.  
\- Я еду один? - уточнил он. Ослаблять позицию не хотелось, но идея стоила того.  
\- В твоем секрете есть ещё бывшие танцующие? - в ответ Лан только помрачнел и отрицательно покачал головой. Амариэн Шепот ветра, Амари, самый молодой и открытый из них, погиб через год после обращения. Его стремление к Малассе было искренним, но ассасина из него не вышло. - Понятно. Тогда собирайся.  
Лан оставил у кострища небольшой свиток с объяснением - во избежание разоблачения вестниками дозорные не пользовались - и быстро собрал из спальника скатку. Все-таки то, что он преодолел рубеж, отделяющий рядового бойца от командира, ощутимо помогало. В основном тем, что не нужно было тягать вещи на себе. Кинул к артефактам и забыл.  
Сторожевая пещера была сквозной между двумя большими проходами, так что у второго выхода Лан увидел небольшой отряд Кроуфорда - впрочем, больше охрана, нежели свита. Ездовой ящер нашелся и для него: Лану доводилось слышать о новой породе, выведенной специально для темной гвардии. В отличие от геройских, этих нужно было выкармливать всего год вместо трех, и плодились они куда как охотнее.  
В следующий раз Кроуфорд подошел уже на пятичасовом привале, когда Лан уже намешал себе ещё одну кружку варева. Выспится как следует он в Халаде, а сейчас надо суметь восстановить силы за четыре часа сна и быть готовым быстро двигаться дальше.  
\- Мне нужна твоя помощь, - огорошил он. - Я слышал про твои тренировки и хочу научиться паре приемов.  
\- Хорошая попытка, - хмыкнул Лан, отпивая из кружки. - Попробуй еще. Ты же не владеешь мечом, а сам я давно не тренировался с равным противником. Начинать тебе со мной нет особого смысла.  
\- Веришь ты или нет, правды это не отменяет, - сказал Кроуфорд, с легкой понимающей усмешкой наблюдая за тем, как Лан пьет. - Так пересохло в горле? От чего, Ран? Скажем так... Мне нужно найти один артефакт, и там, куда я за ним отправлюсь, будет больший толк от мечей, а не умения вести разговоры.  
\- Не заинтересован, - Лан постарался скрыть осуждение, но не был уверен, что получилось. - Не знаю, что думают в столице, но граница сейчас важнее любых... путешествий, и я собираюсь туда вернуться. Когда гномы оправятся, там будет жарко, и понадобится каждый болт.  
Не в этом ли и была идея - вытащить самого Лана с границы, неважно, в Халад или в поиск? Сомнительно, но возможно.  
\- Я не зову тебя с собой, - в голосе Кроуфорда вновь послышалась улыбка. Это раздражало - Лана не покидало ощущение, что над ним смеются. - Хотя ход твоих мыслей мне нравится, Ран.  
Чернокнижник снова подошел вплотную, посмотрел сверху вниз, а потом вдруг сделал шаг Лану за спину.  
\- Я прошу подарить мне несколько учебных боев, - шепнул он оттуда, наклонившись к уху эльфа, будто кто-то посторонний мог подслушивать их разговор. - Один на один, Ран.  
Нет, этот не отвяжется. Лан вздохнул.  
\- Сейчас? - зелье согрело, а развернутый спальник притягивал взгляд. - Здесь?  
\- Я предпочел бы арену, - Кроуфорд окинул взглядом засыпающий лагерь и слегка нахмурился. - Но без лишних глаз. А то здесь мало места, чтобы развернуться в полную силу.  
\- Ближайшая арена в трех днях пути отсюда, - Лан нахмурился. Глаза закрывались, и вечная осторожность разведчика в этот раз отступила, молчаливо признавая - рядом с этим можно уснуть. - Я надеюсь, ты действительно вытащил меня в Халад по делу, а не только из личных интересов.  
Кроуфорд смотрел на него так, будто видел насквозь.  
\- Не только, - прошептал он, и у Лана немедленно сложилось впечатление, что чернокнижник сам не понял, что сказал это вслух. - Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Я найду нам место для тренировки.  
\- Определишься - разбудишь, - Лан пожал плечами, допил кружку и раскинул у облюбованного места ловчие сети. Устроился у стены в спальнике и смежил веки.   
Тревожный сон вполглаза длился недолго, но освежил - лучше немного, чем нисколько. Правда, распахнув глаза, он сначала не понял, почему Кроуфорд сидит рядом и, словно этого мало, накрыл ладонью его руку - так бережно и осторожно держат птицу, чтобы не напугать и не поранить. В душе резко всколыхнулось какое-то непонятное чувство, здорово отдающее тоской, а потом мысли зацепились за понимание, что сон под конец стал глубже и крепче, и Кроуфорд, возможно, решил проверить, все ли с Ланом в порядке. Найденное объяснение стало отличным поводом не думать о прочих вариантах. Даже о тех, которые бы объясняли нежность, светившуюся во взгляде чернокнижника. Игнорируй проблему, пока она либо не рассосется, либо не выйдет на тот уровень, на котором с ней уже придется что-то делать. Отличный способ. Классический.  
\- Ты определился? - голос со сна был сиплым. Лан аккуратно высвободил руку и сел, пытаясь проморгаться.  
В глаза словно насыпали песка, и он провел ладонью над кострищем, снова поднимая язычки пламени. Кроуфорд вдруг подался вперед и - Лан снова не успел ничего сделать -поцеловал его в висок, чтобы в следующее мгновение отстраниться и подняться на ноги.  
Вот что это было? Пожелание доброго утра?  
\- Учебная арена в квартале танцовщиц подойдет, если ты не возражаешь, - сказал он, - ристалище наездников слишком открыто для посторонних глаз.  
\- У них своя арена?  
\- Увидишь.   
Воспоминание о том, проигранном поцелуе, вдруг вывернулось из памяти, как из земли выворачиваются первые листы проклюнувшегося семени. Иллан вновь почти явственно ощутил губы Кроуфорда на своих губах и неожиданно для себя смутился. Чернокнижник ехал рядом, и Лан старательно избегал взглядов в его сторону. Так, на всякий случай. Но, похоже, это не прошло незамеченным.  
\- Вспомнилось что-то увлекательное? - нарочито легкий, небрежный тон Кроуфорда явно скрывал интерес. - А то приятно посмотреть даже.  
Лан к своему стыду, почувствовал на щеках жар. Память немедленно подбросила в огонь новое воспоминание - сильные пальцы Кроуфорда, запутавшиеся и сжимающие волосы на затылке. Губы чуть ли не саднить начали, так что волей-неволей пришлось их облизнуть.  
\- Думаю, зачем тебе понадобилась именно арена, - чувствуя фальшь в собственных словах, произнес Лан, - вон та пещера, к слову, вполне бы подошла для тренировки.  
\- Тренировка должна быть серьезной, и я не хочу рисковать нашим здоровьем, - и снова он слышал лукавство за неторопливым серьезным рассуждением, - не хочу, чтобы на тебя глазел весь отряд – я, знаешь ли, собственник.   
\- Странную ты предлагаешь мне тренировку, Кроуфорд, - не удержался от двусмысленности Лан, стараясь говорить невинно. Он прекрасно знал, как Синитар реагирует на второе имя, а потому... кто сказал, что играть нужно честно?  
\- Разве я сказал, что тренировка - это все, что я тебе предлагаю? - чужой взгляд ощущался как прикосновение, почти реальное. И прямо сейчас это прикосновение обожгло жаром. Вот только вместо непонятного возбуждения, почти охватившего Лана, теперь пришло веселье. Лан глубоко вздохнул и ударил поводьями, заставляя своего ящера прибавить шаг.  
\- Ты ничего не сказал, - усмехнулся Лан и посмотрел на Кроуфорда, уже избавившись от непривычной робости. - И знаешь, меня это вполне устраивает!  
Почему-то хмурый взгляд чернокнижника показался вполне удовлетворительным завершением разговора, так что остаток пути прошел в молчании.  
Основным городом ловчих и танцовщиц с чакрой был Халад, но иссякшие кристаллы драконьей крови разом превратили все магические кузницы города, сделавшие себе имя и состояние на изготовлении чакр, в никому не нужные предприятия.   
Лан с болью в душе рассматривал женщин, снова одевшихся в ученические плащи ассасинов, – пока еще танцовщицы не прятали лиц и волос, и нередко можно было увидеть длинную белую косу поверх невзрачной серой ткани.  
\- Я велел разобрать и перенести сюда ближайшую арену, - Кроуфорд, кажется, тоже был мрачен, - только на палатку скорой помощи надеяться нельзя. А так испытания нового способа будут максимально реальными.  
Они спешились и теперь шли к казармам. Колизей арены становился все ближе, нависая.  
\- Я надеюсь, я не единственный танцующий, - Лан не испытывал иллюзий относительно текущего уровня своих навыков. Слишком долго он не брался за мечи.  
\- Не единственный, - резкий голос вынырнувшей из соседних ворот незнакомой разведчицы заставил обернуться. – Я Иррис Жало Теней. Я привезла с границы с Иролланом ещё одного бойца. Судя по тому, что мне удалось узнать, он и вправду хорош. Двадцать лет учил танцующих со смертью.  
Нехорошее предчувствие холодком коснулось спины. Лан прикинул возможные варианты с учетом границы и подавил желание сдать бой ещё до его начала.  
\- Арену уже проверяли? – как хорошо, что Кроуфорда заботила техническая сторона вопроса. – И этот светлый – готов сотрудничать?  
\- Драться он будет, - Иррис недобро усмехнулась, - «Берсерка» кинем и все. А вот сотрудничать… это уже ваша забота.  
Вопроса, Кровь или Слезы в свое время выбрала Иррис, у Лана не возникло.  
\- Показывай, - Кроуфорд коротко кивнул, и разведчица поманила за собой.   
\- Будете смотреть или знакомиться? – спросила она на ходу. – Если только смотреть, то нам наверх – он как раз на арене, и зрелище стоит того.  
\- Смотреть, - поспешно выпалил Лан, и Иррис предвкушающе сощурилась.  
Знакомый свист клинков был слышен с лестницы, когда Лан ещё не видел бойца. Это действительно был танец, и сама собой вспоминалась школа, и поляна у старого вяза, и пляшущие в ветреный полдень перья и мечи.  
Демонический герой, призванный магией арены, наставил вокруг танцующего со смертью призванных тварей, и Лан только усмехнулся – не стоило. Ответный удар можно получить только от основной цели, остальным семи достается половинный урон – но и ответить они не в силах. Светлый эльф внизу знал это, и потому его главная цель погибла сразу, позволив вырваться из ловушки.   
Танцующий мотнул головой, отбрасывая косу очень знакомым движением, а потом обернулся, позволяя разглядеть лицо. Впрочем, Лан в этом уже не нуждался.  
Это было удивительным совпадением - одним на миллион, и одновременно было бы странно, если бы они не встретились здесь. Лан вцепился в каменный парапет так, что стало больно. Потом заставил себя медленно, по пальцу ослабить хватку и отступить в густую тень за колонной. Следовало признать - прямо сейчас к показательному бою с Сионом он не готов. Вряд ли когда-нибудь вообще будет готов, говоря по совести, но выбора не было.   
\- Кроуфорд? - хрипло позвал он. Светский тон не получился, но и черт с ним. Нужно было отвлечься. - Как насчет спарринга?  
И без того давящий взгляд чернокнижника стал еще тяжелее, как будто Кроуфорд видел что-то, что ему очень не нравилось.  
\- Спарринг? - повторил он мрачно. - Отлично, самое то. Идем.  
Лан кивнул и зашагал вперед, мысленно перебирая доступный арсенал. Не то чтобы его было особенно много, но на пару изматывающих раундов должно было хватит. Прозрачная пленка выходного портала обняла целиком, с ног до головы, и выплюнула на светлый песок арены. Лан знал, что на самом деле это иллюзия - реальное тело так и осталось у ворот, оставив сражаться только фантом.  
Его все еще потряхивало, и, возможно, именно поэтому то, что случилось потом, подействовало так сильно. Так бывает, когда следом за бронебойной стрелой в то же место бьет отравленная.   
Когда Кроуфорд вышел на арену секундой позже, Лан только молча хватанул ртом воздух. Тот зачем-то избавился и от плаща, и от доспехов, оставшись в одном кожаном комбинезоне со вставками из мягкой замши. Выглядело интимнее некуда – появись Кроуфорд обнаженным, эффект был бы слабее. Лан мотнул головой, с усилием отгоняя вполне однозначную реакцию, и подошел поближе:  
\- Почему ты без оружия? - непонимающе всмотрелся в лицо.   
\- Мне нужно отработать приемы, - ответил тот. - Тебе ли не знать, что тренированному телу уже неважно, каким оружием владеть. Научи меня правильно двигаться, Ран.  
Задача была... нетривиальной. И Лан, все еще не вполне веря в неожиданную вдумчивость, переспросил:  
\- Правильно двигаться где? В лесу? На песке? По камням?  
Кроуфорд нахмурился.  
\- Мне нужно правильное движение с мечом, - сказал он, окинув Лана непонятным взглядом, - а не азы бесшумного перемещения.  
Лан начал злиться.  
\- С каким именно мечом? - спросил он, сдерживая раздражение. - С полутораручным бастардом типа рыцарского? С нашими "листьями осоки"? Верхом? Пешим?  
Кроуфорд не ответил. По крайней мере, вслух. Он протянул руку и призвал клинок, отливающий обсидиановым блеском на черном лезвии. Но Лану хватило одного взгляда, чтобы узнать Пламенный язык дракона*. Сейчас меч мирно дремал в ладони хозяина, но чтобы пробудиться и явить свою огненную мощь, ему хватило бы и мгновения.  
\- Этим, - просто сказал Кроуфорд.   
А Лан, справившись с первым потрясением, наконец понял, что именно казалось ему странным. Кроуфорд двигался так, словно не привык держать в руках меч, а предпочитал пользоваться только своим телом. Поэтому так легко и стремительно он сокращал дистанцию. Лан даже, чуть напрягшись, вспомнил, где видел похожее - у гномьих берсерков, которым было достаточно только пары кастетов.  
А значит... а значит, несмотря на силу меча, вряд ли он привык держать его в руках. И это давало шанс, чуть подставившись, получить приличную фору.  
Лан сорвался с места сразу, не давая себе возможности инстинктивно затормозить перед глянувшим в грудь мечом. Взвившееся вокруг лезвия пламя опалило макушку в неловком замахе и тут же, зашипев, погасло, когда Кроуфорд бросил клинок и перехватил летящий в челюсть удар рукой, а не попытался снести всю конечность по самое плечо.  
\- У тебя другие рефлексы, - чуть задыхаясь, выпалил Лан. - Ты бросишь клинок при необходимости.  
\- Так научи меня, - выдохнул Кроуфорд, похоже, даже не замечая, что подтащил Лана ближе к себе, чтобы произнести ему прямо в губы, как будто не хотел, чтобы просьбу услышал кто-то другой. Словно у него были причины для подобных опасений. - Мне нужен этот меч, Ран. Ты чувствуешь оружие лучше, чем кто-либо. Объясни мне, как стать его частью.  
У Лана снова возникло ощущение, что чернокнижник говорит и о мече, и не о мече одновременно. Слова будто переворачивались, как закрепленные на оси зеркала в Башне Теней, и Лан видел себя в их отражении. Ты – мой меч, беззучно шептала ему тень Кроуфорда, без тебя мои руки пусты, как мне стать твоей частью - снова?  
Лан глубоко вздохнул и заставил себя остаться на месте. Ладно. Попробуем сделать что-нибудь путное из того, что имеется.  
\- Позови его снова, - потребовал он, обхватывая пальцами запястье правой руки Кроуфорда и отводя его чуть в сторону. - Полностью, вместе с пламенем. А теперь слушай меня.  
Смотреть в лицо было неудобно, и Лан перевел взгляд на меч. Огонь танцевал на кромке, превращая не такой уж большой клинок в почти что фламберг, но "язык" пульсировал, довольно ощутимо, на ладонь или две меняя длину.  
\- Медленно, в унисон с дыханием, вытягивай пламя как можно дальше. Для тебя сейчас главное - нащупать правильную дистанцию. Это вообще главное для мечника - такая дистанция, при которой ты можешь в любой момент коснуться противника, не позволив ему того же.  
Кроуфорд перевел напряженный взгляд на меч, и огонь вспыхнул, чтобы в следующий миг почти застыть в неподвижности. Как может резать пламя, стало понятно только сейчас - сияюще-белая, ослепительная кромка этого замершего в ожидании огня жаждала крови, мерцая острой гранью затаившейся магии.  
\- Так? - спросил Кроуфорд, вновь глянув на Лана.  
\- Первая грань, - одобрительно протянул Лан, отпуская запястье и начиная пятиться. - Теперь двигайся следом - и постарайся не потерять концентрацию. Клинок должен остаться таким же.  
Было бы неплохо найти еще один артефактный клинок, размышлял он, отступая по кругу. А то этот перерубит простые мечи танцующих, словно нагретый нож - масло. Но и так неплохо. И, кстати говоря...  
Лан резко разорвал дистанцию, дернувшись назад почти что на десяток футов, и с удовлетворением увидел, как "язык" вытянулся следом, а яркий белый цвет сменился не таким жарким алым. Теперь это больше напоминало хлыст, чем меч.  
\- Это - вторая грань.  
\- Отлично, - Кроуфорд какой-то миг смотрел на меч, а потом резко взмахнул рукой, и пламя, словно гигантская огненная бабочка, слетело прочь, оставляя лезвие мерцающим и черным, как звездная ночь. - Только не понимаю, как они помогут мне против твари, на которую не действует магия?  
Черный дракон, догадался Лан. Так вот против кого собирается выйти этот безумец! Хотя... Это интересно.  
\- Научат считать меч продолжением руки и дадут дистанцию для выживания, - Лан тряхнул головой и снова двинулся навстречу, заходя за спину. Кроуфорд дернулся, едва не повернувшись следом, а потом все-таки замер.   
Лан успокаивающе провел ладонями по лопаткам, заставляя расслабиться напряженную спину и позволяя понять, где именно находится, а потом снова заговорил:  
\- Понимаю, что пустить за спину тяжело, но постарайся придержать паранойю и следуй за моими движениями. Очень медленно.  
Но Кроуфорд, расслабившийся было, вдруг снова закаменел.  
\- Ты обнял меня сам? - глухо спросил он, не поворачивая головы, словно заранее не веря в то, что мог бы увидеть, или не желая встречаться с Ланом взглядом. - И даже упрашивать не пришлось? - в голосе звучала горькая ирония и тщательно скрытая, но все равно пробивающаяся надежда.   
Лан замер, с особой остротой чувствуя себя идиотом. Конечно, стоило жестко подавлять даже призрак собственного влечения из желания помочь этому человеку выжить где-то там, далеко - и ради чего? Ради того, чтобы понять, что эти усилия были никчемны?  
\- Похоже, ты не слишком нуждаешься в моей помощи, - Лан попытался спросить сухо, но в голосе все равно проскользнули обиженные нотки. - Тогда зачем тратишь свое и мое время?  
\- Нет, она мне очень нужна, - будто через силу возразил чернокнижник и чуть повернул голову, глянув туда, где в темноте, разрываемой неверным пламенем магических светильников, в образе черного дракона свернулась каменная Туидхана. - Но я давно не чувствовал тебя так близко, Ран... Дай мне минуту, чтобы сосредоточиться.   
Обида разжала когти, и Лан, не удержавшись, покачал головой. Оказывается, ему самому так хотелось помочь чем-то реальным, настоящим... не чувством, но делом.  
\- Готов? - спросил он, помолчав и успешно преодолев искушение шутливо боднуть эту спину лбом. - Работаем?  
Кроуфорд шумно выдохнул и ощутимо расслабил плечи.  
\- Да, - проговорил он, и Пламенный язык полыхнул ярким отсветом, соглашаясь с хозяином, - веди, Ран.   
Следующие три часа слились в один нескончаемый водоворот стоек, переходов и прикосновений. Лану никогда еще не было так тяжело вести урок. Кроуфорд и правда оказался отличным бойцом, но сейчас это ему мешало - устоявшиеся рефлексы явственно требовали других откликов.  
Прежде чем великовозрастный ученик без ошибок осилил хотя бы самую простенькую "мелодию" из ударов, парирования и блоков, с них обоих сошло восемь потов. Под конец Лан остановил тренировку сам - нужно было успеть немного отдохнуть перед встречей с Сионом. Хотя сейчас она уже почти не пугала. Лан поймал себя на мысли, что за все это время ни разу об этом не вспомнил.   
Кроуфорд взъерошил влажные от пота волосы пятерней и убрал меч, пряча его в «карман». А потом повернулся к Лану, одним шагом сократил разделяющее их расстояние и обнял, заключая в бережное, если не сказать, аккуратное объятие. Сгреб в охапку, как статую из горного льда, осторожно стиснул и замер, уткнувшись лицом в шею.   
Это уже не оказалось неожиданностью - за эту тренировку Лан научился если не предугадывать его движения, то хотя бы отслеживать их до того, как они достигнут цели. Возможно, и трудности самого Лана как учителя объяснялись просто - неуместным на арене влечением.  
Прямо сейчас, впрочем, особенных мыслей не было - Лан только чуть отодвинулся, уж слишком приятно было чувствовать на шее чужое дыхание. Ладони словно зудели: Лан теперь знал, как ощущается кожа потрепанного охотничьего комбинезона, залоснившаяся замша, прикосновение ладоней. И эту память хотелось оживить снова.   
Кроуфорд поднял голову, заглянул в глаза, будто отыскивая там что-то, и, найдя, выдохнул с едва слышным стоном, прижался к губам. Не соблазняя, не заставляя - целуя так, словно Лан хотел сам, словно они оба ждали слишком долго, и соприкосновение губ значило намного больше, чем простое желание. Отзвук любви снова дрожал в воздухе, и в унисон с ним что-то затрепетало внутри.   
На веки словно капнули маковым отваром, дурманом неодолимым и сладким, и Лан поднял руку, зарываясь пальцами в волосы на затылке у Кроуфорда, сильнее притягивая к себе, словно стремясь вплавиться в эти губы, узнать их... Запомнить.  
Волосы качнул ревнивый ветер, дернул за косу, напоминая, что неплохо бы остановиться, что для этого не место и не время. Но сейчас Лан не мог. Просто не мог заставить себя отстраниться и разорвать эту зыбкую, уязвимую связь взаимной нужды.  
Кроуфорд гладил его губами, ласкал языком, прижимая к себе бережно и крепко, и их тени на песке сплетались рунными узорами, точно желая связать вместе огонь и лед, силу и яд, любовь и беспамятство. Ты так мне нужен, шептали руки, поглаживающие спину Лана; я так скучал по тебе, беззвучно признавались пальцы, ласкающие шею; я так тебя люблю, говорили губы.  
Лан понимал, что по сравнению с этим ему почти нечем ответить, но чужая нежность кружила голову. Неожиданная боль обожгла не столько серьезно, сколько обидно - Лан заморгал, отстраняясь, и только потом сообразил, что произошло. Кроуфорд сунулся в плетение косы слишком бесцеремонно, и лоза, не выдержав, ощетинилась колючками по всей длине.   
\- Прости, - прошептал Кроуфорд, чуть отстраняясь. Влажный отблеск на его губах завораживал, заставляя тянуться за новым поцелуем, но Лан просто не успел. Кроуфорд вдруг подтолкнул его к укрытому темнотой крылу Туидханы и поцеловал снова, загораживая собой свет.   
Алый остроклювый стриж рванулся из этой тени навстречу, пролетев прямо между ними и заставив отшатнуться. Лан, чувствуя, как начинают пылать щеки, протянул руку к вестнику. На клочке наспех оборванной бумаги было торопливо нацарапано: "Закругляйтесь". Чужие высокие чувства Иррис интересовали не слишком, а вот добиться хоть какого-то результата и поскорее она была заинтересована больше многих. Не мог же ее труд по притаскиванию в Игг-Шайл Сиона оказаться бессмысленным.  
\- Пора? - с сожалением спросил Кроуфорд и отпустил, позволяя вернуться на песок арены. Вновь дотронулся до губ Лана поцелуем, легким и почему-то острым, как нож, провернувшийся в ране, и прошептал. – Даже если ты снова исчезнешь, я тебя найду, Ран.  
И ведь найдет. Лан невольно улыбнулся в ответ и попытался собраться перед встречей с Сионом. Нужно было побыстрее закончить с этой дракой с заранее известным исходом, но Лан все равно заставил себя глотнуть воды из фляги, и усталость ушла. Хорошая штука – Источник вечной молодости, но он не даст умения сверх того, что уже есть.  
Они вышли с арены вовремя, чтобы успеть посмотреть на ещё один бой. В этот раз Сион дрался против танцующих с мечами, и битвой это не было. Скорее избиением. Бойней.  
Лан, заледенев, смотрел, как один за другим падают созданные ареной тела тех, кто мог бы быть Сиону учениками. Последние трое даже прожили дольше, чем нужно для убийства. Потому что Сион наслаждался их мукой.  
Правильно заточенные «листья осоки» настолько легкие и острые, что противник сначала не чувствует боли. Плоть просто расходится до самых костей, проглядывают бело-розовые мослы в пленочках жил.   
Эти трое выглядели так, словно на их тела набросили крупноячеистую сеть – настолько часто они были испещрены порезами. Странно, что они еще могли стоять, не говоря уже о том, чтобы держать оружие. Впрочем, всмотревшись пристальней, Лан понял, почему.  
Сион плел вокруг них сеть ударов так, что боль заставляла тела дергаться в разные стороны, и большей частью – в противоположные тем, куда они начинали заваливаться.  
Исключительное мастерство. Далеко за пределами скромных талантов Лана.   
Конец этого показательного выступления тоже был эффектен. Противники уже вот-вот начали бы падать, и удержать их было уже нельзя. Сион и не стал, напротив, закончил эту растянувшуюся муку быстро. Лан узнал его «боевое па» с первых же движений: «подброшенные вверх листья» сменилось «речным водоворотом» и закончилось «чайкой, хватающей рыбу». Это, последнее, сунулось в раззявленный в муке рот, пробило заднее небо и развалило череп строго пополам.  
\- Изящно, - Иррис зааплодировала и валяжно откинулась в кресле на смотровой галерее. – Он не зря считается лучшим.  
Кажется, Кроуфорд ей что-то ответил, но Лан уже не слушал, спускаясь вниз. Горечь и гнев вели за собой, не слушая разум. Повинуясь приказу, зашевелилась на голове лоза, увязывая косу вокруг головы. Лан сбросил плащ ассасина и ступил на арену в старом костюме танцующего с ветром.  
Слабый сквозняк скользнул по лицу, успокаивая горящее лицо, и начал наслаиваться воздушным доспехом. Не сказать, что такая уж хорошая защита, но лучше такая, чем никакой.  
Смешно, но Сион не узнал его сразу. Посчитал таким же фантомом, которые до этого творила для него арена, и обрушился всей мощью, явно стараясь закончить драку побыстрее. Так ломает волю ветер, превратившийся в ураган. Наверное, эти дети до Лана чувствовали себя примерно так же. Но у любого урагана есть око бури.  
Когда он впервые перекроил под себя навязанную мелодию боя, Сион едва не споткнулся от удивления и дернулся назад, разрывая дистанцию.  
\- Так ты живой!  
Лан мотнул головой, позволяя жесткому воротнику-стойке на пару мгновений разойтись и открыть лицо. Сион не сдержал удивления.  
\- Иллан, кто бы мог подумать, - он справился с собой и теперь разглядывал с непонятной жадностью. – Так значит, они притащили сюда и тебя? Решили выяснить, кто сильнее?  
Удар вспорол воздушный доспех Лана, и тот лопнул, но взамен клинок едва не выдернуло из руки. Пора уже перестать обманывать себя, что эта встреча могла быть другой.  
\- Пустой труд, - равнодушие и снова эта жадность. Что ему нужно? – Или они полагают, что я не убью бывшего ученика? Или наоборот, надеются, что убью?  
Ещё один удар. Лан дернулся, сбился с темпа, когда вскрытый воротник рванул его вперед, но слушать не перестал. Была в сказанном какая-то фальшь. Что-то не то.  
\- Ты не победишь, Лан. Ни сейчас, ни потом, даже если Игг-Шайл примет тебя в свои ряды, - Сион не насмехался. Он был совершенно серьезен. – И все потому, что их война тебе чужая. И так и будет, потому что тебе нечего в ней защищать.  
Этот знакомый рассудительный тон будил воспоминания. Было так легко снова ощутить себя первогодком, которому учитель снова формулирует прописные истины.   
«Слушай старый вяз внимательно, глупый росток». Боль и отчаяние завладели разумом. Лан вроде бы понимал, что сейчас пытается сражаться не с реальным Сионом, а с памятью о нем, и в этом бою у него нет шансов. Так уже было. Когда-то, где-то – было.  
Удар обжег грудь, и только ветер помог не насадиться на один из мечей Сиона.  
Больно. Ветер шептал, и Лан знал, что будет дальше: «две волны» разрубят обе ключицы, сходясь под углом, и буквально выкорчуют глупую голову из плеч.  
\- Сион… - предательским шепотом слетело с губ. В этом его жажда? В желании чужой смерти? Настоящей смерти, а не призраков арены?  
\- О, неужто ты заговорил? Как-то поздно. Я разочарован, _росток_.  
А ведь из этого тупика, куда загнал его Сион, есть выход. Рискованный, но есть.  
Лан еще не успел принять решение, как руки все сделали сами. Доспех восстановился достаточно, чтобы можно было попробовать вывернуться и потом обязательно контратаковать, и…  
Лан остановил мечи в последнюю секунду, пустив кровь, и мышцы обиженно вызвыли. Руки свело судорогой, и он без колебаний разжал пальцы, бросая клинки на песок.  
Сион смотрел сверху вниз непонимающе, он еще не осознал, что остался жив. Старый недобрый вяз сделал все, что было нужно, чтобы росток убил его. Или, поскольку на арене нет смерти, захотел сделать это потом.  
\- Я не дам тебе смерти, - одними губами произнес Лан. В так и не перерубленных ключицах угасала фантомная боль. Когда-то это уже случилось, он точно знал, и в этот раз выбор обошелся ему дешевле. – Если ты хочешь её, ищи палача в ком-нибудь другом.  
Прославленный воин, признанный мастер, стал мясником, который хочет боя ради жажды чужой смерти. И, осознав свое падение, решил убить себя руками ученика.   
А победа… Пусть все остается, как есть.  
Он позволил себе провести несколько минут в коконе: Лан не был уверен, что сможет сейчас удержать лицо под испытующими взглядами. Горестный крик комком застыл в горле, и сейчас Лан размеренно дышал, пытаясь успокоиться. Боль, презрение и тайный страх владели сердцем. Он оплакивал учителя, боролся с тошнотой и паникой. Такова цена мастерства – наслаждение бесцельными пытками?  
Ему и самому приходилось заставлять пленных говорить – но цена сведений разведчика всегда чья-то жизнь. А Сион наслаждался властью над чужой смертью и болью, пил их, как лучшее медовое вино.   
Хватит. Надо перестать об этом думать, иначе он не сможет работать.  
Лан прислушался к себе, проверил дыхание и пульс и шагнул назад, покидая кокон. С недоумением наткнулся на пренебрежительный взгляд Иррис. Ах да. Магия арены засчитала брошенное оружие как поражение. Что ж, он никогда не гнался за славой.  
\- Я ожидал другого результата, - с непонятной злостью в голосе признался Кроуфорд. Лану показалось, или тот и в самом деле скрывал другое чувство за раздражением? - Талантливый боец... и такой финал! - и о ком из них двоих он говорил на этот раз?  
Лан только пожал плечами и вытер локтем катящийся градом пот. Сион изрядно потрепал его на арене, но защитная магия не подвела, и из кокона он вывалился целым, только мокрым, как утонувшая мышь. Было тошно и мерзко.   
\- Меч требует постоянной практики, - Лан выбрал тему, что лежала на поверхности. Тяжело сглотнул и с облегчением опрокинул в себя сразу почти половину предложенной кружки с водой. Чуть солоноватая, с кислинкой, она пахла лимоном. – Желательно классической, в той же или сопоставимой школе. После гибели Амари мне было не с кем упражняться.  
Кроуфорд кивнул, принимая уклончивый ответ, и отрывисто предложил следовать за собой – танцовщицы жили на широкую ногу, и рядом с ареной даже были общественные купальни.   
\- Мои извинения, лорд Синитар, - сидевшая у самых дверей незнакомая молоденькая эльфийка упруго вскочила на ноги, - но дальше он пойдет один.   
Кроуфорд нахмурился, вопросительно поднял бровь.  
\- Кто ты и с чего ты так решила?  
\- Его ждут, - эльфийка упрямо сжала губы, - я Сорейя. Приношу извинения, лорд, но одна из наших сестер желает говорить с гостем.  
Лана снова затрясло, все внутри дрожало от только что испытанных ярости, злости, разочарования и отвращения по итогам. Он едва ли замечал рядом с собой Кроуфорда, не то что Сорейю. Какие, к Малассе, еще встречи, сейчас он бы хотел остаться в одиночестве и побить кулаками в каменную стену, чтобы заглушить внутреннюю боль. И в то же время Лан чувствовал, что выворачивающие наизнанку эмоции лечат что-то гораздо более глубокое, невидимое даже внутреннему взору.  
\- Я дойду сам, - жестом останавливая своих спутников, произнес он и глубоко вздохнул, позволяя боли впитаться в сердце. - Все остальное потом.  
Кроуфорд сказал что-то еще, но Лан не расслышал: слишком был занят внутренней борьбой. Впрочем, на двести восемнадцатой ступени, ведущей в купальни лестницы, эмоции почти улеглись, оставив вместо себя лишь неимоверную усталость.  
Если бы Лан не устал настолько, то сейчас, мысленно прокрутив в голове короткий диалог, не смог бы сдержать улыбку – намек был изящным. Сорейя назвала его гостем, вполне прозрачно указав на то, что здесь, в доме танцовщиц, они _оба_ являлись лишь гостями: и владетельный лорд, и безвестный разведчик с северной границы.  
И, похоже, Кроуфорд тоже это понял, раз поджал губы, позволяя пройти в двери одному. Лан даже заподозрил, что тому было известно о предстоящей встрече намного больше, чем Сорейе. Вялый интерес попытался потягаться с накатывающим опустошением.   
Несмотря на вес, каменные двери сомкнулись бесшумно, словно невесомые. Лан сгрузил на скамью плащ, походный мешок и доспех и вздрогнул, когда их облило робким светом неизвестного заклинания.  
\- Не бойся, - он резко обернулся на смутно знакомый голос. От воды поднялась черноволосая ловчая, нервно поправила диск чакры на поясе, - это обычное освежающее заклинание, оно вплетено в скамью. Не думаю, что у тебя есть время стирать эти вещи.  
Не может быть! Она подошла ближе, нервно стиснула руки:  
\- Ты ушел тогда и пропал, но, несмотря на то, что все они говорили, что ты не вернешься и вообще вряд ли жив, я решила тебя искать. Это оказалось… несложно.  
\- Ты позвала, и кровь откликнулась, - Лан охрип от нахлынувших чувств, от желания прижать её к себе затрясло. – Но на северную границу тебя не пустили.  
Она грустно кивнула.  
\- Сказали, что, кем бы я тебе ни была в Ироллане, здесь, в Игг-Шайле, я обязана подчиняться клану, который меня принял, - тонкая холодная лапка поправила прядку у виска, и Лан закрыл глаза. – А потом кристаллы иссякли.  
\- Ты же должна была выйти замуж, - прошептал он пересохшими губами, прижимаясь щекой к ладони. – Как ты теперь вернешься домой, с отблеском силы Матери Теней на лице?  
\- Если Алладару не нужна жена-темная эльфийка, значит, он вдовец, - она передернула плечами, и по спине затанцевала выплетенная из «конского хвоста» коса. – Зато… зато у меня есть брат. Есть же, правда?  
Вот здесь Лан не выдержал. Прижал к себе, стиснув в объятиях, заставил уткнуться в плечо. Гладкие вороные пряди пахли мятой и полынью. Аяриэн Тихий омут. Сестра.  
\- Что значит – ты должна подчиняться клану? – в бедро больно уперлась чакра в чехле. – Тебя что, брали на поле боя?! Говори же!  
Не совладав с собой, Лан от души тряхнул её за плечи и тут же отпустил, попытавшись отступить. Ая, кажется, не испугалась – просто очень удивилась, а потом и вовсе, рассмеявшись, снова прислонилась к груди.  
\- Конечно, брали! – она вытащила чакру из чехла и подбросила над головой, поймав другой рукой и явно красуясь. – Смотри, как я теперь умею!  
Метко брошенная чакра высекла искры по самой кромке осветительных кристаллов и вернулась в подставленную ладонь. Под мрачным взглядом Ая посерьезнела, спрятала руки за спиной, но смотрела все так же лукаво и с хитринкой.  
\- А что именно обеспечивали кристаллы? – Лан, не выдержав, отвел взгляд. – Почему решено искать другой способ?  
\- Без них чакра не улетит далеко и вообще не вернется, - Ая погрустнела. – На самом деле, то, что я сейчас показала, почти предел для нас теперь. Как стрелки мы были вне основного поля боя, но на таком расстоянии мы становимся почти что рукопашниками.  
\- И не спасает даже то, что первый удар вы сделаете без ответки, - Лан в задумчивости потер подбородок. В этом что-то было, но мысль всё никак не ловилась. – Ая, можешь призвать свои мечи?  
\- Те, детские? – сестра озадаченно моргнула. – Я их десять лет всерьез в руки не брала. Танцевала «полдень» вместо разминки по утрам, и все.  
\- Неважно, - отмахнулся Лан, обходя её по кругу, - они из учебной осоки и росли вместе с тобой. Пластичные, можно подобрать то, что нужно.  
В купальне было не слишком много места, но Лана это устраивало. Больших битв не так уж много, а мелкие стычки происходят где ни попадя. Когда Амари был жив, им стоило большого труда найти место для тренировки – пещеры не баловали ни ровным полом, ни крепким потолком, а большинство обширных тоннелей либо просматривались и своими, и врагами, либо представляли собой оживленный тракт.  
\- Начни «ветреный полдень» на счет триста основной мелодии и ускоряй темп на минус двадцать каждый такт, - приказал он. Пояснил, спохватившись: - Я имею в виду, с каждым разом все движения одной мелодии у тебя должны уложиться на двадцать капель меньше.  
В запаснике нашлась и учебная клепсидра. Лан наполнил её водой из источника в купальне и поставил на скамью.   
Ая достигла предела не сразу, несколько тактов запорола вовсе – связки и переходы между движениями подзабылись. Но после нескольких повторов стало понятно, что сто шестьдесят капель – это минимум. Быстрее никак.  
\- Итого сто сорок капель форы, - Лан чуть повел плечом, когда сестра плюхнулась на скамью рядом, и сунул ей флягу с водой из Источника вечной молодости. – Что можно за них успеть?  
\- Ты изверг, - жалобно простонала она, - а я труп. Иди помучай Сорейю, только не забудь, что она танцевать с ветром не умеет, и от пробежки через всю арену воздушный доспех на себя навертеть не сможет.  
Ветру тесно в подземельях, крутилось в голове, от доспеха все равно не будет толку. Лан подхватил клепсидру и рванулся к дверям. Лишившаяся опоры Ая возмущенно пискнула и едва не свалилась со скамьи.  
\- Сорейя! – рявкнул он, распахивая двери, и танцовщица всполошенно вскочила на ноги. Лан сунул ей в руки учебные мечи и клепсидру, а потом кивнул в сторону свободного коридора. – Брось здесь вещи, и как можно быстрее до арены – сто сорок капель на туда и обратно. Быстро!  
Эльфийка сорвалась с места без вопросов: сказалась привычка подчиняться определенному тону. Лан ждал, закусив губу. Эти сто сорок капель были самыми долгими в его жизни.  
Сорейя вернулась быстро, и Лан быстро окинул её взглядом: не так уж она и запыхалась.   
\- Десять капель на клетку арены, - выпалила она, - всего семь. Можно быстрее, но с клепсидрой неудобно.  
Чего нельзя было сказать о тех, кого она привела от арены за собой. Иррис смотрела хоть и разгневанно, но с интересом. Сион… на этот раз Лан спокойно встретил пренебрежительный взгляд.  
\- Ну и что это была за ересь? – поинтересовался он. – На такой скорости она уложится разве что в «ветреный полдень», а потом что? Побежит обратно?  
Перед глазами все ещё держался навечно отпечатавшийся в памяти образ: Сион на арене без колебаний сражается против танцующих с мечами, считай, учеников. И убивает с наслаждением. Нет. Аю такому учителю он не отдаст.  
\- Именно так, - Лан скосил глаза на обнявшую его со спины сестру и снова перевел взгляд на Иррис. – Танцовщицы нанесут серию ударов, а потом будут возвращаться под защиту основного войска. Так мы сбережем как можно больше женщин.  
Иррис окинула их быстрым взглядом, сначала Аю, потом Сорейю. Резюмировала:   
\- Мне нравится эта идея, я буду голосовать за неё. Ты, Иллан, - небрежно добавила она, - возьмешься ведь готовить первую группу сам?  
Лан вздохнул, но отказаться было невозможно – ладошки на животе предупреждающе шевельнулись.   
\- Конечно. Я вполне ясно вижу будущий характер танца.  
Иррис коротко кивнула и, жестом приказав Сиону следовать за собой, удалилась.  
\- Ты победил, - Ая шепнула в ухо, - не на арене, а в реальности. Я знала, что это произойдет. И ты лучше. Мы выживем и будем жить еще долго.  
\- Почему-то когда я говорю об этом, он мне не верит, - Кроуфорд шагнул из густой тени у дверей, и Лан не сдержал смущенно-горделивую улыбку. – Проклятие Кассандры, не иначе.  
Иногда важные вещи нужно говорить вслух. Может быть, он и правда слишком много молчит и отказывается защищать тех, кого любит, только потому, что боится ещё одной катастрофы. Стоит попробовать.  
\- Просто эта война мне не чужая, - тихо ответил Лан и закрыл глаза от внезапного головокружения. Запахло влагой, солью и магнолиями, где-то рядом зашумел прибой.  
Он очнулся и ещё долго смотрел в сводчатый потолок храма, а потом встал, привычно поправил на поясе меч и вышел. Митиру свернулась кольцами у источника, наблюдая, как ярко-синие головастики капп прыгают по воде вокруг её ладони, вспенивая воду.  
Она не обернулась, только чуть склонила голову. Тихо зашипели змеи, небрежно увязанные в высокий узел.  
\- Завтра я поведу армию. Сначала на арену, а потом и против Тиккэна, - сказал Лан. Не предложил, спрашивая разрешения, а просто уведомил. – Я знаю, как сделать лучше.  
Митиру кивнула, соглашаясь, молча протянула толстый свиток с печатью, обернутый в яркую бирюзовую обложку, и снова перевела взгляд на головастиков.  
В ножнах на поясе умиротворенно шевельнулся и опять задремал Совершенный шелковый меч.

*  
  
Пламенный язык дракона  
Оружие династии – Правая рука  
1: +3 Лидерство  
2: Несчастье – Удача вражеских существ уменьшается на 3 ед.  
3: +5 Физическая сила  
4: Освящение – Восстанавливает 5% начального здоровья у всех дружественных существ и наносит всем вражеским существам урон (Огонь) в размере 5% начального здоровья.  
(Зарядов: 1)  
5: Освящение (улучшенное) – “Освящение” также заставляет врагов пропустить ход.  
Требуется: Склонность к Силе  
Описание: В 104 г. эры Седьмого Дракона рыцари Дракона образовали тайный орден и основали Скрытые дома. Каждая из этих крепостей, созданных для сохранения учения Седьмого Дракона, стала домом для группы братьев ордена под началом одного командора, и является местом посвящения для тех, кто может превращаться в дракона.  
Каждый из Скрытых домов владеет своим священным мечом, но есть один меч, более могущественный, чем остальные, которым владел сам Сар-Бадон. Со дня основания первого из Скрытых домов этот меч воплощает в себе два основополагающих принципа рыцарей Дракона: священный долг по освоению превращения в дракона и беспрекословное подчинение старшим.  
Два века спустя, в 330 г. эры Седьмого Дракона, командором Скрытого дома, основанного Сар-Бадоном, была Салиенор. Подобно большинству рыцарей Дракона, во время Первого Затмения она покинула обитель, чтобы оказать помощь в войне с демонами. Салиенор пала в бою, а ее меч был утерян. Позже его нашли простые люди, и он переходил от воина к воину, побывав в руках величайших бойцов всех рас Асхана. Этот меч получил название “Пламенный язык дракона” и носит его по сей день.


	7. Помеха в пути

Уотервэй был похож на все портовые города. Шумный, веселый, вольный, он гордился тем, что помимо Эльрата здесь без страха славили Шалассу и Илата. Драконица вод прокладывала Волкам легкие пути по морской глади, а дракон ветра наполнял паруса.  
На темных эльфов в составе посольской кавалькады здесь смотрели хоть и не без опаски, но с явственным интересом.  
\- Где мы остановимся? – Кроуфорд с любопытством рассматривал здания. Тяжеловесные толстые стены в романском стиле сменились увитыми плющом и виноградом домиками в духе южной Франции. Дорога поднималась в гору.  
\- У её светлости здесь большой особняк, - пояснил Йорген. – Там уже ждут нашего приезда, а герцог Сандор, я думаю, примет нас уже через пару дней.  
\- Сандор? Вроде бы имя не местное.  
\- Со времени правления герцогини Ирины, урожденной Грифон, как минимум один член семьи носит это имя, - Йорген пожал плечами довольно равнодушно; его явно не слишком интересовала история. Не так, как Аю. Ая бы рассказал, причем тут какой-то древний Сандор, с удовольствием сплел вместе старую легенду и судьбу живого герцога.  
Кроуфорд глянул по сторонам, пытаясь определить место, где располагалась резиденция. Но интуиция молчала, а крыши домов, чередующиеся с буйной зеленью деревьев, были похожи одна на другую и подсказки не давали тоже.  
\- Ты видел Гребень? Хотя бы мельком.  
Кроуфорд повернул голову к Йоргену. Безликий по какой-то насмешке судьбы имевший облик седого, умудренного жизнью священника, держался в седле, как влитой.  
\- Нет, - пробормотал Кроуфорд и подобрал поводья, заставляя своего так и норовящего вырваться вперед ящера идти тише. - Не знаю, был ли в прошлом сновидении толк вообще.  
\- Тогда почему ты не попросил вернуть тебя? - кажется, Йорген слегка лукавил. Издевался, будем честны.  
Кроуфорд посчитал, что его ответа не требуется, и промолчал. Солнце пекло голову и плечи, пахло конским потом и ящером - своебразной смесью слизи, мускуса и чего-то едкого, но уже привычного и потому почти незаметного. Позвякивала упряжь, гулко цокали копыта, скрипели деревянные колеса обоза, со всех сторон слышались обрывки разговоров и птичьи голоса, но Кроуфорд словно никак не мог проснуться. В мыслях был один Ая, и ни о чем другом думать не получалось. В следующую встречу они обязательно зайдут дальше поцелуев.  
\- Неудобно, наверное, ехать со стояком? - совершенно по-человечески поддел Йорген, невинно уставясь вдаль, и Кроуфорд, не выдержав, усмехнулся тоже.  
\- А ты еще спрашиваешь, почему не остановился, - сказал он. - И поэтому тоже.  
\- Я понимаю твои чувства, но мне нужно знать - ты вообще не видел Гребень или не смог его взять? - Безликий снова говорил почти беззвучно, но его было отлично слышно. - Разница велика.  
\- Там его не было, - сказал Кроуфорд и прислушался к собственным ощущениям. Внутри царапалось странное чувство, что что-то идет неправильно. Интуиция или предчувствие, а может, дар - что-то едва заметно подвирало, став песчинкой в тонко отлаженном механизме. Это беспокоило. Сейчас, например, Кроуфорд вдруг засомневался, сделал ли он во сне все от него зависящее.  
\- А откуда взялся меч? - поинтересовался Йорген с удивительной проницательностью - Кроуфорд не был уверен, что знает ответ. - Ты, насколько я знаю, скорее маг. Почему не посох?  
\- Я не знаю, - пробормотал Кроуфорд, и это была чистая правда. - Я вдруг понял, что он у меня есть, но я его почему-то никогда не использовал. Не понимаю, что это было.  
Неожиданно в голову пришла глупая, лишенная здравого смысла идея, и Кроуфорд, не позволяя себе задуматься, что делает, протянул руку, запуская ее в подпространственный карман. Пальцы немедленно наткнулись на обтянутую кожей рукоять, и, порядком удивившись, Кроуфорд вытащил наружу Пламенный язык дракона. Обрадованный меч тут же полыхнул огнем и жаром, лошади шарахнулись, всадники забеспокоились, а Кроуфорд потрясенно смотрел на меч в своей руке.  
\- Вот. Как-то так все и случилось, - выдавил он.  
\- Маг, да? - с абсолютно человеческим ехидством протянул Йорген. - Убери, не пугай свиту. И попробуй ответить на вопрос хотя бы сам себе: почему меч и почему именно этот меч? А пока ты думаешь, я подкину тебе пару подробностей для размышлений.  
Безликий помолчал, явно наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом, разгладил невидимую складку на рясе и принялся рассказывать.  
\- Это орденский меч. Единственный из семи мечей ордена Дракона, который был утерян вместе с гибелью легендарной Салиенор и ныне признан кочующим, - похоже, Йорген понял, что собеседник не осознал тонкость, и пояснил: - Это значит, что рыцари признают за этим мечом право достаться чужаку, не прошедшему посвящения, и не попытаются укоротить тебя на голову за кражу реликвии. Не определился, что мне ответить?  
\- Он - воплощенная сила и магия, - подумав немного, произнес Кроуфорд. - Идеальный баланс между ними, равновесие возможностей, которые мне недоступны.  
\- Значит ли это, что именно такой баланс ты и ищешь? - четки из темного дерева, отполированные прикосновениями до гладкости, щелкнули в пальцах Йоргена неожиданно громко.  
Кроуфорд задумался. Пророческий дар всегда грозил сумасшествием, так что найти ту тонкую грань между его наиболее эффективным использованием и безумием, в котором разум превратился бы в кашу из прошлого и будущего, мог не каждый. Но искали её все.  
\- Еще одна неплохая тема для размышлений, - подытожил Йорген, приветливо кивая привратнику, торопливо распахивающему ворота с уже знакомой эмблемой со взлетающим соколом.  
Оказывается, они уже доехали. Действительно, припомнил Кроуфорд, кроме толстых внешних они преодолели ещё две внутренние стены. Последнюю – совсем недавно, и она выглядела самой старой и тонкой. В Уотервэе суша словно встречалась с морем, и в портовой части Нижнего города основным транспортом давно уже были лодки-гондолы. Внутренний город, где за тройным кольцом стен жила аристократия, напротив, взбирался на холм все выше и выше, заканчиваясь герцогским замком на самом краю утеса.  
Сам замок удалось рассмотреть поближе только через сутки, и снова Кроуфорда удивило это несоответствие. Как и внешние городские стены, более массивные постройки оказались новоделом, а вот донжон и собор внутри замка были исполнены с чеканным изяществом пламенеющей готики вроде той, что он видел когда-то в Германии.  
Не то чтобы Кроуфорд считал себя таким уж знатоком архитектуры, но уж порядок смены стилей помнил твердо. К счастью, Сарет вертелся в седле как раз между ними и не стеснялся задаваться аналогичными вопросами вслух.  
\- Империя Сокола строила много, - принялся отвечать мальчику Йорген, - и потому была вынуждена строить экономно и быстро, на самой грани допустимого по тем меркам. Кроме того, в отличие от современных алхимических снарядов катапульты того времени были преимущественно магическими и несли в себе многократно более слабый заряд.  
\- А потом кристаллы иссякли, и пришлось искать другие способы? – Сарет соображал неплохо. – Но разве любая другая магия кроме дарованной Эльратом не осуждается церковью?  
Йорген покачал головой и улыбнулся, явно довольный вопросом ученика.  
\- Смешать серу, уголь и селитру ради взрыва может кто угодно – и житель лесов Ироллана, и вышедший из вод великого океана наг. Эти области знания не причислены к драконьей магии и потому не преследуются. Кроме того, - припомнил он, - сам Эльрат считается покровителем математики, как самой верной и ясной из всех наук.  
Изящно. Кроуфорд улыбнулся. Разработчики не могли относиться к прогрессу иначе, но и обоснование было придумано грамотно.  
В приемной герцога Сандора их промариновали недолго и даже впустили первыми. Видимо, герцог хотел устроить себе небольшой перерыв перед долгим и нудным утрясанием таможенных пошлин.  
Сандор Волк оказался примечательным мужчиной: высоким, с пепельно-русыми волосами и странно яркими глазами цвета южного моря. И на редкость уверенно чувствовал себя с ребенком.  
\- Почему у тебя такие глаза? – Сарет попытался поймать ладонью герцогскую цепь, когда Сандор присел перед ним на корточки, с интересом рассматривая.  
\- Матрона Ирина, моя много раз прабабка, сменила дракона во время беременности, - охотно объяснил он. – Поэтому с тех пор у всех Волков такие глаза. А зачем ты приехал ко мне?  
\- Я должен увидеть меч Железное Перо, - серьезно ответил Сарет. – Герцогиня Аэсте сказала, что так я смогу найти отца в себе.  
Сандор пробормотал что-то на орочьем и поднялся, протягивая ладонь. Перед ним открыли дверь на внутреннюю галерею, и Йорген с Кроуфордом поспешили бесшумно скользнуть следом. Внутренняя стража переглянулась, но не возразила.  
\- Что еще ты знаешь? – Сандор вел мальчика за руку, позволяя рассматривать портреты.  
\- Что меч м-может не признать меня, если король Николас мне не отец, - Сарет запнулся, но почти сразу справился с собой. – Но это же будет честно, правда? Справедливо.  
\- Правда, - Сандор выпустил руку мальчика и кивком указал на конец галереи, - тогда иди медленно и попробуй почувствовать его. В Железном Пере заключен яростный свет Эльрата и одновременно дух свободы, присущий Илату. Закрой глаза и послушай ветер.  
«Аэсте хорошо вышколила Сарета», - тихо выдохнул Йорген. Теперь Кроуфорд уже знал, что «темный шепот» не слышен тем, кто не владеет магией тьмы. – «Волки ценят справедливость превыше всего».  
\- Здесь светящиеся колокольчики, - Сарет шел медленно, вытянув перед собой руки и ощупывая дорогу. – Солнечные колокольчики звенят на ветру.  
Он остановился у портрета в последней трети галереи, повернулся к нему спиной, и в рассеянном свете вечных факелов был видно, как поднялись вверх его волосы, словно от существующего только для Сарета ветра. Мальчик улыбался с закрытыми глазами, чувствуя что-то, доступное лишь ему, и наконец протянул вперед ладони. Сине-стальной и серебристый, меч спланировал в его руки, и Сандор длинно выдохнул. Пробормотал:  
\- Матрона Ирина съест меня на завтрак и закусит мелким, как только ступит на сушу. Но… похоже, ветер Илата вернулся в крылья детей Грифона.  
Он мотнул головой и зашагал навстречу мальчику. Йорген выразительно глянул на дверь в кабинет, предлагая вернуться раньше, чем хозяин вспомнит о нежданной компании.  
Сандор и Сарет пришли через полчаса. Герцог коротко кивнул Йоргену, забирая письма, поморщился от ожидающей его армии чиновников и вспомнил про Кроуфорда.  
\- Завтра днем небольшой прием в Летнем дворце, - рядом гулко пробили часы, - поговорим там.  
Пришлось рассыпаться в благодарностях и откланяться вместе с Йоргеном.  
Назавтра Сандор сдержал слово и выделил целых полчаса для беседы. С интересом выслушал суть и чуть мечтательно улыбнулся: явно и сам был не чужд охоте к перемене мест. Так что позволение присоединиться к конвою торговой флотилии было даровано без проволочек.  
Караван отправлялся на третий день, так что Кроуфорд успел нанять корабль и договорился, что его вещи перенесут в каюту и трюмы уже на следующий день, так что к вечеру в особняке он был вполне доволен собой. Беспокоиться, казалось, было не о чем.  
Письмо принесли уже поздно вечером. Здесь, как и везде на юге, сумерек почти не было, просто сразу после заката наступала ночь, бархатная, пахнущая пряностями и немного солью. Кроуфорд с недоумением разглядывал перевязанный шелковой черной лентой свиток, от которого едва уловимо пахло духами. Пришлось развернуть и прочесть.  
Приглашение на раут, имя незнакомое. Свернувшаяся в углу софы Ликто фыркнула одобрительно и лукаво, и он обернулся, вопросительно кивая на письмо.  
\- Езжайте, развейтесь, - владычица зевнула, словно кошка, показав розовый язычок.  
\- Сомневаюсь, чтобы слухи о нашем приезде распространялись так быстро, - пожал плечами Кроуфорд.  
От тисненой бумаги пахло сандалом и розой, а шелк ленты даже по меркам основного южного порта тянул на выбрасывание денег на ветер. Привлечь к себе внимание подобной особы означало обзавестись ненужными проблемами.  
\- Кто-то очень сильно чего-то хочет, - озвучил свои мысли Кроуфорд и глянул на Ликто. - Проблема в том, что я в этом чем-то не заинтересован.  
\- Вас приняли в Летнем дворце у герцога Сандора, - владычица лениво повела плечами, - значит, вы перспективны. Кроме того, дешевле встретиться и отказать лично, чем заставлять себя искать и привлекать еще больше внимания. Хотя я думаю, что это какая-то из дам полусвета...  
\- Тем более, - решительно отложил свиток Кроуфорд. Стоило лишь вспомнить Аю в доспехе темного эльфа, и любые женщины меркли на этом фоне. - Мне это неинтересно вдвойне. Будь добра, напиши извинения и отправь с посыльным?  
Ликто кивнула и потянулась за письменным прибором, написала пару строк. Протянула готовое:  
\- Хотя бы подпись и печать поставьте сами, иначе это будет уже оскорблением.  
Шелковая лента свернулась вокруг свитка уснувшей гадюкой.  
Кроуфорд выбросил из головы и приглашение, и свой отказ, едва посыльный откланялся и закрыл за собой дверь. И без того хватало, чем заняться: на столе лежали карты и записи, которыми снабдил его Сандор, драконий меч нетерпеливо дрожал с той стороны пространства, требуя новой тренировки, и даже на то, чтобы просто собраться с мыслями и решить, как искать Гребень теней, тоже требовалось время. Так что следующие пару часов Кроуфорд провел в одиночестве и с пользой, и потому удивился, когда ближе к полуночи в дверь постучали.  
\- Не заперто, - откликнулся он, досадуя на неожиданную деликатность Ликто. Периодически владычица норовила вспомнить о субординации, но, к счастью, потом снова отвлекалась. Это радовало - на равных общение с ней приносило намного больше пользы. Но за дверью оказалась не Ликто.  
\- Прошу прощения за поздний визит, - произнесла смутно знакомая черноволосая красавица, сбрасывая с головы капюшон черного атласного плаща с белоснежной пушистой оторочкой. - Но вы меня почти обидели, отказав в дружеском визите, и я решила не откладывать на завтра то, что можно сделать сегодня.  
Шурша пышной юбкой, она скользнула в дверь и, подойдя к столу, поставила на него небольшую корзинку. Вот бесы, на кого же она похожа? Шварцнеггера разработчики уже увековечили, и Кроуфорда терзало подозрение, что и в этом обольстительном образе не обошлось без конкретного прототипа.  
\- Вы же не откажетесь выпить со мной вечернего чая, лорд Синитар? - проворковала незнакомка и с нежной улыбкой посмотрела на Кроуфорда.  
Стало смешно и немного лестно, Кроуфорд невольно представил, как утром развеселится Ликто. Если узнает, что он не воспользовался столь щедрым предложением, и вовсе умрет со смеху. Темные эльфы не хранили верность, хотя ревновали с тем же пылом. Стоп. А как эту диву пропустили до его покоев?  
Между тем дама, ничуть не смущаясь молчанием Кроуфорда, вынула из своей корзинки молочно-белую скатерть с кружевным краем, потом - действительно! - пару тончайших фарфоровых чашек, большой пузатый чайник с серебристой росписью на покатых черных боках, ажурную этажерку под фрукты и два блюдца под печенье и сладости. Судя по тому, что в обычную корзинку все это точно бы не влезло, дама пользовалась изнанкой пространства. Наводило на размышления.  
Итак, он привлек внимание кого-то из героев. И, судя по тому, что ему не удавалось определить уровень, не самого последнего разбора. Значит, не пустая куртизанка, скорее, местная интриганка. Оставалось вспомнить, как зовут гостью. Кроуфорд, конечно, прочел письмо, но спихнул ответ на Ликто и с облегчением забыл об отправителе.  
Как же там было в подписи? Летиция? Нет, что-то римское. Лукреция.  
\- Неужели мое отсутствие так уязвило вас, леди? - эта самоуверенность раздражала. - Ведь мы даже незнакомы.  
\- Вам так кажется, - с легкой тенью снисходительности улыбнулась Лукреция и принялась выкладывать фрукты и тоненькие, почти прозрачные колечки печенья, от которых пахло ванилью и миндалем. - Слухи о великом маге Синитаре давно уже стали частью повседневных разговоров жителей. И не только этого благословенного города.  
Кроуфорд едва не поморщился от столь беспардонной лести. Неужели его держат за такого идиота? Это, конечно, удобнее, но зато и противней.  
\- Тогда чем же обязан визиту?  
\- Вы мне отказали, - взмахнула ресницами Лукреция и села в стоящее у стола кресло, - а мне так давно отказывали в последний раз, что я уже и забыла это чувство. Нальете мне чаю?  
\- Так вас привела сюда новизна ощущений? - продемонстрировать растерянность или поддержать полный самоиронии тон? Прикинув, Кроуфорд все-таки выбрал первое.  
\- Благодарю за чай, леди Лукреция, - из-под крышки в руках поднимался ароматный пар. - Очень... оригинальное сочетание.  
И действительно, смешать в чайнике корицу с имбирем при местных ценах на специи... кричащая роскошь. Чай оказался черным, и Кроуфорд поневоле задумался, какой предпочитает в реальности Ая. Зеленый, в национальном духе? Черный? С молоком, по-английски?  
\- О, не стоит благодарности, - засмеялась Лукреция и протянула ему пустую чашку, чтобы Кроуфорд ее наполнил. - Мы квиты. Мое любопытство удовлетворено, и к тому же, слухи оказались правдивыми, а оказаться с вами наедине, поздним вечером, вот так... - Лукреция сделала крохотный глоток и облизнула губы, - это дорогого стоит.  
\- Слухи? - недоуменно моргнуть, едва не пролив обжигающий напиток. - И в чем именно слухи оказались достаточно правдивы?  
Под томным выразительным взглядом, как назло, не краснелось. Даже в жар не бросило, хотя для образа следовало бы. Кроуфорд мысленно помянул упрямую заразу, ходившую у него в любовниках и, похоже, практически превратившую его в однолюба.  
\- В том, что лорд Синитар так же неотразим, как и его боевая магия, - вкрадчиво произнесла Лукреция.  
\- Такая честь слышать это от гостьи настолько прекрасной, - имбирь в чае обжег рот, но кроме него и корицы в чашке все-таки больше ничего не было. Значит, не отравлено, но что же тогда ей нужно? - Чем же я могу порадовать вас в ответ?  
\- Расскажите мне об Арантире, - Лукреция изящно взяла с блюда золотистое колечко с сахарной пылью на краешках и сомкнула губы, посасывая печенье. - Или о Раилаге. Или о том, как прекрасен Эреш и его односторонние порталы.  
Так вот о чем предупреждало на днях чутье. Кроуфорд облегченно выдохнул. Профессионалка, значит.  
\- О, неужели причиной интереса столь прекрасной дамы является сделанный ей подарок? - Найерис все-таки не усидела спокойно. - Вы разбиваете мне сердце, леди.  
Лукреция засмеялась, обнажая острые зубы.  
\- Кто же откажется от знания, которое может дать преимущество? - спросила она, взглянув Кроуфорду в глаза. - Сила, власть, магия. У каждого есть то, что ему дороже всего остального.  
Слова будто чеканились на разном металле, то на мягком олове, легким нажимом, то гулко - на стали, или с искрами - на темном, тугом и непокорном вольфраме.  
\- У лорда Синитара тоже есть слабое место. Слухи, по крайней мере, говорят именно это.  
Угроза или блеф? Предупреждение или предложение? Что это вот сейчас было?  
\- Так леди пришла искать знания - или даровать его смиренно внимающему её мудрости? - голос дрогнул очень в строку. Все-таки хорошо, что он выбрал первый вариант. - Слабые места есть у всех нас.  
Самостоятельный игрок или наемный работник?  
\- Вы не пьете чай, дорогой лорд, - напомнила Лукреция и отломила от грозди, лежащей на фруктовой тарелке, пару виноградин. - Скажем так, я пришла поиграть... к примеру, на интерес к одному темному эльфу, ставшему некромантом.  
\- О, боюсь, к нему уже выстроилась очередь, - пожалуй, легкий тон удался, хотя мысль о том, что на островах эта самая очередь увеличилась, неприятно царапнула. - Разве достойно вас оказаться одной из многих?  
\- Я говорила отнюдь не о себе, - Лукреция смотрела изучающе-пристально, словно и не собиралась скрывать, что знает, насколько близка Кроуфорду затронутая тема. - Но вы же знаете, насколько ценным приобретением для проведения различных ритуалов может оказаться кровь.  
Следующая пауза получилась долгой - гораздо длиннее, чем следовало, и это уже точно являлось и предупреждением, и предложением одновременно.  
\- И какова же... цена вопроса? - заманчиво, конечно. Очень заманчиво. Многократно сократить дорогу и получить четкое указание на место, а то и сотворить нечто вроде компаса. Но что ей нужно взамен и где гарантия, что предложенная кровь принадлежит именно Найерис?  
\- О, я хотела бы многого, лорд Синитар, - взгляд Лукреции неуловимо становился глубже, ее глаза потемнели, в их глубине зародились холодные искры. - Меч, который вы неосторожно обнажили на улице, или место рядом с вами в вашем путешествии. Выбирайте.  
Кроуфорд пожал плечами. Похоже, ему пытались продать очередного кота в мешке под видом абиссинца.  
\- Если вы получите от герцога личную подорожную и будете решать свои возможные проблемы с нагами сами - насколько я слышал, они недолюбливают чужих, то почему бы и нет? - при одной только возможности потерять драконий меч что-то внутри яростно запротестовало. Кроуфорд удивился сам себе и сделал пометку разобраться позже.  
Лукреция явно изумилась, только чему - осталось непонятным.  
\- Должно быть, я путано выразилась... - она поднялась и, обогнув стол, остановилась рядом с Кроуфордом, демонстративно не обращая внимания на то, что касается колена. Даже через несколько слоев ткани пышной юбки, оказавшихся на деле не больше, чем фикцией. - Я хочу место рядом с вами, лорд Синитар.  
Кот в мешке, похоже, имел все шансы оказаться лысым, вроде сфинкса. Отвратные твари.  
\- В качестве кого? - коленка оказалась холодной и костлявой. Смешно. Скучно. Не то, чего хотелось. - Женщин на одну ночь у меня половина армии.  
Надо же, в конце концов, представлять себе, насколько заинтересована дама?  
\- Вы снова меня обижаете, - вкрадчиво произнесла Лукреция, наклоняясь к нему и открывая вид на свое декольте. Посмотреть было на что, не отнять. - Разве я похожа на ту, кто удовлетворится одной ночью? И разве одна ночь удовлетворит того, кто познает меня? - она задержала взгляд на губах Кроуфорда, а потом с деланным безразличием выпрямилась. - Или мне стоит проверить, насколько может быть сильно приворотное зелье на крови?  
Ну да. Купи кота в мешке, а то хуже будет. На кончиках пальцев притаилась молния.  
\- Неужели, - Кроуфорд чуть наклонился, шепча на ухо, - дама предпочитает женщин?  
Лукреция мягко засмеялась и, повернув голову, мазнула губами по щеке Кроуфорда.  
\- Моего опыта хватает, чтобы разделить кровь на компоненты, - не скрываясь, напомнила она. - Мужчина с огромным потенциалом, влюбленная, но недалекая женщина и ребенок, который имеет все шансы не родиться. Но, если вы сомневаетесь, я могу попробовать убедить вас.  
Найти кончиками пальцев обнаженный затылок и легко погладить его было нетрудно. Лукреция поняла намек правильно: соизволила чуточку отстраниться и подалась назад, на ласкающую руку, скользнувшую по идеальной спине с бархатисто-гладкой кожей. Кроуфорд остановился прямо напротив сердца, погладил подушечками бугорок позвонка и спустил молнию с цепи, резко шагая в сторону. Если он не ошибся...  
По кабинету раскатился гром от электрического разряда, но почувствовать себя электрическим стулом Кроуфорд не успел.  
Потому что не ошибся. Лукрецию вздернуло в воздух, она билась и корчилась на ладони, будто пришпиленная бабочка - молния словно приклеила ее к руке, и потому Кроуфорд был вынужден сделать еще один шаг в сторону, словно в старинном менуэте. Волосы у неё встали дыбом, изрядно попротив красоту, но умирать незваная гостья не собиралась. Точнее, Лукреция давно была мертва и до сих пор прекрасно себя чувствовала. Вампирша.  
Ее глаза помутнели, подернулись белесой дымкой, улыбка превратилась в оскал, а клыки удлинились, окончательно выдавая породу. Но и ответную силу Кроуфорд тоже прочувствовал сразу. По сравнению с Лукрецией Найерис была легкой ночной бабочкой перед летучей мышью. Человек – или существо, обратившее Лукрецию – вложил в нее многое, и за века самостоятельного существования это лишь пустило корни еще глубже и выросло, давая плоды. Лукреция зашипела, как змея, прищурилась, а потом Кроуфорда ударило отражением магии.  
От удара в голове зазвенело, но времени отвлекаться на свое состояние не было. Молния не сработала, "ледяную глыбу" Кроуфорд, поразмыслив, тоже отбросил. Против нежити лучше всего подошло бы пламя, но огненный шар? Он спалит половину особняка. Вот когда пригодился бы священник с их магией Света!  
Пришлось изощриться и вложить в обычную "магическую стрелу" в два раза больше маны. Урон увеличился только вполовину, но зато не придется извиняться перед Аэсте за испорченный кабинет. Кроуфорд выдохнул и отправил "стрелу" в полет почти вслепую, скорректировав прицел Даром. Попал.  
Лукреция вскрикнула, звук получился неприятным, режущим уши, но далеко не "крик баньши" - этот сшибающий с ног вопль Кроуфорд прекрасно помнил в исполнении Рана. А в следующий миг на Кроуфорда навалилась тяжесть, невыносимое давление, усиливающееся до предела и сковывающее все тело оцепенением. Лукреция распахнула глаза шире, и Кроуфорд услышал в своей голове чужой, ему не принадлежащий голос: "Подчиняйс-с-ся!"  
Вампирский гипноз. Оказывается, то, что так бесило его у Корина - это так, цветочки. А вот это, сковывающее тело летаргией, заставляя задыхаться от бессильного гнева - это ягодки. Он слышал шорохи и возню: Лукреция поднялась с явным трудом и теперь приближалась медленно, прихрамывая. Цокот каблуков был смазанным, неровным. Паралич не проходил, а вот слепящая ярость от полной беспомощности все нарастала, словно его кровь обратилась в живое пламя. Дар, словно желая довершить унижение проигранной битвы, услужливо подкинул картинку ближайшего будущего: как узкая исцарапанная ладонь поднимает его подбородок, и Лукреция придирчиво вглядывается в пустое лицо с потеком слюны в уголке рта. И, уверившись в безобидности, хозяйски похлопывает по щеке и отворачивается. На открытой спине прекрасно видно след от ударившей молнии - как от пули, попавшей в бронебойное стекло.  
Меч скользнул в ладонь, но пользы это не принесло - Кроуфорд все ещё не мог шевельнуть и пальцем, только дышать. Почему-то это стало последней каплей, и ярость наконец вырвалась наружу вместе с дыханием. Вместе с пламенем, окатившим Лукрецию с ног до головы и почти сразу же погасшим. Гипноз развеялся.  
Платье сгорело мгновенно, но магической силы твари, возраст которой явно превышал три сотни лет, хватило, чтобы сохранить нетронутой кожу.  
\- Ты пож-жалееш-шь! - с ненавистью прошипела нагая и черная от сажи Лукреция. - Я уничтожу всех вас!  
Она мотнула растрепанными волосами, силуэт вдруг заволокло черной тенью - нет, облаком, и вампирша исчезла. А угольно-черный туман, оставшийся на ее месте, распался на пять клоков, которые стремительно росли, и уже через секунду вокруг Кроуфорда поднялись призванные Лукрецией элементали тьмы.  
Но здесь наконец-то подоспела кавалерия. Сквозь распахнутую дверь сначала прилетело заклинанием "изгнания", развеявшим элементалей, и только потом вошел сам Йорген. Оглядел изрядно встрепанного Кроуфорда, глянул на сервированный на столике чай и саркастически поинтересовался:  
\- Ваши свидания с дамами всегда проходят так... бурно? - в противовес тону, смотрел он настороженно и серьезно. Понятно, почему помощь не пришла сразу - Ликто рассказала про письмо, и Йорген решил быть деликатным.  
\- С высшими вампиршами - да, - Кроуфорд не успел даже договорить, как Йорген помрачнел и бросил перед собой шар "святого слова", выжигая все тени в порядком пострадавшей комнате. Раздался жалобный вой, стон и шелест, и пара бесплотных призраков испарилась в безжалостных потоках света.  
\- В этом городе есть только одна вампирша, - отстраненно поведал Безликий. - Любовница и ученица самого Сандро, и у неё есть привычка оставлять после себя соглядатаев.  
Кроуфорд тяжело оперся на стол, пережидая адреналиновый отходняк. Что-то мешало, и он опустил взгляд - пальцы все еще сжимали рукоять меча, да так, что костяшки побелели. Отпустить его обратно в "карман" потребовало ощутимого усилия.  
\- Значит, стоило показать письмо от Лукреции тебе, а не Ликто, - попытка пошутить вышла бледной.  
\- Стоило, - согласился Йорген без тени улыбки. - Эта женщина весьма опасна. Что она хотела от тебя?  
\- Меч или присоединиться к каравану, - Кроуфорд покачал головой. - Не знаю, зачем ей к Колыбели Печали.  
\- Она спрашивала о цели твоего путешествия? - удивленно поднял брови Йорген. - Очень странно...  
Он прошелся по комнате, подобрал перевернутое кресло и задумчиво поставил его на ножки.  
\- Стало быть, у Сандора завелся шпион, - пробормотал он. - Плохо, очень плохо. Когда вернется Ирина, здесь может оказаться рассадник некромантской заразы. А если истинной целью был Пламенный язык... - он помолчал, глядя на Кроуфорда в упор, - все еще хуже. И, похоже, у тебя больше нет времени.  
\- На что? – устало поинтересовался Кроуфорд. Хотелось отмыться и упасть в сон, глубокий и без видений. А ещё – чтобы Ая был рядом, и можно было наконец поспать спокойно, чувствуя его рядом.  
\- В следующий сон Митиру пойдешь искать Гребень сам, - Йорген тяжело вздохнул и посторонился, когда в кабинет решительно шагнула Ликто. – Это твоя дорога, и тебе нужно учиться идти по ней самому, поскольку дальше наши пути расходятся.  
\- Завтра, - категорически возразила владычица, - сегодня он выспится. Сам и спокойно.  
Йорген поднял руки, сдаваясь, и Кроуфорд, улучив момент, нашел взгляд Ликто, коротко кивнув. Небольшое наваждение, иллюзию присутствия Аи под боком он был согласен считать успокоительным и снотворным одновременно.  
Следующий день прошел в хлопотах, но мысленно Кроуфорд торопил время. Это должен был быть первый сон, в котором он поведет сам, без помощи Йоргена. От азарта и предчувствия победы сладко екало в груди, но Кроуфорд был почти уверен: если даже не удастся заполучить сам Гребень, то по крайней мере он научится его чувствовать.  
И действительно, стоило только уже привычно поднять щиты вокруг постели и смежить веки, проваливаясь в дремоту, внутри словно включился внутренний компас.  
Как только он определился с направлением, вокруг посветлело. Кроуфорд, выругавшись, отдернул руки - каменные перила под ладонями оказались настолько ледяными, что судорогой сводило пальцы. Щеки пылали, словно он шагнул на воздух из слишком душной залы, остыть. Пожалуй, стоило вернуться.  
Он и правда стоял на террасе, и вокруг царила белизна, полная слепящего света на залитых солнцем снежных пиках над головой и глубоких тонов голубого и синего в ущелье под ногами. Кроуфорд на всякий случай сделал еще один шаг от бездны за перилами, бросил взгляд на узкую горную тропу, по которой к воротам незнакомого замка тянулись всадники всех мастей, экипажи и носилки, и повернулся к зданию. Закатное солнце окрашивало его белые резные колонны в розовый и красный, и выбивало разноцветные блики на голубой черепице, словно отлитой из замороженного прибоя.  
\- Майя мороза впечатляет, не правда ли? - на холоде своим шелковым одеждам изменила даже Иррис. Впрочем, мех теневой пантеры был ей к лицу. - Её хозяйки весьма гостеприимны, но так холодны.  
"Ты собираешься возвращаться внутрь или я должна разговаривать со светлыми одна?", - подтекст был вполне прозрачен.  
\- Там появился кто-то интересный? – куда это его занесло?  
\- Основные игроки на политической арене только подтягиваются, - ответила та, сильнее запахивая на груди подбитый белым мехом плащ. - Через пару часов ожидается прибытие некромантов, без них начинать что-либо бессмысленно. В главной зале наги накрывают к закатной трапезе, почти ритуальному действу в этих местах... - Иррис сделала паузу, давая Кроуфорду решить, чего он хочет больше: перекусить в собственных комнатах или идти через весь замок с его бесконечными амфиладами и галереями, чтобы еще час церемонно поднимать кубки и вкушать пищу в час по чайной ложке.  
Есть не хотелось, но чутье явственно намекало на то, что прогулка через весь замок - как раз то, что ему нужно. Что ж, Кроуфорд пожал плечами, в самом худшем случае он попытается не уснуть за столом. Наги так наги.  
Он подал Иррис руку, и разведчица, непривычная к таким проявлениям внимания, недоуменно разглядывала её пару секунд, пока не сообразила опереться.  
Стоило спуститься на пару этажей, как вокруг потеплело. На разные голоса зашумела вода - наги не зря считались доками в магии воды, и теперь в длинной, тянущейся через весь замок галерее негромко журчали поющие фонтаны.  
Света, впрочем, тоже стало меньше. На стенах и под сводчатым потолком то разгорались ярче, то гасли почти полностью световые жилы, вплавленные в стены и изогнутые в виде причудливых стеблей или рун. Но здесь же становилось заметнее, что замок служит местом проведения Совета - навстречу попадались целые группы людей, гномов, эльфов или даже орков, и чем глубже спускались Кроуфорд с Иррис, тем чаще были подобные встречи. А у танцевальных залов и вовсе было не протолкнуться.  
Впрочем, излишне разгорячившиеся танцоры всегда могли освежиться - двери выходили прямо к обширному пруду. На камнях вокруг него во множестве сидели огромные жабы, и Кроуфорд даже посчитал их каменными, пока одна из тварей не поймала языком какую-то муху и снова не замерла.  
Рядом с прудом на камнях с удобством устроились наги, и Кроуфорд предпочел обойти стороной переплетение мощных хвостов и длиннополых одежд в японском духе.  
\- Синитар, - одними губами прошептала Иррис, легко сжав пальцы на рукаве. - Вон та пара у водопада - не твоя пропажа?  
Должно быть, Кроуфорд слишком отвлекся на зудевшее внутри ощущение - близость Гребня уже тянула странной пустотой в основании черепа, - и потому, проследив направление, не сразу понял, о чем толкует Иррис. Водопад, скатывающий воды по гладким валунам и потом низвергающий их в огромную чашу, сделанную в виде собранной лодочкой ладони, едва ли был заметен в темноте. Но у Иррис, владевшей навыком «Разведки», зрение было гораздо острее, чем у Кроуфорда, с этим не поспорить.  
\- Пара у водопада? - чуть нахмурился он, вглядываясь в темноту и не совсем понимая, о чем говорит разведчица, но тут потолочный свод начал разгораться снова, несколько облегчая Кроуфорду задачу.  
Ворох бирюзовых и белых шелков засиял под этим светом, как снег на вершинах гор. Неторопливое, размеренное движение гребня в длинных черных прядях завораживало. Эти двое нагами не были.  
\- Морские эльфы, - пояснила Иррис. - Встретить их на суше - большая редкость.  
Те двое, о ком говорила Иррис, в первый момент показались Кроуфорду братьями - у обоих были роскошные длинные волосы цвета воронова крыла и утонченные черты лица. Настолько красивый облик, что сердце резануло. Кроуфорд не видел второго эльфа, но первый смутно напоминал Рана, только был выше, расслабленнее и неуловимо свободнее. Он что-то говорил своему собрату, и бархатный, чарующий глубокий голос сливался с музыкальным шелестом водяных струй, соединясь в обольстительную песню.  
Кроуфорд не хотел смотреть на чужие чувства, не собирался травить душу, но в волосах второго эльфа, подчиняясь неторопливым движениям, мерцал Гребень, и потому пришлось направиться в ту сторону, для вида разговаривая с Иррис.  
\- Действительно редкость, - пробормотал Кроуфорд, украдкой наблюдая, как первый эльф закрепляет в волосах второго Гребень, а потом обнимает и прижимает к себе далеко не братским объятием.  
\- Интересно, что они здесь делают, - Иррис озабоченно нахмурилась. - Морские обычно вообще не покидают своих лебединых ладей и ковчегов. Как нагам удалось заманить их на сушу? Неужели у иерофанта Анастазии есть какой-то козырь в рукаве?  
Попробовать подойти и попросить посмотреть Гребень? Достаточно ли этого для выполнения квеста или нужно купить его? А может, отбить?  
\- У иерофанта? - рассеянно переспросил Кроуфорд, продолжая следить за парой глазами.  
\- Это титул главы некромантов, - Иррис, похоже, смирилась с его интересом и теперь послушно суфлировала, - ты хочешь подойти?  
\- Да, - пробормотал Кроуфорд, - познакомиться не помешало бы...  
Эльфы по-прежнему не обращали на них внимания. Первый уже запустил руку в волосы второго и целовал, не скрывая желания, которое, похоже, полностью разделял второй.  
Искра на Гребне разгоралась все ярче, влекла к себе, но Иррис, закатив глаза, вцепилась в локоть и заставила затормозить в десятке шагов. Прошипела:  
\- Дай им хоть поцелуй закончить, Синитар!  
Наклонилась у камня, опираясь на каменную жабу, и резко провела пальцами по воде. Плеск, отличный от голоса водопада, привлек внимание, и второй аккуратно отстранил товарища, кладя ладонь на грудь. Очень знакомый жест, смутно мелькнуло в голове у Кроуфорда, а потом второй обернулся. Транс, приведший к Гребню, разлетелся осколками.  
Ран. Прекрасный, непохожий на себя, в расшитом шелке, как волшебная фарфоровая статуя, только влажные зацелованные губы алели, точно вытащенный из воды коралл. Кроуфорд попытался сделать следующий вздох и не смог, а знакомый взгляд скользнул, не узнавая, и вновь обратился к спутнику.  
\- Лани, - обволакивающий бархат голоса, и вот уже глаза Рана потеплели, а Кроуфорд почувствовал тяжесть в груди, все еще не веря тому, что видит, все еще надеясь на ошибку. - Кажется, это к тебе.  
\- Похоже, ты прав, Сулрис, - Ран поднялся, тряхнул головой, отбрасывая назад волосы, - прошу прощения за невнимание, леди, лорд. Чем обязан?  
"Это Иллан?" - Иррис наклонилась, стряхивая ладони, и упавшая на лицо тень скрыла лицо, позволяя беззвучно спросить: - "Что он здесь делает в таком виде? Синитар?"  
Кроуфорд только мотнул головой, не в силах оторвать взгляда от Рана. По жилам уже тек яд, выжигал душу изнутри, и боль чувствовалась в каждой клетке тела. Ладонь Сулриса осталась лежать на талии Рана, и ошибиться в том, что Фудзимия признавал за своим спутником право на интимные прикосновения, было невозможно.  
"Синитар", - Иррис лукаво улыбнулась, прикрыла губы веером, беззвучно шепнула в тень, - "Синитар, Иллан обратился ко мне первой. Он привык приветствовать сначала женщину, а потом мужчину, как принято в Игг-Шайле. Здесь что-то не так".  
\- Я Иррис Жало Теней, - промурлыкала она. - Мой спутник - Синитар Катализатор. Простите нам неуместное внимание, высокородные...  
Кроуфорд пристально следил за Раном, пытаясь уловить малейший отголосок его эмоций, но, даже услышав имя, Ран остался спокойным и отстраненным. Словно Кроуфорда никогда не было в его жизни.  
\- Я Иллан Глициниевая Гроздь. Мой спутник - Сулрис Резкий Ветер, - Ран разглядывал их с явным любопытством. - Рад видеть, что серьезность ситуации оценили и в Лиге Теней.  
\- Было бы по меньшей мере недальновидно пропустить столь перспективное собрание, - сощурилась Иррис, сердито впиваясь ногтями Кроуфорду в руку: мол, просыпайся! - Близкое знакомство существенно облегчает дальнейшее... общение.  
Ран назвал высокого эльфа спутником, но голос окрашивал невинное, казалось бы, слово другим смыслом, и Кроуфорд медленно опустил, а потом поднял тяжелые веки. Следовало вдохнуть воздуха, тело уже требовало движения, но все, на что Кроуфорд сейчас был бы способен - это прямой удар стиснутой в кулак рукой. Перед глазами уже стояла картина разбитых губ, распахнутых от неожиданности глаз и злой магии, вскипевшей на кончиках пальцев, и он сжал кулаки, вогнал ногти в ладони, чтобы не допустить подобной ошибки.  
\- Простите, что потревожили ваше уединение, - он старался, честно, старался, но яд проступал во фразах и раскрашивал паузы злым сарказмом, - мне показалось, лорд Иллан, что мы с вами уже встречались в подземельях Игг-Шайла.  
С каждым сказанным словом брови Рана поднимались все выше. На последнее "встречались", несшее под собой несколько другой смысл, он и вовсе напрягся, гневно стиснул губы. Он всегда точно чувствовал любой подтекст.  
\- Печальное совпадение, - Сулрис убрал руку с талии Рана, но, судя по тому, как смягчилась у того линия губ, продолжал гладить по спине, успокаивая. - Но это невозможно. Мы покинули Ироллан еще до раскола.  
Сулрис чуть повернул голову, обласкав взглядом Гребень Теней в волосах Рана, и медленно, знающе улыбнулся прямо в глаза.  
\- И успели многое, - не удержался Кроуфорд, снова напоминая себе о том, что нужно не забывать дышать. В груди разгоралась ярость, жгучее багровое пламя, которое грозило спалить дотла и Кроуфорда, и изменившего Рана, и Сулриса, сознательно посягнувшего на чужое. Меч звал ладонь, тянулся к ней с изнаночной стороны пространства и просил крови. - Например, попробовать сладость темных заклятий.  
Оба морских эльфа помрачнели, Иррис предупреждающе зашипела, но Кроуфорд чувствовал, что время еще на один удар у него есть.  
\- Но сменившему дракона новая измена уже привычное дело, не правда ли?  
\- Странно слышать обвинения в измене от темных эльфов, оставивших Силанну ради Малассы, - от Рана вполне ощутимо повеяло холодом. Не воображаемым, а вполне реальным, словно Кроуфорд снова выскочил на балкон, и лютая зима приобняла за плечи, дохнула в лицо. - Так же странно, как получать упреки в неверности и склонности к темным заклятиям от первого встречного.  
\- Разумеется, - зло усмехнулся Кроуфорд, сдерживаясь чудовищным усилием воли. - Но не так странно, как привезти сюда темный артефакт, подавляющий волю. Вы уверены, лорд Иллан, что сумеете выстоять, если вам будет предъявлено подобное обвинение от представителей всех рас Совета? Или вы рассчитываете подчинить их себе всех?  
Вот теперь напрягся Сулрис. Обнял любовника за плечи, шепнул что-то успокаивающее. Поднял взгляд, неподвижный, змеиный:  
\- Чтобы обвинить кого-либо, лорд Синитар, требуются хоть какие-нибудь доказательства применения артефакта, - вежливый, полный глубочайшего сомнения голос. - Если вам в подземельях Игг-Шайла вообще известно, что это такое. И да - они должны быть от сторонних, незаинтересованных лиц. Ваша спутница не подойдет.  
Это был пат, и стоило отступить, пока это ещё можно было сделать пристойно. Ногти Иррис, вонзившиеся в кожу, определенно одобряли прекращение беседы. Требовалось время на подготовку, ну и... голову остудить.  
\- Вы правы, лорд Сулрис, - холодно произнес Кроуфорд. - Я рад, что вы осознаете щекотливость сложившейся ситуации. Значит, мои дальнейшие действия для вас не станут неприятным сюрпризом.  
Зайдут дальше поцелуев, да? Кроуфорд горько усмехнулся. Похоже, все придется начинать сначала.

*  
  
Железное перо  
Оружие династии – Правая рука  
1: +3 Физическая защита  
2: Сияющие перья – С дружественных существ нельзя снять усиливающие воздействия.  
3: +5 Физическая сила  
4: Железное перо – Увеличивает физическую защиту всех летающих существ на 20%.  
5: Ослепительный Свет – 30% урона, нанесенного целевым вражеским отрядом, возвращается ему же. Длительность 3 хд. (Зарядов: 1)  
Требуется: Склонность к Силе  
Описание: Незадолго до смерти герцог Иштван из рода Грифона, всегда отличавшийся свободомыслием, стал особенно дерзок по отношению к ангелам. Когда они преподнесли ему меч – “Клинок прозрения”, более известный как меч Грифонов – он повесил его на стену и отказался к нему прикасаться. Вместо этого он заказал лучшим кузнецам герцогства новый меч. Этот меч, названный “Железное перо”, стал символом двойственности герцогства Грифона. Лезвие его было выковано в храме Илата, Бога-Дракона Воздуха, эфес же посвятили Эльрату, Дракону Света. Меч, несмотря на внушительный размер, получился очень легким. Сам Иштван ни разу не обнажал его в бою, так как его убили вскоре после создания меча. Его наследники более уважительно относились к императорской власти и предпочитали пользоваться мечом Грифонов, поэтому “Железное перо” перешло к младшим детям. Хотя меч исправно служил делу империи на протяжении веков, он навсегда остался символом дерзости семьи Грифонов.

**Авторы считают, что прототипом Лукреции:  
  
послужила прекрасная Дита фон Тиз   



	8. Соблазнительный шепот бездны

Короткий тропический ливень налетел внезапно. Пытаться скрыться от него было бессмысленно, так что Лан не стал. Вышел из-под стрельчатых листьев пальмы, со вздохом отжал волосы. Как ни странно, одежда после посвящения не мокла вовсе.  
А волосы высохнут.  
Рядом тонко, жалобно заржала лошадь, и Лан, стряхнув с ладоней последние капли, заинтересованно углубился в заросли. Мелкая речушка звонко перескакивала по камням, Лан неловко задел тонкий ствол и со смирением ощутил опрокинувшееся на макушку очередное ведро капель, скопившихся в переплетении широких листьев. Отвел от лица разлапистый лист и коротко оглядел каменистый, обрывистый берег реки.  
Свернувшаяся на плоском камне девушка подняла заплаканное лицо. Короткое обтрепанное хаори, перевязанное на мужской манер веревкой, босые ноги, мокрые волосы. Ткань кое-где прилипла к телу, и поперек бедра тянулась косая прореха.  
Больше всего она была похожа на бродяжку или передумавшую топиться дуреху.  
Очень красивую дуреху.  
\- Ищете кого-нибудь? – она заговорила первой, съеживаясь ещё сильнее, словно топорщащий перья воробей. Тонкие, словно полупрозрачные пальцы нервно мяли ворот у самого горла.  
\- Теперь мне кажется, что вас, - Лан попытался вежливо пошутить, но девушка не улыбнулась. Глянула с надеждой огромными, бархатно-черными глазами, помедлив, осторожно протянула руку. Пальцы оказались прохладными, словно по жилам её текла не кровь, а ключевая вода. – Услышал в этой стороне попавшую в беду лошадь и решил посмотреть. Вы не видели?  
На кончике одной из длинных, словно бы махровых ресниц повисла прозрачная капля; сорвалась на гладкую бледную щеку, когда девушка моргнула. Как-то беспомощно, словно близорукая.  
\- Зачем вам лошадь? – она вцепилась в ладонь обеими руками, но все равно ощущалась пушинкой. – По нашим скалам она переломает ноги.   
Девушка мотнула головой, и с мокрых волос снова закапало.  
\- Да мне без надобности, - Лан пожал плечами и достал из нагрудного кармана то, что оставила ему Митиру, - но я должен отдать кому-то вот это. Наверное, выброшу в воду.  
На ладони свободной руки лежала яркая бирюзовая подвеска с кожаным шнурком. Девушка отпустила его ладонь сразу, будто бросила – видимо, Лан перестал её интересовать. Что ж, приятно не ошибиться в прикидках.  
\- Можно мне? – голос попытался жалобно дрогнуть, но алчные нотки все равно проскользнули.  
\- Вам нравится? – Лан осторожно поймал мокрую спутанную прядь у самого виска девушки, погладил кожу кончиками пальцев и взялся неторопливо распутывать волосы. – Тогда, с вашего позволения, я вплету в волосы сам? У меня и гребень есть.   
Незнакомка замерла, тяжело вздохнула и поудобнее устроилась на камне, передумав слезать. Прикрыла глаза, и на скулу легла тень от густых ресниц.  
Лан с изумлением понял, что за прошедшие семь лет руки ничего не забыли. Когда-то он заплетал косы сестре, а теперь вот пригодилось и здесь.  
Расчесать прядь, заплести первые несколько сантиметров, зафиксировать подвеску и плести дальше, сунув кожаные шнурки в одну из прядей. В самом конце, когда волосы почти закончились – отделить шнурки и ими же собрать.   
\- Вот и всё, - Лан отступил, кивнул на воду, - можете смотреть.  
От взгляда девушки, брошенного на реку, вода в быстрине под обрывом потемнела, замедлилась и наконец замерла окончательно. Незнакомка наклонилась вниз, чтобы разглядеть свое отражение, и тут заклинание в подвеске сработало, отозвавшись на сотворенную ею магию.  
Под бледной, полупрозрачной кожей проступили тугие жгуты мускулов, и водяная нечисть одним прыжком соскользнула с камня. Оступилась, упала на четвереньки и истошно закричала, когда трансформа выкрутила в судороге тело.   
Разъяренная серебристо-белая кобылица пронеслась по берегу, но Лан вовремя отступил за дерево. Шкура без единого пятнышка лоснилась, длинная черная грива путалась под копытами, и над левым виском в такт бешеному ритму подпрыгивала бирюзовая подвеска.  
Кобылица гневно тряхнула головой от неудачи и бросилась обратно, к реке. У самой кромки воды она напружинилась, чуть согнула колени, словно готовясь нырнуть, и едва не кувыркнулась через себя, когда вода не пожелала расступиться.  
Неверяще и гневно заржала, и Лан, вздохнув, поднял оброненную у окатившего его водой куста уздечку и пошел знакомиться снова. Признаться, он бы предпочел обычную для местных лошадь Шалассы, зеленую и увенчанную рогами, что тот дракон.  
Но Митиру настояла, и теперь ему предстоит делить дорогу с обиженной на него кэльпи. А кто может быть вреднее, чем обманутая женщина, которая собиралась обмануть сама?  
Кобыла уже выбралась на берег и теперь бродила у кромки воды, рассерженно всхрапывая. На подошедшего Лана посмотрела мрачно, но уздечку на себя надеть позволила. Шумно вздохнула, когда он взялся гладить по шее, и даже подтолкнула мордой: куда, мол, тебе?  
Поразмыслив, Лан не стал принимать предложение – он не был настолько уверен в своих навыках верховой езды, чтобы рискнуть прокатиться без седла. Пришлось спускаться пешком, хотя и ходко.   
Митиру ждала в храме, и Лан набросил уздечку на столб рядом с прудом. Оглянулся через плечо, уже взбегая по лестнице, и облегченно вздохнул: кэльпи щипала воду, как траву. Здесь, в Хукарере, горных владениях снежных дев и юки-онна, майя мороза словно доминировала над замком, и воздух даже в жемчужном святилище пах снегом и льдом.  
Митиру обернулась от водяного зеркала, провела ладонью по воде, смахивая изображение. Кажется, его досада забавляла нагини.  
\- Ты все ещё негодуешь, Лан, - Митиру явно посмеивалась, - до сих пор твое стремление к Миру Снов не было столь неудержимо.  
\- Вас же не устраивает обычная специализация типа «Гладиатора», - проворчал Лан, - хотя не то чтобы это беспокоило армию.  
Митиру покачала головой.  
\- Ты снова торопишься, эльф, - она нахмурилась, - армию не беспокоят такие вещи как раз потому, что есть я. Для стычек со случайными разбойниками обычной специализации достаточно, но военный ритуал обязывает тебя принять вызов, который пришлет Тиккэн.   
\- Это пара ударов перед строем, - Лан нахмурился, - я их выдержу даже сейчас, а вы искусственно тормозите наше продвижение.  
\- Ты выдержишь, несомненно, но как ты при этом будешь выглядеть? – Митиру тяжело вздохнула, не найдя понимания, и принялась объяснять снова. – В глазах даймё Дзюбо мы мятежники, несмотря на то, что нас поддерживают все города кроме столицы. Тиккэн назначен её волей, и потому твоя победа должна быть не просто безупречна – она должна быть символична и красива.   
\- Что самое красивое? – пробормотал Лан. – Бессмысленный вопрос.  
\- Сочетание кармы и воли, - серьезно ответила Митиру. – Сложный рисунок, созданный неотвратимостью возмездия, и личной честью тех, кто делает правосудие своим трудом.  
Какая честь у убийцы? Лан только передернул плечами.  
\- Поэтому я пришел за еще одним сном, - он предпочел перевести заумную беседу в практическую плоскость, - раз уж вы так этого хотите, давайте попробуем найти эту мою предполагаемую подлинную специализацию.  
Митиру уже протягивала на сложенных лодочкой ладонях очередную пиалу.  
\- Не так сложно найти свою подлинную природу, как принять её, - голос нагини донесся уже сквозь толщу воды, и Лан опустил ставшие тяжелыми веки.  
Он спал долго, и этот сон был спокоен. В волосах неторопливо и размеренно скользил гребень, выглаживая пряди, и когда это движение остановилось, Лан открыл сонные глаза.  
\- Кикё, - он радостно улыбнулся прямо в склонившееся над ним лицо, и тот фыркнул:  
\- Опять это детское прозвище. «Колокольчик», надо же. Как ты спал, Лани?   
\- Хорошо. Но мне приснилась одна неприятная сцена у водопада… почему-то с игг-шайлцами. Темные заклятия, обвинения в измене…  
Сулрис помрачнел, отвел взгляд. Неужели это был не сон?  
\- Боюсь, она тебе не приснилась вовсе, хотя я бы дорого дал, окажись она сном, - явно тоже вспомнил непонятные упреки в неверности и намеки на отношения. – Но мне пора – я попросил горничную собрать тебе завтрак, так что ты можешь не торопиться за мной. Кое-кто из моих адресатов обещался поговорить после Совета.  
\- Кто конкретно? – Лан уже вскочил и теперь быстро приводил себя в порядок. – Подожди, не хочу здесь оставаться один.  
\- Один из очень талантливых жрецов Арката, Хангвул. Прибыл на днях в составе гномьей делегации, - Сулрис, чуть нахмурившись, смотрел, как Лан быстро перекусывает нашедшимся на подносе с завтраком. – Будь осторожен. Боюсь, что вчерашнее неприятное происшествие для нас не последнее.  
Лан только кивнул и поспешил закончить завтрак. У дверей обширного зала, примыкавшего к комнате для совещаний, снова было много народу. Звенел клавесин, пела флейта, и кто-то, утомившись ожиданием, танцевал.  
\- Прости, я тебя оставлю на какое-то время, - прошептал Сулрис, торопливо мазнув Лана губами по щеке, - не скучай, Лани, я постараюсь закончить с делами быстрее.  
Он скользнул в толпе, моментально затерявшись среди людей, словно струя в водопаде. Лану осталось лишь проследить взглядом в том направлении и кивнуть самому себе, увидев достойного Хангвула, оставшегося в одиночестве. Гномий жрец стоял, поглаживая заплетенную в толстые косы рыжую бороду, и нетерпеливо постукивал ногой, явно сетуя на теряемое время.  
\- Удачи, - одними губами шепнул Иллан, когда рядом с Хангвулом появился Сулрис.  
Одному в толпе немедленно сделалось душно и неловко. Иллан прихватил с собой тонкий, словно стеклянный, а не выкованный кубок и нашел взглядом примеченную заранее арку на внутреннюю галерею.  
В полутьме тонко пели ручьи, а Иллан задумчиво рисовал льдом по темно-алой глади вина серебристые разводы. На плече, вороша выбившуюся из хватки гребней прядь, кувыркался сквознячок.   
\- Я думал, ты никогда со своей лозой не расстанешься, - раздался рядом тихий голос. - И волосы... Черный цвет окончательно превращает тебя в полубога, Ран. Прости меня за произошедшее днем, я почти потерял рассудок от ревности.   
Это появление не стало неожиданностью. Несмотря на то, что за шелестом воды не было слышно шагов, ветер гулял по всей галерее и давно предупредил, что кто-то идет.  
\- Ваши обвинения были весьма неприятны, - оборачиваться не хотелось. - Вы всегда столь несдержанны в выражении случайной страсти?  
Лан чувствовал чужое присутствие всей спиной, но опасности не ощущал.   
\- Ты являешься для меня воплощением верности, - Синитар остановился рядом и задумчиво посмотрел на мерцающую воду. - Мысль, что ты изменил мне по собственной воле, оказалась невыносимой.   
\- Я не изменяю тем, кого выбрал, - сухо перебил Лан. Надо же было чернокнижнику явиться и испортить уединение! - Иначе все это называется по-другому и не имеет смысла.   
Синитар тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Какая ирония судьбы, - пробормотал он. - Ты уже второй раз встречаешь меня как чужого. Неужели, когда мы вернемся, мне предстоит вынести твою отстраненность еще раз?   
Это уже было оскорбительно. Лед в бокале взвился штопором, когда Лан резко поднял голову. Голову словно затопил туман, темный и плотный.  
\- Вы пришли, чтобы снова высказать мне свои необоснованные претензии? - от ладони на перилах медленно расползался иней. - Что значит - еще раз?   
\- Ты так же смотрел на меня, когда мы встретились на границе, - прошептал Синитар, бесстрашно шагнув ближе, словно не понимал, что еще мгновение, и Лан его ударит. - Помнишь, когда инквизиторы сожгли молодой побег-город? В тот день ты поцеловал меня в первый раз после того... как исчез и забыл.   
В голове мелькнуло смутное воспоминание, но сразу же угасло. Метель вилась под широкими рукавами, но Лан, смиряя магию, заставил себя недоверчиво протянуть:  
\- Ты либо бредишь, либо принимаешь желаемое за действительное, - от гнева и внезапной тяжести на сердце было трудно говорить. - Что тебе нужно?   
\- Почти те же слова... - Синитар остановился вплотную, чуть ли не с болью вглядываясь в лицо Лана, и продолжил. - Вторая наша встреча была на границе, ты давал мне урок владения мечом, помнишь? - он медленно, словно не желая спугнуть беспокойную птицу, поднял руку, а потом коснулся пальцами лица Лана. - Что за магию ты носишь на себе, Ран? Что за рану пытаешься излечить? - пальцы нежнейшим прикосновением скользнули по коже, обрисовывая бровь и скулу.   
Ответов у Лана не было. Гнев угас, улеглась метель, и хотелось опустить неимоверно тяжелые веки, прижаться щекой к ладони.  
\- Ты... - он сглотнул, заставил себя моргнуть. - Как твое имя? Кажется, я опять забыл.  
И если это не первый раз - зачем ты меня находишь?   
\- Я люблю тебя, - прошептал Синитар. - Мой яростный, мой чистый, мой упрямый и неимоверно прекрасный Ран. - Его пальцы чутко гладили щеку, ревниво отодвигая к виску прядь волос. - Снова и снова, если понадобится, я буду искать тебя всегда. Даже если ты меня опять забудешь.   
В висках все сильнее разгоралась боль, и Лан, уже не думая, отвел руку от щеки:  
\- Кроуфорд, прекрати, больно... - он осекся, отшатываясь. - Что за?..   
Синитар - или Кроуфорд? Чужое имя билось на языке, причиняя тупую боль, - подхватил его за талию, уберегая от падения. Так естественно и просто, словно уже не раз обнимал Лана.  
\- Ты помнишь мое имя! – с нескрываемой надеждой выпалил чернокнижник. - Может быть, ты вспомнишь и вот это?  
Он наклонился к Лану и мягко дотронулся губами до его губ, словно спрашивая разрешения на большее. Слабое мерцание световой лозы в потолке вдруг стало мучительно, и Лан закрыл глаза. Немного полегчало, но вопросы оставались. Кто держит его в руках? Кто пытается добиться ответа?  
Этот голос должен замолчать! Неважно как, иначе тугой обруч, сжавший виски, раздавит голову, как скорлупу ореха. Чужое дыхание теплым облачком ложилось на губы, согревая, они шевельнулись, собираясь что-то сказать, и, не желая это позволить, Лан сам подался вперед, целуя.   
Кажется, кто-то застонал - особенно, когда жаркие губы раскрылись в ответ, и Лан отдал инициативу, с головой окунувшись в поцелуй, самый страстный из тех, что помнил. Чернокнижник дарил ему истинное чувство, наполняя простое вроде бы действие таким желанием, жаждой, благодарностью, заботой и счастьем, что у Лана едва не подкосились колени. Он бы оступился, точно, но Синитар - нет, Кроуфорд! - прижал его крепче, надежно удерживая на ногах.   
Лан вцепился в плечи, сам не вполне осознавая, опирается ли он или собирается отстраниться. Ладони знакомо холодил позолоченный доспех, и да - вот здесь на плече должна быть выщербинка. Большой палец словно нашел скол сам.  
Поцелуй закончился, и Лан чуть повернул голову, уперся в щеку лбом. Мышцы челюсти рядом шевельнулись, и Лан перебил, не позволяя ничего сказать:  
\- Помолчи немного, - приложил к чужим губам палец для пущей убедительности. Виски медленно отпускало, словно он дрался с болью, и на этот раз она отступила.   
Ладонь Кроуфорда медленно скользнула по позвоночнику вверх, будто разглаживая шелковые складки одежд, а потом поднялась еще выше. Пальцы погладили шею, нажимая на чувствительные точки именно так, как всегда нравилось Лану, а потом зарылись в волосы, слегка массируя кожу. Боль затаилась где-то там, на макушке, и эти движения словно гнали ее наружу, на свет, заставляли показать оскаленную пасть.  
\- Я должен идти, - с каждым произнесенным звуком боль уходила, и это было правильно. - Отпусти меня.  
Произошедшее все больше изумляло, и Лан начал аккуратно выворачиваться из объятий.   
\- Нет, - шепнул Кроуфорд твердо и развернулся вместе с Ланом, заставляя его отступить на шаг к стене. - Прости, но я не могу. Ты должен мне поверить, должен! - Он снова коснулся лица Лана губами, утешающе, успокаивающе... - Вспомни, как ты учил меня держать драконий меч, что говорил тогда. "Не думай, просто чувствуй его". Я скажу тебе сейчас то же самое: почувствуй. Твое тело помнит мои руки, мои поцелуи, тебе знакомы мои объятия. Доверься его памяти, Ран.   
Боли больше не было, но теперь накатывала отстраненность. Лан словно чувствовал себя отдельно от своего тела. Еще шаг назад - и его загонят в угол, не позволив сбежать.  
Кто-то другой слушал обращенные к нему слова и не мог помыслить о том, чтобы уйти. Но магия... магия пока еще была подвластна только Лану.  
\- Покой глубинных вод, солнечный луч, согревающий озеро, - "Безмятежность" атакующим заклятием не считалась. Просто наведенный короткий транс, позволяющий затормозить противника, - благословение духа реки, песня ручья.  
Выскользнуть из объятий удалось, но уже на третьем шаге Лан скрипнул зубами: зашатало. Еще два шага до арки в пиршественный зал он сделал, почти не чуя под собой ног, а потом говор многих голосов оглушил и заставил собраться. За спиной сомкнулись стеклянные струи декоративного водопада.  
Старые рейнджерские инстинкты не подвели - Лан резко скользнул вбок и укрылся за какой-то дамой в пышном платье. Кроуфорд... нет, Синитар пронесся мимо почти сразу, закрутил головой в поисках пропажи, и Лан напрягся.  
Повезло. Почти сразу его перехватила спутница, Иррис, и настойчиво отконвоировала за колонну. Лан прижал ладонь к бегущей вниз по такой же колонне воде и сосредоточился. Говорила Иррис, торопливо и напористо:  
\- ... не найдешь. И даже если бы тебе удалось - что тогда? Позорный скандал прямо среди танцевальной залы?   
\- Я не могу видеть его одурманенным! - в словах Кроуфорда звучало страдание. - Да он один из самых свободолюбивых людей, которых я знаю! И чтобы его вот так держали на поводке?  
\- Поэтому ты решил надавить посильнее, раз мягко не получилось? - едко поинтересовалась Иррис.   
\- Слушай, - оборвал ее Кроуфорд, - я знаю его достаточно долго! Он не дурак, никогда им не был, хотя упрям, как баран, может быть, не отрицаю. Да его внутренней силы хватит, чтобы сбросить любую магию. Нужно просто его разбудить, заставить действовать! Иррис, отпусти же меня!   
Слышать, насколько сильна чья-то вера в тебя, было странно. Лан на секунду даже задумался - возможно, его приняли за кого-то другого?   
Хотя… Упрям, как баран, да? Он фыркнул про себя. Вряд ли тут можно было обознаться.  
\- Ему недостаточно твоих слов! - Иррис отступать не собиралась. - Что ты будешь делать? Вызовешь этого его Сулриса? Во время проведения в замке совета дуэли запрещены! Послушай… послушай, почему бы тебе не обратиться к кому-то третьему? Здесь полно грандов, которые охотно согласятся продемонстрировать свое искусство за символическую сумму и ради пущей славы. На любое подчиняющее заклятие можно найти антидот.  
\- Теперь ты считаешь дураком меня? - складывалось впечатление, что, была б его воля, Синитар бы врезал кулаком в стену. - Иррис, нужно согласие, его согласие. А он уперся, как всегда! Да я даже заикнуться об этом варианте не успел! Хорошо еще, что ему собой жертвовать не предвидится случая, а то точно бы агнец на заклание вышел!   
\- Прежде чем спрашивать кого-то о согласии, вариант с положительным ответом должен быть подготовлен, - видимо, выдержка Иррис при необходимости могла быть безграничной. - Должен быть кто-то, кто сможет провести снятие заклинания, и максимально благоприятная ситуация, в которой согласиться на процедуру будет безболезненным для самолюбия и здоровья. У тебя есть это все в готовом виде? Или ты рванулся его соблазнять, надеясь, что и напролом прокатит?   
\- Я его не соблазнял! - вот теперь Кроуфорд взвился, похоже, пропустив мимо ушей все остальное. Лану стало смешно, и он с трудом удержался от того, чтобы фыркнуть.  
\- А то, что он шарахнул тебя заклинанием и вылетел с зацелованными губами теперь как называется? - нет, все-таки и терпение Иррис было конечным. Кроуфорд ответил не сразу. А когда заговорил снова, то голос его оказался полон усталости.  
\- А вдруг он и в самом деле никогда меня не вспомнит? Даже не сейчас, потом... - Иррис молчала, так что ответа, по всей видимости, и не требовалось. - Ладно, пойдем поговорим со светлыми. Права ты или нет, но попробовать стоит. И про этого Сулриса еще узнать нужно, не просто так он здесь появился, да еще и Гребень использует на Ране.   
Голоса слышались все тише: собеседники все больше удалялись от колонны. Лан только покачал головой - все это все больше напоминало огромное недоразумение. Пожалуй, если Синитар действительно явится с кем-то из Светлых, сам Лан даже готов попробовать. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы не слышать обвинений в сторону Сулриса.  
Впрочем, следовало признать, что не только ради этого. Он ведь действительно почувствовал сейчас на себе темное заклятие. А если снять его… Если снять его, то кто же именно лжет, станет понятно само собой.  
Лан не хотел об этом думать. Нежность Сулриса была настоящей, и их общие воспоминания все ещё периодически вгоняли в краску. Вместе с Сионом Сулрис был его первым учителем – и это он помог покинуть владения Туидханы, когда эта часть Ироллана начала склоняться к Малассе. Они разделили постель не сразу, и как сейчас понимал Лан, не потому, что Сулрис не хотел. Его собственный восторг учителем был слишком велик, но Сулрис не желал слепого поклонения, ожидая, пока росток проснется достаточно, чтобы принять решение самостоятельно. Лан проснулся – и пришел сам, требуя страсти со всем жаром молодого тела.  
И теперь ему говорили, что все это – ложь? Сотворено темным заклинанием? От одной мысли начинало подташнивать.  
Еще через полчаса прошествовала мимо, опираясь на руку мужа, глава гномьей делегации, Инга Повелитель Рун, и Хангвул двинулся следом. Сулрис почтительно склонился, провожая их взглядом, и вернулся к Лану. Пригубил золотистого вина из кубка и чуть нахмурился:  
\- Это я недосмотрел утром или ты успел потанцевать? – Лан улыбнулся ему, отрицательно покачал головой и досадливо отбросил с плеча взъерошенную прядь. – И гребень я не взял, прости.  
\- На галерее сквозняк, - вряд ли стоит беспокоить любовника подробностями. – Но зато мне удалось услышать занятный разговор.  
Сулрис подобрался, заинтересованно блеснул глазами. Лан знал и любил этот пристальный, острый взгляд, похожий на внимание хищной птицы.  
\- Ты был прав, подозревая, что вчерашняя сцена окажется не последней, - пояснил Лан. – Синитар хочет найти адепта светлой магии, который смог бы развеять якобы наложенное на меня темное заклинание… и, - он поднял руку, останавливая возражения, - полагаю, если он все-таки сделает такое предложение, имеет смысл согласиться.  
\- С какой стати? – Сулрис недобро сузил глаза. – Кто он такой, чтобы мы ему что-то доказывали, да еще и посредством магии?  
\- Когда эта адептка ничего не найдет, у него не будет даже тех шатких оснований чего-то требовать, которые есть сейчас. А взамен мы потребуем прекратить преследование, - Лан поморщился, представив, - я не хочу провести остаток недели здесь, оглядываясь, чтобы не пересечься с темными эльфами.  
\- Магическое обязательство, - Сулрис мрачно улыбнулся, - что ж, одна магия в обмен на другую. Кого он присмотрел в качестве исполнителя, не знаешь?  
\- Увы. Пока Синитар, - Лан едва не споткнулся на имени, - пока Синитар только рвался напролом. Это была идея его спутницы, Иррис.  
\- Изворотливая стерва, - буркнул Сулрис и примирительно поднял ладони на осуждающий взгляд, - с учетом политики в Игг-Шайле это скорее комплимент, Лани, согласись.  
Сулрис задержал взгляд на Луне – единственной среди эльфов Ироллана, кто выбрал для себя служение Асхе, и Лан только улыбнулся:  
\- Иди. Я лучше вернусь к себе, потренируюсь, - Сулрис тревожно нахмурился, но, похоже, он действительно обещал даме беседу, и стоило поторопиться. – Удачи.  
По дороге обратно в покои Лан пару раз встретил смутно знакомых кэнси. Наги приглашали на ринг, но сегодня Лан только покачал головой: возможно, в следующий раз.  
Чувство собственной неуместности в этом замке накатывало все сильнее. Интриги его не интересовали, а кроме них и рискованного флирта здесь, кажется, никто и ничем не занимался. Вынужденное безделье угнетало.  
По счастью, рядом с их покоями нашелся пустой зал, достаточно обширный, чтобы можно было тренироваться, но все же недостаточно большой для танца с мечами. Использовать «листья осоки» в замке было не слишком удобно, здесь больше подошли бы клинки покороче… Лан замер. Что-то смутно знакомое мелькнуло в голове. Он уже держал когда-то меч покороче, но прекрасно сбалансированный. На такую длину рост должен быть на полторы головы ниже него, может, женский?  
Нет, не удалось вспомнить – образ мелькнул и исчез. Лан помотал головой и принялся за разминку, предпочтя "ветреный полдень". Не хватало ему сегодня еще одной встречи.   
Сулрис вернулся, когда он почти закончил и даже не стал ждать, когда Лан остановится - шагнул навстречу, моментально встраиваясь в водоворот движений, и через секунду уже оказался вплотную, обнимая Лана со спины и четко фиксируя его на месте.  
\- Я слышал, тебя ищет этот чернокнижник, Синитар, - выдохнул Сулрис перед тем, как прижаться горячими губами к шее Лана, и тот закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь прикосновением. Тренировка немедленно забылась, потускнела. Можно отпустить призванный ветер.  
\- Об этом ходят слухи? - могли ли их видеть там, на галерее? Или, хуже того, слышать?  
\- А для слухов есть повод? - Сулрис, словно не расчитав сил, прижал Лана крепче и остро поцеловал в шею, оставляя на коже зудящий след. - Или ты хотел встретиться с ним сам?  
\- Мне хватило встречи у водопада, спасибо, - Лан фыркнул в ответ. Сулрис ревновал, это чувствовалось в его прикосновениях – и Лан невольно сравнивал их с теми, другими. - Как твой разговор с Хангвулом?  
\- Жрец артачится, - пробормотал Сулрис, ведя ладонями по груди Лана. - Но он передумает, ситуация близка к критической, я это чувствую. И ты пытаешься перевести разговор на другую тему, Лани... - он приблизил губы к уху Лана и доверительно прошептал: - Вас видели на галерее вместе. Ты мне солгал.  
\- Потому что ты бы взвился, как сейчас, - Лан нахмурился и повернул голову, глядя в глаза. - А о том, что я кинул в него «Безмятежностью» и ушел, тебе сообщили?  
Глаза Сулриса потемнели.  
\- А было еще о чем рассказывать? - его рука скользнула под первый слой шелка, обернутый вокруг груди Лана, как лепесток бутона, и тот тихо выдохнул. Ругаться не хотелось, но предстояло переубеждать. Старательно, возможно, всю ночь.  
\- Я чувствовал на себе темное заклятие, - чистая правда. - Но у него ничего не получилось.  
Сулрис окаменел, а в следующую секунду Лана стиснули так, что хрустнули кости.  
\- Расскажи мне всё, - напряженно выдохнул он. - Я должен знать.  
Лан успокаивающе накрыл ладонями стиснувшие его руки.  
\- В основном боль. Синитар что-то говорил, а мне сжимало виски, будто тисками, - он попытался уложить случившееся в пару фраз. - Потом боль ушла, словно отступила, и я почувствовал... отстраненность. Часть меня слушала его, не в силах шевельнуться. Но другая еще могла колдовать. Я ударил заклинанием и ушел.  
\- Я его убью, - казалось, Сулрис выдохнул с облегчением и развернул Лана к себе лицом. - О, Шаласса, как ты прекрасен. Я схожу с ума от одной мысли, что кто-то может отнять тебя у меня... - Его руки скользнули по плечам Лана, сдвигая вниз шелковые покровы, будто разворачивая драгоценный подарок.  
Жажда. В лице Сулриса была жажда, и Лан дернул его к себе, кладя ладонь на затылок.  
\- Хватит о нем, - прошептал он в губы, прежде чем поцеловать.   
\- Он же не трогал тебя? - выдохнул Сулрис после бешеного поцелуя и надавил на плечи Лана, заставляя опуститься на пол. Мысль о холодных камнях пола мелькнула и пропала, потому что через мгновение под ногами оказалась подбитый мехом плащ, который Сулрис всегда надевал в бою. Он всегда был сверх меры заботлив, словно каждый их раз мог оказаться последним.   
Лан потерся спиной о мягкий мех и улыбнулся, дергая за шнур, скрепляющий на плечах рубаху. Пробежал пальцами по спине и поймал губами за ухо. Шепнул:  
\- Не отвлекайся.  
Сулрис почувствовал, что Лан уступает, и поцеловал его с таким напором, что, будь обстоятельства немного иными или возражай Лан против подобного обращения, ласка считалась бы грубой, а не просто темпераментной.  
\- Ты не ответил, - сдергивая с Лана шелковые одежды, как мешающие бумажные обертки, прошептал Сулрис и почти благоговейно прижался губами к соску любовника.  
\- Ничего серьезного, - Лан с наслаждением взлохматил волосы на затылке, прижимая дурную голову к себе, - я же здесь.   
Загривок и спина под ладонями напряглись, и Лан отправил в сторону двери волну магии - идея заковывать вход в подобие ледяного доспеха пришла к нему недавно, но по некотором размышлении была признана толковой.  
\- Меня это несказанно радует, - прошептал Сулрис, с нескрываемым желанием скользя ладонью по животу Лана, - потому что иначе... - пальцы неуловимо обрисовали член, потом скользнули ниже, мягко нажимая на стиснутые мышцы, - я за себя почти не отвечаю.   
Сразу два пальца, сразу глубоко - Лана словно ошпарило изнутри, но ощущения не несли боль, Сулрис слишком заботился об удовольствии любовника, слишком дорожил партнером, чтобы причинять страдание. Он просто лил масло в огонь.   
И огонь вспыхнул. Лан дернулся навстречу, пытаясь поймать ритм, насадиться глубже, чтобы не помнить больше о том, что могло бы разделить, оторвать их друг от друга.   
\- Обещания, обещания... - он рассмеялся, когда Сулрис резко вскинул голову, улыбнулся в ответ на загоревшийся взгляд. - Ты меня слишком бережешь.  
\- Не говори... - выдохнул Сулрис, прижимая Лана к полу, - так... не провоцируй...  
Пальцы внутри провернулись, обдавая тело новой волной жара, и раздвинулись. Сулрис накрыл губами рот Лана и медленно потянул руку на себя. Лан простестующе сжался вокруг этих пальцев:  
\- Куда? Не оставляй меня! - тело горело, но разум снова словно раздваивался. Одна его часть задыхалась от страсти, вторая была на грани того, чтобы закричать от горя. Сулрис казался ненастоящим, фантомом с себя прежнего, больше воспоминанием, чем реальностью.  
\- Как ты горяч, - шепнул Сулрис в поцелуй, словно ждал только этого протестующего стона, и резко втолкнул пальцы обратно, проходясь по самому чувствительному месту. - О драконы, клянусь, ты всегда будешь моим!  
Лан застонал в губы и потянул любовника на себя.  
\- Возьми меня, сейчас, - несмотря на жаркие обещания, чувство потери росло и ширилось, накрывая с головой, и Лан бежал от него в страсть, не желая прислушиваться к той, второй своей половине, чье горе казалось вещим.   
Сулрис не слышал его внутренней борьбы, не видел за показным фасадом страсти смятение и отчаяние, он целовал - но губы дарили лишь болезненные прикосновения, гладил - но от ласк хотелось укрыться, брал - и с каждым движением бедер разбивал Лана на осколки. Лан рвался навстречу, но реальность уплывала. Где-то, словно за стеклянной стеной, его тело отзывалось на ласку, но смятенный разум не мог присоединиться.  
Лан вцепился в плечи Сулриса, понимая, что расчерчивает кожу царапинами, но не в силах перестать держаться. Спасло тело, привычное к этой ласке, знающее эти руки. Оргазм сотряс, но одновременно словно прошел мимо, не задев душу и не принеся чувство единения. Сулрис продержался чуть дольше, и Лан старался отвечать на толчки, но все больше накатывало бессилие, маскируясь под тяжкую сонную одурь.   
Он почти спал, когда Сулрис провел ему между ягодиц влажным полотенцем, стирая стянувшее кожу семя, и с облегчением привалился к теплому боку. Макушки мимолетно коснулись губы, и это было последнее, что почувствовал Лан, проваливаясь в сон.  
Тревожная сирена взвыла на весь замок, и Лан, вздрогнув, проснулся. Схватился за мечи, рядом быстро собирался Сулрис. Они выскочили в коридор почти сразу, но там уже было полно народу. С эльфами мало кто мог сравниться в скорости, так что туда, откуда неслось завывание, они явились мало что не первыми. И едва не напоролись на выставленные в боевую позицию пики стражей империи Сокола.  
За частоколом копий кто-то выл и бился в истерике, густо пахло кровью.  
\- Дорогу, дорогу фурен Кацуи! – заорал сзади кто-то из нагов, пропуская ближе правую руку официального распорядителя Совета. – Пропустите целителя!  
\- Пропустить, - голос лорда Хаарта, сопровождавшего делегацию империи Сокола, был тусклым и едва слышным. – Пусть увидит меру своего гостеприимства.  
Стражи расступились, и нагини быстрой змейкой скользнула между ними. В просвете Лан мельком увидел лежащее перед походным нессесером тело в нежно-голубой сорочке, густо залитое кровью. Их почти сразу оттеснил в нишу быстро прибывавший народ, но характер повреждений был в целом понятен. Пожалуй, можно убрать оружие.  
\- Что думаешь? – Сулрис, глянув на него, тоже решил, что своими длинными мечами они только мешают. – Что тебе говорит твоя рейнджерская выучка?  
\- Сложно сказать, - Лан дернул плечом, - для уверенности нужно, чтобы туда пустили тех, кто сведущ в убийстве, а не лечении. Но уже понятно, что удар странный.  
\- Поясни, - Сулрис оглянулся и понизил голос.  
\- Её ударили спереди, так, что когти разорвали шею и проломили трахею. И в этом главная странность. Насколько я понимаю, жертва – священница не из последних. Она бы сумела воззвать к Эльрату, чтобы тот если не защитил, то хотя бы покарал того, кто поднял на неё руку, - Лан покачал головой, пытаясь избавиться от неуместной радости. Неужели его бесполезность ненадолго отступила? - Но трупа убийцы нет, значит, она либо не захотела, либо не смогла это сделать.  
\- Продолжай, эльф, - в низком, чуть хрипловатом женском голосе крутым кипятком клокотало бешенство, - пока Кацуи разбирается с лечением, я хочу знать, что ты думаешь.  
Лан вздрогнул и обернулся. У человеческой женщины в шелковых драпировках нагов были обычные для северо-востока империи тяжелые русые волосы – и при этом странно яркие, цвета южного моря глаза. Ирина Грифон, вдовствующая герцогиня Волка!  
Первым отмер Сулрис, почтительно склонился:  
\- Ваша светлость! Приносим извинения за такие рассуждения в шаге от чужой скорби… - он запнулся от резкого запрещающего жеста.   
\- Сейчас я даймё Дзюбо, и как только они очнутся от этой скорби, мне предстоит разгребать последствия, - она тряхнула головой, и призрачные, но хорошо ощутимые тяжкие воды словно бы затопили коридор. В отличие от священниц Эльрата, Ирина посвятила свою жизнь Шалассе – и её гнев напоминал скорее всесокрушающую поступь цунами. – Поэтому я хочу быстро понять, что именно произошло. Я слушаю дальше.  
\- Как прикажет госпожа, - Лан кинул короткий взгляд на любовника и продолжил: - Итак, жертва либо не смогла, либо не захотела звать на помощь. Это значит, что или удар был нанесен так быстро, что это стало невозможно, или ей помешали. Я бы предположил второе.  
\- Почему? – кратко поощрила Ирина. За плечом её ещё одна жемчужная жрица быстро скользила карандашом по бумаге, видимо, записывала. Лан подавил желание заткнуться и сбежать: привлекать к себе внимание настолько высоких особ совсем не хотелось.  
\- Необходимая для первого варианта скорость доступна только элементалям света и тьмы, а раны, которые они оставляют, выглядят иначе, - пояснил он, - не говоря уже о том, что в покоях жертвы сработал сигнал тревоги. Обычно они реагируют на нежить, демоническую магию или магию тьмы. Необходимо узнать, от чего были закляты покои.  
\- Я слышу в этом «но», - Ирина кинула короткий взгляд на скользнувшую между стражей обратно Кацуи, и маленькая жрица в ответ печально покачала головой. – Какое?  
\- Непонятно, почему сигнализация сработала так поздно, - Лан развел руками, - по характеру повреждений шеи и гортани я бы уверенно предположил грязный вампирский укус, но тогда охранные чары должны были сработать сразу же, как только вампир преодолел бы периметр. Здесь же это случилось едва ли не одновременно со смертью.  
\- Что значит – «грязный»? – немедленно переспросила Ирина. – Бывает чистый?   
\- «Грязный» укус гарантированно убивает жертву, - Сулрис был так явно доволен этим монологом Лана, что ему самому сделалось неловко, поэтому последнее объяснение Лан предпочел сократить, - «чистый» только забирает немного крови и даже используется в любовных играх.  
Ирина понимающе ухмыльнулась, невольно прижав пальцы к отметине на своей шее – явно привычно пристроившаяся на шаг позади за её спиной Кацуи едва заметно порозовела, – и решительно зашагала в сторону стражей.  
\- Вампир, значит, - негромко, но как-то очень звучно резюмировал Сулрис, и это слово разлетелось по толпе шепотками, как волны от брошенного в воду камня.  
Лан нахмурился. Он отнюдь не был так уверен в охотно подхваченном слушателями варианте, но слово было сказано. И судя по тому, как его приняли – упало оно на удобренную почву.   
Возможно, не стоило в это лезть, но ощущение собственной никчемности подспудно, но эффективно раздражало. А старые рейнджерские навыки орали буквально в полный голос: эту почву кто-то подготовил.  
Лан вполне осознавал, что стремление разобраться в этом вопросе не меньше чем наполовину происходит из нежелания снова выяснять отношения, оправдывать, оправдываться или обвинять. Ни одного из двоих, с кем оказался в идиотском любовном треугольнике, и эта неопределенность мучила и заставляла чувствовать себя неуверенно.  
Так что да, Лан займется отмеченной фальшью, а сложившуюся в личной жизни коллизию отложит до тех пор, пока не определится окончательно. Сулрис будет только рад: он и раньше не поощрял добровольное затворничество, а подойти с личным разговором посреди цветника хихикающих девиц… Лан был уверен, что Синитар не рискнет.  
Весь оставшийся день Лан провел в беседах – большей частью, конечно, внимая. Сетования и страхи, которым целенаправленно дали имя и цель. Вампиры. Личи. Некроманты. Удивительно, сколько способны рассказать испуганные, если правильно спрашивать, а потом внимательно слушать.  
Послушницы, юные адептки рунных жрецов, эльфийки-ростки, нагини, едва сбросившие пару кож, будущие грозные шаманки – гранды привезли с собой целый выводок учеников и учениц, самых лучших, самых талантливых и перспективных. Тех, которые придут им на смену. Будущее почти всех рас Асхана.  
И это будущее сейчас старательно настраивали против некромантов.  
Сумерки окрасили полупрозрачные стены майи мороза во все оттенки синего, и в ответ на снова взвывшую сирену Лан только хмуро поджал губы.  
Еще одна жертва. К месту гибели он пришел едва ли не последним и непонимающе поднял брови, когда навстречу из толпы бросилась одна из вчерашних ростков. Ильфина Дитя Единорога, припомнил он, девочка, попавшая недавно в руки работорговцев Игг-Шайла и спасшаяся от них благодаря своей дружбе с этими животными.  
За пару шагов она замедлила шаг, почти вернув себе полную достоинства поступь эльфийской леди, и благосклонно приняла протянутую руку. Едва заметно указала взглядом на выход из оранжереи и заговорила только тогда, когда их встретил сад.  
\- Я бы предпочла, чтобы наше уединение состоялось по-другому, но, - Ильфина пожала плечами, и темно-синие цветы поверх снежно-белых волос зашелестели, - слишком многое происходит. Вы вчера большей частью слушали, но все же обмолвились мельком, что интересуетесь тонкостями снятия темных заклинаний…   
Лан осторожно кивнул и обернулся на ту, кто продолжил повисшую в воздухе фразу:  
\- И Ильфина обратилась ко мне, - шагнувшая из глубины сада женщина тоже была эльфийкой… когда-то. Сейчас она, несомненно, являлась нежитью. – Мастера Света покидают замок, и вряд ли вы найдете того, кто сможет такое заклинание снять. Кроме того, любопытно, что именно этот аспект заинтересовал еще одного мага.  
Ильфина, оставив их, села у подножия узловатого вяза, и высокая трава почти скрыла её макушку. Послышалось шумное дыхание, звякнули пряжки на косах, и выступивший из теней у ручья единорог положил голову на колени подруге.   
Лан сумрачно подумал, что его поиски привели куда-то не туда.  
\- И чем же вы нас обоих порадуете? В академическом смысле.  
Луна, вспомнил её имя Лан, одна из тех знакомых Сулриса, к которым тот искал подход, протянула ладонь с крохотной темной склянкой. В центре билась яркая зеленая искра.  
\- Когда-то я не могла обрести гармонию, хотя меня учили лучшие друиды Ироллана, - не болотный зеленый свет гнилушек или светлячков, скорее луч, пойманный неизвестным кристаллом. Лан с трудом отвел от него взгляд, - и свой покой я нашла в объятиях Асхи. Нужно только решиться, и яд намтару оборвет все нити, привязанные к сознанию, чтобы управлять им. Останется только ясный разум.  
\- Вы всегда предлагаете топор в качестве средства от головной боли? – Лан глянул вампирше в глаза, и Луна только разочарованно вздохнула.  
\- По крайней мере, вы вежливы, - она покачала головой, - тот чернокнижник на такое предложение едва не схватился за меч.  
А вот это уже было странно. Значит, насчет темных заклинаний Луну спрашивал не Сулрис, а Синитар. И Синитар же не захотел воспользоваться ядом намтару. Как-то многовато щепетильности для выходца из Игг-Шайла, где отрава – вполне обычный способ избавляться от проблем.  
\- Вы отказываетесь? – кажется, Луна готова была держать склянку на протянутой ладони бесконечно долго. Что же, смерть терпелива. Терпеливей кого бы то ни было.   
\- Могу ли я выкупить у вас этот флакон? – начавшая оформляться идея Лану не нравилась. Но обещала пролить свет на слишком много темных мест, чтобы от неё можно было отмахнуться. – Я хотел бы оставить за собой право выбирать.  
Узкие, тонкие губы Луны чуть приподнялись в улыбке.  
\- Вы можете считать его подарком, - кажется, бывшая эльфийка была довольна. – Иерофант Анастазия просила передать, что никто не лишит вас права выбирать, а ваша наблюдательность внушает ей надежду на торжество справедливой кары.  
Вот почему в такой формулировке это больше походило на угрозу, чем на благословение?  
\- Мне казалось, у иерофанта достаточно тех, кто мог бы этим заняться, - осторожно предположил Лан. Не стоило забывать, что Анастазия приходится герцогине Ирине сводной сестрой. – Вы знаете, кто из гномов стал второй жертвой? Я не успел увидеть.  
\- Мертвых достаточно, но некоторые вещи живые должны делать сами, - возразила Луна, - знаю. В смерти Инги Повелительницы Рун снова обвинят нас.  
Глава гномьего посольства. Потрясающая дерзость и чудовищное оскорбление.  
\- Мы ищем способ доказать обратное, но пока безуспешно. Идите, - некромантка вскинула ладонь, обрывая беседу, - вернетесь, если вам нужна будет помощь или же с ответами.  
Оставалось молча поклониться, а когда Лан выпрямился, рядом уже стояла Ильфина. Нервно потеребила один из цветков в волосах, робко подняла глаза:  
\- Мне следовало предупредить вас об этой встрече, но Луна не разрешила, - она медленно заливалась краской. Лан наконец понял, что девушки очень похожи.  
\- Старшая сестра? – Ильфина кивнула с облегчением, нервно повела ушами. – Все в порядке. Спасибо вам за эту встречу, леди, я вынес для себя много полезного.  
Эльфийка разулыбалась и немедленно повисла на локте.  
Лан даже проводил её до жилой рощи, где обосновалаясь делегация Ироллана. Ильфина чинно шла рядом, но было видно, что малявку так и подмывает сорваться на бег и скорее рассказать подружкам, с каким кавалером она сегодня разговаривала наедине. Лан фыркнул, припомнив собственную сестру, и не стал расстраивать девочку просьбой молчать обо всей встрече целиком – только о присутствии там Луны.  
От него не убудет, а ребенку радость.  
Замок почти не спал, и к полуночи Лан едва не передумал. Уже знакомая мигрень разгоралась все сильнее, грызла виски. Водоворот чужих лиц закружил и запутал, он даже присоединился к танцующим и излишне пристально следил взглядом за оказавшейся в бальной зале неподалеку Иррис. Потом небрежный завиэль свел их вместе, и эльфийка только опасно усмехнулась в ответ на пристальное внимание.   
\- Жди сегодня гостя, светлый, - шепнула она, шагнув непристойно близко, и снова отступила, позволяя рассмотреть себя целиком.  
Иррис выглядела скверно: и без того высокоскулое лицо заметно осунулось, под глаза легла тень. Чуть истончились губы, лихорадочным весельем поблескивали глаза, а в тонком теле под ладонью таилась подспудная дрожь. Яд? Дурман? Заклинание? Кто знает.  
Стремнина танца выпустила их, почувствовав фальшь и нежелание поддерживать ритм, но Иррис с горестным стоном бросилась в толпу снова. На месте ей не стоялось.  
Значит, Синитар попробует явиться сегодня. Поговорить, раз уж не удалось найти гранда, согласного подтвердить то, что он хочет. Выходит, и едва оформившуюся в голове идею тоже придется реализовывать сегодня, а для этого требовалось прикинуть варианты. Лан собирался продемонстрировать каждому пустой флакон от яда намтару и вампирскую личину – для неё вполне хватит купленного свитка «Осушения», – а потом оценить реакцию. Возможно, идея была жестока, но Лан всегда предпочитал проверять, а не доверять. Доверие ушло, словно вода в песок, вместе с первым касанием темного заклинания, которое он успел почувствовать дважды: и с Кроуфордом, и с Сулрисом.  
Лан устроился в самом темном углу, откуда было отлично видно и входные двери, и арку на балкон, приложился полыхающим затылком к прохладной стене и прикинул, что если не слишком сопротивляться, темное заклинание на нем не станет так уж возражать.   
Он вряд ли бы увидел сцену столь показательную, даже если бы взялся её ставить, как в имперском театре. Но понадобилось для этого гораздо меньше, чем декорации.  
Всего-то – не зажигать огни в покоях и не поднимать щиты.  
Первый появился скоро, или же это начало отказывать чувство времени. Мощная фигура в золотистых доспехах соткалась из темноты прямо на фоне легкой льняной занавеси и бесшумно направилась прямо к их походному алтарю. Зашуршали страницы – похоже, открылась какая-то книга.   
Сулрис от дверей в спальню предложил обманчиво-мягко:  
\- Отойди от алтаря, - на потолке медленно разгоралась световая лоза.  
Синитар… нет, Кроуфорд обернулся, поинтересовался, ничуть не смущенный:  
\- Полагаю, ты хранишь том Тьмы в другом месте?  
Том Тьмы? Но откуда? Игла кольнула висок с такой силой, что Лан едва не прокусил губу.  
\- Я убью тебя последним, совсем скоро, - Сулрис шепнул нежно и с абсолютной уверенностью, - после того, как ты увидишь, как мы уедем вместе с Ланом. Твоя девка разорвет тебе горло и, может быть, наконец-то насытится.  
\- Я даже видел, как именно это будет, - Кроуфорд коротко кивнул, - полагаю, точно так же, как ты заставил Иррис убить всех этих женщин. Аделаида согласилась помочь мне, Инга мешала твоим шашням с Хангвулом, а вот третья… Чем же провинилась Ильфина? Неужели лишь тем, что провела пару часов с Ланом? И ты посчитал соперницей соплюху, не думающую пока ни о чем кроме своего единорога?  
Неужели Ильфина тоже?.. Девочка-подросток, похожая на его сестру?  
\- Видел? Так ты пророк? – Сулрис брезгливо скривил губы. – Меня предупреждали, что Слепые братья лезут куда ни попадя, но сведений о вашем присутствии в подземельях Игг-Шайла пока не было. Придется вмешаться.  
Они оба готовили что-то, прятали собираемую магию среди слов и срывавшегося дыхания. Лан не мог их винить – он, преодолевая уже знакомую отстраненность, был занят тем же самым. В ладони тихо истаял свиток с «Осушением».  
В замке действительно были запрещены дуэли на серьезной магии. Именно поэтому, когда Пламенный язык дракона разрезал на части обруч из темного дыма, начавший сжиматься вокруг Кроуфорда, вокруг уже знакомо взвыла сирена.  
А потом обоих разделила высокая и толстая ледяная стена, надежно сковав движения.  
Лан поднялся из угла, в котором сидел, подбросил на ладони пустой флакон:  
\- Полагаю, вы оба знаете, что такое яд намтару, - негромко предположил он. – И то, что нежить неподвластна магии разума.  
Сулрис побелел от ужаса. Сейчас, под заклятием «Осушения» Лан чувствовал его страх, как леденец на языке. Пульс обоих грохотал в ушах, искушая.  
\- Лани, что ты с собой сделал?! Зачем?  
\- Только ты мог выбрать этот способ, чтобы избавиться от заклятия «Подчинения», - Кроуфорд смотрел с чуть опасливой радостью и надеждой. – Некромантия тебя преследует. Я, в общем, почти смирился.  
Уже этой реакции было достаточно, чтобы определиться. Но Лан все еще медлил. Верить в очевидное не хотелось.  
Давление на виски усилилось; Лана почти поволокло к Сулрису – тот все ещё сжимал в руках том магии Тьмы. Остановиться удалось прямо у того за спиной, и Лан, борясь с удавкой «Подчинения», тихо шепнул любовнику в волосы:  
\- Зачем, Кикё? – сейчас он знал, что его дыхание, взъерошившее пряди на макушке, было прохладным. Комнатной темпаратуры. – Чем тебя искусили? И когда?  
Этот вопрос все еще мучил. Почему Кикё все это делал? Там, в Сендае? Здесь, в замке?  
Лан погладил пальцами запястье руки, которая все ещё сжимала том магии Тьмы. От применения «Ледяной стены» ладони все еще были холодными, как у настоящего вампира, и пальцы Кикё ослабли. Сдался.  
Он выпустил книгу, и та окуталась пламенем – демоны жестоко карали неудачников, и одолженный ими том сейчас, по всей видимости, вернулся в библиотеку Шио обратно. Демоны могли отозвать книгу в любой момент, если бы решили, что их червяк пытается соскочить с крючка. Но червяк был занят другим.  
\- Им не пришлось слишком стараться, Лани, - его близость все еще влияла на Кикё, Лан чувствовал. Участилось дыхание, порозовела кожа. – Я не собирался противиться искушению оставить тебя себе. Если для этого нужно расстроить Совет… небольшая цена. Жаль только, что шлюх, посмевших перейти мне дорогу, пришлось убивать чужими руками. Возможно, после «листьев осоки» они хотя бы мертвыми стали бы красивы.  
Лан боялся, что их с Кикё общие воспоминания окажутся ложью, но не мог и предположить, что правда выйдет ещё более мучительной.  
Кикё не лгал, когда говорил, что любит. Это давным-давно вышло за рамки сюдо**, и теперь нельзя было не признать: Кикё любит. И Кикё безумен. Смерти этих женщин были утолением его ненависти, не только необходимостью. И заклинание ничего не может с этим сделать.  
\- Ты добился страха перед некромантами, - Лан сказал это на ухо, чувствуя, как от тока живой крови под тонкой кожей шеи у него вытягиваются глазные клыки. Но теперь Лан знал, что удержится на этой грани, - какое будущее ты мне оставил, Кикё?  
\- Я хотел другого… Ты не должен был умирать!  
\- Ты сделал выбор за меня, - клыки царапнули мочку, и, Лан видел, Кикё затрясло от желания. Да, намек на «чистый» укус должен был ему понравиться, - ты ошибся. Живой или мертый, я принимаю решение сам. Сам сталкиваюсь с последствиями, сам несу ответственность. Я делаю выбор сам и сам складываю свою судьбу. Я приму помощь, но оставляю за собой право отказаться. Я определяю меру своего долга перед людьми и событиями. Только. Мне. Выбирать.  
По сапогам оглушительно звонко в повисшей тишине струилась вода от начавшей подтаивать ледяной стены. Краем уха Лан слышал тяжелое дыхание Кроуфорда, но, на удивление, чернокнижнику хватило ума молчать.  
\- Выбери за меня, Лани, - Кикё шепнул в ответ одними губами, - я хотел бы попасть на суд Асхи, чем снова встретиться с адептами Ургаша.  
Сомкнуть клыки на его горле было на удивление просто. Лан знал, что вместе с кровью, брызнувшей в горло, текут и их общие слезы, но упавшие на лицо волосы скрыли их. «Осушение» заканчивало свое действие, но пара глотков крови все-таки влилась в жилы, исцеляя повреждения, нанесенные разуму «Подчинением» и оставаясь внутри материализовавшейся памятью навсегда. Укус вышел «грязным».  
Когда тело Кикё обмякло в объятиях, в голове снова помутилось, и только маленькие жесткие руки, легшие на плечи, помогли вернуть себе опору. Митиру поправила плоскую бирюзовую шляпу у него на голове и теперь смотрела спокойно и ясно, даже не подумав отвести взгляд. Возможно, стоило бы упрекнуть её в сценарии созданного сна, но, несмотря на вернувшуюся память, язык не поворачивался.  
Он убил Кикё и тогда, и сейчас, так почему же теперь к боли примешивалось облегчение? Где-то там, в реальности, до которой остался только один сон, он так и таскал с собой старинный тэссэн: прекрасный с виду, расписанный глициниями и сосновыми ветвями, он скрывал за отделкой отточенные стальные пластины и забрал не одну жизнь. После Кикё вообще осталось многое, особенно в самом Лане – больше, чем он когда-либо был готов признать.  
Переступило ли порог одержимости влечение Кикё тогда, в Сендае, или так и осталось лишь частью сюдо, обязательной дисциплины как раз между икэбаной и каллиграфией?  
Теперь Лан знал ответ. Да, переступило; нет, до этого он и не подумал бы связать смерть Наоми*** с тем, что они все же провели вместе несколько ночей.  
Оставалось только равно принять и безумие, и заботу, и страсть, но взять из них только то, что действительно нужно. Если бы не Кикё сейчас, вряд ли Лан когда-либо смог бы смириться с появившейся специализацией – так же, как принял когда-то призвание, облегчившее первому возлюбленному безумие. Кикё был рад подаренной смерти, и тогда, и теперь. А вот Лан теперь точно знал, что сможет совладать с новым умением.  
Шепот бездны слышен только тому, к кому обращен. Что ж, пускай себе шепчет. За тем, чтобы её услышали только те, кому и вправду пора, Лан проследит сам.

Специализация героя – Шепот бездны  
Один раз за битву герой может зачаровать один дружественный отряд, так что вражеские существа не могут напасть на него в ближнем бою. Если отряд атакует, действие эффекта прекращается. Длительность эффекта - 1.4 + 0.1*Уровень Героя ходов

** Сюдо́ (яп. 衆道 сю:до:) — традиционные японские гомосексуальные отношения между взрослым мужчиной и юношей. Были распространены в самурайской среде со средних веков до XIX века и входили в перечень обязательных «изящных искусств».

***Наоми - девушка из садо-мазохистского отеля, с которой встречался Ран. Убита сектой "Си но гэйдзюцу кёсицу", которую воглавлял Кикё, во время первого дела Рана в драме "Бесконечный дождь".


	9. Сквозь лед и скорлупу

У небольшого причала гордо выгнули голову белые лебеди: такими казались корабли морских эльфов с высоты. У Кроуфорда не было обычной для разведчиков «зоркости», но сейчас он с безжалостной ясностью видел, как по трапу на борт взошли две фигуры в бело-синих одеждах. От перил все так же леденели руки, хотя он даже не забыл надеть толстые перчатки.  
Ярость вроде бы иссякла, оставив только боль, и теперь эта боль мучила и грызла, словно кто-то внутри распиливал внутренности. Они отваливались неаккуратными ломтями, и Кроуфорд без особого интереса задумался, что будет, когда пила доберется до сердца. Или когда лебединая ладья скроется за горизонтом.   
Будет ли ломка без якоря в реальности такой же? А горе от измены и потери любовника?  
Со спины подошла Иррис, обняла, прижалась щекой, и мышцы вдруг свело судорогой. Странная для неё участливость – женщины Игг-Шайла обычно не баловали проявлениями задушевных эмоций, ограничиваясь в основном гневом и страстью.  
Её руки хотелось сбросить, но тоска накатывала всё сильнее, и Кроуфорд не стал возражать, когда Иррис выразительно провела ладонями по его груди и прижалась губами к шее. Наверняка поднялась на цыпочки или влезла в туфли на платформе вроде тех, в которых щеголяют владычицы, успел подумать Кроуфорд.   
А потом клыки рассекли кожу и жилы и вспороли плоть. Кровь хлынула в горло, Кроуфорд рванулся, захлебываясь, полуослепший от боли, – и резко сел в постели, проснувшись. Вокруг едва слышно гудел щит, инстинктивно, в приступе паники, выставленный на максимум. Судя по солнцу, время приближалось к полудню.  
Видение медленно уходило, отпускало, но было слишком ярким, длинным и детальным, чтобы Кроуфорд не мог определить время, которое осталось до этих событий. Примерно сутки, максимум двое. И Дар, который в очередной раз спас, ответив на массу вопросов, но и поднял – еще больше. Значит, это Иррис. Но откуда вампирские клыки?  
Он помнил прикосновение губ, и они были теплыми. И еще лучше помнил вонзившиеся клыки. Они совершенно точно были настоящими. Как можно быть одновременно вампиром и живым?  
Кроуфорд поморщился, провел ладонью по шее, стирая призрак укуса, и решил, что нужно поговорить с Луной ещё раз. Он отправил некромантке вестника и, пока ждал ответа, успел не только привести себя в порядок, но и позавтракать.  
Луна согласилась на встречу и даже изменила своему пристрастию к майе мороза, предпочтя поляну неподалеку от жилой рощи посольства Ироллана. И на этот раз она оказалась не одна.  
Кроуфорд, на секунду забыв о своих бедах, с восторгом рассматривал собеседницу Луны.  
\- Это Нура, - обычно мертвецки спокойная Луна явно была шаге от готовности по-девчачьи захихикать, - она джинния из Семи Серебряных городов Юга.   
По гладкой коже, словно из синего бутылочного стекла, волнами прокатывалась молния. Та же молния жила в странных белесых глазах без зрачка, так что джинния казалась незрячей. Надвинутый на лоб тяжелый венец заканчивался развернутым клобуком и оскаленной пастью кобры, и только собранные вместе страусиные перья вместо парика подрагивали на легком ветерке. Очень красивая женщина. И крайне опасная.  
\- Так это вы интересуетесь академической наукой, - низкий резкий голос походил на мужской, и несмотря на своеобразные представления владелицы о декольте, в нем не было ни капли кокетства, - Луна сказала, что у вас найдется пара нестандартных задач.  
\- Все так, Нура-ханум-челеби, - Кроуфорд даже напрягся и вспомнил вежливое обращение, - но я скорее практик. Жизнь ставит передо мной занятные вопросы, а я радую ими ученых.  
\- И какую загадку вы принесли нам сегодня? – Луна заинтересованно подалась вперед.  
Кроуфорд прикинул, какую часть из собственных тайн он сможет представить любопытной публике. Выходило, что многие, главное – не давать отсылок.  
\- Что ж, первая задачка ученым дамам – как возможно совместить в одном теле живую плоть и вампирскую натуру?  
Луна задумалась, но вот Нура почти сразу же сделала пренебрежительный жест:  
\- Это как раз легко, Синитар, - она прищелкнула пальцами, - вполне достаточно наложить на дружественный отряд «Осушение», и на пару тактов он вампир. Не в полную силу, и он не станет нежитью – светлое «Исцеление» не причинит ему вреда, но…  
\- Вполне достаточно, чтобы оставить на жертве следы вампирского укуса, - закончила Луна. Глянула остро и пристально: - Вот как это было сделано, значит. Кто-то наложил на вполне живого и непричастного человека «Подчинение» и сделал его своим. А потом благословил «Осушением», и теперь в убийствах обвиняют наших темных рыцарей!  
\- Политика, - Нура скривила губы, - скучно. Еще загадку?  
\- Возможно ли для кого-либо владеть заклинанием из той школы, доступ к которой его расе закрыт? Я имею в виду, владеть постоянно, а не купить свиток на один раз? И заклинание там не одно.  
Нура задумчиво прошлась по поляне, пощелкала пальцами, пару раз стремительно повернулась, собираясь что-то сказать, но потом передумывала. Цепь, соединяющая её соски, тихо позванивала с каждым резким поворотом.  
\- Не соображу сразу, - признала она, - вечных свитков не существует. Магия такого рода обычно слишком масштабна, чтобы её можно было наложить на один лист.  
\- А если это будет книга? Большой, толстый том? – что-то такое Кроуфорд помнил. Здесь их, скорее всего, еще не придумали, но вдруг да?  
\- Тома магий известны по историям о демонических сделках, - Луна чуть склонила голову, словно прислушиваясь к одной ей слышной мелодии.  
\- Это непроверенные слухи! – Нура резко обернулась на подругу. – Нет ни одного задокументированного случая.  
\- Просто ты завидуешь, что тебе в руки не попался ни один, чтобы можно было повторить, - съехидничала та в ответ. И подняла голову к Кроуфорду: - Эти истории вполне реальны. И если кто-то действительно заключил сделку с демонами в обмен на такую книгу, то его практически невозможно найти. Возможно, удастся вычислить исполнителя… но и все.  
\- И заданием этого «кого-то» здесь, на Совете, должно быть… - Кроуфорд позволил вопросу повиснуть в воздухе, но Нура не собиралась казаться деликатной.  
\- Смерть такого количества грандов – уже большая удача, - выплюнула она, - но вот если ещё и обвинить в этом некромантов…  
Джинния выразительно кивнула на Луну, и та опустила голову:  
\- Нежить имунна к заклинанию «Подчинения», но иерофант Анастазия тем не менее допросила всех, - прошелестела она, заметно морщась, - это было… неприятно.  
\- Останови эту тварь, Синитар, - Нура смотрела мрачно и тревожно, - иначе на адептов Асхи спустят всех собак.  
Кроуфорд коротко кивнул и откланялся. Нужно было подготовиться к вечернему визиту.  
Это была хоть и авантюра, но из категории знакомых и любимых. Войти, найти, ликвидировать. Полог теней Малассы оказался выше всяких похвал, и потому Кроуфорд беспрепятственно прошел и щиты в коридоре, и даже водное зеркало у балкона. Уже в покоях он огляделся и, приметив походный алтарь, направился к нему.  
В воздухе свежо пахло морозом и мятой. Не сказать чтобы неприятно, но странно, и Кроуфорд почти не чувствовал даже призрака запаха Рана.   
К появлению хозяина он был готов. А вот к тому, что Ран решит вмешаться– не очень. Вообще не был готов, честно говоря: настолько всеобъемлющей казалась власть чужого заклинания над любовником. Когда-нибудь он разучится недооценивать Фудзимию. Особенно в критические, переломные моменты.  
Потому что, безо всякого предупреждения, почти как в реальном бою, Ран использовал "Ледяную стену" - и это был едва ли не худший вариант из возможных. Прозрачная стылая твердь стискивала со всех сторон, не позволяя не то что двигаться - даже дышать, и неумолимо искажала действительность, преломляя привычные образы гранями ощерившегося льда.  
Справедливости ради, стоило отметить, что Сулрис попал в совершенно аналогичное положение. Стремясь выяснить правду и спасая собственный рассудок, Фудзимия бил по площадям, не слишком заботясь о вреде от "дружественного огня".  
Да и все остальное... Кроуфорд почувствовал, как сердце пропустило удар, когда Ран шагнул из тени на свет. Боль походила на ледяной штырь, вонзившийся в грудь: холод, сожаление, ужас, но и облегчение одновременно. Кроуфорд видел Рана и умертвием, любил его даже такого, а уж в образе вампира...  
Глупый, наивный, романтичный и упрямый мальчишка, хотелось шептать ему, подмяв под себя на постели. Что ты опять придумал, жертвенный мой, горе мое, прекрасный безумец... Остановись же.  
От изложенного тянуло горько рассмеяться. Кроуфорд не лукавил, когда называл Рана самым невыносящим давление человеком, и вот теперь судьба зло пошутила, позволив в полной мере осознать и меру его стремления к свободе, и нестандартность подхода.  
Действительно, немертвых можно было упрекнуть во многом, но только не в том, что они подвластны чарам живых. Магия разума на нежить не действовала.  
Но Фудзимия все равно шел к Сулрису, как зачарованный, тянулся к нему, что-то нежно шепча на ухо, ласково трогал за плечи, вел ладонью по груди, и Кроуфорд благословил сковывающий лёд, который не позволял ни кричать от душевной боли, ни рвануться вперед и отшвырнуть счастливого ублюдка от Фудзимии. Где, где Кроуфорд допустил ошибку? Почему все сложилось именно так?! Он чувствовал, как непролитые злые слезы застывают внутри, и вдруг ощутил тепло. Пламенный язык отозвался на беззвучный зов, и невидимый еще огонь уже поднимал свои беснующиеся всполохами крылья, а ледяная стена таяла, отступая перед его натиском. Еще немного. Еще. Еще.  
Первым ожили звуки; по стене скатилась звонкая капель, и словно включился слух. Кроуфорд вдруг расслышал, что именно говорил Сулрису Ран, и неистовая радость пополам с надеждой раздули пламя до самого потолка.  
Ран не нежничал. Он допрашивал, без колебаний используя чужое желание, и вот уже окутался огнем с резким запахом серы выпавший из руки Сулриса том. Значит, сделка с демонами все-таки существовала.  
Предательства Ран не простит - это Кроуфорд вынес из той, обычной жизни, которая пока казалась смутным и зыбким сном, к тому же наполовину забытым. И мешать сейчас Рану значило обратить часть его гнева, заслуженного и справедливого, на себя. Поэтому Кроуфорд ждал, ощущая, как желание наконец-то обнять его, пусть вампира, но все равно настоящего, а не морок, растет с каждой секундой. Будто уже оно, а не Пламенный меч, подтачивало ледяную стену. Неплохая метафора той ситуации, в которой они оба оказались.  
Конечно, это все не могло закончиться иначе – вампирские клыки вспороли Сулрису горло, но из объятий Ран его не выпустил. Удобнее перехватил обмякшее тело, опускаясь на колени и позволяя волосам извозиться в хлещущей крови. Кем бы ни был этот Сулрис в реальности, он был дорог Рану. Возможно, дороже, чем до сна.  
И, кстати говоря... Кроуфорд поспешно прокрутил в голове те обрывки реплик, которые сумел услышать. Похоже, Сулриса для Рана звали «Кикё». Это третий сон, в первом был Сюити Такатори. А во втором… А во втором был его учитель. Пожелавший то ли убить Рана, то ли умереть от его руки. Похоже, Кроуфорд нашел не только «Кикё», но и «Сиона» из старого кошмара. От воспоминания, как с лица Рана уходила мука, стоило лишь мягко огладить щеку, сердце болезненно сжалось в груди. Достаточно ли будет этих снов, чтобы кошмары больше не мучили Рана?  
Ран поднял голову, и Кроуфорд поразился: вампирская бледность исчезла, клыки тоже.   
\- Значит, ты солгал, - он сглотнул, справляясь с запоздалым страхом, - это был не яд намтару. Ты обошелся "Осушением" и проверил нас обоих на реакцию.  
\- Я должен был сбросить "Подчинение" сам, - Ран кивнул. Помолчал и продолжил: - Я буду помнить тебя, Кроуфорд. Спасибо.  
Сон вокруг выцветал, и Ран исчез первым. Прежде чем проснуться тоже, Кроуфорд заметил главное: ледяная стена между ними рассыпалась.  
Он открыл глаза и поморгал, совсем рядом колыхнулась мембрана личного щита. Густо пахло травами и специями, и чья-то рука поднесла к губам чашечку с дымящимся варевом. Кроуфорд приподнялся на локте и осторожно перехватил запястье.  
\- Это густое южное вино пополам с фаргой, сдобренное травами, - Ликто с достоинством выдержала испытующий взгляд, - вы проспали почти двенадцать часов.  
\- Спасибо, - Кроуфорд осторожно глотнул, чтобы не обжечься, и, с трудом ворочая словно онемевшим языком, поинтересовался: - Где Йорген?  
\- Скоро должен вернуться, - владычица оказалась отличной зельеваркой и неплохой сиделкой, - он решил не ждать, пока вы проснетесь, и поехал освятить арендованный вами корабль. Считает, что Лукреция не остановится.  
\- Он прав, - Кроуфорд пожал плечами, допил и поднялся, - погрузку обоза закончили?  
Ликто кивнула и тоже встала.  
\- Все готово. Вас ждет завтрак и смена одежды, - она направилась к выходу, - я направлю Йоргену вестника, но, возможно, мы встретим его только у причала.  
Так вышло, священник даже немного опоздал, но зато Кроуфорд смог воочию увидеть, как здесь выглядит благословение Эльрата.  
Остановившись на пирсе, они смотрели, как корабль накрывает полупрозрачная золотистая пыль, ложится на дерево, сталь, паруса и до самого флагштока. Кое-где проступили бирюзово-зеленые и серебристо-синие полосы: следы прикосновений Шалассы и Илата, но победительное золотое сияние доминировало, выразительно предупреждая любую нежить, которая посмела бы попробовать пролезть на борт.  
Речитатив стих у трапа, и Йорген замер, вцепившись в поручень и покачиваясь от слабости. Сияние не тускло, а словно бы уходило вглубь, впитываясь в сам материал корабля, и как только оно исчезло окончательно, Кроуфорд счел себя вправе подняться на борт. Йорген выглядел уставшим, но довольным.  
\- Судя по тому, сколько вы проспали на этот раз, Гребень все-таки появлялся, - предположил он. Кроуфорд скривился:  
\- Можно и так сказать. Но так и не дался в руки.  
\- Первая встреча всегда самая тяжелая, - Йорген умудренно-знающе качнул головой, и Кроуфорд стиснул зубы от внезапного приступа гнева. Он, значит, рвался во сне на части, не зная, сделает ли Ран правильный выбор или же утонет в навязанном сюжете сна еще глубже, а этот, мать его, Безликий рассуждает тут о сложностях первого раза! – Береги меч и берегись меча.  
\- Что?.. – Кроуфорд с трудом взял собственную ярость на сворку.  
\- Клинок спасет тебя еще не раз, но драконий нрав тяжел, - Йорген смотрел пристально и серьезно, - обладатели его гневливы и горды и не всегда способны справиться со своими страстями. Заставь пламя служить тебе, а не склоняйся перед ним сам. Если сила возьмет верх над твоей волей, ты сгоришь.  
Кроуфорд кинул на него острый взгляд, но Йорген не отступил:  
\- Выбравший тебя меч – одновременно и честь, и обязанность, и тягло. Клинок не является тем, кто не способен пройти через трансформацию, но и требует от владельца полной самоотдачи, - священник замолчал, переводя дух, и Кроуфорд вдруг подумал, что знает, почему Безликий, душой и телом принадлежащий Малассе, выбрал личину служителя церкви Света. – Меч покажет тебе путь к драконьей сути, но идти тебе придется самому.  
\- Есть ли какие-то конкретные рекомендации? – слишком много туманных словес. Возможно, полезных и даже мудрых, но все их требовалось обдумать одному и наедине с мечом. Судя по прошлому опыту плавания, корабль был для этого почти идеальным местом. Вот и наверстаем.  
\- Разбуди дракона, Синитар, - показалось ему, или в голосе Йоргена явственно слышалась мягкая насмешка? – И дракон разбудит тебя.  
Кроуфорд едва удержался от того, чтобы выругаться вслух. Вместо этого он вежливо попрощался и отправился на поиски капитана. Капитан нанятого корабля был южным орком с официальным каперским патентом, что среди «вольных ладей» было частым случаем, поскольку позволяло сэкономить на корабельном маге. У этой расы вообще были довольно своеобразные отношения с магией: если орки Великой степи востока были знамениты редкостными способностями по её подавлению, то южные, нашешие приют на островах Пао, зачастую демонстрировали недюжинный природный талант к стихийной магии. Силой дара Джинку пошел в мать-шаманку, но слишком беспокойный нрав не позволил ему сидеть на месте, даже в почетной и хлебной должности шамана племени.  
\- Твой шаман силен, лэр, - Кроуфорд был готов поспорить на деньги, что Джинку прекрасно знал, что Йорген – священник, но роль грубого и необразованного орка приносила ему слишком много удовольствия, - я не стал мешать. Кристалл связи с флагманом уже установили, так что теперь «Крикливая гарпия» - полноправный участник конвоя.  
\- Странно, что она не среди охраняемых судов, - хмыкнул Кроуфорд. Джинку весело оскалился в ответ:  
\- В день, когда «Гарпии» понадобится охрана имперского флота, мне уже сбудутся семь футов под килем, лэр. Ты обещал рассказать, куда мы пойдем после того, как бросим эти тихоходные калоши в торговой гавани Такагаке.  
\- К Колыбели Печали, - поразмыслив, не стал лукавить Кроуфорд, - возможно, глубже.  
Джинку досадливо крякнул, но договор был давно подписан, и его команда получила аванс. «Вольные ладьи» гордились тем, что никогда не спрашивали о точке назначения, только о расстоянии до цели.  
\- Кого-то потерял в гостях у суси, лэр? – орк проницательно приподнял бровь, и Кроуфорд поморщился: на Асхане еще остались маги, неспособные с первого взгляда распознать истинную цель его путешествия? – Не щерься, я все же шаман. Выучка сноходца учит видеть и не такое.  
Этого ещё не хватало.  
\- Не советую лезть в мои сны.  
\- Да уж вижу, - Джинку небрежно фыркнул, - я себе не враг – лезть во сны, сплетенные Безликим и начинающим Странствующим во Снах.   
\- Так заметно? – заинтересовался Кроуфорд. Может, можно как-то замаскировать?  
\- Все равно что драконий клинок прятать, - пояснил шаман и вздохнул: - Убрать меч – невелика наука, но куда чешую из ауры денешь?  
Кроуфорд ответил непонимающим взглядом. Эти разговоры о драконьем облике понемногу начинали раздражать.  
\- Какую ещё чешую в ауре? Пламенем не дышу, не оборачиваюсь – сам понимаешь, не самое лучшее занятие на корабле. Да и не стремлюсь особенно.   
Орк вытаращился так, словно Кроуфорд мимоходом признался, что считает воду сухой.  
\- Не может быть. Да ты шутишь, - Джинку аж попятился, - Отец-Небо, почему везет только несведущим дуракам?  
\- Потому что дураки не знают, что какие-то вещи принципиально невозможны, - огрызнулся Кроуфорд. – Есть что рассказать – говори. Нет – не доебывайся.  
Джинку только покачал головой.  
\- Адмирал приглашает тебя на флагман на обед. Учить тебя я не вправе – моих навыков недостаточно, чтобы найти такие слова, которые не исказят твое представление о мече. Так что тебе придется самому.  
Кроуфорд только кивнул, гася раздражение, и отправился в каюту. На встрече с адмиралом требовалось выглядеть представительно: там наверняка соберется весь офицерский состав плюс состоятельные купцы, сопровождающие бесценный груз.  
До сих пор вся эта история с драконьим обликом казалась ему исключительно практической способностью. Дохнуть пламенем на вампиршу, растопить ледяную стену, получить оружие, дающее серьезную фору в драке. Ничего принципиально нового.  
Фри говорил что-то о своем обучении у Тиеру, но, даже напрягшись, Кроуфорд не припомнил ничего кроме шутливого описания тяжестей привыкания и сложностей совмещения обеих форм. У драконов другой суточный ритм, удалось вычленить из запомнившихся обрывков разговоров, его непросто подстраивать под человеческие нужды. Фри был друидом, так что вид дракона, скорее всего, определяется принадлежностью к определенной расе. Возможно, стоит выбрать между черным и красным драконами заранее. Но и все.  
Тогда почему его преследует ощущение, что он не видит за деревьями леса?  
\- Какое впечатление вы хотите создать? – Ликто задумчиво крутила в пальцах кисточки для макияжа. – Что мы демонстрируем?  
\- Готовность к диалогу, - Кроуфорд закрыл глаза, подставляя скулу, и честно задумался. – Без слабости, но хорошие отношения с адмиралом нам все равно нужны.  
\- Может, вашей спутнице тогда лучше влезть в имперское платье? – Ликто провела пуховкой по его лицу и взялась наносить тон. – Наши собственные наряды вряд ли подойдут.  
\- В смысле, ты не идешь? – Кроуфорд удивленно распахнул глаза и тут же торопливо зажмурился: не хватало еще, чтобы пыль от «штукатурки» попала на слизистую. – Я рассчитывал на тебя.  
\- Каор пойдет, - пояснила Ликто и отпустила с ладони вестника, - она лучше знает нравы империи людей. И у неё есть платье.   
Ну, платье у Каор действительно было. Во всяком случае, оно было первым, что увидел Кроуфорд у небольшого корабельного портала. Какое-то очень… средневековое, хотя его представления об истории моды исчерпывались античными драпировками статуй и кринолинами из диснеевских мультфильмов.  
Здесь не было ни того, ни другого. Удивительно закрытое платье превратило темную эльфийку во вполне человеческую знатную даму, и Каор только польщенно улыбнулась в ответ на оценивающий взгляд:  
\- Церковь Эльрата запрещает оставлять тело обнаженным, - пояснила она, опираясь на предложенную руку. Тонкие пальчики в перчатках на собственном локте смотрелись несколько странно, приветом из того, почти забытого реального мира, - исключение сделано только для лица. Наряды скроены преимущественно прямыми, прямоугольными силуэтами, чтобы не привлекать внимания к особенностям фигуры.  
\- И как, помогает? – фыркнул Кроуфорд, наблюдая за открывающимся порталом.  
Каор выразительно развернула руку тыльной стороной запястья вверх: перчатка разошлась взрезанными клиньями, обнажая кожу.   
\- Ну, флиртовать так точно интереснее, - задумчиво протянула она. – Но я к тому, что если вы на обеде увидите женщин с открыто обнаженной кожей, то скорее всего они вам не ровня. Куртизанки или любовницы из низов, но не жены или дочери офицеров и купцов.   
\- Я понял, - кивнул Кроуфорд, увлекая спутницу за собой в раскрывшийся портал.  
Культурная справка оказалась в строку: сначала Кроуфорд увидел спину. Идеальную, с молочно-белой безупречной кожей, скрытую только одним полупрозрачным покрывалом. Каор рядом чуть вздернула подбородок - и эта тихая брезгливость прекрасно демонстрировала, кто тут высокородная дама, пусть и другой расы, а кто - шлюха.  
А потом Лукреция обернулась.  
\- Наверное, мне не стоит делать вид, будто я удивлена нашей встречей, - обманчиво-ласково проворковала она и с улыбкой протянула Кроуфорду руку для поцелуя. Под ярко-алыми губами сверкнули удлинившиеся клыки. Хотя, может быть, Кроуфорду только показалось. - У вас интересная спутница, мой дорогой маг... Платье такое... миленькое, - она удостоила Каор лишь взгляда, а потом снова посмотрела на Кроуфорда.   
\- Синитар, познакомьте нас, согласна. Первый раз вижу столь мужественную женщину - надеть в приличное место такой... скудный наряд, - Каор пропела это почти невинно, но владычицу явно веселила ситуация. - Неужели вас выловили из моря без багажа и пришлось импровизировать с портьерой?   
\- Сразу видно, что в море вы новичок, - томно пропела Лукреция и тронула пальчиками спускающийся в декольте огромный изумруд в виде капли. - Не знаете, что портьер на кораблях не бывает. Но, конечно же, ведь подобные вам выходят в море лишь в составе войска... О, это так печально, моя дорогая! - Лукреция явно наслаждалась спектаклем. - Но вы обязательно когда-нибудь станете самостоятельным героем. Если вас не убьют, разумеется.   
\- Не то чтобы смерть вам особенно повредила, вы отлично сохранились, - где-то здесь Кроуфорд с тоской понял, что дамы сцепились всерьез, - что немудрено, ведь вас учил подлинный мастер. К сожалению, у мужчин нередок совершенно орочий вкус.  
Каор окатила изумруд сочувственным взглядом и обернулась навстречу подошедшему адмиралу.   
\- Вы слышали, Орландо? - обратилась к нему Лукреция с улыбкой. - Эта дама только что сравнила вас с орком.  
\- Неужели ваш... вкус огранил именно адмирал? Не может такого быть, он для этого слишком достойный мужчина, - страшно довольная Каор не смогла отказаться от желания оставить за собой последний удар.  
Впрочем, адмирал оказался необидчив - или же предпочитал острое. Умное узкое лицо с бородкой-клинышком уместно смотрелось бы на картине с испанским грандом.  
\- Вы опять язвите, моя птичка, - он аккуратно, но властно приобнял вампиршу за талию и повлек за собой к столу. - Идемте, это лучше делать на сытый желудок.  
Перепалка прервалась на то короткое время, пока гости устраивались за обширным столом в гостиной. Но, похоже, Лукреция просто не умела отступать надолго.  
\- Синитар, - промурлыкала она, разглядывая на просвет бокал с изумрудно-зеленым вином, - расскажите же нам про ваш меч. Правда ли, что это тот самый драконий клинок, и в мире скоро станет одним рыцарем Ордена больше?  
Каор рядом чуть подалась вперед, словно в задумчивости разглядывая жаркое, и на несколько секунд загородила его от испытующего взгляда адмирала. Стоило быстро решить, что именно врать: Йорген сказал, что на него не будут охотиться орденцы, но это не значит, что мечом не заинтересуются другие.  
\- Вы вполне можете поверить глазам, прекрасная дама, - Кроуфорд вежливо улыбнулся, - не уверен, что я достоин орденской цепи, но меч выбрал меня.  
«И ты его не получишь».  
\- И это уже не первый случай, когда Маласса настолько благосклонна к своим детям в ущерб другим богам-драконам, - Лукреция удрученно нахмурилась, - не так ли, дорогой?  
Адмирал неторопливо промокнул губы и только потом ответил:  
\- Ты не совсем справедлива, Ция, - он чуть качнул головой, - среди семи домов ордена шесть из них посвящены каждый своему богу-дракону, хотя численность их и различна. Седьмой же, который когда-то возглавляла Салиенор, действительно был осенен присутствием этого меча, который выбирает нового владельца сам.   
\- Но только шесть домов и шесть богов-драконов! – вампирша обиженно надула губы. – А как же еще три?  
\- Вы желаете предложить свою верность и тело Ургашу? – протянула Каор. – Или же побеспокоить Асху еще сильнее, чем это уже делают некроманты?  
\- Седьмой дом был создан Сар-Бадоном, учеником Сар-Элама, - адмирал утвердительно качнул головой, - как знак свободного выбора между шестью стихийными драконами и желанием магов юга достичь вершин личного могущества. Седьмой Дракон мало что так ненавидел, как фанатизм и слепое отрицание веры одновременно.  
\- И даже в существовании Асхи предпочел убедиться самостоятельно, - хмыкнул Кроуфорд. Неожиданно шутка удалась, и волна сдержанных смешков прокатилась по всему столу, ощутимо разрядив атмосферу.  
\- И задолго до претензий Сандро предостерегал учеников от поклонения пустоте, - Каор передернула плечами, - адепты паучьей ипостаси Асхи и поныне удерживаются на этой грани с трудом. Что понятно, так же, как и понятно то, почему Пламенный язык дракона никогда не избирал хозяином некроманта, не говоря уже о том, чтобы продержаться в его руках достаточно долго, чтобы возможно было пробуждение второй ипостаси.  
\- И почему же? – Лукреция еще сдерживала себя, но в её шипении уже явственно слышались змеиные нотки.  
\- Потому что магия смерти разлагает на составляющие и завершает жизненный цикл, - с видимой легкостью отбрила Каор и, глянув Лукреции прямо в глаза, четко закончила, - а пустота не способна творить жизнь.  
Возникшая было за столом пауза почти с неприличной быстротой заполнилась другими темами для обсуждения. Познавательный вышел обед, ничего не скажешь.  
\- Какие неожиданные глубины, - подытожил Кроуфорд получившуюся беседу уже на «Гарпии», и Каор вдруг смутилась. Рассеянно огладила ладонью вышивку на длинном рукаве.  
\- Я не рвусь в Драконьи рыцари, но тема мне интересна, - золотая нить едва слышно зашуршала, когда её поскребли ногтем. – Вы знаете, почему некоторых ведьм, прошедших Дворец теней, зовут «хозяйками ночи»?  
\- Полагаю, не только за таланты в постели, - пошутил Кроуфорд, но владычица не пожелала смягчить тон беседы.  
\- Не только, - Каор коротко улыбнулась, - но близко. Кроме собственно секса мы воплощаем из теней предмет сокровенных желаний любовника. Некоторые из тех, кто приходит к нам на ложе, видят там не нас – а тех, о ком всегда мечтали.  
\- И неизбежно подсаживаются на дивные видения, - пробормотал Кроуфорд, вспоминая собственный опыт, - приходя снова и снова.  
\- Да, - она согласилась, - но для создания подлинного фантома зачастую недостаточно только магии разума. Требуется больше – приходится придумывать целую сценку, и вот здесь одним только колдовством не обойтись. Это вид творчества, в каком-то смысле.  
\- Поэтому ты любишь литературу, - понял Кроуфорд, - она помогает понимать образы, которых жаждут различные расы. И поэтому ты так убедительно возражала Лукреции.  
Каор энергично закивала.  
\- Я не знаю, что такое быть драконом, и не узнаю в точности до тех пор, пока не стану им сама, а это вряд ли произойдет. Но… - она прищелкнула пальцами, словно в поиске необходимых слов, - этот образ в самых разных текстах не исчерпывается только лишь внешними качествами. Чтобы быть драконом в полном смысле этого слова, недостаточно стать летающей ящерицей, выдыхающей пламя и дым.  
Кроуфорд молча ждал, пока Каор продолжит свою мысль.  
\- Если сделать только это, то трансформация будет требовать больше, чем позволит получить, а это не так. Драконьи рыцари обретают что-то еще. Там сказано… - Каор помолчала, припоминая точную цитату, - «носящие драконий облик вносят свой вклад в единую силу стихии, как самые малые ручьи вливаются в полноводную реку, несущую воды к морю». Но есть нюанс.  
\- Какой именно? – он вопросительно приподнял бровь.  
\- Оригинальный текст «Об истоках и устьях» написан языке империи Шантири, и словосочетание «внести вклад» в оригинале стоит в той же форме, которая обычно используется для другого глагола – «ткать», - Каор взмахнула рукой с трогательным пылом, и Кроуфорд невольно улыбнулся такой любви к лингвистике, - по сути, правильнее было бы перевести как «вплетают свою нить в единую ткань».  
\- Потому что Асха соткала мир? – вот откуда идея о богине-пауке у некромантов, наверное. Каор быстро кивнула:  
\- Да, но не только. В более древних описаниях того, как Сар-Элам создает барьер вокруг Шио, употреблен тот же глагол. Барьер был «соткан», вплетен неотъемлемым в живую ткань мира. Но в более новых списках, скажем, распространенных на территории Империи Сокола, эта трактовка заменена почти повсеместно, - Каор вздохнула, успокаиваясь, - следствие того, что некроманты в течение более чем трех веков были объявлены здесь вне закона.   
Вывод был очевиден.  
\- Не поэтому ли Сандро не смог стать драконом, что Пустота разрывает связи, а не прокладывает их? – неужели все так легко?  
\- Весьма вероятно, - Каор сосредоточенно закусила губу, а потом скорчила просительную мордочку: - А можно мне?..  
\- Ну?  
\- Ая собрал впечатляющую библиотеку, пока странствовал с вами, - выпалила она единым духом, - можно ли мне почитать? Он разрешал, и…  
Кроуфорд только пожал плечами, пропуская владычицу к своей каюте.  
Он все еще таскал вещи Аи с собой, вместо того чтобы отправить в обоз. Попытавшаяся предложить это в первую же ночевку Ликто поперхнулась под яростным взглядом и больше так и не решилась поднять этот вопрос снова.   
А теперь Кроуфорд был вынужден смотреть, как Каор едва ли не благоговейно открывает сундуки с книгами, бережно перебирает массивные тома. Как знать, возможно, она действительно найдет там что-то занятное.   
Каор, наконец, ушла, оставив его наедине с мыслями, и Кроуфорд занялся защитным кругом. От внешнего вмешательства, мечом или магией, по телу или же разуму. Руки выписывали защитные символы, щедро вкладывая силу, но резерв убывал медленно. Потом он убрал все артефакты в «карман» и с удобством устроился в центре на кровати.  
Кроуфорд в последний раз прислушался к себе, но родившееся ещё днем ощущение лишь усилилось: Лукреция только казалась безобидной колючкой чертополоха, но обещала проблемы посерьезней оскорбительных шпилек на обеде. Стоило рискнуть и попробовать опередить её, пускай даже он не слишком понимает, как озвученная ему теория вяжется с практикой.  
Кроуфорд длинно выдохнул, избавляясь от сомнений, и позволил Пламенному Языку Дракона медленно материализоваться в ладонях, устроенных на коленях. Опустил веки, призывая полутранс-полусон, и без удивления увидел себя почти так же, в защитном круге и с мечом. Правда, кровать пропала, но это и понятно.  
Все вокруг терялось в пустоте, и только всполохи, пробегающие по клинку, освещали руки и колени. Сомкнуть пальцы вокруг рукояти было движением почти очевидным, но вот второе свое действие он едва не пропустил.  
Ая – Лан? – был прав, когда предупреждал, что у него нет привычки к мечу и что он бросит клинок, если его атакуют. Где-то внутри скатывающееся по лезвию пламя пугало, и он инстинктивно ограничивал его мощь. Ограничивал свою силу, которую мог вложить.  
Но здесь, во сне, который он сам творил, не опасаясь повредить плетение Митиру, не слишком пока заботясь о проработке пространства вокруг, было нечего опасаться и некого беречь от «дружественного огня».   
И пламя запело. Вырвалось на свободу, пожирая темноту, творя свет и тепло, и первые несклько мгновений Кроуфорд еще осторожничал, помня о том, что его силы конечны.  
Но предела не чувствовалось; истощение, которое затормозило бы, напомнив об осторожности, все не приходило, и он не заметил, как вскочил на ноги.  
Раскрылся, распахивая объятия, желая обнять бушующий вокруг целый океан огня: лилового, винно-красного, рыжего, словно лисий хвост, желтого, цвета подсвеченного солнцем янтаря, слепящего белого.   
Он сморгнул от яркости, и зрение перестроилось, адаптировалось. Цвета сделались ещё ярче, но уже не обжигали. Кроуфорд смотрел на игру разноцветных языков пламени, не отрываясь, и ему казалось, что этим неотрывным взглядом он присваивает их себе, не поглощая, но становясь источником.  
Один за другим, эти цвета обживались внутри, пропитывали каждую мышцу теплом и силой, и под конец Кроуфорд потянулся всем телом, желая размять затекшие конечности.  
От этого неосторожного движения скорлупа над плечом треснула и развалилась окончательно, когда он досадливо повел мордой. Совсем рядом заорали что-то матерное, и прямо сейчас Кроуфорд понял две вещи.  
Первая. Он не заклял круг на то, чтобы удержать себя внутри, во сне или в реальности.   
И второе. Он понятия не имеет, как обернуться обратно.


	10. Кто сторожит сторожей

\- Вы надо мной издеваетесь, Митиру-химе, - Лан надеялся, что чрезмерно вежливое обращение вышло хотя бы наполовину столь же ядовитым, как его настроение, - вы буквально жаждали увидеть меня в цветах Шалассы, а теперь предлагаете воспользоваться Источником истинного обличья?  
Непоколебимую уверенность нагини это не заставило повести и бровью.   
\- Ты так и не ощутил одежды Шалассы подлинно своими, - Митиру объясняла терпеливо и спокойно, словно увещевала капризничающего ребенка, - и считаешь себя недостойным их. Иногда для того, чтобы уверенно двигаться вперед, нужно сделать шаг назад.  
Именно так себя Лан сейчас и чувствовал. Что-то зудело внутри, словно кожа под корочкой коросты на едва закрывшейся ране, но если видимую рану он мог убедить себя не чесать, с раздражением так не получалось.  
Лану все больше казалось, что живые сны Митиру он вспоминает не целиком. Какая-то важная деталь постоянно ускользала, дразнила невозможностью вспомнить, и он то бесился, то заставлял себя успокоиться, но до конца унять досаду все равно не выходило.  
\- Хорошо, - Лан заставил себя согласиться, но всерьез подозревал, что смирения в голосе вышло немного, - что мы ищем на этот раз?  
\- Призвание, - Митиру близко всматривалась в лицо, - и вину за неудачи и ошибки на этом пути. Ты уснешь у Источника и войдешь в него только после того, как проснешься. Уже знаешь имя того, кого ты должен встретить?  
Лан только мрачно кивнул. Эта смерть все еще болела; возможно, сильнее многих, которые он видел.  
\- Тогда держи, - на этот раз пиала, которую протягивала Митиру, была пустой, и Лан непонимающе поднял глаза, - наполнишь её из Источника. Как проснешься – окунешься.  
Лан убрал пиалу в «карман» к артефактам и принялся спускаться к морю. Закатное солнце уже макало круглый бок в воду, и по морской глади бежала бликующая оранжевая дорожка. Вблизи оказалось, что вода в Источнике была теплой, почти горячей, с едва ощутимым запахом серы и слегка бурлила. Кто-то выложил из камней купальню на манер онсэна, чтобы ручей не размывал берег и не смешивался с соленой морской водой, но Лану все сильнее казалось, что это всего лишь импровизированная ванна.  
Он развернул спальник у самой воды и зачерпнул её пиалой. Странно, но и в пиале жидкость продолжала бурлить, с донышка чаши то и дело срывались приличных размеров пузырьки. Может быть, газированная?  
Прохладная, она была чуть кисловатой, словно добавили лимонного сока, но в целом обычной водой. Лан допил пиалу одним глотком, набрал воды во флягу про запас и заполз в спальник, щурясь на садящееся солнце.  
Все же Митиру была права, подумалось вдруг. Даже если у него было бы желание, вернуться на путь чести ему не светило. Одежды Шалассы – как и тот идеализированный образ морского эльфа, который родился в прошлом сне рядом с Кикё – были слишком тесны ему и вызывали лишь подспудное недоумение. В частности, он определенно предпочел бы не доводить ситуацию с Тиккэном до ритуального поединка, а отправить того на тот свет на своих условиях. Возможно, идея была не из лучших… но Лан был практически уверен в том, какой облик дарует ему Источник.  
Закатное солнце любопытно заглянуло в глаза, и Лан заморгал, ослепленный. Отвернулся, дожидаясь, пока под веками перестанут плавать желто-красные круги, и услышал быстрый четкий топот – кто-то из танцовщиц быстро приближался.  
\- Твоя мзда принята, - у Сорейи даже не сбилось дыхание. – Крылатые позволяют тебе войти в пещеры Драконьего Трона и позвать себе спутника.  
Иллан с облегчением отвернулся от яростного полыхания заката. Ожидая ответа из логова, он проводил на поверхности уже второй день, привыкая к свету.  
\- Благодарю, - он задумчиво рассматривал вестницу. Уже не танцовщицу – Сорейя была одной из первых, кто овладел новыми мечами, и теперь носила их с гордостью.  
\- Ты уверен… - эльфийка замялась, - что не хочешь проделать этот путь под землей? Лететь на драконе через половину континента… Ты можешь не достигнуть цели и погибнуть зря.  
\- Порталы иссякли, а мне нужно быть на северной границе как можно скорее, - Лан невольно скрипнул зубами, - какого беса её понесло туда!  
\- Аяриэн искала тебя, а первый найденный след указывал, что ты вернулся к месту службы, - Сорейя пожала плечами, - ты пропал слишком внезапно, чтобы она могла усидеть на месте. А Синитар посчитал, что рядом с твоим секретом ей будет безопасно.  
Когда вестник от Сорейи принес ему сообщение о том, что сестра пропала на северной границе в десятке лиг от общей заставы людей империи Сокола и гномов Каменных Залов, Лан вырвался из замка, принимающего Совет, меньше чем за пару часов.  
Время немыслимо сжалось, спрессовалось, он успел подчистить хвосты и ответить на большую часть вопросов грандов, но тревога погоняла все безжалостней.  
Он загнал пару ящеров, прежде чем достиг Ристириса, и понял, что нуждается в гораздо более быстром способе передвижения. Идея насчет драконьего логова была безумна как раз достаточно, чтобы оказаться спасением.  
В Ристирисе он наткнулся на Сорейю, отправленную сюда переучивать танцовщиц, и фурия, услышав о его планах, сначала обругала, а потом вызвалась самостоятельно поговорить со жрицей Малассы, ведущей дела Драконьего Трона. Институт семьи у темных эльфов стремительно деградировал в угоду интересам выживания, и немногие подлинные чувства пока еще вызывали сочувствие и желание сберечь.  
И вот сейчас Сорейя принесла весть о том, что он может войти в логово. Лан предложил фурии забраться перед собой в седло ящера, и пока Сорейя правила в нужную сторону, торопливо укладывал собственные немногочисленные пожитки в «карман». Если все пройдет гладко, то из логова он не вернется вовсе, а тогда чары владения на ящере перекинутся на ближайшего представителя Игг-Шайла. Если же Сорейе не нужен геройский ящер, она всегда сможет его продать. К тому времени, как от врат подошла молчаливая жрица, все приготовления уже были закончены.  
В логове было темно, но не бесшумно - привратница забрала плату и ушла, и теперь, стоя в круге зыбкого света с карманами, набитыми серой, и слушая шелесты и шорохи, Лан с особенной остротой чувствовал себя идиотом.  
Он закрыл глаза и шагнул за пределы светового круга, заморгал, помогая себе перестроиться на ночное зрение, и пошел вглубь логова, к драконьему трону.  
Пристальные взгляды на коже ощущались почти физически, как реальные прикосновения. Его заметили и теперь наблюдали, но пока ни один взгляд не вызвал нужного отклика, хотя Лан бы дорого дал, чтобы внятно сформулировать это ощущение.  
Черные камни, казалось, впитывали даже тот неяркий свет, что давали магические светильники, и от того темнота ощущалась еще непрогляднее, была настоящим живым мраком, ожившей магией, в которой формы перетекали одна в другую незаметно для взгляда, а мощь скрывала свои истинные возможности.  
Направление к Драконьему Трону ощущалось безошибочно - темнота там была чернильно-густой и ощутимо пахла серой. Около трона гнездились черные и красные. Лан шел, стараясь держать голову ровно и не смотреть по сторонам - обитатели этого места не любили праздного любопытства, а потому не хотелось заранее обречь свою миссию на неудачу. Хотя, конечно, даже так шансы были пятьдесят на пятьдесят.  
Расписку в ладони вдруг обдало жаром, но Лан обернулся и сам - этот взгляд был другим.  
Под обычной для драконов снисходительной иронией в нем не было подспудного равнодушия. Напротив - словно теплился затаенный жар. Дракон оставался во мраке, и разглядеть его у Лана не вышло даже тогда, когда тьма шевельнулась и камни отозвались скрежетом скользнувших по ним когтей. Только почти неуловимо скользнул огненный блик по глазам - всего миг, но даже если судить по нему, заинтересовавшееся Ланом создание обладало внушительным потенциалом. Это радовало. Дорога обещала быть непростой.  
\- Ты мне поможешь? - выдохнул он. Возможно, следовало бы обратиться вежливей, но Лан почти физически чувствовал бег ускользающего, истекающего времени.  
Дракон вздохнул, и Лана обдало потоком сухого, почти горячего воздуха. Одежда облепила тело, волосы моментально наэлектризовались, но все это стало неважным - дракон перешагнул световую границу и поднял голову, показываясь Лану во весь свой рост.  
Тревога не утихла, но на мгновение отступила: Лан с полузабытым, почти детским восторгом рассматривал могучее создание, закованное в чешую, словно в лучший доспех. Он ожидал, что дракон будет велик - но не мог и представить, что массивное тело может быть таким... красивым.  
Однажды на северной границе ему довелось встрять по-крупному: пришлось сражаться в рядах большой армии против не меньшей по размеру гномьей, но огненные ящерицы Арката, бескрылые и нелепые, не могли сравниться с этим драконом. Те тяжело волокли по земле лавовый хвост, смешно переваливаясь и не вполне контролируя тело, а черные напоминали скорее сжатый комок мышц. Оба вида несли гибель, но дети Малассы были подстать матери, заставляя недвусмысленную угрозу выглядеть смертельно прекрасной.  
\- Какой ты... - Лан невольно потянулся навстречу, - невероятный.  
Дракон опустил голову ниже, рассматривая Лана с высоты, а потом вдруг раскрыл крылья, словно хотел, чтобы тот увидел его во всей красе.  
Лан даже отступил на пару шагов, рассматривая блики на чешуе - мощная фигура словно сверкала тысячей звезд. На душе стало чуть легче, как всегда бывало после встречи с чем-то прекрасным, и Лан в очередной раз посетовал, что не способен ни к кисти, ни к стихам.  
\- Красавец, - бездумно повторил он и заставил себя собраться, - так ты мне поможешь?  
Дракон вдруг подступил ближе, с легким шорохом складывая мерцающие крылья, а еще через миг Лана сбило с ног: бронированный хвост легко хлестнул под колени, в грудь упруго ударило волной магии, опрокидывая в такие же мягкие, но крепкие объятия воздуха, и Лан обнаружил себя лежащим на гладких камнях. Драконья лапа с удивительной аккуратностью прижимала его к базальтовым волнам под спиной, а когти, остротой способные поспорить с эльфийскими клинками, образовывали клетку, не оставляя Лану даже шанса на освобождение. Дергаться было бессмысленно: если бы дракон хотел, всё уже давно было бы кончено.  
\- Это да или нет? - с любопытством поинтересовался он. - Или я успел чем-то тебя обидеть?  
Тот наклонил голову еще ниже, медленно, словно не хотел испугать Лана размером, а потом с почти невероятной для такого огромного существа точностью коснулся лба Лана своим подбородком. Легкое прикосновение чем-то даже напоминало поцелуй. Чешуя на подбородке оказалась гладкой, горячей и твердой, и Лан с любопытством ухватился за один из челюстных выростов. Погладил по выступу и приподнялся на локте:  
\- Я принес тебе серы, хочешь? - эти хрупкие желтые кристаллы черные драконы почитали за лакомство.  
"Считаешь меня питомцем, которого можно прикормить с руки?" - вдруг раздался в голове Лана чужой голос. Раскатистый, гулкий - в ушах сразу зазвенело, словно отдалось эхом. Но вместе с тем Лан почувствовал веселье и удовлетворение огромного зверя над собой.  
\- Чуть тише, ладно? Я отлично тебя слышу, - он хмыкнул в ответ, - и – нет. Мне нужен не питомец, а друг. Моя дорога будет тяжелой. Эльфу я бы принес вина, но поскольку ты дракон...  
Эхо в голове раскатилось дробным звуком сошедших лавин - дракон смеялся.  
\- Никогда не знаешь, что понадобится тому, кто придет из темноты, верно? - на этот раз голос дракона звучал немного тише. Странная фраза. Лану чудился в ней некий подтекст, но, поразмыслив, он решил не придираться к мелочам, хотя поневоле вспомнился ещё один любитель рассыпать двусмысленные намеки.  
\- Мне нужно попасть на северную границу как можно скорее, - он попробовал осторожно подняться. - Примерно к крепости Шварцвальд.  
Дракон чуть придавил его лапой, словно это доставляло ему удовольствие, и вновь наклонил голову.  
\- Если ты спешишь, значит, нужно торопиться, - глубокомысленно заключил он. - Ты готов отправиться немедленно?  
\- Готов, - Лан кивнул. - Как мне найти тебя на поверхности? Я не знаю, как вы покидаете логово.  
Дракон отодвинулся и убрал лапу.  
\- Залезай мне на загривок, - пророкотал он, - и я покажу тебе, как.  
Лан аккуратно взобрался по шее почти к самым крыльям. Здесь шипов не было, загривок защищала самая крупная чешуя, и можно было усесться сравнительно удобно. И, кстати говоря, об удобстве...  
\- Могу я использовать сбрую? - седло на дракона было не похоже на то, которое использовалось на ящерах - кроме собственно седла там были еще и специальные крепежи для ног в виде опутанных ремнями штанин. - Боюсь свалиться.  
\- Рискни, - дракон, похоже, забавлялся так, что даже не скрывал этого, и Лану на секунду показалось, что он слышит в глуховатом рокоте знакомые интонации. - Меня не объезжали так давно, что я уже забыл, какое это удовольствие.  
Лан вздохнул, отогнал ощущение, что ему сделали недвусмысленное предложение, и молча взялся пристраивать на загривок дракону седло и проверять крепления. На это ушло не меньше часа, и под конец дракон даже начал проявлять признаки нетерпения. Но вот дело было сделано, и Лан устроился в седле, сунув ноги в мешки.  
\- Я готов.  
В первый момент он подумал, что за его спиной возник смерч - поток воздуха потянул Лана назад, во тьму, которой оказались два развернувшихся крыла, а потом воздушная волна толкнула вперед, заставляя почти прижаться к шее дракона. Крылья ударили воздух, зверь мотнул головой, изрыгая из себя пламя, тут же рассыпавшееся магическими искрами. Сверкающий водоворот поднялся стеной, образуя переливающийся колодец. Лан задрал голову, пытаясь разглялеть потолок пещеры, но далеко-далеко над головой сияли ночные звезды. Дракон прыгнул в воздух, оттолкнулся от него крыльями и взвился вертикально вверх, взлетая по мерцающему магическому тоннелю прямо в небеса.   
Оставалось только обхватить дракона за шею в меру сил и держаться, пока почти вертикальный взлет не перешел в более наклонный полет в сумерках. Только сейчас, присмотревшись, Лан заметил вокруг чешуи щит, обнимавший все тело дракона, как перчатка. Несмотря на огромную скорость, ветер, хотя и сильный, не норовил сковырнуть с седла. На поверхности был ранний вечер, и закатное солнце скользило по ним лучами.  
Дракон устремлялся на северо-восток – прямой путь был самым коротким, не говоря уже о том, что высоко в горах их мало кто мог заметить. Лан устроился поудобнее и приготовился долго сидеть неподвижно.  
Они летели над Игг-Шайлским хребтом всю ночь, и к десяти утра Лан поймал себя на том, что засыпает. Он стукнулся подбородком о чешую и ошалело потряс головой. Дракон, казалось, только этого и ждал, спикировав на почти отвесно обрывавшийся в пропасть утес. Присмотревшись, Лан заметил среди нагромождения камней валун в глубине, почти закрывший площадку от ветра.  
\- Оставлю тебя на полчаса, - Лану показалось, что он услышал легкое смущение в драконьем голосе. - На той стороне ущелья совсем непуганные бараны, я бы хотел нанести им дружеский визит.  
Лан кивнул и усмехнулся: голодному дракону делать величественный вид явно было намного сложнее.  
\- Я бы скорее назвал этот визит гастрономическим, - он фыркнул. - Удачной охоты.  
Дракон подождал, пока Лан спустится на землю и снова взмыл в воздух, чтобы через мгновение черным камнем упасть в пропасть.  
Лан проводил его взглядом и принялся устраиваться: растянул тонкую пленку стационарного щита, раскидал ловчие плети и спихнул в кучку камни, отмечая место для костра. Скоро над ним уже весело плясали темно-лиловые языки пламени, и закипала вода в котелке. Лан высыпал туда сушеные травы и плеснул фарги - без дракона делалось зябко, а потом уселся на спальник, скрестив ноги, и вытянул ладони к огню. Было холодно, как в майе мороза, и вспомнился замок нагов, который он был вынужден оставить так быстро. История с Кикё ударила неожиданно больно, и Лан был слишком оглушен этими событиями, чтобы осознать, что в те пару дней, которые он провел там один, Синитар так больше и не явился. Чего же все-таки добивался чернокнижник, что так рвался снять заклятие и так внезапно исчез потом, оставив после себя недоумение и не высказанную толком благодарность? И это тогда, когда Лан был готов встретиться сам, без чьих-либо заклинаний, которые могли бы повлиять на течение беседы. Впрочем, в этом холоде призрак чужого тепла только впустую тревожил память.  
Дракон вернулся, когда брошенное в котелок сушеное мясо стало более-менее съедобным, а фарга в первой фляге подошла к концу. Лан даже не предполагал, что так быстро выпьет содержимое фляги, но ледяной ветер пронизывал до костей и согреться иначе не получалось.  
Черная крылатая тень буквально вынырнула из воздуха и положила на стылые камни молодого барана. Лан улыбнулся. Признаться, без дракона становилось скучновато.  
\- Вижу, ты поохотился успешно. Я бы поделился фаргой, - он даже поболтал в воздухе флягой, - но поскольку ты дракон - как насчет серы?  
\- Идет, - ответил дракон и одним движением лапы располосовал барана на куски. - Это тебе. Своих трех штук я уже съел.  
Он опустился на камни и развернул крыло, создавая над Ланом импровизированный навес, что было очень кстати, учитывая начинающийся не то ледяной дождь, не то снег.  
Лан благодарно кивнул, вытаскивая из "кармана" гость желтоватых кристаллов, и принялся свежевать. Через полчаса над огнем уже шкворчали жиром вертела с нанизанной бараниной, и Лан даже отжалел на них еще половину фляги с фаргой, поливая мясо. А потом устроился рядом с огнем и теперь прихлебывал густой бульон.  
\- Зачем тебе туда? - без вступлений спросил дракон, укладывая хвост вокруг Лана, словно замыкая его в круг принадлежности.  
После выпитого потянуло на откровенность, и Лан тоскливо передернул плечами:  
\- У меня пропала сестра. Там, на северной границе. Я исчез, она бросилась меня искать... - он развел руками, - и вляпалась. Но жива, я чувствую.  
Кончик драконьего хвоста дернулся, а потом пару раз ударил по камням.  
\- В тебе так сильны родственные связи? - звучащий в голове Лана голос был полон философской задумчивости, словно рожденное магией существо не только спрашивало, но и само отвечало на свои же вопросы. - Она дорога тебе как сестра или как человек?  
\- И то, и другое, - Лан повернул вертел, задумчиво глядя в пламя. Жир, попав в огонь, зашипел разъяренной змеей. - Но больше - как символ. Кажется, все хорошее, что я когда-либо делал, я делал ради нее и ее именем.  
\- Человеческое знамя... - Дракон, как Лану показалось, даже вздохнул. - Самое глупое побуждение из всех, что есть... Полное отрицание значимости собственной жизни и выбора.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - Лан нахмурился в попытке понять. - Это попытка рефлексировать, если хочешь. Отстраниться от глубинного ощущения близости и родства. Но, на самом деле, если она порежется, у меня пойдет кровь.   
Черный бронированный хвост раздраженно метнулся по камням. Дракон глубоко вздохнул, сложил крылья и сел - складывалось впечатление, что устало или раздраженно. Но так скорее пытался бы устроиться человек, а не зверь в десяток метров длиной.  
\- Глупо отрицать собственную ценность, - с глухим рокотом в голосе произнес дракон. - Каждый важен для истории и будущего, и класть свою жизнь в основу чьей-то еще, это значит обрекать себя на внутреннюю пустоту. - С серого неба летела ледяная морось, а дракон ее будто не замечал. - Ты разрушаешь себя, принося в жертву, и умираешь, еще будучи живым.   
Лан только пожал плечами. Все это имело бы смысл, если бы...  
\- Кроме нее у меня никого нет.  
Он вообще не слишком представлял себе, что еще здесь можно сказать. Жир на боку у барана зашипел на углях, и Лан перевернул вертел, подставляя огню незажарившуюся часть. Пробившийся из-за глыбы драконьего тела ветер швырнул в лицо горсть ледяных капель.  
\- Я не отрицаю, что и сам чего-то стою, но, - фарги больше не хотелось, но она хотя бы согревала, - жизнь сестры весит больше моей.  
Дракон рыкнул, с трудом сдерживаясь, и привстал на передних лапах, чтобы гневно взмахнуть крыльями. Костер тут же загудел, и мясо пришлось поднять повыше.  
\- Скажи я, что твоя сестра будет в безопасности всю жизнь, если ты прыгнешь со скалы, ты прыгнешь? - проревело в голове у Лана.   
\- Ну, тебе давать такие обещания несколько самонадеяннно, - Лан только фыркнул, - но тем не менее. Откуда прыгать?   
Дракон раздраженно мотнул головой в сторону обрыва.   
Это было... пожалуй, трогательно. Лан только покачал головой:  
\- Но воспользуюсь предложением, только когда моих сил будет недостаточно, - от холода ладони занемели, и Лан вытянул их над огнем. - Не думаю, что стоит беспокоить Мать Теней по такому поводу, да еще тогда, когда я в состоянии заниматься этим сам.   
\- Жизнь - это единственный шанс, - с бесконечной и теперь уже однозначно читающейся усталостью в "голосе" произнес дракон. Его шкура даже слегка погасла - посерела и слегка подернулась не то наледью, не то инеем. - Отдав ее за кого-то, ты теряешь возможность изменить будущее. Ты убиваешь не только себя и своих детей, но и того человека, который, может, и не выживет, когда ты умрешь. Надо уметь отпускать близких, особенно тех, кто тебе дороже всего, - а теперь к усталости примешалась неизбывная горечь, осевшая на языке и холодом пробравшаяся в сердце. Кого мог "отпустить" дракон, чтобы говорить так?   
Лан мог бы возразить и даже собирался: уж на чем сходились последователи любого дракона, так это на том, что материальное тело - лишь оболочка для многократно перерождающейся души.  
\- И кого ты был вынужден отпустить, мой крылатый друг? - Лан встал, ведомый полузнакомым чувством, и ладони легли на мощную шею сами. Огладили, стирая неверный, стылый сумеречный блик.   
\- Любовь, - шелестом холодного ветра ответил дракон и замолчал на какой-то миг. А потом Лан услышал, как в мощной груди зарождается гул, который становился сильнее и громче, так что даже чешуя под ладонями Лана начала вибрировать. Дракон мотнул головой, вонзил когти в камни, как в масло, и резко, словно наносил удар, выдохнул огненный шквал прямо в отвесную скалу. В беснующемся магическом пламени не было видно, что происходит, а все звуки заглушал его рев, так что Лану пришлось ждать.  
\- Останемся здесь, - когда иссяк огонь, произнес дракон и посмотрел в недра оплавленной пещеры, выжженной магическим огнем. - Мне нужно отдохнуть.   
Если после этого он рассчитывал, что Лан отстранится, впечатленный произошедшим, то определенно просчитался. Лан повернулся, прижимаясь к его шкуре спиной, и сполз вниз так, чтобы удобно устроиться у бока.  
\- Хочешь рассказать мне об этом? - негромко спросил он.   
\- Твое мясо сейчас сгорит, - было похоже, что дракон усмехнулся, но его хвост лежал, обернутый вокруг ног Лана, и убираться, похоже, не собирался. - И давай заберемся внутрь. Я хоть и дракон, а тепло люблю больше, чем снег и ледяной ветер.   
Лан кивнул и принялся за старый, но от этого не менее любимый фокус: при должном чувстве равновесия костер переносился вместе с распорками для вертела, и мясо не перестало жариться ни на миг. Хотя предупреждению Лан внял и перевернул бараний бок непрожаренной стороной.  
Последним перенес спальник и разложил его на все еще горячем, но быстро выстывающем камне.  
\- Твоя очередь, - позвал он из глубины пещеры.   
Дракон вошел в пещеру, казалось, заполонив ее собой полностью, и лег у стены, закрыв собой выход так, чтобы оставался приток свежего воздуха, но и тепло не уходило.  
\- И захочешь сбежать, не убежишь, - заметил он, не скрывая веселья.   
Лан задумчиво рассматривал увенчанную рогами голову, с небрежным изяществом уроненную на скрещенные лапы.  
\- Вообще-то, - он чуть наклонил голову, - я никуда и не собираюсь. Просто не хочу.  
Дракон явственно фыркнул.  
\- Это ты сейчас так думаешь. Кстати, там больше не осталось серы?  
\- Рад, что ты распробовал, - Лан стряхнул каменную пыль с плоского кругляша и аккуратно ссыпал туда желтоватые кристаллы. - Угощайся.  
Пожалуй, баранина уже была вполне съедобна. Лан попробовал мясо ножом, сдвинул вертел от огня и принялся отпиливать небольшие кусочки.  
Дракон слизнул серу одним движением языка и блаженно прикрыл глаза.  
\- Ты знал, что сера действует на драконов, как вино на людей? - спросил он.  
\- Нет, нам говорили, что лакомство, но и все, - Лан с интересом всматривался в собеседника, - и насколько крепкое?  
Дракон едва слышно заурчал и потерся головой об оплавленную стену пещеры.  
\- Сильно, - ответил он, - но проходит быстро и не бывает похмелья. Удобно.   
Лан только весело фыркнул. Здесь, в тепле, фарга все-таки начала ударять в голову, и он поспешил налечь на мясо.  
\- Вы отлично устроились, - мясо буквально таяло на языке. Впрочем, голод - отличная приправа к любому блюду. - Теперь я понимаю, почему Драконьи рыцари так стремятся ко второй ипостаси - выходит, сплошная выгода.  
\- Есть еще одна вещь, - дракон выдохнул облако теплого воздуха, и Лана неожиданно пробрало легкой приятной дрожью. - Догадаешься, какая?   
Тело затапливала приятная сытость, и он с удовольствием привалился к горячему камню.  
\- Тебя развезло до детской игры в угадайку? - пожалуй, в голосе было в достатке иронии. Но необидной - не хватало ещё поругаться с драконом прямо посреди пиков Игг-Шайлского хребта.   
Драконий хвост уже привычно обвил Лану ноги, а потом кончик поднялся выше и погладил бедро. Черная зверюга рядом с Ланом снова выдохнула тепло, которое словно впиталось в тело и стекло в низ живота.  
\- Почти, - проурчал дракон.   
\- Этот вариант не приходил мне в голову, - пробормотал Лан, пытаясь собраться и решить, что делать с этими намеками. А ещё неплохо бы сообразить, они гастрономические или все же сексуальные. И если второе - то, черт возьми, как? - И что дальше?   
Дракон, похоже, забавляясь, фыркнул, а потом кончик его хвоста лег Лану на пах.  
\- Расстегни свою одежду, и я покажу, - предложил дракон.   
Пожалуй, Лан недооценил степень своего опьянения, раз уж воспринял предложение всерьез. Наверняка дракон понял бы отказ, но упустить такой шанс? Было, честно говоря, слишком любопытно, а инстинкт самосохранения, похоже, отключился вовсе. Поразмыслив, Лан мягко высвободился и присел рядом со спальником, развернутым на камне для пущей просушки, - если уж сходить с ума, то с удобствами. За эти полчаса шкура и ткань прогрелись достаточно, чтобы можно было устроиться поверх с удовольствием, ослабив шнурки на одежде. Костер медленно затухал, и Лан лениво всматривался в искры на драконьей чешуе, лелея бездумную негу.   
Дракон поднял голову, глядя на Лана переливающимися глазами, а потом снова выдохнул - долгим, нечеловечески плавным потоком воздуха, словно приласкавшим все тело Лана. Кожа отозвалась легкой неожиданной дрожью и покалыванием, а дракон уже наклонялся, и в следующее мгновение по груди Лана скользнул удивительно гибкий и потрясающе нежный язык. Похожий на лиану или же - память отозвалась мгновенной вспышкой - на тентакли Масафуми. Похоже, ему достался дракон-антропофил. Хотя...  
\- Если бы я не встретил тебя в логове, то посчитал бы одним из Драконьих рыцарей, - ласка пьянила, но медленно, словно тело затапливала теплая вода. - Или же моя идея недалека от истины?  
\- При всем своем желании... - еще один плюс: дракон мог и "говорить", и ласкать одновременно, Лану как раз обводили соски. - Я понятия не имею, как превратиться в человека.   
\- Странно, что у тебя вообще есть такое желание, - Лан приподнялся на локте, ловя скользкий язык ладонью, и посчитал, что после этого опыта старый страх перед тентаклями Масафуми покинет его окончательно. - Мне казалось, вы сравнительно равнодушны... к двуногим.  
Язык выскользнул из пальцев и тут же обвил запястье, плотным браслетом на миг пережав руку, словно дракон хотел сказать: не шевелись. А потом скользкая влажная змея перетекла на живот и обвила гладкими теплыми кольцами член.  
\- Ты угостил меня серой, - вибрирующе напомнил дракон. - Я себя не контролирую.  
О, это определенно было лукавство или ирония, а может еще и флирт, причем в шаге от секса.  
\- Какое удобное самооправдание, - выдохнул Лан. Ситуация всерьез заводила, и лежать неподвижно становилось все сложнее. Но придавить драконий язык не хотелось.  
\- Мне тоже нравится, - признался дракон, принимаясь уже по-настоящему вылизывать Лана. Ох, вот теперь можно было прочувствовать язык по всей его длине, что называется, кожей. Одно движение - от члена до груди, одновременно и неповторимо.  
Лан бросило в жар. Нательная рубашка прилипла к спине, шоссы неприятно натирали ставшую неимоверно чувствительной кожу, и он торопливо сбросил с себя остатки одежды и сапоги. Едва не разорвал, сильно дернув, шнуровку на бедре, но обошлось. Чинить одежду вместо столь заманчивого занятия, мягко говоря, не хотелось.  
\- Так ты не ответил насчет предпочтений, - все-таки было любопытно. - Это для вас частый случай или ты оригинал?  
Дракон немедленно обласкал языком внутреннюю часть бедер Лана и пощекотал самым кончиком мошонку.  
\- Драконы любят тех, кто на них ездит, - туманно отозвался он. В мысленном голосе зверя слышалось неприкрытое наслаждение. - Разведи ноги шире.  
На этот раз Лан не сдержал стона, подчиняясь.  
\- Или позволяют прокатиться на себе только тем, кто им по вкусу? - это хотя бы имело смысл. Выходит, его выбрал тот дракон, которому он приглянулся. - Для ящера ты слишком сведущ насчет наших чувствительных мест.  
Дракон засмеялся у него в голове и прошелся своим бесстыдным языком между ног Лана, прижимая и щекоча между ягодиц.  
\- Ты знаешь многих драконов? - а потом и член попал в тесные скользкие объятия задрожавшего языка, так что Лана до костей пробрало вибрацией. Дракон издавал такой низкий звук, что дрожали даже стены пещеры, не то что обвитый языком человек.  
Лана затрясло на самой грани, стон превратился почти что в хрип. От этого звука вибрировала, казалось, каждая клетка кожи, мышцы содрогались от удовольствия, и он слепо мазнул руками в воздухе, стиснул в пальцах первый подвернувшийся выступ на стене. В ответ на драконью магию навстречу рвалась собственная, все больше хотелось прикоснуться самому и разделить наслаждение. То, что начиналось необременительной эротической игрой, становилось все серьезнее.  
\- Сильнее, - он шепнул почти без голоса в нависшую над собой громадную тень.  
Между ног и на члене влажно двинулось, прижимая, массируя и чуть ли не втирая под кожу эту вибрацию, от которой по позвоночнику то и дело простреливало искрами. Его уже обнимали так, удерживая на самой грани, дразня неполнотой прикосновений, Лан знал и почти помнил. А потом дракон снова выдохнул - магией или феромонами, от которых вставали даже волоски на теле, уже было неважно, - и Лана накрыло с головой.   
Кажется, камень под пальцами все-таки треснул, во всяком случае, боль метнулась по ладони, но это Лан уже едва заметил. Оргазм оказался удивительно долгим и ярким, словно эта вибрация длила и длила его, буквально выдаивая семя. С последним выплеском накатила слабость. И звезды - под веками сияли звезды на антрацитово-черной чешуе. Прямо сейчас он не был уверен, что способен даже шевельнуть губами.  
Дракон нежно выпустил его из своих необычных объятий и лег рядом. Вернее, положил голову - но с такими размерами даже голова считалась. Воздух вокруг продолжал дрожать от наполнявшего его звука, но теперь тот стал мягче. Он успокаивал и почти баюкал едва ощутимыми перекатами, то выше, то ниже... Лан с легким удивлением понял, что дракон поет.   
Пожалуй, посчитав серу аналогом спиртного, Лан несколько ошибся. Больше всего это походило на эффект от дурмана. Он потянулся и осторожно - рука все еще ощущалась неимоверно тяжелой - положил ладонь на гладкую чешую шеи, чувствуя непривычное умиление. Нужно было шевелиться, хотя бы вытереть с себя семя, чтобы не стянуло кожу, но не хотелось портить момент и песню. Лан так и уснул под неё, в сладкой, томной дремоте, и слышал песню сквозь сон, и чувствовал магию, зная - этому можно доверять.  
Следующая ночь в пути прошла в зыбком, неуверенном молчании. Дракон рвался на север, словно торопясь избавиться от досадной помехи не слишком интересного дела, и, кажется, был доволен случившимся. Его радость выплескивалась вместе с дыханием и магией, согревая и отвлекая от цели. Сам Лан не мог избавиться от смущения - все же такая откровенность была для него чрезмерной. Давнее касание магии, которое он ощутил сквозь сон, оказалось очищающим заклинанием, и это внимание к мелочам подкупало. Маласса шутит от души, и периодически Лан ловил себя на том, что всерьез задумывается, не поискать ли выходы на Драконьих рыцарей. Даже если дракон не может обернуться человеком, то уж человек драконом при должном усердии стать способен.  
Когда откуда-то снизу и чуть позади с земли рванулся алый всполох, Лан дремал, уже привычно уцепившись за выросты на шее дракона. Вестник в виде лесного соловья сильно дернул наруч и с трудом уцепился за него коготками. Лан сел, осоловело потирая лицо, и развернул послание. И с силой сжал колени, инстинктивно ища опору. Всякий сон слетел окончательно. Красная стрела.  
«Плохие новости?» - дракон, разумеется, не мог не заметить.   
\- Да, - машинально ответил Лан, стискивая письмо сильнее. – Вроде того.  
Воины его секрета просили о помощи. Открыто, наплевав на маскировку, рассылая сигнал о помощи любому, кто окажется достаточно близко, чтобы услышать. И Асха отлично пошутила, доставив призыв тому, кто и был ответственен за их жизни. Но…  
Если развернуть дракона сейчас, он наверняка не успеет к Аяриэн. Не говоря уже о том, что, спасая парней, он может погибнуть – и Ая потеряет даже небольшой шанс на спасение. Что выбрать? Чем он вправе рискнуть?  
На самом деле, Лан уже знал ответ. Он горчил на губах водой из Источника подлинного обличья. Осталось его только озвучить.  
«Что произошло?»  
\- Моя команда, - почему он выбрал такое слово? Лан не знал, - просит о срочной помощи. Они попали в беду тут, поблизости.  
«Вот как?» - казалось, дракон переспросил без особого интереса, но Лан вдруг увидел напряжение в повороте головы, чуть дернувшийся гребень. – «И что ты решил?»  
Лан так стиснул зубы, что челюсти свело судорогой, и заставил себя выговорить:  
\- Снижаемся.  
От резкого рывка вниз желудок подкатил к горлу, и Лан прижался к шее дракона и торопливо закусил губу от внезапной тошноты. Впрочем, больше от инстинктивной паники, вызванной принятым решением, нежели от головокружения.   
Внутри словно колыхались взбесившиеся весы, и внутренний голос нашептывал циничное, но логичное. Они три здоровых лба, которые сами выбрали свою судьбу, говорил он, бездарные достаточно, чтобы облажаться и встрять по-крупному. Ты им не сюзерен и не глава рода, так почему ты ставишь их жизни дороже жизни сестры?  
Он прокусил щеку, и на язык плеснуло кровью, разгоняя паническую муть. Вовремя – там, откуда вырвался всполох красной стрелы, уже был виден отряд. Люди империи Сокола.  
Вспомнился сожженный росток керсиля, и оставшаяся там Граница.  
«Дохнуть на них пламенем?» - с затаенным предвкушением осведомился дракон, и Лан словно очнулся от старого слепящего гнева, покачав головой.  
\- Нет, нельзя, - он спохватился, вспомнив, что дракон не увидит жеста. – Лучше пока не привлекать внимания.  
«Тогда что?» - дракона начало затягивать полупрозрачным полотнищем, и Лан сообразил, что это «вуаль тьмы», один из самых ценных даров Малассы своим непутевым детям.  
\- Спусти меня на землю там, где сможешь бесшумно приземлиться, - Лан выискивал взглядом в казавшемся сплошным ельнике прогалину достаточных размеров, - я постараюсь вытащить их, не вступая в схватку.  
Дракон издал непривычный звук, который Лан, поразмыслив, определил как весьма ироническое фырканье. Скептическое даже.  
\- Не беспокойся, - прятавшийся у затылка Гребень Теней охотно толкнулся в ладонь, - у меня есть вот это. Полагаю, будет вполне достаточно убить их героя, чтобы люди перестали представлять опасность.  
«Откуда у тебя Гребень?» - в голосе у дракона слышалось явственное напряжение.  
\- Я купил вполне обычный гребень в лавке, - Лан чуть удивился, но секрета-то в этом не было. – Но потом меня сначала зачаровали заклинанием «Подчинения», а я смог сбросить морок, хотя и не без чужой помощи. И наутро увидел, что гребень изменился. Заклятие осталось, но теперь оно служит мне.  
«Так чего ты хочешь?» - дракон снова сменил тему.  
\- Я прошу тебя лететь дальше, к Шварцвальду, - может, хотя бы это поможет. – И разведать там все. Мне нужно знать, кем занята крепость, сколько в ней войск и, сохрани Маласса, собираются ли наши брать её обратно. Чем больше сведений ты соберешь, тем лучше. Четверо – это все же не один, а лишний ящер у моих людей, я думаю, найдется. В крайнем случае, сяду на человеческую лошадь.  
«Не хочешь описать мне свою сестру?» - и снова в голосе дракона ему почудилась ирония.  
\- Могу, но много ли будет пользы тебе от этого сверху? – Лан торопливо проверял пряжки на одежде, пока они снижались: найти небольшой утес над оврагом все-таки удалось. – Ей около пятидесяти, ниже меня на полторы головы, черноволосая, из пучка волос на голове выплетена длинная коса. Носит и чакру, и мечи.   
«Я все время забываю, что в отличие от людей вы долгожители», проворчал дракон, пока с него снимали сбрую, и Лан недоуменно поднял брови: с каких это пор обитатели логова больше общаются с людьми? «Но хорошо. Я понял тебя. Как закончишь, присылай вестника – я вернусь и, скажем, пообедаю лошадью. А потом заберу тебя с собой».  
Лан только кивнул и, поколебавшись, на мгновение прижался к мощной шее этакой пародией на объятие. Снял с талии нахальный хвост и торопливо отступил за дерево: дракон буквально рванулся в воздух, и ветер хлестнул по груди. Вуаль Малассы, конечно, скрывала и такие вещи, но только будучи полностью натянутой.  
К человеческому лагерю он добрался быстро, не прошло и часа, и теперь внимательно рассматривал устроившийся у разлапистой ели отряд. Арбалетчики и мечники, и немало. И священник во главе. Эскорт для иерарха церкви?  
Видимо, постоянные рейды все же приучили людей к осторожности. Лан задумался: на первый взгляд расклад сложным не выглядел. Он натянет невидимость и пройдет мимо арбалетчиков незамеченным. С мечниками сложнее, но тут поможет Гребень – удержать их на месте сил Лана должно хватить.   
Дальше остается убить предводителя, и воины его секрета смогут выскользнуть из мешка.   
Воткнутый в косу на затылке Гребень больно впился в кожу головы и, похоже, вполне буквально глотнул крови. Лан видел замирающую в воздухе темно-лиловую дымку и то, как она медленно оплетает лица бойцов противника. Он шел через человеческий лагерь почти в открытую, и тревога на слишком легко складывающийся рисунок успеха донимала все сильнее.  
Когда Лан проскользнул между полами небольшого шатра, и церковник неторопливо обернулся навстречу от походного алтаря, буквально подставляя грудь под удар, стало ясно, что чутье не обмануло и снова. Он смотрел прямо в глаза Ботану.  
Ботану, в серебристо-серых одеждах исповедника церкви Эльрата. Ботану, погибшему настолько давно, что сам Лан уже был уверен, что эта боль перестала терзать его. Ботану, все-таки вернувшему его в Вайсс, к убийствам и к остальным трем смертникам, навсегда запертым на той стороне жизни. Ботану, так и не увидевшему свою дочь.  
\- Ничего не хочешь сказать мне, дитя, прежде чем убьешь здесь? – и Ботан его видел. Так, как и тогда, видел через любую маску. – Мне говорили, что ассасины Лиги Теней выше всяких похвал, но я не мог предположить, что вы настолько хороши.  
До этой встречи Лан и представить не мог, насколько сильна в нем обида на эту смерть. «Ты пробился ко мне, а потом умер и бросил меня одного!» - примерно так он думал тогда и, похоже, не слишком далеко ушел в этом сейчас.   
\- Цена моей ошибки слишком велика, - Лан заставил себя ответить, поскольку молчание и без того слишком затянулось, и вдруг понял, что это было ответом скорее себе самому.  
Ботан не хотел, чтобы он убивал и дальше; он просил не предавать команду – хотя бы ради себя самого. Следующая фраза слетела с губ сама:  
\- Найдёте ли вы в себе достаточно света, чтобы принять мою исповедь, святой отец? – глаза Ботана потрясенно расширились, когда Лан медленно опустился на одно колено.  
\- Эльрат принимает всех, кто просит искренне, дитя, и иногда даже скромным служителям его дарован шанс увидеть чудо чужого смирения.  
На лоб и макушку легли тяжелые горячие руки, и светлая магия осветила шатер. Но впервые за долгое время эта сила не карала, а согревала, и Лан закрыл глаза и начал говорить. Слишком многое осталось невысказанным с тех пор, как он видел Ботана в последний раз, перебродило, скисло и отравило под конец.   
Ботану он мог рассказать обо всем этом. Кто-то же должен сторожить и его самого.  
Собственные слова слились в единый поток, занимающй весь разум, и потому Лан не сразу понял, что за пределами шатра что-то происходит. Ласковый свет утешал, обнимая, а совсем рядом, за толстым войлоком, звуки делались все тише.  
На душе впервые за долго время было пусто и светло, словно кто-то все-таки добрался до застарелой душевной раны и выпустил гнойную горечь, а потом залил все перекисью опустошенности.  
Когда снаружи резко отбросили полу шатра, просовывая внутрь небольшой игг-шайлский арбалет, Лан, не думая, вскочил на ноги, прикрывая собой Ботана, но тяжелый болт из сумеречной стали прошел сквозь его тело, словно через сноп света, и ударил священника в грудь. Ботан действительно принимал исповедь искренне – вплоть до того, чтобы наложить на исповедуемого «Ангела-Хранителя». Лан едва успел подхватить на руки стремительно заваливающееся тело. Нечего было даже и думать вытащить стрелу: игг-шайлские «мотыльки» раскрывались внутри от давления живой плоти, и он рисковал выдернуть болт вместе с изрядным куском мяса.  
\- Командир, цел?! – Таларон, в котором давнишняя тонкость давно сменилась опасной гибкостью ивового прута, бросился на помощь. – Имперцы вдруг потеряли к нам интерес, так что мы трое вышли из мешка почти легко – а потом вернулись.  
Лан утвердительно мотнул головой, с ужасом вглядываясь в лицо Ботана, ловя дрожь ресниц и хриплые выдохи, от которых на губах у человека уже пузырилась кровь.  
\- Не бойся… - священник открыл глаза в последнем усилии и легко сжал слабеющими пальцами ладонь. – Не бойся меняться, дитя. И долг, и желания души дарованы тебе в равных долях… И пока бой еще идет, никто кроме тебя самого не в силах лишить тебя этих даров.  
Пальцы его так и не разжались, когда жизнь покинула плоть, и Лан, стиснув зубы, чтобы руки не дрожали, осторожно опустил мертвому веки.  
Хотелось завыть от горя, как и тогда, но, возможно, этот последний труд Ботана не прошел даром. Странно было осознавать, что он сам, хотя и отправил на тот свет несколько десятков душ, так и не научился не винить себя в гибели дорогих людей. В конце концов, считать себя причиной всех смертей вокруг опасно отдавало гордыней.  
\- Иллан, - Таларон осторожно тронул за плечо, - он что, был бы ценным пленником? Прости, я увидел над тобой светлое заклятие и решил перестраховаться. Что мы делаем дальше? Откуда ты взялся так вовремя?  
Ребята все сделали правильно; не их вина, что стандартные оценки с ним часто не работали. Лан заставил себя встряхнуться, и ощущение утекающего времени вернулось. Ему нужно в Шварцвальд, и поскорее. И что-то такое еще было в словах Таларона…  
\- Трое? – Амари погиб тоже. Но тогда, в небе, Лан получил вестника с просьбой от трех бойцов. – Откуда у вас третий?  
Таларон чуть отвел взгляд, и Лан нахмурился. Что-то здесь было нечисто.  
\- Ну чего, вы всех замочили или мне кого оставили? – этот жизнерадостный голос и невыносимо рыжая грива с яркими, резкими прожилками золотых, алых, коричневых и черных прядей, словно букет из кленовых листьев. Не может быть!  
Их обладатель отбросил полу шатра и сунулся внутрь почти по пояс, и Лан прямо-таки ощутил, как внутренне ощетинивается. Алладар Осенний Лист был прекрасно ему знаком… хотя уж вот без этого знакомства Лан бы обошелся. Жениха – и, как выяснилось недавно, новоиспеченного мужа – сестры он едва терпел.  
\- Без занятия не останешься, Алладар, не беспокойся, - Лан сбросил с плеча руку Таларона и осторожно поднял тело Ботана на руки. – Начинай сносить тела к лощине. Таларон, найди Ордейла и осмотрите лагерь. Если найдется приличная лошадь, я ею воспользуюсь.  
\- Трупы? – Алладар сдвинул ровные черные брови, брезгливо скривился, но полу шатра предупредительно отдернул: - Ты заделался в некроманты? Зачем нам эта падаль?  
\- Мы их похороним, - Лан вышел, перехватил тело Ботана поудобнее: мертвые почему-то всегда были тяжелее живых, - ещё вопросы?  
Алладар перекинул какого-то арбалетчика через плечо и даже промолчал до самой лощины. Спросил так же беспечно, продолжая разговор оттуда же, где он прервался, но Лан чувствовал напряжение в голосе:  
\- Где Аяриэн, раз уж ты так удачно разрешил спрашивать?  
\- Надеюсь, что часах в трех езды отсюда, - Лан встряхнул запястьем, собираясь отправить вестника, и нахмурился, когда лиловая птаха плюхнулась на ладонь, не взлетев. Благодаря сделке он четко чувствовал дракона – и направление, и даже расстояние, и тот совершенно точно был жив. Возможно ли вообще отправлять им сообщения? Лан досадливо закусил губу, сообразив, что они так и не проверили это.  
\- Надеешься? – если бы этот яд можно собирать в склянки и смазывать арбалетные болты, от гномов бы давно ничего не осталось. – Ты умудрился потерять её в Игг-Шайле?  
\- Ты умудрился потерять её в Ироллане и притащился за пропажей сюда, - отрезал Лан и плеснул пламенем в лощину. Застонали, затрещали ветки хвороста и прошлогодние сухие листья, обнажая овраг, и Алладар, не выдержав, отодвинул его плечом.  
\- Уйди, чудовище, - проворчал он. Сведущий, как и все верховные друиды, как в магии воздуха, так и в магии земли, Алладар повел посохом, и стало видно, как на дне оврага одна за другой проминаются небольшие, но глубокие могилы. – Раз уж ты зачем-то хочешь оказать людям честь и похоронить их по их правилам…  
С его помощью они закончили быстро. Эльрат охотно благословлял оружие, так что вопроса, чем отметить изголовья могил, вообще не возникло. Лан долго смотрел на украшенный четырехконечной звездой Эльрата посеребренный посох исповедника, пока Ордейл не позвал сзади: им удалось найти поблизости ручей и напоить ящеров и лошадей, и сейчас ассасин интересовался, не нужен ли ручей и самому Лану или же можно ехать?  
В дорогу стоило наполнить фляги, умыться и напиться, и потому Лан только благодарно кивнул в ответ, поднимаясь чуть выше того места, где отряд поил ящеров. Он плеснул в лицо водой и нахмурился, когда голова на секунду закружилась. Поверхность воды на секунду успокоилась, разгладилась, отражая самого Лана, но черноволосого, почему-то в цветах Шалассы, а потом снова взбурлила и унесла образ с собой.  
Он покачал головой и снова наклонился к воде, и тут со стороны раздался плеск, словно кто-то большой и тяжелый нырнул в волны.  
\- Не хотела тебя напугать, - раздался грудной женский голос, - но ведь ты в нашу сторону и не посмотришь, если не привлечь внимание.  
Лан повернул голову и увидел двух русалок, устроившихся на обломке скалы, когда-то отколовшейся от утеса. На этот раз переход из сна в реальность вообще прошел почти незаметно. Но да, действительно – он же уснул у Источника истинного обличья, и теперь навязанный Митиру образ унесло ручьем.  
\- Хорошенький! - прокатился над водой смутно знакомый смех, перебив полный достоинства голос. - Живой!  
\- Мы ведь оставим его себе?  
\- Я буду его кормить! Водоросли! Он же ест водоросли? - в омуте у камня появились еще двое. Вся эта девичья ватага мучительно напомнила школьниц в магазине: чары предводительницы рухнули, и Лан невольно отшатнулся.  
\- Не слушай их, - старшая русалка снова ударила по воде хвостом и элегантно разогнала плавником пену. - Они молодые и глупые.   
Она повернулась к молоди и, обнажив зубы, прошипела-просвистела что-то такое, отчего другие русалки быстро убрались в воду.   
\- Ты красивый, - без перехода добавила она. - Здесь почти не бывает таких, как ты.  
Лан фыркнул. Оставшееся после сна оцепенение, почти отупение отступало.  
\- Как я - это с ногами или новеньких? - неуместное веселье заставляло ехидничать. - И чем обязан?  
В конце концов, было просто любопытно. Да и где еще увидишь живую русалку?  
Русалка шире раскрыла глаза, демонстрируя свою нечеловеческую природу, и текуче соскользнула в воду, чтобы в следующий миг оказаться рядом с Ланом, поднявшись из воды почти во весь свой немаленький рост.  
\- Красивых, - низким голосом повторила она, касаясь руками волос Лана.  
\- И ты сначала оценишь мою... ну, пускай красоту, а потом сожрешь? - не скашивать взгляд вниз становилось все труднее, и Лан медленно качнулся назад. - Или с подругой поделишься?  
Русалка гипнотически улыбнулась и снова коснулась волос Лан, теперь уже неприкрыто нежно забираясь в них пальцами.  
\- Мы не едим людей, - вибрирующе сказала она и подалась к Лану ближе. Бюст, едва прикрытый раковинами, коснулся его груди. - Особенно тех, кто несет благословенный меч.  
\- Чем вам наги нехороши? - кожа у отведенного запястья была такой тонкой, что, кажется, тронь - и останутся синяки. - Первый раз вижу, чтобы меч спасал мою шею самим своим наличием, а не дракой.  
Радужный плавник ерошился на животе прямо поверх кожи, покачивался в такт дыханию.  
\- Чем же этот меч так важен?  
Русалка наклонила голову, разглядывая Лана так, словно только что увидела впервые, а потом положила ладони ему на плечи и повела вниз, лаская линии мышц и ареолы сосков.  
\- Наги - змеи... - прошептала она. - Их кровь холодна, как у рыб, и они совсем не любят солнце. А ты был бы прекрасен и без меча. В твоей крови живет магия. В мече тоже.  
Ее манера говорить слегка сбивала с толку, а ладони, ласкающие грудь, и вовсе отвлекали от темы.  
\- Меня солнце тоже не очень любит, - пробормотал он. Сегодня ему определенно везло на нестадартный флирт: сначала дракон, потом русалка… Под босую пятку удачно сунулась галька со сколотым краем, изрядно поубавив пыла. - А магии в моей крови почти не осталось. Ты меня с кем-то путаешь.  
Русалка вскинула голову и рассмеялась. Волны ее густого голоса растеклись над морем, и из воды вдруг вынырнула еще одна русалка - с неуловимо отличающимися чертами лица, другого оттенка раковинами на груди и с затейливыми украшениями в волосах. Лан и моргнуть толком не успел, как эта вторая оказалась рядом.  
\- Прекрасен, - прошелестела она и сняла одну из своих тихо загудевших побрякушек, чтобы начать вплетать ее в волосы Лана. Теперь попробуй, выпутай эту ракушку.  
Первая же с улыбкой опустила руки ему на бедра.  
\- И сам не знает, насколько, - произнесла она и коснулась губами плеча Лана.  
\- Надо было и эти патлы отхватить к бесам, - инстинкты требовали не подставлять спину, - кажется, вы слишком увлеклись, дамы!  
Русалки не обратили на его речи ни малейшего внимания. Та, что постарше, продолжала целовать и гладить его грудь, опускаясь поцелуями и ласками все ниже, а вторая так же точно поступала со спиной. Да еще и обе хвостами оплели его ноги.  
Ладно. Ладно, что уж теперь. Последней искрой юмора мелькнуло в голове мысль, что они сейчас представляют отличную иллюстрацию к новому прочтению старых миниатюр с морскими гадами, а потом кровь, кажется, окончательно вскипела.  
Русалки гладили его так, словно он был статуей, а они слепыми, что пытались запомнить ее наощупь. Прохладные сперва губы стали горячими, и Лана выгибало от каждого нового поцелуя - в сосок, бедро... плечо, центр ладони... - угадать, куда придется следующий, не было никакой возможности. Лан даже не заметил, когда к нему начали прижиматься обнаженными грудями.  
Ноги подгибались, в голове мутилось так, словно его чем-то опоили, и очень скоро осталась только одна мысль: хотя бы удержаться вертикально. Не хватало еще рухнуть на мелководье или, того хуже, оказаться на глубине с двумя русалками.  
Наверное, он бы точно упал, если бы его не держали, а потом как-то само собой получилось, что Лан оказался на песке, в мягко накатывающих волнах, и одна из русалок жарко целовала его в губы, а другая так же страстно забирала в рот член.  
Приподнять первую над собой за бедра оказалось очень легко. Мокрые складки в нижней части поясного венчика разошлись от первого движения языка, и там было так же солоно и пахло морем.  
Что было дальше, он запомнил плохо. Все смазалось жаром, страстью и бесстыдным удовольствием. Русалки менялись, терлись об Лана телами, гладили и целовали, слизывая соль и семя с его кожи, пили дыхание и снова ласкали, сминая губами губы. Волосы, ладони, груди, чешуя, кожа... Он потерялся в лихорадочном наслаждении.  
В довесок к чувственному безумию уже после первого раза проснулась магия. Едва слышно загудела, спаивая три тела одним нераздельным коконом, обвивая жаркой волной. Он словно сделался больше, и русалки жались ближе прохладными телами, выпивая невыносимый жар.  
Второй, третий... Потом Лан уже не считал - не мог. Ласки русалок словно переплавляли его во что-то новое, наполняли тело энергией, которую не мог выдержать разум, но это внезапно оказывалось необходимым. Вода вокруг превращалась в пену, лопалась пузырьками на коже и еще больше разогревала любовные объятия.  
Оказалось, что если провести кончиками пальцев там, где сходятся плавник и позвоночник, русалка замрет, застынет, мелко дрожа, и только из горла будет рваться густой грудной стон. Если огладить поясницу, прихватывая ногтями ажурный венчик шлейфа - и вовсе бешено забьется в руках, вспенивая мощным хвостом воду. А если позволить магии слетать с ногтей горячими искрящимися каплями, то морские девы и вовсе теряют любой самоконтроль.  
Гладкая чешуя в воде превращалась в атласную, невероятно приятную. Лан зажимал хвосты ногами, едва не умирая от удовольствия, и перекатывался с русалками по земле, то оказываясь снизу, то сверху, а то и вовсе зажатым между телами.  
Кажется, они и уснули так, на середине движения, тесно прижимаясь друг к другу, переплетясь всеми возможными конечностями, и Лан с трудом приподнял веки, когда вода начала прибывать. Из океана приливом принесло холодное течение, и тяжкая сладкая одурь отступила.  
Над морем лилась тихая песня. Русалки, те, молодые, распуганные старшей, расселись на выступающих из волн камнях и тянули нечеловеческие, но оттого лишь еще более чарующие напевы.  
Одна из русалок, та, что с украшениями в волосах, подняла голову, посмотрела на солнце, а потом поднялась и, не говоря ни слова, нырнула в волны.  
\- Шшш… - улыбнулась ее подруга и потянула уже начавшего было вставать Лана обратно за плечи. - Она вернется, дивный. Не торопись еще прощаться.  
Та и правда вынырнула спустя какое-то время. В ее руках блестела брошь в форме драконьей головы с самой крупной бирюзово-радужной жемчужиной, когда-либо виденной Ланом. Он невольно перевел взгляд на оставшуюся в волосах ракушку и спросил, не удержав любопытство:   
\- Зачем оно?  
Русалки переглянулись и засмеялись, похоже, о чем-то о своем.  
\- Узнаешь, - сказала старшая, снова погладив Лана по волосам. – Узнаешь, а потом придется выбирать…  
\- Выбирать между чем? - телесная память, накопленная за время страсти, сыграла дурную шутку - Лан машинально подтолкнул макушкой гладящую ладонь.  
Старшая поцеловала его в лоб и не ответила. Вторая промолчала тоже, вложила брошь в ладонь, а потом привстала на хвосте и раскинула руки. Лан почувствовал, как в воздухе рождается магия, а потом откуда-то с берега, оглушая, ударила приливная волна. Когда он, отфыркиваясь и проморгавшись, с трудом поднялся на ноги, русалок уже не было. Ни одной.

Русалка  



	11. Оттепель

Когда он резко развернулся, вокруг взвихрились снежинки – странное зрелище в субтропиках. Но прямо сейчас это волновало Лана меньше всего.  
\- Верните меня в сон, Митиру-сама! – надо же было воспользоваться Источником и теперь узнать, что, видите ли, жрица пока что считает терапию законченной. Он вернулся в лагерь после русалочьей заводи, чувствуя некоторую неловкость от этого всплеска либидо, но здесь оказалось, что это наименьшая из его проблем.  
\- Тиккэн собирает войска, Тэнгон Лан, - нагини говорила сухо и официально, но кончик хвоста нервно подрагивал. – Он ответил на вызов по всей форме, и скоро состоится ваш бой. На наших условиях и с соблюдением всех традиций. Ты не можешь его пропустить.  
\- Я успею раньше. Ну же, химе, - он бестрепетно опустился на одно колено, сжал в ладонях сухие чешуйчатые запястья. – Мы спорим дольше, чем я бы потратил на это время!  
\- Почему ты так рвешься туда? – Митиру все-таки заерзала, опуская взгляд, и потянула руки на себя. Лан не пустил. – Ты прекрасно прошел все эти сны, раны зачищены. И теперь ты хочешь снова открыть их?  
\- Что за неуместное лукавство, химе, - нагини дернулась, но промолчала, - я все-таки умею считать. До полного набора предметов мне остался еще один, и должен быть последний сон. Верните меня обратно!  
Митиру тяжело вздохнула, но крыть ей было нечем.  
\- У тебя будет время до следующего полудня, запомни это, - нагини еще пыталась торговаться. – Ты уже знаешь, что будешь делать там?  
Лан сосредоточенно кивнул, пытаясь не показать своего облегчения.  
\- Мне нужно спасти сестру и найти своего дракона, - он сосредоточенно покусывал губу, - запас неприятных артефактов у меня найдется, но все же – смогу ли я использвать там то, чему научился здесь?  
Митиру уже полностью взяла себя в руки, и на лице нагини сейчас читалась только привычная сосредоточенность, лишь слегка тронутая удовольствием.  
\- Это будет зависеть только от тебя, Лан, - прошуршал по каменному полу мощный хвост, и Митиру опустила руки в прозрачную воду храмового озера. Вода вокруг её ладоней вдруг помутнела, белея, и Лан с удивлением понял, что это снег. Шапка сугроба медленно разрасталась, нагини тянулась все глубже, скоро утонув в снегу по локоть, пока наконец не дернулась назад. – Нашла!  
Митиру держала ладони лодочкой, сберегая самую узорчатую и белоснежную льдинку из всех, что он когда-либо видел.  
\- Ты просишь об еще одном сне? Тогда смотри сюда.  
Лан подставил было руки, страхуя – разрушить хрупкую красоту не хотелось, но потом отдернул пальцы. От тепла человеческого тела льдинка могла и растаять.  
\- Замерзшая хризантема* уязвима, как те, кого мы любим, - Митиру смотрела пристально и неотрывно, и от этого пронзительного взгляда поневоле накатывало смущение. – Что с ней сделать, отпустить обратно в снег или отогреть на груди, у самого сердца, ты будешь решать сам.  
Льдистый цветок лег на ладони, и кожу обожгло лютым холодом. Лан зажмурился, пережидая боль и боясь уронить хризантему, и открыл глаза над тем же ручьем, у которого отходил умыться.  
Еще пару секунд он смотрел на бегущую воду: струи сплетались и расходились, ручей пел, перескакивая по камням. А потом поднялся, осторожно погладив хризантему, устроившуюся между ключиц. Какая-то мысль вертлявой пикси вертелась в голове, но поймать её никак не удавалось.  
\- Командир, в паре лиг на тракте еще одна армия, - Таларон смотрел осторожно, и Лан только мысленно поморщился. Похоже, он успел напугать ребят. – На знаменах – золотой олень. Придется обходить.  
\- Иллан, ты в зеркало не насмотрелся? – Алладар беспокоился все сильнее и становился все ехиднее. – Найди сестру, она поделится. Но не раньше, чем мы наконец отобьем её, так что подбери уже сопли и лезь в седло к этой бестолковой твари, по недосмотру Силанны названной лошадью!  
Лан молча тронул жеребца коленями. Через час они уже двигались наравне с авангардом армии людей, но в подлеске. Алладар привычно укрыл их ветвями – для друида это не представляло никакой трудности – и так и не заткнулся:  
\- Тащатся, мать их так, как беременные коровы, таким темпом они будут в Шварцвальде только завтра к вечеру, и ритуал уже проведут давно. Держу пари, тварь на это и рассчитывает! – это нескончамая трескотня поневоле напомнила, почему за глаза Осеннего листа честили скворцом, а то и глухарем. - Неужели нельзя было взять с собой хоть одного «землепроходца», нашел же король Арниэль союзничков, тоже мне, олени! Никакого толку от них…  
Лан резко развернулся, и Алладар, кажется, умудрился попятиться вместе с ездовым единорогом.  
\- Да ладно, не слышно же меня, я просто дергаюсь, как и ты, - заткнуть его было нереально. Но притормаживать на поворотах за то время, пока они не пересекались, Алладар все-таки научился. – Чего уставился?  
А может, и нет. Но идею за хвост Лан всё-таки ухватил.  
\- У тебя ведь «Логистика» полностью прокачана, до «Родных земель»? – придется рискнуть. Алладар осторожно кивнул, и Лан тихо свистнул, приказывая бойцам остановиться на тропе и дождаться их. – Очень хорошо. Поднимай штандарт.  
Друид машинально сунул ладонь в седельную суму, нащупывая зеленую с серебром тряпицу. Недоверчиво протянул:  
\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что стоит мне появиться во главе отряда, покров Малассы спадет, и мы вывалимся едва ли не в центр человеческой армии?  
\- Если сейчас мы пройдем мимо них и успеем до полуночи к крепости, то схватимся с Эруиной один на один, - Лан отстукивал пальцами по седлу какой-то бессмысленный ритм, быстро прикидывая расклад, - и выживших в этой схватке добьет войско герцога. Это если не забывать о том, что крепость нам ни к бесу не нужна.   
Алладар усмехнулся: он понял идею.  
\- Почему бы не протянуть оскорбленному и напуганному потерей Шварцвальда герцогу руку помощи? – наглым рыжим котом промурлыкал он. – Доведем его до замка лесными тропами, и пускай они с Эруиной выясняют, кому из них крепость нужнее.  
\- Уверены, что его арбалетчики нас не расстреляют с порога? – внимательно слушавший Таларон позволил себе вмешаться.   
Друид опасно сощурился, зло и расчетливо.  
\- Мы покажем людям белый флаг и честно доволочем их до замка. А напасть… с какой стати? Империя Сокола не воюет с Иролланом, и я в своем праве – у меня украли жену.  
\- А мы? Почему ты не взял с собой лесных стрелков с границы? – Ордейл тоже включился в обсуждение.  
\- У темных эльфов нет чести, - протянул Алладар с отчетливым удовольствием, и парни нахмурились. Вот же сволочь рыжая. – Я нанял вас в гильдии воров на границе, потому что идти даже над землями Игг-шайла без такого сопровождения – самоубийство.  
\- Пойдет, - Лан потер подбородок и торопливо убрал в «карман» все, что могло отличить его от обычного ассасина.   
Алладар окинул их последним взглядом, поморщился при взгляде на жеребца, которого пришлось забрать у Ботана, и решительно выехал на тракт, подняв белый штандарт.  
Половину победы люди всегда брали железной дисциплиной; вот и сейчас растянувшаяся по дороге едва ли не на поллиги армия стремительно сжималась в стальной кулак.  
Очень скоро эльфы стояли в сплошном частоколе пик, но ни один арбалетный болт все еще не сорвался с ложа. Небольшая ударная группа из всадников Солнца неторопливо прокладывала себе путь между пикинерами, пока у их главы, наконец, не лопнуло терпение.  
Обиженно заржал пришпоренный конь, а крестоносец окутался ярчайшим золотистым светом Эльрата и пронесся сквозь ряды подданных. С усилием остановил разбег перед самым носом, и конь, резко развернувшись, возмущенно загарцевал.  
«Сопляк», - мысленно резюмировал Лан. Дариен Олень был слишком молод и неопытен. Тренировки в монастыре святого Солнца научили его обращать свое тело в бесплотный свет, но до расчетливой выдержки разведчика здесь было еще далеко. Впрочем, решил Лан, глядя, как Алладар пересказывает свою душещипательную историю, а юный герцог наливается праведным гневом, граница либо убьет Оленя, либо восполнит этот недостаток. Хотя рыцарские романы все равно плохой пример для подражания.  
К тому времени, как всадники личной охраны пробились неугомонному сюзерену, Алладар уже успел воспользоваться принципиальным согласием и теперь сосредоточенно открывал «лесной тракт», так что скоро под сплетшимися в импровизированную арку деревьями тяжело и гулко затопали рыцарские кони. В авангарде боевой единорог Алладара шел бок о бок с жеребцом герцога, и, судя по доносившемуся трепу, скоро Оленю понадобятся как минимум вилы. Уж слишком выдающимся мастером в вопросе «насуй фиалок за уши собеседнику» был друид.  
Они прибыли впритык, буквально за полчаса до заката. Алладар оборвал тракт в полусотне шагов до опушки и вежливо раскланялся с герцогом, пока армия торопливо строилась. Прекрасно. Теперь можно заняться собой.  
Лан спешился, снял седельные сумы и шлепнул жеребца по крупу. Тот жалобно заржал, отбежал на пару десятков шагов и остановился, обиженно поглядывая назад. Лан пожал плечами и отвернулся – как только он начнет колдовать, жеребец сбежит впереди своего визга.  
Теперь артефакты. Хризантему придется снять, кулон ледяных объятий сейчас нужнее. Поверх оплетшей голову венцом косы лозы прикрепим Гребень теней. Кольцо элементалей – на средний палец правой руки. Ледяной щит устроить перед собой. Медвежья шуба гномьего клана Хранителей Пламени – чтобы союзников не задело «дружественным льдом».   
Подошедший было друид глянул мрачно и понимающе, а потом коротким жестом запретил союзникам приближаться. Хорошо. Лан прислонил щит к колену и закрыл глаза, добиваясь внутренней тишины.  
«Вечная зима»** считалась пассивным умением, действующим постоянно в течение боя, но перед дракой её требовалось запустить. И прямо сейчас Лан не сомневался, что эта «зима» будет очень холодной.   
Лан начал медленно ослаблять контроль, разжимать тот кулак, в котором стиснул все чувства, пришедшие – вернувшиеся? – когда он узнал, что Ая пропала. А он был занят идиотскими разборками и собственным похищением вместо того, чтобы предотвратить этот её самоубийственный рывок на границу.  
Страх. Слепящий, цепенящий страх, черные тучи паники и гнев. Когда-то его спросили, которому из семи смертных грехов он наиболее подвержен, и не пришлось даже думать над ответом. Гнев. Целые ледяные поля гнева, сковывающие и уничтожающие то, что когда-то посмело нарушить полузабытое счастье. И сейчас этот гнев можно было выпустить весь. Так, чтобы сделались звонкими и хрупкими камни и деревья, вставшие на пути, пали летящие мимо птицы, ушли с дороги живые, рискнувшие забрать у него сестру.  
\- Пять лет сублимации, - пробормотал кто-то рядом придушенным шепотом, и Лан медленно открыл глаза. – Впечатляет. Вот что незакрытый гештальт с людьми делает.  
Ледяной кристалл щита под пальцами казался теплым. Воздух в лесу выморозило до хрустальной ясности, и мельком Лан рассеянно отметил, что, похоже, у него одного изо рта не вырывался пар. Вся остальная армия… парила. Зябко грел ладони дыханием Алладар, потрясенно смотрели Ордейл и Таларон. Люди герцога Оленя были привычны к местным холодам, да и шуба защитила, но мех на воротниках и высоких шапках был покрыт инеем. Лан перевел взгляд наверх и с облегчением понял, что все получилось.  
Небо над полем битвы и замком почернело, набухло тяжкими снежными тучами, и, отзываясь на внутреннее торжество, их прорезала первая молния. Начинался буран.  
\- Двинулись, - одними губами шепнул Лан. «Вечная зима» качнулась внутри, но устояла. Гнева, который питал её, было еще в достатке.  
\- А ничего, что Эруина уровня эдак двадцать седьмого-тридцатого? – съязвил Алладар. Похоже, друид быстро оправился от произведенного впечатления и теперь торопился наверстать очки. – Мы-то туда, конечно, явимся, но принцесса раскидает нас, как котят.  
Он явно ждал ещё одной вспышки гнева, но Лан только согласно кивнул и потянулся в «карман». После смерти Кикё и до того, как он узнал об исчезновении Аи, Лана удостоила короткой беседой сама иерофант Анастазия. И сделанный ею дар не имел себе равных. «Маска Справедливости», уравнивающая противников, сошедшихся на поле битвы. Простая деревянная маска с Хасимы, странно двойственная: оскаленная в ухмылке нижняя часть и верхняя, с сурово сдвинутыми бровями и вертикальными морщинками на переносице. Чудесное творение нагов, помешанных на чести и справедливости.  
Мягкая кожа внутренней стороны обняла виски и скулы, и Маска словно вросла в лицо. Спрятанная на груди у самого сердца, покрылась ещё одним слоем льда замерзшая хризантема. Начался штурм.  
Пока войска разворачивались в боевые порядки, его секрет торопливо приближался к стенам: герцог Олень рассказал про потайной ход, выведенный из замковой часовни Эльрата в лес, и теперь они бежали по выложенному камнем ходу, и магические фонари загорались впереди, чтобы погаснуть за спинами. Похоже, гномья работа, но и темные эльфы под землей чувствовали себя как дома.  
Буххх! Задрожала земля. Наверху в дело вступила катапульта, и посерьезневший Алладар вдруг дернул Лана за рукав, кивнув на стены. Лан едва не вспылил: зачем отвлекаться на ерунду, когда до конца пути оставалось все меньше? – но потом тоже бросил короткий взгляд, куда показывали. По их ходу камень медленно затягивала изморозь.  
«Вечная зима». Лан только пожал плечами. Заклинание выровнялось и теперь само себя поддерживало. В стенах часовни оно и вовсе выплеснулось на стены первым, и теперь снежные узоры затягивали витражи и роспись, ощетинилась льдинками огромная люстра. Пока ещё держался алтарь, на котором все еще пылало солнечное пламя, но цели превратить часовню в майю мороза Лан себе не ставил.  
Сквозь просвет сорванных с петель дверей было отлично видно троих: Эруину, какую-то фурию и… Аю-тян. Зима внутри содрогнулась, и из почерневших туч замок хлестнул острый град.  
\- Эруина моя, - беззвучно напомнил Лан, зная, что плети разворачивающейся метели донесут его слова до союзников, - Алладар, заберешь Аю, тебя прикроют, я задержу.  
Последний штрих – общий ледяной доспех, и они рванулись навстречу похитителям.  
Ордейл и Таларон ударили слитно, насаживая фурий из свиты принцессы на отравленные клинки, друид на бегу успел сотворить первую молнию, добивая первый отряд.  
Эруина обернулась стремительно, и Лан только скрипнул зубами, когда «Взрыв» бросил его на колени. Доспех разлетелся на осколки, но погасил удар, и теперь у Эруины мало хороших вариантов. Минус Изначальная, минус магия Воды, минус магия Тьмы – итого все остальные школы нужным уроном не обладают, а «Взрыв» будет доступен только через три такта. Струя драконьего пламени ударила с донжона между ними, рассекая замковую площадь на две части, и Лан торопливо вскинул голову.  
Дракон? И больше того – дракон, устроившийся в разбитом донжоне?! Катапульта туда больше не била, и тварь в этом гнезде чувствовала себя в безопасности. Действительно, никому бы не пришло в голову использовать это: расчет катапульты не наводит на башни, которые не наносят урон, они выпадают из приоритетных целей. Он даже не слышал никогда о таком. Почему так не делали раньше? Что-то в этом было, что-то важное, и Лан даже затормозил, пытаясь поймать ускользающую мысль. Зря.  
Что-то рвануло волосы, лоза ощетинилась шипами, но не достала. Эруина следила за ним взглядом, выплетая что-то еще, так что Лан поднял глаза, только перекатившись и сбив ей прицел. Перемахнувший через него Алладар протягивал Гребень Теней Эруине, но это потрясение оказалось не последним: дракон внезапно словно подернулся рябью, как будто на долю секунды сквозь силуэт зверя проступили очертания человека, а потом когтистая лапа сжала какой-то свиток, и вокруг Лана взвился рой солнечных светлячков. Принцесса гневно вскрикнула и вскинула руку с Гребнем теней, вкалывая его в волосы, а Лан снова на секунду забыл, как дышать. Под распахнувшимся плащом Эруины виднелся чешуйчатый доспех, латы Туидханы, и Лан наконец сообразил, куда и почему пропал его собственный дракон. И прямо сейчас этот дракон попал под заклинание «Подчинения»!  
Вокруг зверя клубилось темное облако, каплями цвета венозной крови опадая на мерцающую броню. Заклинание стекало медленно, направляющая магию рука Эруины дрожала от напряжения, словно дракон сопротивлялся велению принцессы, но силы были слишком неравны. Зверь взревел, ударив крыльями и пытаясь оборвать магическую удавку, стягивающую ему горло, но Эруина что-то выкрикнула, ее доспехи озарились светом, и дракон пал на камни, чтобы в следующий миг подняться вновь и обратить свои уже лишенные разума глаза на Лана.  
Но обреченное на провал сопротивление, пусть и короткое, дало Лану отчаянно необходимое время. Десяток секунд, но сейчас они могли стоить жизни. Искупаться в очередной струе пламени как-то не улыбалось, и Лан схватился за кольцо элементалей. Мелькнувшая безумная мысль заставила недобро усмехнуться, и он крутанул кольцо на пальце, привычно вычерчивая в воздухе полыхнувший густо-синим символ. И, не позволив себе заколебаться, одним жестом изменил последнюю составляющую: вместо «…призываю дев воды» в заклинании получились «девы зимы». Юки-онна.   
И они не замедлили явиться. Замелькал вокруг хоровод льдистых одежд, взвились снежные вихри, поземка разукрасила землю. Лан отметил всех, кроме секрета и сестры, как целей - дракона снежные девы не убьют, а вот боль может вернуть ему рассудок. Ледяные шипы вспахали землю, и Эруина напротив зло сплюнула - теперь дракон не достал бы их, не поранившись.   
Но, видимо, большой ценностью строптивый зверь не являлся, раз Эруина махнула рукой, и дракон, яростно взревев, будто молчаливый приказ причинил ему дополнительное страдание, взвился в воздух, чтобы через мгновение черной смертоносной тенью упасть на Лана сверху. Пламенная струя ударилась о ледяной доспех, снеся его почти начисто, но и ледяное поле, на котором стоял Лан, уже поймало дракона в свои объятия. Ярко-алая кровь брызнула на острые кристаллы, и земля содрогнулась от нового рева гиганта.  
Эта стерва хочет убить их обоих. Нужно добраться до нее и не связываться с полоумным драконом. Лан повторил "общий Ледяной доспех", укрыл своих "Честью" - хризантема на груди потеплела - и бросился навстречу. Лавировать между ледяными пиками было непросто, но они хотя бы мешали прицелиться.  
Эруина отвлеклась на Алладара: тот пробивался к жене и сдерживал натиск изумрудных драконов, которых как магнитом тянуло к адепту Силанны. Бесов засранец решил стравить всех со всеми и по-тихому вытащить из драки Аяриэн. Не то чтобы Лан одобрял его методы, но цель его устраивала. Он даже на какой-то миг успел испугаться за друида - против десятка зеленых устоять было почти невозможно, но Алладар завернулся во всполох нереального цвета едва распустившихся фиалок, сирени и лаванды, на которых серебрился иней - и три призванных феникса с клекотом расправили светящиеся крылья, закрывая впавшую в транс Грааль. Силы сравнялись.   
Сглазил! Едва Лан подумал об этом, перед ним снова возник черный дракон и выдохнул сокрушающим пламенем. Но к этому Лан был уже готов. Самым трудным было понадеяться на доспех и не сбить концентрацию, пока он творил магию. Ледяная стена разрослась между ними, сковала неосторожно сунувшегося вплотную дракона на пару ходов, и Лан только чертыхнулся, скидывая медвежью шубу - свое артефакт уже отработал и теперь сильно мешал двигаться. "Вечная зима" обняла за плечи, обожгла щеки, но почти сразу это стало неважно. Одна из снежных дев скользнула рядом, прижалась на секунду всем телом и рассыпалась алмазной пылью. Дракона же вдруг неожиданно словно яростью обожгло. Не обращая внимания на острые ледяные сталагмиты, растущие из земли, он рванулся вперед, ломая их своим телом, и едва не сбил Лана с ног. Переливающиеся глаза на долю мгновения обрели осмысленность, а потом туман неузнавания вновь закружился в их черной глубине. Метель взвыла торжествующе и насмешливо, кулон ледяных объятий на груди потяжелел, потянул вниз, словно обратившись в камень. Лан едва не споткнулся и чудом пролетел мимо последних шипов, а за плечами вился буран, не позволяя разглядеть ничего.  
Дракон остался там, в снежной круговерти, где ледяные осколки, как осы, вонзали свои ядовитые жала в чешуйчатую броню. Рев раненного зверя был так громок, что обернулась даже Эруина, чем немедленно воспользовался Алладар, пославший фениксов в атаку. Лунное пламя не позволяло исцелять нанесенные повреждения, но дело все равно не спорилось - похоже, значительная часть урона, наносимая самой Эруине, возвращалась к подчиненным ею драконам, находившимся во дворе замка. Следовало сначала разобраться с изумрудными. К счастью, высшая магия на них действовала, и Лан разрядил в них свиток со "Взрывом".  
Трубный крик трех выживших был преисполнен горя и гнева, но и он прервался так же внезапно - уже воскресшие, а потому обессиленные, но все еще грозные фениксы атаковали драконов с фланга, принимая на себя ответный удар кислотного дыхания. "Взрыв" еще и разметал метель вокруг Лана, так что пришлось задержаться - обновить "Честь" на союзниках и дождаться, пока снежные тучи над головой уронят достаточно снега, чтобы снова исчезнуть за этим белым покрывалом. Он оглянулся на дракона и скрипнул зубами - теперь урон стекал только к нему. Нужно найти способ разорвать связь, но как снять "Подчинение"?  
Насколько видел Лан, Алладар уже вплотную подобрался к алтарю, и если отвлечь Эруину, шансы друида на успех повышались раза в два. Но Эруина вновь бросила общее ослабление, и это было очень невовремя. Он мысленно провел линию между драконом и Эруиной и бросился вперед, торопясь встать так, чтобы при попытке дракона дохнуть пламенем, неизбежно задело бы и принцессу. И, чем бес не шутит... Последние секунды перед тем, как разъяренная Эруина успела атаковать уже его персонально, Лан потратил на еще один свиток. "Окаменение". Из серьезной магии он был последним.  
Каменная чешуя - по немыслимому стечению обстоятельств, сегодня оковы выглядели именно так, - еще не до конца срослась между собой, заковывая Эруину внутри себя, как за спиной Лана раздался оглушающий рев. Пламенный поток сбил с ног, их обоих - и Лана, и Эруину, и дракон взлетел в воздух, чтобы добить поверженного врага, но не рассчитал только одного. Бить в самое уязвимое место - в подбрюшье дракона - удобнее было именно снизу. И Лан, не колеблясь, ударил.  
Метель словно сама сотворила в ладони ледяное копье, и нужно было только метнуть его. Вряд ли кто-либо раньше использовал так "Ледяную стрелу", но боль и гнев смешались внутри слишком причудливо. И эффективно.  
Копье еще летело вверх, а Лана вдруг настигло мгновенное чувство дежа вю. Он уже делал такое, уже отправлял оружие в небеса... Все это уже было. Когда?  
Дракон напоролся на ледяную пику - острое жало льда пронзило зверя насквозь, и тот закричал, страшно и пронзительно, хватаясь когтями за причиняющее муку копье. Но тщетно... крылья, прекрасные, красивые драконьи крылья ударили воздух раз, другой... дракон пытался удержаться в полете, но земля оказывалась сильнее, тянула к себе, застилая предсмертным туманом глаза. Лан вдруг только сейчас понял, что совершил, но было уже поздно. Умирающий дракон рухнул на камни площади, кроша их своим гигантским телом, и выгнулся, находя взглядом своего убийцу.  
Туман заклинания сменился в этом взгляде дымкой боли, и Лан выдохнул, впервые используя "Шепот":  
\- Ты помнишь меня? - "шепот" разбегался от него, как круги по воде, захватывая ближайших противников, и Лан на секунду почти поверил, что услышит ответ.  
А потом Эруина ударила в спину. Ударила цепной молнией, и разряд снова бросил Лана на колени, а потом унесся дальше. Молния убила внутри почти все, что еще осталось живого, и Лан беззвучно позвал к себе снежных дев. Юки-онна подлетали одна за другой, обнимали со спины, помогая подняться и впитываясь, утишая боль, и ледяная броня ложилась поверх тела. Последняя снежная дева на секунду замерла в воздухе, легкие руки легли на плечи, и Лан заметил у виска покачивающуюся бирюзовую подвеску. Не может быть… Кэльпи?  
Холодные твердые губы коснулись его губ, и Лан, не колеблясь, приоткрыл рот, делая вдох того воздуха, которым с ним сейчас так щедро делились. Поцелуй вышел коротким и быстрым, в легкие ворвался морозный воздух, и наконец-то достало сил подняться.  
Клинок соткался в ладони словно сам собой, и Лан без удивления сжал пальцы на «Совершенном шелковом мече». Активировал «Идеальное лезвие», по стали скатился серо-синий блик – и шагнул навстречу к Эруине.  
Кто-то из девиц-остатков гвардии фурий бросился навстречу, пытаясь закрыть собой госпожу, но в голове сейчас жила и дышала хрустальная, морозная ясность. Словно весь мир успел замерзнуть и покрыться льдом не только внутри, но и снаружи.  
Лан развернул катану и ударил с оттягом. Ледяное лезвие взрезало плоть и мгновенно приморозило свежие раны: на землю не упало и капли свежей крови. Лан переступил заиндевевшие тела и поднял взгляд на Эруину.  
\- С дороги, - обозначил одними губами. Камень алтаря под ногами затягивало льдом, в сторону шарахнулся Алладар, шепча что-то про «чокнутого психа с катаной» и «Юнг был прав, а мы бездари и дураки».   
Принцесса смотрела мрачно и безнадежно, закрывая собой алтарь. У неё кончилась мана – вечная ловушка тех, кто слишком полагался на разрушительную мощь своей магии. Последней попыткой отбиться в лицо рванулся хлыст, и Лан привычно заслонился левой рукой – точно так же он поймал на этот прием самоуверенную Юстис, оказавшуюся потом демоницей. С каждым шагом к алтарю он знал и помнил все больше и полнее, картина мира выстраивалась заново.   
Хлыст обвился вокруг запястья, змеи оголовья вцепились в пластины защитной перчатки, оставляя на льду потеки яда, и Лан рванул хлыст на себя, разворачивая Эруину так, что кончик меча лег прямо в ямку у горла.  
\- Остановись, брат.  
Сказано было так тихо, что он с трудом поверил. Руки все ещё доделывали привычное: Лан перехватил у лица узкое запястье, отшвырнул Эруину в сторону, к Алладару, и смертельно бледный друид машинально подхватил едва не навернувшуюся с каблуков принцессу. Вывернул руки за спину, обездвиживая, да так и замер.  
Лопнувшей в мороз веткой в пальцах хрустнул хребет хлыста, Лан рассеянно глянул на обломки, но так и не сообразил их отбросить. Бессильно шипели обвисшие змеи оголовья.  
\- Цела, Ая? – голос сипел, словно за эти полчаса он успел заработать ангину. – Идем.  
Она сидела на краешке алтаря, по-сиротски зябко подобрав под себя ноги и кутаясь в медвежью шубу, слишком большую для узких плечиков, явно чужую. Словно черный воробышек, пристроившийся на горгульем парапете.  
\- А потом ты снова засунешь меня за стены замка? – Аяриэн птичьим движением склонила голову набок, живая, здоровая, чем-то на него сердитая. Самая лучшая. – Лан!  
Небольшой, но крепкий кулачок бессильно шлепнул по светло-бежевому мрамору алтаря.  
\- Не сиди на холодном камне, - машинально велел Лан, все еще ничего не понимая. Не желая, страшась понять. – Слезай оттуда.  
Ая подняла голову, беззвучно выдохнула, нервно облизнула губы – и выпалила:  
\- Нет.  
Что? Над головой прозвенел ледяными осколками буран, рядом кто-то тихо выругался сквозь зубы, зажимая очередную царапину.  
\- Меня никто не похищал, брат, - Лан неверяще вгляделся в лицо, кинул короткий взгляд на гордо выпрямившуюся принцессу. Концентрация, берегущая внутри собранные на живую нитку заклятия, опасно покачнулась.   
\- Сойди с алтаря, Ая, - он протянул руку.  
Сестра упрямо скривила губы:  
\- А ты уверен, что не покроюсь льдом, если я тебя трону? – коротко кивнула за спину и вниз. Лан знал, куда – там лежали тела фурий, которые он перешагнул, даже не затормозив. Почти ровесниц сестры.   
Не может быть. Он никогда бы не причинил Ае вреда. Но…  
Рука все равно отдернулась. Он потерял много сил и залез в кредит у духов слишком глубоко. Сколько в нем осталось человеческого? Выходит, вероятность была ненулевой. Рисковать сестрой Лан не собирался.  
Он забылся, позволил себе думать, что хотя бы в этом мире они смогут быть вместе, рядом. Что его присутствие не отравит её жизнь. Что ему хватит сил уберечь рядом, а не спасти и оставить. Тем больнее было осознавать иное.  
\- Тогда сойди с алтаря сама, Ая, - какая-то муть медленно затягивала взор, словно Лан смотрел через едва отогретое от изморози стекло.  
Она медленно покачала головой, странно четко обозначая движение: острый подбородок качнулся до предела сначала вправо, а потом влево, мелькнули две черные косички.  
\- Я хочу знать, что я такое, Лан, - она заговорила горячо и торопливо, глотая окончания, - они все говорят, что я Чаша, Грааль. Но что это значит?  
\- Они? – тихо переспросил Лан. Где-то глубоко внутри словно трескался лед – и вместе с ним непоправимо ломалось все остальное.   
\- Алладар и Эруина, - Ая энергично кивнула, - мы с тобой знаем, почему – я схватилась за ковчежец со Слезой Асхи в детстве, и это оставило след. Но что это?  
\- Поэтому Алладар заинтересовался тобой? Ты вдова.  
Ая так возмутилась, что сама не заметила, как слетела с алтаря. Топнула ногой, раскрошив попавшуюся под ступню сосульку. Теперь оставалось только разозлить её так, чтобы сестра рванулась вниз по ступенькам сама.  
\- Не смей трогать моего мужа!  
\- Ты найдешь себе лучше. Другого, - Лан пожал плечами. – Я даже сам договорюсь о сватовстве.  
Ая внезапно успокоилась, так резко, словно где-то щелкнули рычагом. Обернулась на алтарь, оперлась на камень ладонью. Эруина рядом прерывисто вздохнула, но Лан видел и сам – даже при том, что обращения к богине ещё не было, Чаша невольно концентрировала вокруг себя силу. Тени уже сделались резче и гуще, еще немного – и на самой грани слуха будут слышны шепотки.  
\- Другого – это такого, который никогда не сможет понять, что я? – тонкий голос ломался и дрожал от гнева. – Другого – который не будет знать, что делать с моей силой и откуда её исток? Другого – которого ты задавишь авторитетом, и он будет мышей приносить по команде?  
\- Ая… - от ярости её глаза чуть посветлели, как всегда, и стало видно, что они не черные – а очень темно-синие, словно ягоды терна.  
\- Помолчи, брат, - она тяжело сглотнула, но взгляд не отвела. – Я выбрала Малассу следом за тобой, но сюда, на алтарь, я пришла сама, своей волей. Эруина обещала мне, что богиня откликнется. Богиня откликнется, Маласса, богиня тайн и знаний. И я, наконец, узнаю, _что_ я!  
Ая сделала ещё один шаг назад, словно загораживаясь от него алтарем, и стало еще горше. Неужели она действительно думает, что он стал бы?..  
Да. Действительно. И, наверное, небезосновательно.  
\- Отпусти моих людей, Лан, - потребовала Ая. Нет, Аяриэн Тихий Омут. – Или я взойду на алтарь одна и без страховки. Это моя жизнь. Моя воля. Моя ответственность. Моя сила. Я выбираю – знать. Сейчас.  
Лан закрыл глаза. Далеким голосом в трубке, полузабытым воспоминанием вернулся этот же голос: «Ты счастлива, Ая? – Да, братик». Почему он никогда не замечал, как они с сестрой похожи? А теперь словно смотрелся в зеркало, даже если этим зеркалом оказался отполированный кусок льда.  
Он открыл глаза и поразился: Ая едва заметно дрожала, словно тряслась на ледяном ветру, но все ещё упрямо ждала ответа. Что он мог ответить?  
\- Где ты, Ями, там и я, Яма, - наверное, попытка улыбнуться не получилась. Но хоть меч сообразил убрать в ножны.  
Потому что лицо у Аи жалобно скривилось, и она бросилась вниз по ступеням. Лан поймал её прежде, чем успел снова испугаться, и на груди, у самого сердца, вдруг стало горячо и больно.   
\- Ты выросла, а я не заметил, - Лан шепнул в макушку. «И я больше тебе не нужен».  
Ая пихнула его в бок так, словно он умудрился сказать это вслух.  
\- Я все слышу, и… - она вдруг осеклась. – Что это? Пахнет водой и цветами.  
Пришлось чуть отстраниться. Лан раздвинул пластины ледяной брони и растерянно сунул руку за пазуху. Нашарил что-то мокрое и мягкое и, наконец, вытащил наружу.  
Заледеневшая было хризантема словно гладила ладонь мягкими лепестками и благоухала вовсю. Ая восторженно взвизгнула и прижала цветок к щеке, провела по лицу, будто собираясь вдоволь напиться этим запахом, но не было нужды.   
Хризантема щедро роняла тонкий, дивный аромат, и он раскатывался от неё волнами, заставляя лица светлеть. Отступал мороз, серели черные тучи бурана над головой, и ледяные осколки оборачивались длинными каплями дождя.   
Роскошная серебристая грива Эруины стремительно теряла форму: начесы, шиньоны и даже магия не справлялись с ливнем, так что подошедшая принцесса сейчас больше напоминала раздраженную мокрую кошку. Тронула Аяриэн за плечо, кивая на алтарь, и настороженно затормозила, когда Лан окинул её оценивающим взглядом.  
\- Верни украденное, - он протянул руку, и Эруина с неохотой, оскорбленно поджав губы, вложила в ладонь Гребень. Лан коротко кивнул и перевел взгляд на Аю.  
Сестра бросала на алтарь и него короткие опасливые взгляды, как в детстве, когда старалась похвастаться ему своими успехами и терпеть не могла показывать неудачи и проколы. Если он останется наблюдать за ритуалом сейчас, Ая может разнервничаться сильнее, и что-нибудь обязательно пойдет не так.   
\- У меня здесь есть еще одно небольшое дело, - приглядывать одним глазом можно и издалека. Аяриэн кивнула с плохо скрытым облегчением:  
\- Иди. Мы пока что начнем сами, - Лан обнял её в последний раз и торопливо зашагал вниз. Разговор с сестрой дался нелегко, нужно было занять руки и разум чем-то другим.  
Да и долги оставлять не стоило: если опоздать сейчас, он ещё нескоро будет в состоянии их вернуть. Дождь подтачивал его силы: ледяной доспех таял, и кое-где под бликующей скорлупой уже просачивались струйки живой крови. Времени оставалось все меньше, но если он все понял правильно… Пришлось рискнуть.  
Тело дракона осталась там же, куда рухнуло четверть часа назад – у самого края ледяного поля, обломив своим весом пяток сталагмитов. Глаза за жесткими бронированными веками не двигались, но глубоко внутри, Лан знал, все ещё медленно билось сердце. Тянуться за «Исцелением» было бесполезно – заклинания на черных драконов не действовали.  
Найти место на морде, куда можно было пристроить Гребень, удалось не сразу, но потом на глаза попалась рваная рана на затылочном гребне. Чешуя здесь разошлась, открывая плоть, и Лан вложил зубцы между краев. Удивленно покачал головой, когда, стоило ему убрать руку, рана начала немедленно затягиваться.   
Хрустнули внутри зубцы, обламываясь, камни в оголовье Гребня недобро вспыхнули, и Лан снова потянул из ножен меч. Не приведи Маласса, Гребень снова подчинит себе дракона, а не наоборот. Друид примчался от алтаря так быстро, что рыжие косицы мало что не встали дыбом. Но все равно опоздал.  
\- Ты что делаешь?! – заорал он, когда Лан уже отводил руку для удара.  
Клинок рассек воздух, оголовье Гребня и врубился в драконью плоть. Всё – мощное сердце стукнуло в последний раз и замерло, а потом драконья туша подернулась невидимым пламенем, стремительно сжимаясь до человеческого тела. Очень знакомого тела. Не может быть. Кроуфорд?!  
Пламя не сжигало, а скорее растапливало и эту плоть, и вместе с ней таяли оковы на памяти. Воля Митиру отступала; нагини признала свою работу законченной. Хотелось зарыться ладонью в жесткие седые пряди и склониться к губам, но Ая опасался трогать пламя: мало ли, вдруг он нарушит работу какого-нибудь портала. Ая смотрел в любимое лицо и почти не чувствовал все усиливающегося дождя.   
В памяти стремительно пролетали все пройденные сны, и он заново опознавал там Кроуфорда. Собственное нарочито красивое имя царапнуло, но воспоминания о поцелуях обожгли, а неловкие ситуации – смешили. От недавнего секса с драконом кровь запоздало бросилась в лицо, а от только что совершенной эвтаназии заполошно заколотилось сердце. Он не сдерживал меч, спеша освободить от долгой мучительной смерти несчастного дракона, разбивая Гребень, чтобы больше никто не попал под это заклятие. Что будет теперь?!  
Мелькнуло еще одно воспоминание, недавнее, но показавшееся безнадежно старым: прохлада костяного древка посоха в пальцах, поле битвы, заваленное телами демонов и соединенной армии светлых и темных эльфов. Кроуфорд, неподвижно лежавший под боком у Грина. И собственный крик, рвущийся из груди, сменившийся тяжкой немотой. Похоже, учить его помнить сны Фри уже не нужно. Сколько еще ему убивать дорогих людей? И сколько ещё умрут от его руки?  
Когда тело дракона растаяло окончательно, дождь рухнул на плечи ливнем, смывая кровь и слезы, слабость и осколки льда, восстанавливая силы. Позвать из сна громче, чем «Водами обновления», Митиру не решилась. Маленькие сухие руки уже держали на коленях рясу монаха, последний предмет из набора.  
Ая кивнул нагини и шагнул навстречу последней битве. Оставалось надеяться только на возвращение в реальность. 

*  
  
Замерзшая хризантема  
Реликвия – Ожерелье – Цена: 12 000  
Дарует герою дополнительный уровень к навыку “Честь”. Этот уровень даруется, даже если герой имеет навык высшего уровня.  
Требуется: Святилище

**  
  
Вечная зима  
Количество ходов, на которые враги “замерзают” от водных умений героя, увеличивается на уровень «Чести».

Дракон, скованный льдом  



	12. Сильный с сильным

Он спал и видел сны, и реальность наслаивалась пластами, словно гигантская лестница или же перина со многими покрывалами. Кроуфорд рвался наверх, чувствуя себя той самой горошиной в постели у принцессы, но чем меньше слоев оставалось до пробуждения, тем сильнее тянуло обратно.  
Однажды он добрался почти до самого верха и даже услышал голоса. Озабоченные, да, но все же в них пока не было паники, скорее лишь интерес.  
\- Он сопротивляется, лэрра Каор, - мужчина с басом густым и хриплым. – Все еще сопротивляется. Это внушает надежду.  
\- Хорошо, что мы вовремя перенесли его сюда, к войскам, лэр капитан, - капитан? Точно, как же его звали? – Пришлось пожертвовать кроватью, но по крайней мере этот отсек масштабируется. А вот каюта его превращения могла бы и не пережить.  
\- Что слышно с флагмана, лэрра? – похоже, орк был мрачен. Орк? Джинку! Даже сквозь тяжелую сонную одурь Кроуфорд смог вспомнить. – Я бы сказал, что нам идти еще пару недель, но сомневаюсь, что Илат и Шаласса окажутся столь благосклонны.  
\- Все так, лэр, - теперь голос Каор удалялся, - над вершинами Хасимы висит снежная буря, и адмирал опасается, что она спустится вниз целым фронтом.   
\- Если Вечная императрица пожелает, то, конечно, спустится, - Джинку пренебрежительно фыркнул вдалеке, - но нам выигрыш во времени даже на руку. Чем дольше нас задержит погода, тем выше шанс, что ваш вождь проснется раньше, чем мы прибудем в Такагаке.  
Чужое чуть ироничное спокойствие накатило, как волна. «Перины» потяжелели, и Кроуфорд опять провалился в глубины Мира снов.  
Драконье тело нравилось ему все больше. Здесь, на высоте, где человеку уже было бы трудно дышать, Кроуфорд купался в потоках воздуха и даже позволил себе пару фигур, чего опасался пробовать вместе с пассажиром. Вряд ли бы Ран испугался, но крепления сбруи могли и не выдержать. Ведь не испугался же он подпустить к себе дракона.  
Кроуфорд тихо фыркнул, сладко жмурясь от воспоминания: секс в драконьем теле – не совсем то, чего ему хотелось бы, но и этого пока было достаточно. Ран доверился дракону, сразу, разделив и страх за сестру, и наслаждение, и это согрело, исцеляя порядком пострадавшее за эти сны сердце. Кроуфорд задумался на секунду: почему драконья форма добилась большего успеха, чем человеческая? Но почти сразу мотнул головой, отгоняя мысли. Не та тема, которой стоит уделять внимание перед дракой.  
Разноцветная осень внизу сменилась первой поступью зимы почти незаметно. Белые проблески первого снега мелькали то тут, то там, и Игг-Шайлский хребет, окаймлявший северо-западную часть империи людей, переходил в изрезанные горами и долинами земли Гримхейма. Крепость Шварцвальд он заметил впереди довольно скоро и с сожалением начал снижаться, окутываясь вуалью. Замок вздыбившейся кошкой повис над самым перевалом и был довольно новым, но все же недостаточно, чтобы потерять тот легкий и изящный силуэт староимперской архитектуры. Обычно пограничные крепости здесь принадлежали гномам, но герцоги Оленя сумели воспользоваться самой первой Подгорной войной, изрядно ослабившей Каменные Залы, и поставили в этой ключевой точке свой форт, довольно быстро выросший до полноценного замка. Снег во внутреннем дворе крепости был основательно перемешан и затоптан, на стенах виднелись недавние пятна от могущественных заклинаний, но даже без этого ошибиться было невозможно.  
Над Шварцвальдом развевался лиловый стяг Игг-Шайла, обещая о-очень большие проблемы гномам на севере и интересные перспективы людям на юге.  
Интересно, кто же это такой рисковый? Дерззость и удачливость почти что в духе Раилага, но в логове Кроуфорд слышал, что тот в Коносе вместе с братьями. Тогда кто же?  
Странно, но он не сразу придал значения желанию как можно скорее добраться до места и уж точно не расценивал его как настоятельную потребность. Напротив, прежде чем снижаться, стоило как следует осмотреться во избежание неприятных сюрпризов.  
Но чем ближе оказывалась крепость, тем быстрее летел Кроуфорд и тем больше торопил себя. В груди что-то горячо тянуло, подталкивая и подгоняя: еще, еще, скорее! Закладывая вираж над башнями замка, он неожиданно для себя сбросил Вуаль Тьмы и трубно прокричал, едва ли сообразив, что слышит рев десятка драконов в ответ.  
Женщина в чешуйчатых доспехах смотрела снизу, её взгляд словно проникал в самое нутро, далеко за броню, и Кроуфорд пал в штопоре, торопясь засвидетельствовать драконьей королеве свое почтение и покорность. Он притормозил об одну из изрядно покореженных стен и приземлился в широком дворе. Крылатые братья и сестры приветствовали его нестройным ревом и столбами пламени.  
Удар о землю оказался несильным, но все равно встряхнул затуманенное сознание. Кроуфорд скрипнул зубами, недобро помянув Старейшин и одинаковые у всех претендентов на власть замашки, и с деланной покорностью медленно склонил голову.  
Разум лихорадочно работал. Он не может покинуть крепость: если незнакомая стерва с белыми патлами владычицы поймет, что он не до конца подчинен доспехами, она немедленно спустит на него остальных драконов. О том, чтобы отправить вестника, тоже не может быть и речи – пока что он сошел за обычного дракона, но если Кроуфорда заподозрят в наличии человеческой ипостаси… Тогда что делать? Ждать здесь? Ран все равно придет. Отсутствие дракона его не остановит и даже наоборот, добавит доводов в копилку безрассудства.  
Может быть, идея не так уж неплоха. Кроуфорд лениво скользнул взглядом по двору и снова отвернулся к стене: драконье зрение позволило разглядеть в снежной мешанине на брусчатке смутно знакомые символы, проступающие из-под снега. Он разобрал знаки Асхи и Малассы, но вот уробороса и шестигранной звезды Ургаша не нашел. Значит, это не очередной демонический план. Плохо. Он определенно предпочел бы фанатика от Шио полностью местному колдовству ради власти и могущества.  
Когда по рядам драконов пронесся сдержанный рокот, Кроуфорд позволил себе обернуться снова. И тихо зашипел от досады, глядя, как по мановению ладони незнакомки, раздвигая плитки двора, поднимается крестообразное каменное ложе.   
Это не было легко даже для той, кто носил сейчас драконий доспех. Владычица устало вытерла лоб, и Кроуфорд наконец разглядел основной символ в лицевой росписи. «Осколки Тьмы», вот как. Один из трех Великих кланов Игг-Шайла.  
Женщина мотнула головой, отбрасывая прилипшие белые пряди очень знакомым движением, и Кроуфорд уверился, что самые худшие его подозрения оправдались. Владычица в драконьем доспехе оказалась не просто случайной жрицей, жаждущей власти. У неё были на эту власть все права.  
Во дворе Шварцвальда готовилась к неизвестному ритуалу сама Эруина, дочь легендарной королевы Туидханы и сестра трех братьев-триумвиров, возглавлявших сейчас Великие кланы темных эльфов.  
Какое-то движение на периферии привлекло внимание Кроуфорда. В паре миль от замка, там, где начинался уже припорошенный еловый бор, закачались ветки. Кроуфорд напрягся: неужели Ран решил ринуться на штурм в лобовую?   
Вроде бы уже не неопытный сопляк, чтобы рваться на противника с криком «Сдохни!», но все же, все же… Здесь его сестра. Могло ли её присутствие перечеркнуть весь опыт и не в этом ли суть сна? Разве что Маласса знает. Но в любом случае, привлекать к атакующим – если это они – внимания нельзя. Так что Кроуфорд неторопливо отвел взгляд.  
У подножия донжона открылась дверь, и к Эруине заспешила полузнакомая ловчая, так что пришлось навострить уши.  
\- Миледи, - она склонилась перед принцессой, - Грааль пришла в себя.  
Грааль? Священная Чаша с кровью Христа, если ему не изменяет память – после жизни по соседству с Фарфарелло в памяти остались минимальные сведения о религии. Интересно, кто это? Какая-то священница церкви Эльрата, предназначенная к жертвоприношению? Эруина выпрямилась; усталое её лицо чуть просветлело.  
\- Предложите ей завтрак, а после – пригласите сюда, - тьма, вившаяся над её плечами, чуть разжала когти, - до заката совсем немного.   
Ловчая торопливо кивнула, прижав ладонь к груди, и на перчатке мелькнула знакомая вышивка с цветными нитями и бисером. Нахмурившись, Кроуфорд пристальней всмотрелся в лицо и хмыкнул.   
Сарил! Действительно, Ран рассказывал, что якобы бабка Сарил служила дочери Туидханы, Эруине, но они оба тогда как-то подзабыли, что эльфы приницпиально бессмертны, и никто не мешает им прожить столько, сколько позволит, так сказать, образ жизни.  
Пока он предавался воспоминаниям, дверь донжона открылась снова. История повторяется, припомнил Кроуфорд, поежившись от неловкости, история повторяется один раз как трагедия, и столько, сколько необходимо – для тех, кто не выучил урок сразу.   
Сутки назад, в проплавленной пещере на одной из вершин Игг-Шайлского хребта он втихую посмеивался над Раном, рвавшимся на встречу с сестрой, словно крыса за дудочкой из старой сказки о Гаммельнском крысолове. Словно ему, как и когда-то в Токио, едва исполнилось двадцать.  
Йорген, старый мудрый Безликий, спрашивал самого Кроуфорда когда-то, что тому известно о боли, которая и привела Рана к Колыбели Печали, но он только отмахнулся.  
И вот теперь у Асхи в её небесной колыбели, похоже, вконец истощилось терпение. Слепая дева, герольд судьбы, протрубила им сбор, и сейчас Кроуфорд смотрел, как со ступеней донжона, опираясь на руку ведущей её Сарил, спархивает Аяриэн Тихий Омут. Ая-тян.  
Там – Сосуд. Здесь, значит, Чаша. Так ли велика разница?  
Закатное солнце облило тонкую фигурку в белом балахоне истошно-алым светом, выразительно намекая на предназначенную ей роль, и Кроуфорд уже даже не дернулся, когда Эруина чуть приобняла девушку за плечи, кутая её в собственную медвежью шубу. Похоже, в довесок к общей омерзительности ситуации Ая-тян собиралась участвовать в ритуале добровольно.  
А когда в воздухе просвистело что-то тяжелое, и о каменную стену донжона расплескался жидкий, едкий свет, Кроуфорд только мрачно скрипнул зубами. Все в сборе. Игра началась.  
\- Миледи, там штандарты герцога Оленя! – Сарил успела сбегать на стены и вернуться.  
Лицо Эруины потемнело, она гневно хлопнула по ладони сложенным хлыстом.  
Ран действительно не стал рваться в замок в одиночку, но все же – где он за столь короткий срок умудрился найти армию?  
\- Дариен Олень должен был оказаться здесь только завтра, - процедила она себе под нос, провожая взглядом еще один снаряд из катапульты, ударивший в донжон, - откуда он взялся? Но раз уж герцог так ищет себе смерти…  
Кроуфорд с изумлением увидел, как, повинуясь резким жестам, драконы вокруг него один за другим взмывают в воздух. Один, два… пять, семь, десять, нет – одиннадцать. Если у Оленя небольшая армия, этого ему хватит с лихвой. Не может быть, неужели есть шанс покинуть притяжение доспеха и вырваться на волю?!  
\- Защищай Грааль и меня, - Эруина тяжело дышала – видимо, приказывать всем драконам разу все-таки было непросто, - солнце садится.  
Кроуфорд согласно мотнул головой и поморщился, когда еще один снаряд разрушил «гнездо» в донжоне, и вниз с воплями полетели ассасины. Катапульта стреляла слишком метко, у герцога явно есть осадный инженер. Хотя… это может быть даже на руку.  
Он взобрался на разбитую башню и позволил себе довольную ухмылку. Донжон считался разбитым, так что катапульта не сможет бить по нему, а вот ему самому наблюдать за двором и поливать незваных гостей пламенем будет очень удобно.  
Кроуфорд едва устроился среди оплавленных магией света камней, как Эруина внизу затянула полузнакомую литанию. «Воззвание к Тени», припомнил он обряд Ликто. Видимо, любой ритуал начинался именно с этого обращения к Малассе.  
Когда при очередном выдохе изо рта вырвался пар, Кроуфорд удивленно моргнул и сообразил, наконец, поднять взгляд. Снег в ночь Самайна, пускай даже на севере? Чудно.  
Глубокую, безупречную синеву небес стремительно вымораживало чьим-то ледяным дыханием. Едва ли не за полчаса вокруг сильно похолодало, да так, что камни замка покрылись изморозью. Ая-тян плотнее закуталась в шубу.  
\- Над нами колдуют «Вечную зиму», - процедила Сарил, проверяя, легко ли выходят из ножен мечи, - где только Олень нашел адепта Шалассы? Готовьтесь, сейчас будет штурм!  
Кроуфорд подобрался, сжался на башне в настороженный комок. В отличие от Эруины и её отряда у него даже не было сомнений, кто именно в армии герцога Оленя владеет водной магией. Видимо, с морскими эльфами Ран тратил время не только на секс.  
Когда первая фурия у алтаря упала от удара вышедшего из невидимости ассасина, проснулся Дар. На этот раз это была не одиночная картинка, нет. Кроуфорд смотрел на разворачивающуюся внизу резню и _знал_ , совершенно точно знал, что этот ритуал должен завершиться. Ая-тян обязана пройти через обряд… иначе Ран не сможет проснуться. Но для этого ему сначала надо выжить!  
Он видел Рана. Непривычно массивная в артефактной шубе фигура, со смутно знакомой деревянной маской на лице. Кроуфорд скрипнул зубами, когда «Взрыв» Эруины отбросил Рана на землю. Полупрозрачный ледяной панцирь на нем пошел трещинами, стремительно теряя жесткость, а один из той троицы бойцов, которую Фудзимия привел с собой, оказался предателем. Смутно знакомый рыжий эльф выдернул из волос у Рана Гребень теней и перемахнул разом почти через все поле, вручив заколку принцессе.  
Ещё можно было успеть, переиграть Эруину – козырь у Кроуфорда в рукаве имелся. Нуре все-таки удалось тогда придумать практически вечный свиток. Одним из хобби джиннии было исследование магического сопротивления, и потому на пробный лист она перенесла заклинание «Антимагии».   
Эруина уже вскинула руку, направляя удар на Рана, но Кроуфорд успел раньше. Сияющий столб «Антимагии» заключил Фудзимию в свои спасительные объятия, отражая магический поток принцессы. Она резко обернулась, и это значило только одно. Самому Кроуфорду было уже не спастись. Гребень даст Эруине неограниченную власть... Дар возмущенно взвыл, словно живой, самостоятельный – отдельный! – пытаясь переломить волю, паника сжала, словно тисками.  
А потом на Кроуфорда навалилась Тьма. Горячая, душащая... Он рванулся было прочь, разрывая мрак крыльями и криком, но огненная плеть вылетела из темноты и захлестнула горло. Откуда-то рядом плеснуло спасительной прохладой дождя, талой водой, мокрым снегом, и Кроуфорд рванулся туда. Тьма на мгновенье отступила, и, словно вспышка, появился Ран в своем ледяном доспехе – что-то колдовал, незнакомое и опасное. Кроуфорд еще успел поймать воспоминание о встрече на галерее в ледовом замке, но из закипевшей крови снова ударило темнотой. Жаркая мгла затопила головуг, злая, липкая, она сковывала тело и разум, стягивала крылья. Старые заготовки против телепатии не срабатывали – «Подчинение» било глубоко внутрь, перехватывая нервные импульсы и управление над телом. Лукреции такое даже не снилось.  
Кроуфорд снова взревел, ударив крульями, и замотал головой, едва слыша, как вокруг ломается лед. Откуда? Когда?!.  
Дар не помогал – Кроуфорд хватался за транс, пытаясь уйти от навязываемой покорности, но предвидение выворачивалось из пальцев скользкой змеей. Огненная петля сильнее сдавливала шею, Кроуфорд задыхался, почти теряя сознание. Перед глазами мелькали оборванные кадры чего-то непонятного: тротуар английской улицы, встревоженный, напряженный Ая, цепкие пальцы на локте... Ярко вспыхнули и почти сразу же угасли детали: влажный ветер с реки, смутно знакомый запах парфюма, тяжесть ладони на руке. Облегчение, гнев, любовь... А в следующий миг что-то изменилось, словно Эруина вдруг нашла то, что искала, и Кроуфорд вспыхнул весь, точно его бросили в горячее масло.  
Из мрака выступил Ран, и вокруг него пела вьюга, творя ледяные шипы, отрезая его от Кроуфорда, и скоро одиночные ветви превратились в ледяной терновник. Кроуфорд рванулся вглубь, проламывая кустарник собственным телом, взвыл, когда шипы вспороли чешую. Ближе, яснее знакомый образ – боль обжигала разум, но сейчас Кроуфорд ее почти приветствовал: жар помогал растопить шипы.   
Совсем скоро стало видно, почему буран вьется именно над Раном: ладони снежной девы лежали у него на плечах, словно дама готовилась соскользнуть в объятия к любовнику, спрыгнув с небольшой высоты. Юки-онна почувствовала его взгляд, на секунду обернулась. Безупречные губы, подкрашенные синим, чуть скривились в едкой усмешке, а потом женщина забросила руки Рану на шею и жадно приникла к губам.  
Ярость поднялась из глубин огненной волной, и Кроуфорда вывернуло ею – пламенный шквал сжег ледяную тварь, но не тронул Рана.  
\- Как ты мог меня забыть?! – прорвалось откуда-то с самого дна мучавшей Кроуфорда тьмы, но Ран смотрел, не узнавая и не принимая, чужой и отстраненный. И Кроуфорд, сверепея от ревности и отчаяния, ударил его – желая отрезвить пощечиной, но забыв о том, кто он и что он теперь. Сорвавшаяся с привязи магия обрела плоть в каменных клыках, выросших из земли, в ураганном ветре, сбившем Рана с ног, и в холоде потери, сковавшем самого Кроуфорда. Тело стыло и коченело, а Ран, словно только сейчас увидев Кроуфорда, вдруг сбросил с себя меховую накидку. Под ней не оказалось одежды, Кроуфорд мотнул головой, не веря глазам, но Ран, распустивший косу, улыбавшийся призывно, возбужденный и открывший объятия, уже шагнул ближе, и тьма клубящимися облаками ласкала его тело.  
"Враг мой, идущий по облакам, недруг небесный с походкой твердой…", вспомнилось невольно. Ответный порыв швырнул навстречу, потакая мечте присвоить и оставить себе, да и как было отказать ему – такому?  
Тьма плескалась вокруг него, но и она не могла скрыть линии татуировки, протянувшиеся через всю грудь. Это клеймо, знак чужой власти, Кроуфорд ненавидел всегда, но сейчас ненависть оказалась материальна. Когда он поднял руку, на кончиках пальцев уже плясали веселые оранжевые огоньки. От прикосновения к одной из линий на предплечье Ая вздрогнул и напрягся, судорожно вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Легкая призывная улыбка пропала с его лица, а взгляд сделался глубже и жарче. Кроуфорд провел пальцем по уродующей черной линии татуировки, и от этого прикосновения нить начала выцветать, будто и правда – сгорала.  
И Ая шагнул ближе, вплотную, прижимаясь всем телом, заглядывая в глаза и приоткрывая губы, которые просили поцелуя. Его захотелось обнять, но руки снова обросли кожистыми перепонками, когтями и чешуей, и Ая отшатнулся - в пренебрежении и брезгливости, одним взмахом ресниц поднимая для себя из пепла и льда насмешливо улыбнувшуюся Найерис.  
\- Ты проиграл, - загремел над Кроуфордом ее голос. – Он мой!  
Пепел и лед словно зажили своей жизнью. Они поднимались вверх тонкими струйками сталагмитов, пока все вокруг не ощетинилось частоколом каменных свечей. Найерис прижала к губам кончики пальцев, словно целуя, и выдохнула метель. Снег смешался с пеплом, залепляя глаза, прокатываясь по чешуе-коже колкими искрами, и Кроуфорд пошел вокруг частокола сталагмитов в поиске прорехи. Каменные свечи промерзали все сильнее, и, тронув одну, Кроуфорд торопливо отдернул руку.  
С пальцев капала кровь. Сначала стекала, собираясь густыми вязкими каплями, которые с неохотой отрывались от кожи и устремлялись вниз, оставляя за собой тонкую багровую нить. Одна, другая, третья... Нити не порвались, даже когда капли упали на пол, а лишь разрастались, превращаясь в канаты, намертво приковывающие Кроуфорда к растущим багровым лужам на черных камнях. Он снова собрался с силами, которые уходили из жил вместе с кровью, рванулся из пут и понял, что совершил ошибку, когда камень под ногами вдруг стал мягким, а потом и вовсе провалился вниз, словно в болоте.   
Кроуфорд пошел ко дну. Кровавая топь засасывала его в себя, связывала по рукам лентами венозной крови и душила струнами артериальной. Он начал задыхаться.  
Топь была живой, если не сказать – разумной. Огрызками эмпатии он еще ощущал чужое внимание, пристальное и недоброе. Разлепить веки удалось только со второго раза, но теперь Кроуфорд наконец смог проследить взглядом, откуда вились эти реки. И онемел от изумления: ближе к каменным шипам эти нити все больше походили на волосы. А за частоколом – и вовсе терялись среди распущенных прядей косы Аи.  
Тот смотрел отстраненно, словно чужой. Как тогда, после первого суточного обряда в некромантском замке. Казалось, его не взволновала ни женщина, прильнувшая к груди, ни зрелище кровавой топи, поймавшей в свою ловушку очередную жертву.   
\- Я тебя не люблю, - сказал Ая, и тьма в его глазах засмеялась, чувствуя подступающую агонию жертвы. Кроуфорд стиснул зубы, не желая слушать – и слышать – ядовитых слов. Это не Ран. Он не мог... - Я использовал тебя, чтобы достичь цели. Я не люблю тебя, Брэд. Ты зря вернулся за мной.  
Кровавая топь подернулась льдом – или же это каменные шипы рванулись по ней, словно им проложили путь? Кроуфорд не знал, и сейчас его это беспокоило меньше всего: он пытался дышать.   
Душевная боль смешалась с телесной, и теперь они сплелись в унисон, дополняя друг друга, закрывая малейшую лазейку. Любая попытка двинуться оборачивалась мучением, а чужие слова поселились где-то между ребер ледяным штырем.   
Сил становилось все меньше, и наконец топь накрыла его с головой.  
Воздуха не стало, вместо него в легкие влилась ярость и гнев – и стало легко-легко. В голове прояснилось, а тело наполнилось силой. Убей, - сказала она, и Кроуфорд больше не сопротивлялся. Боль стояла перед ним и смотрела смутно знакомыми глазами. Цель.   
Кроуфорд повел плечами, распахивая крылья, и кровавые оковы хлопьями грязного снега осыпались вниз. Кроуфорд взревел и взмыл в небо, чтобы нанести оттуда последний, убийственный удар. Воздух пел, гнев пел... пела даже кровь, сплетая из магии звенящую черную смерть. Кроуфорд глянул вниз, нашел на обледеневших камнях человеческую фигурку и вороном рванулся вниз. Всего секунда... Пламя уже рокотало в груди, гудело и требовало жизни, а потом вдруг взорвалось – болью, кровью и бессилием. И камни оказались вдруг слишком близко.  
Земля приняла в неласковые объятия, но не убила, будто желала продлить муку. Собственное поражение вгрызлось в гордость, как боль – в тело.  
Внутреннее пламя еще тлело, но, зачем-то спасая дыхание, он почти перестал поддерживать горение. Не надеялся выжить, но все же заставлял сердце биться, разгоняя по жилам кровь, хотя в теле, похоже, не осталось ни одной целой кости. Где-то рядом вскипела магия: все еще шла драка, и чувствовать себя непричастным было странно. Это уже его не касалось. Верно?   
Его накрывала предсмертная дрема. Глаза закрывались, и вместе с темнотой пришло удивительное спокойствие. Медленно уходила тяжесть, словно с каждым вздохом, который давался все труднее, с мыслей и памяти спадала пелена. И случившееся раскрывалось перед Кроуфордом с новой стороны. Теперь, когда было слишком поздно что-то изменить, он понял, что совершил. И что проиграл.  
\- Ра-ан... – беззвучно позвал он, хотя тело уже не подчинялось. Не надеясь на отклик.  
Но его услышали.  
Знакомый запах коснулся ноздрей, но теперь к нему добавились новые оттенки: подтаявший лёд, хризантема и кровь. Понятно. Они ранили друг друга и едва не убили.  
С собой Ран нёс в ладони нечто, похожее на сгусток живой тьмы. Кроуфорд опознал и его после короткой задержки: Гребень. Значит, Эруина все же проиграла.  
Чего он хочет? Обезопасить себя от полумертвого дракона, не зная, кто это?  
Надо было рассказать все еще тогда, в полете, но Кроуфорд так и не нашел подходящего времени. Ран впервые за эти тяжкие сны не отталкивал, даже позволил любить себя – и нарушить неловким признанием хрупкую атмосферу доверия показалось немыслимым.   
А потом стало поздно.  
Лёгкое прикосновение огладило один из затылочных наростов, едва не задев глубокую рану, и сгусток тьмы теперь клубился прямо над ней. Кроуфорд поневоле напрягся.  
А потом тьма канула прямо в рану, и та закрылась, как не было. В голове снова начало мутнеть, и Кроуфорд с нарастающей паникой понял, что сейчас произойдет: Гребень сейчас восстановит его силы, но при этом подчинит так, как не снилось и Эруине.  
Следовало предупредить Рана, но то подобие телепатии, которое позволяло им общаться, отрубилось первым. Горло свело судорогой, но Ран, похоже, что-то понял и так.  
Лунным лучом мелькнул меч, и коротко треснул, сломавшись, Гребень теней. А потом лезвие кануло глубже, разваливая череп, и все вокруг исчезло.  
Когда век коснулся холодок вечерних сумерек, Кроуфорд открыл глаза. Это место он знал. Лучше, чем кто-либо. Но раньше лабиринта зеркал здесь не было.  
\- Ты всё-таки проиграл, брат.  
Собственное отражение мелькало в зеркалах, но чтобы толком разглядеть его, света было недостаточно. Непохоже, что там отражался ставший привычным золотой доспех «Синитара» - мелькавшие блики были более светлыми.  
И кто это разговаривает в его внутреннем мире без позволения хозяина?  
Он узнает не раньше, чем пройдет лабиринт до конца.  
Кроуфорд ощущал себя так, словно шел крохотной цветной песчинкой среди зеркал калейдоскопа. Его отражения дробились, и приходилось вести ладонью по стеклу.   
Дверь перед кабинетом куратора Розенкройц. Кроуфорд поворачивает ручку, и металл холодит сведенные судорогой пальцы. На столе – пресс-папье в виде оленьей головы сияет теплым желтоватым светом. «Как ваше имя?» Кроуфорд открывает рот.  
Тупик. Назад.  
Седьмая авеню. В витрине по правую руку не горит крайняя лампа. В отражении – китаянка в красной миниюбке из искусственной лаковой кожи. Сильвия капризно кривит губы: «Ты не мог хотя бы сделать вид, что это свидание?» Кроуфорд поворачивается к ней.  
Снова тупик, вернуться.   
Оранжевое пятно на черно-белой доске внизу бросается в глаза. Новый боец двигается иначе, чем другие, и этого не могут скрыть даже нелепые шмотки на нем. Кроуфорд сдвигается чуть ближе к патрону. Несмотря на стекло, их позиция может быть обстреляна.  
Выход прячется сбоку, повернуть стекло.  
Зеленый галстук под дождем кажется почти черным. Ливень давит на плечи, прибивая к коже рубашку, а Абиссинец напротив смотрит, почти не видя. От его жесткой хватки протестующе взвыли костяшки правой руки. Фарфарелло вмешивается вовремя.  
Обманка. Темное пятно, казавшееся выходом, было только густой тенью. Назад.  
Голубые кудряшки Тот подпрыгивают, когда она колет зонтиком. Где-то хрипит Ной, а безвольная девушка на руках кажется невесомой. Гладкие черные волосы заплетены в косы, и хвостики сразу же электризуются от трения о плечо, рассыпаясь по ткани костюма.  
С каждым отражением осколки воспоминаний тормозят его все сильнее. Надо идти так, чтобы почти не смотреть в зеркала.  
Новость об уничтожении экономического колледжа «Индиго Брау» проходит в потоке мировых новостей почти незамеченной. У Мишель, самоуверенно вышедшей против Балинеза, густо-синяя рубашка, а с потерей каждого из филиалов верхушка Эсцет впадает во все более глубокий сплин пополам с бешенством, и чем глубже, тем синее. Но вмешиваться рано.  
Здесь на секунду сменился масштаб, и Кроуфорд словно промотал пленку в слишком длинной киноленте. Снова тупик. Назад.  
Лиловый костюм Кисараги Фумиэ залит кровью, в коридорах пахнет недавним взрывом. Шульдих рядом матерится на всех известных ему языках сразу, и вслух, и телепатически, но Кроуфорд ничем не может ему помочь, даже идти быстрее, пока за их спинами складываются стены. Таймером чужих взрывпакетов в висках отдается пульс.  
И что было дальше? Блаженная темнота беспамятства.  
…Почему ты посчитал происходящее вокруг вас в том сне реальностью?  
Среди радужных бликов вдруг попался этот, черный. Йорген вспомнился не человеком, а истинной своей формой: Безликим, элементалем зрячей Тьмы с сотнями глаз на крыльях.   
Воспоминания накатывали одно за другим, и схватки многолетней давности мешались с боями в игре. Зеркала заставляли вспоминать, уводили с собой в глубины памяти гораздо надежнее, чем это смогла бы Эруина или любой сторонний телепат из старого кошмара.  
…Ты разобьешь свой разум вдребезги, если остановишься на первой ступени Странствующего по Снам. Если будешь считать сон и реальность равноценными.  
Эту ситуацию нельзя было переломить, оставаясь внутри. Кроуфорд и не стал.  
Стоило осознать это, как перспектива сменилась, будто кто-то резко сменил масштаб.  
Кроуфорд осторожно перешагнул через ставший низким и крохотным лабиринт зеркал.  
И, наконец, поднял голову, взглянув в лицо тому, кто констатировал его поражение.  
\- Ты, похоже, рад.  
Бергер с нарочитой независимостью пожал плечами. Он навсегда остался таким, каким был убит: в темном пальто и с нелепым пирсингом в губе. В пальцах он вертел обломки Гребня, и тонкий сумеречный узор с инкрустацией камнями на оголовье так не подходил всему его облику, что изумление всё же пробилось через новокаиновую блокаду безразличия. Досада от своего поражения вернулась тоже, расцветив местное небо грязно-серыми облаками; Кроуфорд поневоле поморщился.  
\- И это все? Ты даже не спросишь, откуда я здесь взялся? – едкий сарказм вызвал только улыбку, а от мучительно знакомых ноток в голосе сделалось неловко.   
«Лет семь назад», - невольно прикинул Кроуфорд. - «Я говорил так же. Буквально».  
\- Тебя так распирает, что ты скажешь сам, - вышло неожиданно примирительно. Легко быть снисходительным к тому, кто повторяет твой путь. И безнадежно отстает.  
\- _Ей_ нужен был кто-то, кто заставит твоё тело двигаться, пока сознание спит, - Бергер выплюнул это с истинной брезгливостью. Настолько утрированной, что Кроуфорд не поверил в неё и на секунду. – Так что ты проснешься без пролежней, не переживай.  
\- Спасибо, - вот это действительно заслуживало благодарности. – Я бы не хотел тратить еще три месяца на реабилитацию и возвращение в форму. Кстати, мне не показалось?..  
Он не закончил фразу, но Бергер уже кивнул, настороженный неожиданным дружелюбием.  
\- Он здесь. Они оба рядом, только телекинетик снаружи, а твой телепат - внутри.  
Кроуфорд задумчиво потер подбородок, перебирая образы всех встретившихся ему персонажей. Какую же личину выбрал Шульдих?  
\- Полагаю, они оба знают про якорь, - Бергер смотрел в сторону. – Я наблюдал за тобой. И полагаю, что они усилили гормональную компоненту в питательном коктейле, чтобы добиться большей эмоциональности. Особенно сейчас, когда вы остались в игре вдвоем. Тебя предупреждали насчет меча и драконьих страстей почти в открытую.  
На секунду это царапнуло, но потом Кроуфорд только пожал плечами. Пусть; нельзя усилить то, чего нет. А то, что есть, останется с ними и без допинга.  
И все же, кто это был? Неужели Йорген? Непохоже, но, возможно, в этом и смысл?  
\- Ты не разозлился, - Бергер протянул с удивлением.  
\- Нет. Это не слишком важно. А ты хотел, чтобы я разозлился?  
Бергер снова отвел взгляд, на этот раз уже точно – виновато.  
\- Я полагал, ты снова захочешь драки, - он выразительно приподнял ладони с обломками Гребня. – Тебе же нужна эта вещь?  
…Когда ты найдешь Гребень, твой Путь закончится. А то, что ты сделаешь с Гребнем, зависит только от твоей Цели.  
И ведь он вспомнил Бергера тогда, когда Йорген только рассказывал об этом!  
\- Я даже не знаю, существуешь ли ты на самом деле, - Кроуфорд зябко повел плечами, - или ты только персонификация моего поражения или проблем с даром. Ведь тогда я не смог одолеть тебя в одиночку. И я не уверен сейчас, что смогу.  
Бергер медленно улыбнулся, недоверчиво и радостно, как улыбаются только дети, переставшие надеяться на чудо.  
\- Вот это я и в самом деле рад слышать, - он по-птичьи склонил голову набок. – И даже окажу ответную любезность, хотя ты смог справиться с лабиринтом сам.  
Он оказался рядом стремительно, в один шаг, и Кроуфорд едва успел запретить себе отшатнуться. Тихое дыхание коснулось уха, и Бергер беззвучно прошептал:  
\- На самом деле, нет никакой разницы. Ты это уже сделал.  
Несмотря на мощную фигуру, он оказался странно бестелесным. Контуры тела едва заметно колебались, словно трепетали на невидимом ветру.  
Было так непросто пересилить старый страх и чувство недавнего поражения, но Кроуфорд смог. И накрыл ладонью Гребень Теней в протянутой руке в своеобразном рукопожатии.  
Гребень взвыл, заворочался между их ладонями, но они оба держали крепко, и злая игрушка исходила белым дымом, таяла, впитывалась в кожу.  
\- Я пытался тебе помочь там, в замке, - Бергер говорил почти беззвучно, но сейчас преграды между ними стремительно таяли, и Кроуфорд не мог сказать, не слышит ли он просто очень громкую мысль, - девочка должна была пройти через Ритуал. А ты противился, возражал нам с Эруиной. Ты бросил меня здесь, среди осколков скорлупы, и рванулся искать Абиссинца.  
Последнее Бергер протянул почти обиженно, но вместо улыбки это вызвало только неловкость и сочувствие.  
\- Больше так не будет, - пообещал Кроуфорд, глядя, как следом за Гребнем в его руке тает и ладонь Бергера. – Готовность лишиться части себя слишком отдает шизофренией, а себе я нужен живым и здоровым. Особенно там, за пределами капсулы.  
\- Ты выбрал себе беспокойную любовь, брат. Капсула тебе больше не светит, - над серыми холмами и зеркальным лабиринтом в последний раз пронесся легкий, призрачный смех, и Бергер наконец исчез. Нет, не исчез - занял своё место внутри.   
Кроуфорд повернул руку ладонью вверх и без удивления увидел, как, раздвинув линии судьбы и жизни, на коже открылся призрачный глаз. Такой же, как те, которые он видел на крыльях Йоргена. Он кивнул сам себе: похоже, с Путем и Целью он разобрался.   
Кроуфорд поднял ближайшую тень и шагнул: сон истаял, словно туман, и он открыл глаза в одном из отсеков корабля. Теперь оставалось только закончить это путешествие.


	13. Истинное обличье

Тяжко болела пылающая голова. Ая сумел взнуздать свою вину и панику, но тело отомстило: температура взлетела мгновенно, и сейчас он чувствовал себя так, будто мозг варили в черепе, поддерживая непрерывное кипение на медленном огне.  
У ближайшего ручья Ая все-таки не выдержал: спешился на минуту и сунул голову под струю. Ледяная вода плюхнулась на макушку и, кажется, зашипела, испаряясь. Тяжелый узел волос намок, и удалось удачно закрутить его вокруг головы импровизированным компрессом. Стало чуть полегче.  
Яркие знамена чужой армии были уже видны в предрассветных сумерках, а Ая никак не мог выкроить хотя бы полчаса, чтобы с пристрастием допросить Митиру о событиях последнего сна.  
Резко крикнул что-то белый призрачный альбатрос на локте, и Ая, поморщившись от громкого звука, развеял вестника. С этим перерождением всякие связи оборвались: отправить письмо Кроуфорду он не сумел. И не давал покоя странный образ, мелькнувший на самой грани между сном и явью.  
Митиру смотрела с тревогой. Хотя жрица и собиралась возглавить отряд своих товарок в бою, похоже, за паломника она чувствовала особую ответственность.  
Духи ручьев уже донесли, что армия противника недалеко. Хорошо. Эту местность они обсуждали вместе с Синго, вылупившимся в этих краях: недоверчивый поначалу, наг охотно включился в обсуждение будущего боя.  
Именно на Синго Ая переложил сейчас последние логистические штрихи, когда наконец увидел быстро приближающуюся Митиру. Её жемчужные жрицы уже заняли позиции, и фурен явилась в ставку дать ободрение офицерскому составу.  
Ая перехватил её у самого шатра, буквально в паре десятков метров. Поймал за предплечья и потребовал:  
\- Химе, поговорите со мной! – нагини нервно тряхнула хвостом, словно трещоткой, всмотрелась в лицо, осторожно высвобождая руку. Погладила по щеке сухой прохладной ладошкой:  
\- Что уже успело произойти за те полдня, что мы не виделись?  
Ая только скрипнул зубами – чужая снисходительность бесила и будто бы умаляла терзавший его страх и горе, основательно снижая любой пиетет перед саном.  
\- Этот сон… вы же знаете, кого я убил там!  
Нагини тяжело вздохнула и собрала хвост кольцами, словно уселась на высокий барный стул. Нефритово-зеленые змеи в её прически тихо прошипели что-то невнятное.  
\- Я-то знаю, дитя, - она неторопливо кивнула. – А вот знаешь ли ты?  
\- И я знаю, - Ая согласился внешне спокойно, но гнев вскипал внутри белым пенным ключом, - но ничуть не меньше я хотел бы выяснить, что делает в сплетенном вами сне человек, которого я люблю. Причем он там живой, а не сплетенный вами образ!  
Последнее слетело с губ удивительно просто и как-то буднично. Ая ещё раз прислушался к себе и мысленно кивнул: он никогда не разделял игру и реальность. Следовало признать сказанное раньше, тем более что тот старый кошмар намекал почти в открытую. Но что сделано, то сделано. Нужно заканчивать здесь и возвращаться в реальность: если насчет своей команды он примерно подозревал, в чем причина этого вояжа в фентези-мир, то насчет Кроуфорда пока затруднялся. Нужно будет выяснять и вытаскивать.  
Митиру покачала головой и улыбнулась хоть и слабо, но с оттенком гордости.  
\- Ты не помнил о его присутствии, проснувшись, и все же ты знаешь, что это не иллюзия? Тогда наша работа завершена. Но ведь тебя, паломник, интересует другое, верно?  
Печаль и надежда с новой силой сжали сердце, дурманя не хуже серы и фарги. Ая кивнул.  
\- Это сон, - продолжила Митиру, и он вздрогнул. Шагнул вперед, хватая фурен за плечи, всматриваясь в лицо, - смерть во сне означает всего лишь переход. И сейчас он в средоточении, ищет Цель своего пути. До вашей встречи осталось недолго.  
\- Так вы создали целебные сны для двоих? – Ая недоуменно вскинул брови, отступая. Облегчение словно свалило с плеч ледяную глыбу, и на секунду показалось, что снова запахло талой водой и хризантемой. – Вы сплели наши роли так, что каждая из них что-то давала нам обоим! Ловко.  
Митиру легко качнулась на хвосте, прижав ладонь к груди. Шутливая пародия на поклон.  
\- Ещё один вопрос, - фурен только закатила глаза и кивнула.  
Ая помолчал, собираясь с мыслями.  
\- На самой грани между сном и явью я в последний раз видел что-то странное. Словно бы толстое стекло изнутри, бок исполинских песочных часов в три моих роста, - он говорил, и мимолетное видение обретало плоть, вспоминаясь все ярче. Теперь Ая знал, что точно не придумал это. – В верхней половине над моей головой танцевал серый пепел, но не сыпался вниз. Что это?  
Нагини озабоченно подперла подбородок ладошкой, отбросила со лба сонно зашипевшую змею. Потом покачала головой:  
\- Этот образ что-то напомнил мне, но я не могу сказать сразу, что именно. Но ты прав – духи ручьев все чаще доносят мне, что рядом с Такагакэ иногда приходят странные видения, похожие на те, которые посещали нас во времена Кровавого прилива.  
\- Когда некроманты хотели забрать себе все святилища, чтобы добраться до Хаи Ро и тех душ флота империи Сокола, которые он хранил? – еще одна загадка. Даже две, но с ними фурен придется разбираться самой.  
Митиру серьезно кивнула, погремушка на её хвосте вздрогнула, рассыпая дробные звуки, и снова замерла. Потом нагини встрепенулась.  
\- Теперь ты соизволишь вернуться разумом к битве? – с едва заметным ехидством поинтересовалась она. – На сердце я не претендую.  
\- И даже больше, - Ая кивнул и наклонился к ручью, бежавшему рядом с шатром. Сполоснул руки и снова умылся, позволяя воде унести чувства, тяжким бременем лежавшие на душе.  
Нужно закончить эту битву и вернуть меч в грот. И можно будет отправиться навстречу Кроуфорду, а то от этой игры в догонялки во сне он все ещё чувствовал неловкость.  
Приполз Синго, отчитался о выстроенной на позиции армии. Ая позволил себе сломать обычный для армии нагов оборонительный порядок и рассредоточить отряды, укрывая их за природными убежищами. Но на сердце все равно было неспокойно.  
Кэльпи подошла, толкнула мордой в плечо, требуя погладить, и Ая рассеянно обнял лошадь за шею. После того боя против Эруины во сне пойманная обманом нечисть и вовсе перестала чудить под седлом. Ая помнил одну из юки-онна, отдавшую там ему свои силы и свой лёд, чтобы он смог выжить и победить, и теперь с нежностью и благодарностью перебирал жесткую черную гриву каждый раз, когда кэльпи выпрашивала ласку.  
Что задумал Тиккэн? Почему он позволил им занять намного более выгодную позицию? Даже если даймё и вправду обезумел, как шепчутся наги, главы отрядов должны были скорректировать расстановку войск, а не позволять пусть и меньшему по численности противнику превосходить себя в тактике.  
Полный «монашеский» комплект, который ему все-таки удалось собрать, обещал изрядную фору в магии, и, несмотря на предустановленную «Склонность к Силе» Ая собирался именно колдовать – он сознательно строил развитие персонажа так, чтобы набрать как можно больше пассивных умений, на которые не нужно отвлекаться в бою.  
Маска Справедливости осталась с ним, словно в уплату за отданную Аяриэн хризантему, а ладонь словно сама нашарила у пояса флягу. Удача, будто заправский шулер, подбрасывала один козырь за другим, и тем дурнее было предчувствие.  
Наги помешаны на справедливости. Неужели противник настолько силен, что для того, чтобы хотя бы сравняться с ним, ни один из этих финтов не будет чрезмерным?  
Что же, он узнает ответ совсем скоро.  
От моря вернулся посланный на разведку альбатрос, и Ая сжал губы. В гавани Такагакэ со дна поднялись сигнальные буи и яркие алые водоросли, предупреждая корабли чужаков, и те вереницей потянулись на большую воду. Когда сражаются властители приливов и заклинатели вод, находиться рядом с берегом опасно.  
Сейчас, во время утреннего прилива, гавань Такагакэ покинули все корабли. Они выстроились разомкнутой цепью далеко в море, не меньше чем в милях десяти от берега, и не пропустят к гавани новичков, пока над главной пагодой порта флаг принадлежности не взовьется снова, а воды не успокоятся.  
Что-то мелькнуло за линией кораблей, у самого горизонта, и Ая сощурился, снова спуская с предплечья призрачного альбатроса. Поморгал, пока глаза не привыкли к птичьему зрению, и непонимающе нахмурился.  
Орочья каравелла перла прямо от горизонта с явным намерением прорваться сквозь строй кораблей. Паруса её надувал неестественный для такой погоды рукотворный ветер.  
Значит, орочий капитан – шаман. Скорее всего, мастер Воздуха, причем родом отсюда, с островов Пао, а не из Великой Степи. Что его пассажирам так нужно здесь?  
Лица коснулся первый ласковый луч, и Ая тряхнул головой, опуская ниже полы шляпы. За этими раздумьями он и не заметил, как рассвело.  
\- Лан!! – донесся от лагеря отчаянный крик, и он развернул кэльпи от залива, пуская лошадь в галоп. Что-то все-таки произошло.  
Навстречу бросился целый отряд мидзу-ками, словно живая река вышла из берегов. На руках они бережно несли фурен Митиру.  
\- Что произошло?!  
Её подчиненные уже творили волны обновления, но пока нагини могла только сидеть.  
\- Тиккэн, - выдохнула она. – Он отказался от поединка чести и напал на парламентеров! Я выжила… одна.  
Вот теперь тревога улеглась, и Ая почувствовал неестественное спокойствие. Началось.  
\- По позициям, - повинуясь его знаку, заорал Синго, салютуя мечами. – За честь и священные воды!  
Тиккэн не мог воодушевить противника сильнее, чем отказавшись от чести. Наги не будут брать пленных и договариваться о выкупе, а над телами после боя жрицы прочтут отходные молитвы, надеясь, что в следующий раз эти души окажутся более достойны своей расы. Зачем все это?  
Когда он поймет, почему Тиккэн так действует, армия Митиру победит.  
Ряды армии Тиккэна медленно расступались, пропуская через свои ряды знаменосца со штандартом господина и самого даймё. Почему-то Тиккэн шел один и пешком, отсюда хорошо было видно, как рядом с бледно-зеленым шатром военачальника осталась у коновязи рогатая зеленая лошадь Шалассы.  
Знаменосец вонзил древко глубоко в землю и поднял витую морскую раковину-рог. Над полем пронесся тревожный зов, прерывистый, то и дело затухающий, как родник в степи.  
И вторя ему, вокруг фигуры Тиккэна разрастался белесый вихрь, будто метель или же туман вдруг решили обнять одного-единственного нага. Веретено этого вихря все росло и росло, центр его темнел, пока фигура предводителя вовсе не скрылась из виду.  
А потом слои метели разошлись, и в поднебесье рванулся священный кирин, оставляя за собой густой облачный след.  
Этот след постепенно затянул всю первую линию армии, надежно скрыв её от глаз противника, а потом медленно качнулся вперед.  
\- Облачный прилив*! – фурен прошептала почти без голоса. – Не может быть…  
\- Всех, кто ещё оставался на первой линии – убрать! – Ая рявкнул, почти надсаживая голос. – Что это? Быстро!  
\- Прилив будет двигаться с каждым тактом на две единицы ближе, - Митиру вцепилась в локоть, - если наши войска попадут в облако, потеряют возможность ориентироваться на один такт. Их отряды, напротив, получат ещё один ход.  
\- Что будет, когда облака накроют нас?! – Ая с силой тряхнул полуобморочную жрицу. – Они ядовиты?!  
\- Н-нет, - Митиру покачнулась, словно от кощунственности самой мысли. – Только дезориентация и потеря хода. Зато…  
\- Что? – спокойно. Почти мягко. Похоже, фурен не из тех, кого можно привести в чувство окриком, не стоит её пугать. – Рассказывайте до конца, химе.  
\- Тиккэн теперь до конца битвы не сможет колдовать, - нагини судорожно сглотнула, справляясь с собой. И прилипла взглядом к беснующемуся в небесах нереально гибкому телу, зачарованно следя за его пируэтами. – Это непростительное кощунство…  
\- Он может атаковать наши ряды? Сам, не магией? – на всякий случай уточнил Ая. Митиру торопливо кивнула. – Химе, тогда возвращайтесь на позицию.  
Фурен изумленно моргнула, неверяще всмотрелась в лицо.  
\- Химе, я жду, - Ая поторопил перепуганную нагини. Нужно было как можно быстрее огрызнуться: если перебить невеликую армию Тиккэна до того, как кирин успеет смести вражеские позиции, будет намного проще. – Я знаю, что делать. Верьте мне.  
Маленькие сухие руки с силой стиснули локоть и безвольно ослабли, отпустили.  
\- Я знаю, - Ая повторил с нажимом, глядя прямо в глаза с расширившимися до почти идеального круга вертикальными зрачками. – Вы сами просили меня – это моя битва. Подчиняйтесь.  
Митиру коротко склонилась и бросилась на позицию к своему отряду.  
Помнится, она не раз упрекала его, что за все время, пока он рос в уровнях, Ая старался, сколько возможно, беречь очки умений и последнюю расстановку произвел совсем недавно, только когда вынырнул из последнего сна.  
Соглядатаям Тиккэна было нечего донести, а со стороны он выглядит как вполне обычный герой Святилища. Боевые кличи, магия воды и прочая банальность. Зря.  
Этот аватар Ая сознательно готовил ради одной-единственной битвы. Битвы против армии нагов, и потому в довесок к неприятным боевым кличам собрал едва ли не полный пул умений магии Воздуха.  
Вода – неплохой проводник для электрических разрядов. А теперь… поиграем.  
Первым делом – благословение. Лепестки лотоса обнимают всю армию, теперь «Штормовые стрелы» на жемчужных жриц, и отряд противника падает на землю. Срабатывает «Рассечение», и вторым залпом жрицы накрывают отряд каппа-сойя. Отлично, нечего блокировать наших стрелков.  
Тиккэн пляшет в небе, танцует с облаками – диковинное зрелище, но отвлекаться нельзя. Войска первой линии двинулись.  
Ванидзамэ, мидзу-ками и кэнсэй. Наверняка мидзу-ками зачаровали нагов, разделяя с ними собственную частичную неуязвимость. Притормаживаем – союзные снежные девы и юки-онна колдуют ледяное поле. Проход между препятствиями все равно один. Свои рукопашники пока ждут, получая бонус от пропуска хода, и он частично смягчает удар от залпа вражеских юки-онна.  
Такт сменился, и Тиккэн бросился из поднебесья вниз, с гневным, но каким-то писклявым воплем, больше похожим на птичий. Облака и туманы обвивали его тело диковинным шлейфом – и они же растаяли первым в потоке яростного пламени, выплеснувшегося наперерез. Перед глазами мелькнуло системное окно о присоединении к армии еще одного существа, и Ая, онемев от изумления, машинально подтвердил запрос и смахнул его с личных щитов. Со стороны гавани навстречу Тиккэну рвался черно-красный игг-шайлский дракон, и обезумевшему кирину сразу же стало глубоко не до атаки по армии.  
Кроуфорд! Кровь жарко бросилась в лицо, и Ая благословил надетую в бой «маску Справедливости». Вспомнилось сразу слишком многое. Когда Митиру говорила насчет собственного пути и скорой встречи, он и представить не мог, что это произойдет так скоро! Ая тряхнул головой, отбрасывая неуместные сейчас мысли, и жар неохотно покинул лицо. Но не исчез полностью, а словно бы стек вниз, к груди, согревая сердце.  
Благословения пока действуют, время атаковать. Ая вызвал в памяти образ, сопровождающий «Цепную молнию», и зашептал формулу: «Колючая плеть небес, разрыв в облаках, гневный крик Илата, жгучее касание элементалей». Молния рванулась из рук, как тугая струя, бьющая из брандспойта, и Ая с натугой повел её вправо от основной цели. Юки-онна упали с истошным криком, а молния била дальше, вполовину слабея с каждым попаданием. Мидзу-ками… кэнсэй… и уже на излете, самым краем – ванидзамэ.  
Ая тяжело оперся на холку кэльпи, пытаясь отдышаться. Перед глазами всё ещё плясали искры, словно от высоковольтной дуги, и все больше казалось, что это не обман зрения. Возможно ли, что он снова видит души, покинувшие мертвые тела после его атаки?  
Где-то рядом снова сухо затрещало: жрицы добивали мидзу-ками. Отлично, даже без прямого приказа Митиру все-таки выучила урок. Пронесся поток ледяного воздуха: очередь юки-онна. Половину кэнсэй снесло, но первые ряды чужой армии уже совсем рядом. Пора выводить своих, прикрывая стрелков.  
\- За честь и священные воды Шалассы! – снова заорал Синго, врубаясь во фланг оказавшимся ближе всего ванидзамэ, и Ая чуть поморщился. С одного удара их не убьешь, а в ответ акульи стражи отмахнутся так, что вполне могут покалечить мало не половину отряда, серьезно снижая урон. Но выбора не оставалось.  
Такт сменился, прокатился по телу гулом незримого колокола. Облачный прилив придвинулся почти вплотную, остатки армии Тиккэна еще успевали дразнить союзные войска за счет большей инициативы в облаках, но армии у обезумевшего даймё, считай, уже не было. Ая позволил себе отвлечься и быстро вывел на щиты параметры красного дракона и кирина. Нахмурился: Кроуфорд хотя и ненамного, но проигрывал Тиккэну в мощи. Следовало вмешаться. Долечить бы Кроуфорда, но невозможно – дети Малассы имунны к магии. Нужно искать другой способ, а пока – ударить по Тиккэну.  
Он запрокинул голову, находя взглядом беснующихся в воздухе драконов, и прищурился, прицеливаясь: поединщики как раз разлетелись в стороны. «Цепная молния» здесь не нужна, достаточно обычной. А Тиккэн очень кстати собрал вокруг себя тучи – если сейчас сработает еще и «громовой раскат», получится совсем хорошо.  
Тонкая нить молнии протянулась от земли в небеса, потом громыхнуло, и кирин заметался в ловушке собственных облаков, оглушенный и дезориентированный. Получилось! Собранные облака приняли в себя остаточный разряд, и пока кирин не покинет эту область, будут сильно снижать его инициативу.  
Кто же ещё у него остался? Ая зашарил взглядом по полю, чертыхаясь: проклятый туман надежно загораживал обзор. Какие-то недобитки? Возможно.  
Снова прозвенел гонг, такт сменился. Волна облаков колыхалась почти вплотную, и Ая торопливо проверил благословения: на следующий ход хватит, а потом нужно будет обновлять. Жрицы Митиру осенили «водами возрождения» уже второй отряд: пока в облаках не будет видимости, «воды» исцелят хоть сколько-то народу. Прекрасно.  
Меч толкнулся в ладонь, и Ая бросил рассеянный взгляд на параметры. Замер.  
Он совсем забыл, что там, во сне, сумел активировать «Идеальное лезвие»**. И, похоже, сейчас меч был совсем не против предоставить ему такую возможность ещё раз. Это не магия, и этим можно благословить красного дракона.  
Ая снова вызвал на внутренних щитах образ поединщиков и заставил себя вспомнить те несколько часов на арене: их сплетенные ладони и разделенный на двоих меч. Против воли окатило нежностью, и того, как благословение отправилось, он почти не заметил.  
А через мгновение пришел ответ. Кроуфорд издал насмешливо-победный рык, и Ая впервые почувствовал это: оборванная было вмешательством Асхи связь потихоньку восстанавливалась. И донесла иронический образ, почти послание: «Ты все-таки нашел себе самонаводящуюся катану класса земля-воздух!»  
Ая хмыкнул, почти вывалившись из рабочего настроя. Действительно, связка молния-меч вышла уж слишком похожей, и сейчас старая ярость вызывала лишь ностальгическую улыбку. Эта улыбка осталась на губах, когда он поменялся с Синго местами и шагнул вместе с отрядом мидзу-ками прямо в накатывающую волну облаков.  
Густой, необычайно плотный туман сразу же лишил ориентации, недовольно фыркнула кэльпи, и о происходящем на поле Ая теперь мог догадываться только по изменениям характеристик отрядов. «Воды обновления» исправно отлечивали один отряд за другим, но вот иконка снежных дев вдруг мигнула красным, и количество их сразу уменьшилось на пяток. Ая скрипнул зубами.  
Кто-то атаковал его войска. Но как? У Тиккэна не осталось стрелков, он решил подгадить напоследок сам? Или же удача была справедлива, как всегда у нагов, и появление Кроуфорда уравновесилось чьим-то еще присоединением? Или, может быть, Тиккэн в состоянии возрождать свои войска, пока жив сам?  
Ая ждал удара гонга, мысленно перебирая заклятия. Слишком многое зависело от того, что он увидит, как только облака окажутся за спиной. Возможно, стоит пожертвовать благословением армии ради телепортации. Сковать вражеских стрелков собственным отрядом и дать приказ всем своим бить по Тиккэну, снося здоровье как можно быстрее, чтобы покончить с кирином раньше, чем только что убитые войска снова объявятся.  
Но вряд ли все обойдется так легко. Это возвращение в строй мертвых слишком напоминало некромантию.  
Внутренний хронометр отсчитывал время до следующего гонга, и Ая окинул взглядом свой отряд. Мидзу-ками тихо переговаривались и тоже ждали возможности действовать. Тацуи даже создала на ладони клепсидру, и теперь звонкие капли в тишине и тумане отсчитывали секунды. Клепсидра, песочные часы, пепел… Что-то очень знакомое. Он точно что-то такое читал.  
Гонг! Туман вокруг качнулся снова и наконец схлынул дальше, открывая поле зрения. Короткий взгляд в небеса: драконы снова готовились сойтись. И дальше, дальше, за ледяное поле шипов, к самому лагерю вражеской армии.  
Вот они. Снова поднявшие в угрожающем жесте посохи жемчужные жрицы, и темная фигура у самой ставки, творящая очередное заклинание.  
За спиной колыхался облачный прибой. На этом ходу поддержки от армии можно не ждать, и надо решить – открывать портал к неизвестному колдуну или же блокировать своим отрядом жриц. Пожалуй, второе. Не хватало еще, чтобы эти свежеподнятые выстрелили по Кроуфорду.  
Мидзу-ками бросились в портал сразу же, как только он открылся, и когда Ая прошел через него последним, все уже было кончено. Он приблизился, присел, чтобы осмотреть тела, и только кивнул себе: жриц действительно подняли.  
Некромантия залатала самые страшные раны и заставила трупы двигаться, но убитые повторно потеряли наведенный лоск и теперь ужасали количеством ран.  
Мидзу-ками ощетинились было на чье-то приближение, но вдруг замерли, завороженные. Застыла даже всегда безотказная кэльпи, и Ая нащупал в черной гриве косицу со знакомой бирюзовой подвеской. Срезал кинжалом, чтобы кэльпи не осталась запертой в этом теле, если его вдруг убьют, а потом обернулся, готовый встретить очередного чокнувшегося лича в духе Сандро. Кому еще, в конце концов, нужно сводить с ума местного даймё, как не некроманту, разинувшему пасть на старое кладбище душ флотилии империи Сокола?  
\- Я долго ждала нашей встречи, маленький брат, - высокая женщина в черном шелковом плаще с капюшоном прыгала по камням с такой легкостью, что можно было не сомневаться: либо эльфийка, либо вампирша. – И так долго к ней готовилась, что ты просто обязан не разочаровать меня.  
Его знали и выцеливали. Очень плохо. Кто же она?  
\- Не обижайся на меня за эту уловку, - она небрежно взмахнула ладонью в сторону мидзу-ками, и Ая без удивления взглянул в пустые лица, повернувшиеся следом за движением. – Всего лишь «Подчинение», да и то на пару ходов. Только чтобы мы сумели поговорить без помех.  
Она сбросила с плеч отделанный лебяжьим пухом капюшон, и Ая едва не улыбнулся вопреки ситуации: он узнал оригинал. Чуть более тонкие губы и жесткое лицо, дань вампирской принадлежности, но в целом нельзя было ошибиться – блистательная Дита.  
\- Чем же я обязан вниманию столь прекрасной дамы? – Ая поднял маску на макушку – попробуем сначала вежливо. Что-то же ей нужно. – Представьтесь же, я буквально жажду знать, как ваше имя.  
\- И откуда я знаю ваше, насколько я полагаю, - она весело и с едва заметной снисходительностью фыркнула. – Что ж, дело прежде всего. Мое имя Лукреция, и я одна из самых успешных охотников за головами. Прямо сейчас меня интересует ваша.  
\- Миледи, - Ае стало смешно. Стоило пройти полмира, чтобы нарваться на такую же, как он сам, наемницу, - при всем уважении, моя голова мне сердечно дорога и в чем-то даже незаменима. Кто же заказчик?  
\- Вы посчитали меня вульгарным ассасином, словно вчера из игг-шайлской школы, как это обидно, - Лукреция надула губы, - а ведь ваша дама отзывалась о вас исключительно положительно.  
\- Так вы от?.. – Ая не стал сдерживать изумления. В конце концов, собеседница этого ждала.  
\- От Матери Найерис, - вампирша согласно прищелкнула пальцами, - высокая леди обратились в гильдию почти месяц назад и потребовала найти вас живым или мертвым. Второе, разумеется, только в крайнем случае и готовым к поднятию, иначе гонорар не будет выплачен. Я приняла задаток, и…  
\- С помощью чего вы меня нашли? – перебил её Ая, холодея от догадки, и только сжал кулаки, когда Лукреция, явно рисуясь, вытащила из декольте крохотный фиал с кровью.  
\- Добровольно отданная кровь женщины, носящей вашу дочь, - она несколько секунд любовалась переливами искр на гранях фиала. – Мне не составило труда составить поисковое заклинание, которое выделило бы из смеси вашу линию.  
\- Если я правильно понимаю, после закрытия сделки вы обязаны вернуть фиал, - осторожно напомнил Ая. Кровь в руках квалифицированного некроманта – страшное оружие. Ну не настолько же Най глупа, чтобы не подстраховаться хотя бы строкой магического контракта! В конце концов, она должна была подумать хотя бы о дочери.  
\- Разумеется, - Лукреция нахмурилась, бархатные губы искривились, - но ведь у нас еще есть время. Совсем немного. До следующего рассвета.  
\- Время для чего? – ладонь невольно легла на эфес.  
Лукреция этот жест отследила.  
\- Положительно, всем вокруг везет на уникальные артефакты, - протянула она. – Сначала Пламенный язык дракона, теперь вот Совершенный шелковый меч. И что остается даме, стремящейся к прекрасному?  
Она потянула паузу, надеясь на реакцию, но Ая молчал.  
\- Право же, мне не хотелось бы прибегать… к неделикатным методам, - маленькая белая ладошка легла на локоть, легко погладила предплечье. Сейчас Ая предпочел бы, чтобы на нем был классический рыцарский доспех, а не бирюзовые тряпочки расового набора. – Вы ведь убьете Тиккэна, правда? Очень скоро, вы или же ваш… дракон.  
Последнее слово было сказано так, что не услышать непристойный подтекст оказалось просто невозможно. Возможно, она и видела их - кровь дает и не такой доступ.  
\- Так вот, мы могли бы договориться. Тем более что мне так немного нужно, - пальчики беззастенчиво переползли на грудь, но Ая не стал возмущаться раньше времени. Ни к чему настораживать противника. - Всего лишь - позволения следовать за вами...  
\- К гроту?  
Казалось, от этого предположения Лукреция пришла в совершеннейший восторг. Затрепетали ресницы, рот округлился в идеальное "о". Портил все только взгляд, оставшийся жестким и плотоядным. Голодным.  
\- И если нет?  
Отразившееся на подвижном лице расстройство было ничуть не менее выразительным.  
Лукреция тяжело вздохнула, провела по ткани робы немедленно удлиннившимся когтем. На теоретически неуязвимом артефактном одеянии показалась внушительная прореха, а Ая почувствовал себя так, словно у него отпили немного крови. Чуть-чуть, буквально глоток или два. Или три.  
Прореха начала медленно затягиваться, и Лукреция наблюдала за этим с жадным любопытством. А потом подняла лицо и сладко, напоказ, облизнулась.  
Ая тяжело вздохнул. Это должно было быть паломничество, внутреннее путешествие за просветлением. Ну почему, черт возьми все на свете, его глубоко личные, можно сказать, интимные дела каждый раз интересны кому ни попадя?  
\- Миледи, - он аккуратно убрал со своей груди когтистую ладонь и отступил, - к сожалению, вас не пропустят в грот ни по вескому поводу, ни тем более без него. Боюсь, что ваши аргументы...  
Лукреция ударила сразу, с места, без театральных возмущенных воплей или какой-либо подготовки. Загорелись зеленью глаза, в воздухе мелькнула когтистая ладонь, и даже фиал начал пульсировать тревожным алым светом, эхом отзываясь на каждый удар сердца.  
Ая, не дернувшись понапрасну, спокойно смотрел, как все это великолепие замедляется и вязнет, иссякает в сделавшемся немыслимо плотным воздухе, больше похожем на толстое бутылочное стекло.  
Смотрел, как спускающиеся сумерки, стремительные, как и всегда на юге, густыми синими тенями набрасывают линию за линией сначала огромные песочные часы не меньше чем в человеческий рост. Потом - тонкую руку на срединной перекладине. Руку с сильными, длинными пальцами, совсем недавно оставившую меч.  
Просто он наконец вспомнил, где именно видел упоминание об этом образе. Воспоминание вернулось с неожиданной силой, почти осязаемым. Ая словно снова покачивался в седле Скарлетт, и Най дремала на груди. Во сне нарочито жесткое и хищное лицо разгладилось, стало почти безмятежным.  
В дороге Найерис почти не говорила о чувствах; напротив, была старательно деловита, без конца расспрашивая его об особенностях земель под горным хребтом Эреша, отданных клану. Некромантами эти земли были закрыты для поселения, поскольку именно здесь когда-то начинал свой путь Сандро – и именно отсюда он проник в Незримую библиотеку Коноса. Они не раз тогда задались вопросом, каким же способом Сандро сумел скрыть себя от магии собратьев по ремеслу и вещего ока Слепых братьев.  
Под конец Ая все же нашел тогда если не ответ, то внутренне непротиворечивую гипотезу. Скорее всего, Сандро воспользовался мало кому известным посохом Забвения***.  
\- Неужели ты думаешь, - холодно спросила Найерис, - что я не предусмотрела эту твою попытку?  
Что ж, гипотезу можно было считать доказанной.  
Лукреция отшатнулась, отчетливо позеленев от страха, а Найерис, проявившись полностью, потребовала уже знакомым сухим повелительным тоном:  
\- Контракт!  
Свиток магического договора развернулся между ними, и Мать клана небрежно коснулась его посохом. Лукреция только разъяренно взвыла, когда вместе с потухающим сиянием свитка из ее ладони исчез фиал.  
\- Гонорар получишь в любом из отделений гильдии воров, - Найерис не собиралась оставаться в долгу, - я оставила вексель. А теперь отойди в сторонку, наемница.  
Только теперь Най чуть повернула голову, всмотрелась в лицо. Ая не отвел взгляда и не стал прятать благодарность.  
\- Я рад, что ты позаботилась о своей безопасности, - хотя бы похвалить её, раз больше ничего не будет. – Только магии обязательства все же недостаточно.  
\- Ты в порядке? – Най порозовела от удовольствия, осторожно переступила с одной ноги на другую, придерживая живот. Видимо, на позднем сроке сильно отекали ноги. - А этот твой... еще не верил, что я найду тебя первая. Ты ведь понял, что я непременно вмешаюсь, верно? Я, наверное, была неосторожна...  
\- После битвы я собираюсь в грот, - негромко перебил ее Ая, и Най осеклась. Поджала губы, слушая. - Я обещал вернуть им меч – и я не знаю, куда меня закинет потом Шаласса. А может быть, Асха.  
Возможно, Найерис собиралась что-то сказать, но Ая не позволил себя прервать.  
\- Я прошу тебя больше не ждать меня, раз уж не в моих силах запретить тебе меня искать, - сколько раз нужно повторить этой женщине, чтобы она остановилась? - В этот раз посох защитил тебя, но однажды это может обойтись намного дороже - не только тебе, но и... ей, - Ая указал подбородком на живот и замолчал.  
Лицо у Найерис вдруг сделалось безмерно усталым. И спокойным - разгладились тревожные складки на лбу, перестали лихорадочно блестеть глаза. Она мрачно кивнула:  
\- Я обещаю не ждать, но не искать не обещаю. Так что лучше пиши.  
Неподалеку скривилась Лукреция: чужие выяснения отношений её явно раздражали. В горле пересохло, и Ая снял с пояса флягу, сделал пару глотков. Прикрыл глаза, чтобы не пошатнуться: мир вокруг вдруг поплыл, тут и там проглянули уже знакомые паутинки.  
\- И, Ран… - Найерис явно пришлось по вкусу открытое когда-то почти в шутку имя, и Ая только вздохнул. Она так откровенно не хотела звать его другим именем, которым пользовался и Кроуфорд, и вся остальная команда, что даже не задумалась, в чем может быть причина. А объяснять и поправлять Ая уже не стал. – Ты же понимаешь, как только я уйду и уберу барьер, эта тварь нападет. А ты…  
\- Готов к этому, - Ая слабо улыбнулся и позволил просыпающейся силе на мгновение отразиться в глазах, и Найерис облегченно вздохнула. – Вода из источника Истинного обличья утоляет жажду ничуть не хуже любой другой. И, Най…  
Она вскинулась на ласковое обращение:  
\- Да? – начавшая было таять фигура снова на мгновение оформилась.  
\- Присмотрись к Моргаэру. Хотя бы через год.  
Найерис возмущенно фыркнула и тряхнула головой, крепче сжала пальцы на посохе. Полыхнула короткая вспышка, и Мать клана исчезла. Ая обернулся к Лукреции.  
Нити пронизывали мир вокруг все чаще, а шепот волн стихал. Вспомнилась исполинская паутина, и голос Арантира, и жемчужное сияние, пролившееся в ладони силой.  
На внутренних щитах истаяла иконка расового бонуса от собранного «монашеского» одеяния, оставив только общие прибавки. Сумерки вокруг посветлели: возвращалось ночное зрение. Лунного клинка было жаль, но и этот привыкал к рукам удивительно быстро. Меч даже не вздрогнул, когда Ая обратился к той части себя, которая позволяла исполнять назначенный приговор. Сейчас, с эхом присутствия Асхи в душе, эта часть впервые не только скорбела об очередной загубленной душе, но и пела от возможности быть собой, не оглядываясь на чужое мнение и отвечая только перед собой и Абсолютом.  
Все-таки Сандро хорошо научил свою любовницу. Лукреция не только успела что-то понять до того, как Ая дотянулся до неё ударом меча, но и сумела атаковать первой.  
Огромный сгусток тьмы, который она бросила между ними, мгновенно разросся едва ли не до неба, заколыхался исполинской театральной занавесью.  
А потом эту занавесь отодвинула небольшая, неестественно белая на фоне глухой темноты юношеская рука. И навстречу шагнул Сэна.  
\- Здравствуй, Сэна, - эта боль не была старой. Вспомнив все, Ая и сам удивился, что Митиру не включила эту смерть в один из снов, но, пожалуй, сейчас, в состоянии той ослепительной ясности, которую дал транс, он знал причину.  
\- Здравствуй, Ая, - Сэна улыбнулся в ответ, такой же, каким был – и с той же дырой в груди, из которой толчками при каждом его вздохе выплескивалась кровь, - эта дама хочет, чтобы я обвинил тебя в моей смерти, и ты отступил, позволив ей сбежать.  
\- Я понял, - Ая кивнул, - я читал описание этого заклинания. Но прямо сейчас это невозможно.  
\- Конечно, - Сэна коротко рассмеялся, - нельзя путать боль и вину. Тебе больно от моей смерти, но её я сотворил сам. Я выбрал семью, а не Вайсс, и моя мать, создавшая Эпитафию, убила меня. Но я рад, что ты тоже это понимаешь.  
\- Кажется, я сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы суметь обмануться в этом вопросе.  
Сэна посерьезнел. Смех словно смысло с его лица.  
\- Не позволяй себе обманываться и дальше.  
\- О чем ты?  
\- Право судить и исполнять приговор никогда не дается без второй половины, - у живого Сэны никогда не было такого пронзительного, жесткого взгляда. – Без права оправдывать и благословлять на жизнь оно ничего не стоит. Ты уже начал чувствовать это, но пока не осознал до конца.  
\- Я… буду помнить, - Ая с трудом кивнул. Состоянии транса внутри затрепетало, грозя обрушиться, но все же он удержал равновесие. – Спасибо тебе.  
\- Теперь иди. Лукреция уже успела поверить, что заклинание сработало, и расслабилась.  
Сэна шагнул навстречу, легко тронул напоследок за плечо и шепнул:  
\- А твоя сестра смотрится с чакрой совсем неплохо! – и рассмеялся, когда Ая вздрогнул.  
Этот смех стих за спиной почти сразу, но Ая двинулся дальше, только когда перестали быть слышны и шаги.  
Взрезать мечом колыхающийся темный занавес оказалось просто: сейчас тот больше всего походил на мокрую шелковую ткань. Ая шагнул из-за занавеса, снова вскинув клинок, и оказался даже ближе к вампирше, чем ожидал. Шепнул одними губами:  
\- Асха ждет, - и еще успел увидеть, как в бархатных черных глазах отразился ужас окончательной смерти.  
Замах вышел коротким и страшным: лезвие рассекло ключицу, перерубило позвоночный столб. Коротко треснули ребра, и, последним, под ударом лопнуло сердце.  
Как ни странно, крови не было – Лукреция развеялась темным прахом. Привычка говорила, что это неправильно, но рассудком Ая понимал, что так и должно быть: в вампирше давно не осталось живой крови, а любую заимствованную она давно переварила. На земле смятой бесформенной тряпкой остался только черный шелковый плащ с лебяжьей оторочкой.  
Ая прислушался к себе: здесь, на островах нагов, все еще действовала система репутаций. Не об этом ли в своем время предупреждали русалки?  
Некромантия возвращалась ночным приливом, привычная, знакомая, почти уютная, и все же новая, с каким-то другим оттенком. Необходимость совершить выбор между Слезами и Кровью отразилась на внутренней поверхности щитов; помедлив, Ая отказался от предложенной возможности сменить меч на посох. Шелковый меч он должен принести в грот своими руками, да и прежняя слабость пугала. Что же выбрать?  
Слезы… привлекательно, но обманчиво. Все равно что рубить собаке хвост по частям.  
Кровь. Первая ступень – «объятия вампира». Все равно что «осушение», только действует всегда. У Тиккэна много жизни, и армия, и Кроуфорд успеют восстановиться.  
Вторая ступень – «обреченность». Гулкий невидимый колокол внутри. Немой хронометр, отсчитывающий последние минуты чьей-то жизни. Страховка, выписанное свидетельство о смерти.  
Ая поднял голову, проверяя, как идет битва. Теперь он чувствовал свои отряды, все без исключения. Приподнялась с земли одна из жемчужных жриц, когда её товарки ударили по Тиккэну – и часть урона вернулась к ним, восстанавливая их здоровье. Взвихрилась вьюга рядом с юки-онна, возвращая исчезнувшую сестру. Массовое «Осушение» не подействовало на Кроуфорда, но «Объятия вампира» работали, и Ая чувствовал это: тонкую кровяную капель возвращающегося к тому здоровья. С каждым нападением, с каждым ударом.  
Сменился такт, но на этот раз Ая не позволил беззвучному колокольному гулу утихнуть. Он словно снова был в исполинской паутине, и Асха скользнула по одному из своих рыцарей мимолетным благосклонным взглядом. Тиккэн… Ты измерен, взвешен на весах – и признан слишком легким. Дни твои сочтены и подошли к концу.  
Пять тактов – и кирин умрет, вне зависимости от того, сколько здоровья у него останется. Оставалось дождаться, и можно будет, наконец, поговорить с Кроуфордом.  
\- Я вижу, ты готов, - рядом раскрылся еще один микропортал, и Митиру вышла из него, с достоинством шелестя хвостом. – Грот ждет тебя. Поторопись, долго врата не продержатся, а здесь больше нечего делать – битва уже выиграна.  
Ая молча кивнул. Память о паутине породила странную двойственность чувств: одна его часть все ещё сожалела, что любовника он увидит только в реальности. Вторая обернулась сосредоточенной целеустремленностью, желанием восстановить однажды нарушенный порядок и вернуть Шалассе утерянное. Всякие слова потеряли свою ценность, и важным оставалось теперь не расплескать эту бесстрастность.  
Он долго нёс к Шалассе этот повзрослевший меч, и теперь, в шаге от цели, оставалось только шагнуть в переливающуюся нефритом и бирюзой арку, открытую Митиру.  
Кто-то из жемчужных жриц испуганно шарахнулся, увидев в обители Шалассы некроманта, но потом девы грота заметили в его руках меч.  
Клинок начал жить свой собственной жизнью. Под поверхностью полированного, будто шелкового лезвия затанцевали змееподобные тени, роняя яркие синие искры, и на омытом волнами потолке отразились причудливые разводы.  
Рядом почти беззвучно шелестела Митиру, указывая путь. Замерла, пропуская его вперед, и осталась за спиной, а потом её присутствие пропало. Похоже, там, позади, открылся ещё один портал. Спину обжег знакомый взгляд, и Ая едва не потерял душевное равновесие – настолько велики были радость и облегчение. Кроуфорд!  
Чтобы вернуться к созерцанию грота, сначала пришлось сделать над собой усилие, но потом эта дивная красота захватила снова. Ая мог бы сказать, что грот прекрасен, но слов не хватало. Как описать средоточие водной стихии?  
Здесь не было алтаря. Исполинский природный водопад падал в обширную чашу с кристально чистой водой, рассыпая крохотные радуги, и Ая опустился рядом с ней на колено. На волосы и плечи тихо падал снег, не торопясь растаять, ласковый туман касался кожи, словно нежнейшая вуаль. Сама Шаласса будто затаила дыхания, как девочка, дождавшаяся долгожданного подарка.  
Меч в последний раз потяжелел, словно испугался, и по рядам жриц пронесся вздох, почти стон. Ая утешающе погладил цубу, провел большим пальцем по лезвию – и наконец отпустил катану в воду. Непрошенной мыслью мелькнул вопрос: как это видит от портала Кроуфорд? Надо будет спросить.  
Меч ушел на дно без плеска. Он коснулся серых камней и лег на них, словно устроившись в давно приготовленном ложе. Вместе с ним, похоже, канул на дно и тщательно сберегаемый транс.  
А потом в ответ снизу рванулось благодарное бирюзовое сияние, и Ая закрыл глаза, отдаваясь его лучам. Очень хотелось домой, увидеть команду и Кроуфорда. Устал.

*  
  
Облачный прилив  
Один раз за битву герой может призвать на землю облачный прилив – полосу из туч шириной в две клетки, стелющуюся по земле от дружественной армии к вражеской. Враг, зашедший на клетку с облаком, теряет текущий ход, а, оказавшись под приливом, получает снижение скорости до 1. Дружественные отряды, наоборот, получают дополнительное действие. С каждым ходом облака сдвигаются на две клетки ближе к армии противника и за их спинами развеиваются.  
После применения умения герой лишается способности колдовать до конца битвы.

**  
  
Совершенный шелковый меч  
5: Идеальное лезвие – +15% к урону и +5 ед. к удаче выбранного дружественного отряда.  
Длительность: 3 хд. (Зарядов: 1)

***  
  
Забвение  
Оружие династии – Правая рука  
1: +5 Инициатива  
2: Забвение – Целевой отряд лишается возможности применять умения на 3 хд. (Зарядов: 1)  
3: +5 Магическая сила  
4: Забвение: Оцепенение – Боевые заклинания, творимые героем, вводят цели в “оцепенение”.  
5: Время истекает – Сокращает время действия умений вражеского героя на 1 хд (мин. 1 ход).  
Требуется: Склонность к Магии  
Описание: Слепые Братья, орден прорицателей и хранителей знаний, был основан Сан-Антором, учеником Сар-Илама, в 62 г. эры Седьмого Дракона. Полтора века спустя группа братьев этого ордена совершала паломничество по пути Вздоха – местностям, где в начале Эпохи Мифов Асха вернула земле жизнь своим волшебным дыханием. Паломники, объединенные надеждой найти и защитить Слезы Асхи, разбросанные по пути, создали могущественный посох под названием “Забвение”. Этот артефакт, внешне напоминающий песочные часы, скрывал передвижения паломников от глаз врагов.  
К сожалению, в артефакте был изъян, который позволил магам Семи Городов выследить пилигримов. Ослепленные жаждой заполучить драгоценные Слезы Асхи, маги пытали и убили почти всех пилигримов. Только одному из них удалось спастись, и этот последний хранитель артефакта заменил песок в нем на пепел из погребального костра его братьев, тем самым многократно усилив его. Аура, исходящая от праха мучеников, дает владельцу силу забвения, действующую на время и память. Песочные часы направляют “силу всех забытых” на создание невидимого барьера, запрещающего всякое вторжение в жизнь владельца артефакта. Все гадания и предсказания как бы соскальзывают с этого невидимого щита.

Конец второй части


End file.
